Death's New Mistress
by Quiet Whisper
Summary: Using the jewel to restore the lives of those lost in the battle against Naraku, Kagome's life is taken in exchange and she is also given a task. But collecting souls isn't the only thing she is capable of, or so she soon comes to discover....
1. The End and the Beginning

**Full summary right here: **Using the jewel to restore the lives of those lost in the battle against Naraku, Kagome's life is taken in exchange and she is also given a task. But collecting souls isn't the only thing she is capable of, or so she soon comes to discover when she's called upon to aid one she knows in battle. By the way, did you know you could invoke Death to fight at your side if the situation was dire enough?

**A/N:UPDATED 4/5: Alright apparantly I didn't clarify this enough so I would ask you to read this review before you continue. This IS a Sess/Kag story... it's just going to be taking the scenic route to get there, also this is a very SAD and DEPRESSING story... there's a lot of strife and hardship... but I promise you that there will be a happy ending for our favorite characters... it's just going to take some time to get there. Thank you for taking the time to read this, as always your reviews are most welcome, but please no flames. If you don't like it then don't read it, and please don't ask that I spill the beans on the overall plot, I will get to it when I get to it. Thank you.  
**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything belonging to Inuyasha&Co.- my brain would never be cool enough to come up with something that awesome *sigh*-

Prologue

There have always been speculations about what happens when you die; do you simply fall asleep and never wake up, or does some higher power come to collect your soul? I know that Sesshomaru once claimed that there were imps that emerged from the underworld to collect a person's soul, but was that always the case?

It's the unknown that people fear most I think, when it comes to death. And if someone had told me that I would come to discover how it really worked; I might have never continued in my quest to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama.

There was so much blood, and pain, and death in the last battle against Naraku. People who shouldn't have died did; and it was something I couldn't live with, so once he was dead and the jewel completed, I made my wish. It was pure in its intentions; but at the same time it wasn't completely untainted, since in the end I would be happy as a result.

I knew there might be a punishment for it; and was ready to face the consequences of my actions, but when it came down to it I realized that I was only fooling myself.

_You have done a great thing in ridding the world of Naraku's evil; and your friends lives will be spared thanks to your wish._ They had said. _But there is a price you must pay for gaining something from it as well._

As a part of my payment, they claimed my life; but that wasn't all of it, oh no because that would've been a gift in itself. _Your punishment will last as long as each of your friends draws breath; and each time one of them dies, you will be there to witness it._

At first I didn't understand what they meant; but then there was a flash of light, and then I found myself in front of a mirror. I hardly recognized my own reflection at first, for in the span of a heartbeat, all the warmth and love I carried in my eyes was gone, and my features were flat.

For a moment I mistook myself for Kikyou; and if not for my blue eyes, I probably would've thought I'd become her. I tried a smile then and the results were heartbreaking, for it held no happiness in it whatsoever, in fact it was almost frightening.

Along with the changing of my features I also underwent a change in wardrobe; the school outfit was gone to be replaced by a voluminous black robe with a deep hood, and in my hand I held a wicked looking scythe.

"_What's going on? I don't understand." _I had said.

_You have become Death Kagome; and as such you will walk the land of mortals, claiming the souls of those whose time has come. You will watch as the mortals attempt to fight to re__main in the world of the living and__ you will feel their pain as your own. And once they draw their last breath, you will take their souls from their bodies and guide them to the afterlife._

Even then it didn't really sink in; not until I was pulled away to perform the very duty they'd entrusted me with. My first soul was that of an old woman; and she tried so hard to cling to what life she still possessed in her body, and my own soul ached for her.

"_I see you Death."_ She had said as her eyes landed on me. _"Couldn't you wait just a little bit longer? My grandchild is about to be born and I would like to hold him or her at least once before my time comes."_

I wanted to say okay; to tell her that I would let her live long enough, but with my new position came the whispers. And they told me there was no such thing as putting off the inevitable; no way I could bend to the whims of mortals.

"_I am sorry, but your time has come." _I had as said softly as I could; but my voice came out cold and uncaring, and the pain was absent from my features.

"_You're words belie your tone."_

"_I suppose they do." _I had said as I held my hand out to her. _"Take my hand, everything will be alright."_

She had sighed then and nodded once before lifting her hand to take my own; and the moment her flesh came into contact with my essence, the breath left her body and she died.

Once she was a spirit, I began to lead her towards the portal that would carry her to the afterlife. During the walk we spoke, and I still remember the words she said to me. But those words I hold close to my heart and will not speak of them.

It was the same way with the next death, and the one after, and so on. For three years I led souls from the land of mortals to the realm of the afterlife; and each of those years seemed an eternity of never-ending grief, and before long I had become numb to it. That is, I thought I was numb to it, until it was time to take a soul that I had known personally in life.

Before that moment I never thought anything could hurt worse; but as I traveled across Japan like the whispering wind, drawing ever closer to my newest charge, I came to realize I was wrong.

~*~


	2. The first one says goodbye

Chapter One

Impassive eyes watched over the slowly growing village; and while it wasn't the first time those eyes had rested upon it, it was the first time they wished they weren't at that moment.

Being Death had its advantages in that she could see and hear anything she wished while being completely invisible to everyone. Well everyone that wasn't on the verge of dying that is; to those that already had one foot in the grave so to speak, they could see her as plain as day.

It almost amused her when they spoke to her out loud while their friends and loved ones watched on in confusion. But only almost.

_The time has come; you must perform your duty._ A voice whispered in her mind.

_But I don't… I don't think I can, not this time._

_You must._

Knowing it was pointless to argue with the logical side of herself; the girl that was once known as Higurashi Kagome, known now only as Death or Death's Mistress, started her way down the hill.

Dread began to fill her but her silent steps never wavered; it had been four years since she'd seen any of them, which was a good thing for them. If she didn't see them then that meant they weren't in danger of dying; and even though her punishment would end once the very last had been ferried to the afterlife, she never prayed for that day.

The hut looked the same as it had when she was alive; and before she even passed through the mat sealing the inside from the outside world, she knew everyone was there.

It was almost like a dream to her as she took in the sight of all of her friends gathered around the fire; and for a single moment she felt alive once more, as if all she had to do was say something and they would look up and greet her with smiles.

She shook the longing for the past off and glanced around to find that there were no happy expressions; how could there be when the aged woman they all loved and respected was laid out on her sleeping mat, her breath rattling in her lungs.

Inuyasha's face was downcast while his ears were drooping on the top of his head; Kikyou- alive and well thanks to her wish- was seated by his side, his hand clenched tightly in hers as she tried to fight off tears. Miroku and Sango; now married and proud parents of two little bundles of joy, had their arms around one another as their children slept with their heads on their laps. Shippo; her dear little Shippo, was cuddled up to Kirara in her miniature form, the slight shaking of his shoulders though told her he wasn't asleep.

If not for the fact that her true self had been locked away so that she could perform her gruesome duty; she would've probably run from the hut, the sight was so painfully heartbreaking.

_The time draws ever near._ A voice that wasn't her own whispered to her.

_Wait please._ She said. _For four years I have done this duty and haven't asked for anything; I know I have no right to ask you anything even now, but please hear me out._

_Speak._

_I know death is a part of a mortal's life; know that it cannot be changed, but does it really have to be so cold? _She asked in her mind. _You have wiped me of all emotion; yet these souls I collect are so in need of it, perhaps even more so than when they were alive. Please… grant me the ability to express emotion, let me help them in the only way I can. Let me provide them comfort on their journey to the afterlife so they are less inclined to fight against their destiny._

For a moment the voice was silent and she felt the breath she didn't need catch in her throat. _Very well; your mask has been lifted, provide them with comfort._

She felt something shift within her and reached a hand up to touch her face a moment; when she couldn't tell by feel alone, she went over to a bucket of water and knelt to peer into it. With her enhanced eyesight she was able to see that her face no longer looked like it had been chiseled from marble; instead a gentle sadness had taken its place, and when she smiled it was filled with sorrow.

_Not exactly what I had in mind, but I can work with it._ She thought to herself.

_You have a duty to perform._

Very quickly she was yanked back into the reality of the situation; but this time she did not resist as her feet carried her over to where the aged woman lie, nor did she stop herself from kneeling at her side.

"Kaede, oh Kaede." She said softly; unafraid that the others would hear her.

She watched with tear filled eyes as the woman who had been like a second mother struggled to open her eyes. "Is… that ye… child?" She rasped, drawing the attention of the demons in their midst.

"Yes." She bit her lip then glanced over her shoulder to find Inuyasha telling the others he'd heard Kaede say something; she looked back down at her. "Please… don't tell them. One day their time will come and then they'll know; but until then, I'd rather they didn't know what's become of me."

"What's… become… of ye?"

"There was a price to pay for my wish." She said after a moment. "In return for wishing my friends back to life; the Kami claimed me and charged me with the task of ferrying souls to the afterlife. I'm Death now Kaede."

Kaede sighed softly as she gazed up at the shadowed form hovering over her. "I see."

"Kaede?" Inuyasha asked softly as he and the others moved to kneel around her; none of them seeming to notice that they'd involuntarily left the spot where she was kneeling open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… be wrong… it's just my time… draws near." She said with a soft smile.

"Don't talk like that Kaede." Kikyou pleaded as she grabbed her hand. "You'll be up and about before you know it."

"Sister… we both know… that is not the case." Kaede sighed. "I've lived a… long and full… life."

"But-"

"Inuyasha hush." She said as she patted his hand. "It's alright… and I'm… not afraid… how can I be… when I've seen… Death's face?"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked in confusion.

She bit her lip and blinked away her tears. "Tell them that Death is not such a cruel Mistress as they think her to be, and if she had the choice, she would let you stay with them."

Kaede smiled and nodded slightly before turning her gaze on all of them. "Though ye… cannot see… or hear her, Death's Mistress is here… and she has… come for me. Do not think her… so cruel for she is… as kind and gentle… as anyone could ever… hope to be; she says she would… let me stay… if she could, but… that is not… fates will."

"Oh yeah well you tell me where she is and I'll fight her for you." Inuyasha growled as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Now that's one fight you could never win; no matter how strong you are." She said softly. "To get into a fight with me would mean the end of your life before it was time."

"He's always… been brash; and not even… four years of domesticated life… has tempered that." Kaede rasped with a dry chuckle.

"Who are you talking to Kaede?" Shippo sniffled.

"I'm talking to her." Kaede smiled.

"Talking to whom?" Miroku asked softly.

"Ye will… understand one day, when thy… own time… comes."

"It's time Kaede."

"Ah she says… it's time." She sighed. "Do not… mourn me… long, and remember me… while ye live… thy own lives."

"Kaede don't worry, we could never forget about you." Sango said tearfully before crumpling against her husband.

"Might I ask… ye one thing?" Kaede asked softly as she gazed at her shadowed form. "Before ye… take me… that is?"

"Anything," She said while the others tried to figure out just who it was she was talking to.

"Can ye… pull thy… hood down? I want… to see…"

"Okay," She murmured as she set her scythe down then reached up to pull the hood back. Once it was pushed back, her raven locks spilled around her shoulders to pool on her legs and the floor around her.

"Thy hair is… longer than I… remember." She mused.

"Well a lot of things changed when I became Death." She shrugged.

"Thy eyes… are the… same though."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha exclaimed; clearly exasperated. "_Who_ are you talking about?"

"Ah Inuyasha forgive me… it's just… been awhile…" She rasped.

"It's time Kaede, I'm sorry but we have to go." She said sorrowfully as she picked up her scythe and climbed to her feet; once standing, her hair stopped at her calves.

"Ah… it's time." She said as she smiled at the others. "It's been an… honor."

"The honor was ours Kaede." Miroku said as he held a hand over his heart.

"Please, whoever you are, whatever you are… please don't take her." Kikyou begged as she clenched onto her sisters hand.

"I'm so sorry Kikyou." She said softly. "I know you can't hear me now, but one day you will. And I hope then you will understand just how hard this is for me."

"Sister… everything will… be alright… just wait and see."

"Take my hand Kaede." She said as she held out one of her hands; exposing the frayed bandages that covered her it. At first she hadn't known what they were for but as she grew more accustomed to being Death, she began to learn all the things that entailed.

While soul collecting was her main focus- having taken over for the imps of the underworld; she was also a warrior and if properly evoked she could fight by a person's side. The black bandages were used to contain the power that she carried; if removed she could become corporeal and would be able to wield her scythe in a fight. But they didn't come off unless she was evoked; and as of yet it hadn't happened, for which she was glad.

"I'm glad… I got to… see ye one last… time." Kaede said as she reached up to clasp her hand while the others watched on in sorrow and confusion.

"So am I." She murmured as the hand went limp the moment it touched hers.

"Kaede?" Kikyou whispered as she shook the body of the woman that had been her sister; when there was no response, she collapsed. "Noooooo!"

She tried to block out the sounds of her friends sorrow as she pulled on the ethereal hand still held in her grasp; with her powers she dislodged Kaede's spirit and pulled her free.

"So this is what it's like to die?" Kaede mused as she looked around before her expression became sorrowful as she watched the scene before her.

"It's not everything it's cracked up to be." She murmured as she watched as well.

"I will miss them; but I think once I get to the afterlife, this will all seem a distant memory."

"Even less than that." She said apologetically. "But for them… the pain will linger; and even if it fades, it will never go away."

"That is only to true." Kaede sighed.

"Come, we have a journey to make." She said as she took her hand and led her out of the hut.

"Perhaps ye might be interested in telling me a story while we walk?"

"What story shall I tell you?"

"How about the story of thy own death and promotion to Death's Mistress?"

"It's not a very good story, nor is it a happy one." She said as she gazed ahead.

"Nevertheless, I would like to hear it."

"Then I shall grant your wish." She said. "It happened when I made the wish to bring Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyou, and Kohaku back to life…"

~*~


	3. The Things I Do

**A/N:** okay i have to warn you this chapter is SAD, i'm sorry and please don't hate me for it, but this is the way it came out and even as i got all sniffly i couldn't stop myself from writing it. Please don't hate me. and Please R+R so i know how i'm doing, reviews fuel the muse if ya know what i mean.

Chapter Two

Two more years go by and I can't help but wonder when they'll all start blurring together; I've already lost track of how many souls I've ferried to the other side, though I haven't forgotten the words we share during each of their journeys.

If I were capable, I would write each of their stories down, just to ensure I never forget. The only good thing, if anything can be good for me, is that I haven't been called to take another soul I know.

It's not very often there are no souls that need to be ferried; and luckily I only have Japan to worry about since the other countries have their own beliefs and ways of ferrying souls. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one of my kind; I also can't help but wonder if I'm the reason behind the legend of the Grim Reaper, since I look so much like the pictures I've seen.

Or maybe the Kami decided to borrow the legend and molded me into that image; I thought about asking once or twice, but decided against it. If there was anyone else like me, they had their own reasons behind it, and I had my own atonement to worry about.

Another year of traveling all over Japan to collect souls goes by; sometimes I wonder about my family, I hope they are well. You'd think that being Death's Mistress would mean you can travel to any time you wish; but for some reason I can't, instead I'm tied to this time and the souls in it.

It's alright though and really I've gotten used to it; of course the pain never goes away, but I've learned to cope. I've also discovered that there are certain demons that can see me; their no good for a conversation though, since the moment they see me they take off running. It's almost as if they think they can escape me; but they can't, not when it's their time.

Battlefields are probably the worst thing for me; so many souls lost all for some dumb reason, it's never made sense to me. That's also where the hardest souls to control come from; most of them still can't believe their dead, even when they see the gruesome ends they came to.

I've had souls get away from me after I've freed them from their bodies, and let me tell you it's a pain to hunt them down. There are demons out there that feast on the souls of the dead and once consumed, the only thing I can do is claim the life of the soul devouring demon. I've come to call that a two for one, but it's really no fun.

A few more years pass; hundreds of more souls collected, and still I wander the land. As I said there are very few times that I get a break from my task; but when I do, I go and check up on my friends.

Sango and Miroku have four children now and their all getting so big; but one of them will be leaving soon, and they have no idea. How do I know that you ask? Well I've gotten really good at reading the signs, and I've even foreseen a few deaths long before they happen.

My heart ached like you wouldn't believe when one of the deaths I foresaw was Sango and Miroku's second oldest child. Her name is (ironically enough) Kagome, having been named in my honor. She has a bone disease that so many children suffer from due to lack of proper nourishment.

Don't get me wrong, Sango and Miroku are great parents and they love their children so much; but these things happened a lot in the old days, before doctors knew just how the body worked in its entirety.

She's only got a year or so to go before I have to come and get her; I wonder if she'll know that I'm the person they named her after? I kind of hope not, it's going to be hard enough as it is. And I also can't help but wonder if they'll think my name is cursed? Maybe it is and I just don't know it.

Inuyasha and Kikyou have two kids, a boy and a girl. They are the cutest little things in the world with Kikyou's hair and Inuyasha's puppy dog ears. I'm happy to say they'll live a good long time before I get called to take them. It's a small comfort, but nowadays I take what I can get.

Shippo's been training with Koga and the rest of his wolves; he's grown up so much and I can't even begin to tell you how proud of him I am. Kirara's still with Sango and Miroku; she's even found herself a mate and is currently getting ready to give birth to a litter of kittens. I hope there's another lull so I can see them before they get to big.

Another year goes by and the time has come for me to take little Kagome; it's not hard to see the worry and fear on my friends faces as I sweep into her sickroom, her sisters and brothers are sitting quietly by their parents sides. I can't stop the tears from falling as I move to kneel next to my namesake; one of her arms is wrapped since it was broken in a fall, the bone shattered and couldn't be set properly. The marrow has seeped into her bloodstream and she is in incredible pain; the only thing they can do is give her herbs to sleep, and even then her features are lined with it.

Children are the hardest souls for me to take; it's not difficult per se, it's just that they should have their whole lives ahead of them. They should grow up, get married, have children of their own, and live a happy life.

One time I couldn't stop myself and I asked the Kami why children were called before their time; they told me that sometimes when a soul is reincarnated something goes wrong, and the soul doesn't fit properly in the body it's born into. I guess it makes sense, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

She has her mother's hair and in the times I watched her before now, I knew she had her father's eyes. She was only seven years old; so young, too young to have me kneeling at her side.

I want to give her the chance to say goodbye to her family; but I know it's not meant to be, and it'll only hurt everyone more. So without saying a word, I rest my hand on her shoulder; she makes a shuddering sound the moment I do so, and then she sighs as her limbs go slack.

I watch as Miroku reaches out, hand shaking uncontrollably, to rest on her chest. Even when Kaede passed I never saw him cry; but the moment he realized his baby was gone, he broke down. It hurt so bad.

"Who are you?" The spirit of my namesake asks once I pull her free of her body.

"I'm here to take your pain away." I murmur.

I watch as she frowns in confusion a moment before she looks behind her to see her family huddled together in hopes of consoling one another in their time of grief. She watches for a moment then turns back to look at me.

"You're Lady Death aren't you?" She asks softly.

"Yes I am."

"I heard my mama and papa talking about you once." She says.

"Oh and what did they say?"

"They say you came and took nana Kaede to a better place." She says. "They told me I was there but I don't remember."

"That's because you were too little to remember."

"Mama said nana Kaede got to see your face; can I see your face?"

I hesitate for only a moment before I set my scythe down and reach up to pull my hood back. Once it's settled I lift my head and blink before meeting her gaze; and the moment she cocks her head to the side, I knew she knew who I was.

"You look like mama and papa's friend in the picture." She says as she points to an old picture hanging up on the wall. "The one they say I'm named after, is that true?"

"Yes it's true." I say softly after glancing at the picture to find it's one I had taken of all of us a few months before the battle with Naraku took place.

"Why are you Lady Death?" She asks. "Why didn't you go to heaven?"

"Because… this is just something the Kami asked me to do." I say; I hate lying to her, but she was so young and didn't need to know what really happened.

"Will my family be okay without me?" She asks softly and I can't help but pull her into my arms to hug her.

"You're family will miss you terribly, but they will be alright." I murmur as she wraps her hands around my neck.

"Okay then I can go with you." She says.

I keep an arm around her as I pick up my scythe and once I'm standing I settle her on my hip. We both glance back at the people still living before facing forward as I step through the wall and head for the portal.

On the way she tells me about the games she and her sister and brothers play, and I'm amused to find that they're the same games I taught my friends when we traveled together. And when she asks I tell her how I came to be friends with her parents though I tone some of it down, she's only a child after all.

When we reach the portal she hugs me once more and says, "I wish I could stay with you."

"I know, but heaven awaits you." I say as I return the hug.

"Can't you come with me?"

"I wish I could, but it's not my time to go to heaven yet." I say. "But don't worry you'll see me again one day."

"Okay."

After that I set her down and watch as she heads for the portal; but before she steps through she stops and turns to look at me over her shoulder. "I'm really glad I was named after you." She grins then waves and before I get a chance to say anything, she steps through the portal.

~*~

**A/N: ***ducks and covers* please please don't hate me! R+R


	4. Soul Support and Questions

**A/N:** woot chapter three is up! I tell ya this one was a bitch to write for some dumb reason, i rewrote it like three times before i came up with this and decided it would do. Thank you to those who have reviewed, you have provided the brain juice Squishy needed to help me squeeze this one out! Even so, we kindly ask you for more so that we can keep these chapters coming!

Chapter Three

For a year Death's Mistress clung to the last words little Kagome had said to her, they were confusing but at the same time they were strangely comforting. While she was alive, she'd never really considered herself to be overly special and had never been able to take a compliment well.

But this time had been different; it was the first time anyone had said anything so kind to her since she'd become Death's Mistress. She didn't let it go to her head though, nor did she let it interfere with the other souls that she claimed.

The pain was still there and always would be; but she had been in the position long enough to be able to handle it, and there were days where it wasn't so bad.

She was having one of those particular nights now, a year and six months after little Kagome had been called to the Kami. For a moment there was a lull and she was taking the opportunity to do some stargazing.

She was so lost in the beauty around her that she missed the first tug on her soul, indicating someone was in need of her aid, but at the second tug she snapped out of it and closed her eyes to focus on it.

"What?" She breathed into the air.

_A kindred spirit, one who has died and been returned to life is in need of your aid. _

"Why?"

_She has an illness and her spirit is too weak to fight against it. You must help her for it isn't her time yet._

"Who?"

_You know her, she is the child called Rin._

Her eyes snapped open and from one moment to the next she was on her feet while scanning the countryside. "Where?"

_The largest shiro in the west, you have been there only recently to take one of its servants. _

The moment she had the location in her mind; Death's Mistress took to the sky with invisible wings, vast forests and flower strewn fields untainted and untouched by humanity passed by in a blur. None of it mattered to her though; she had a duty to perform and she'd be damned if she let Rin slip free of life's grasp once more, not while she was around.

In no time at all the shiro that so obviously belonged to the Lord of the West came into view; many of the lights were out while its occupants slept peacefully in their beds but a few still burned brightly. She'd only been to this shiro once and it had been to claim the soul of a very old bat demon, and at that time the soul had been her main focus, she never even spared a thought as to who owned the shiro.

But now that she knew about Rin, it was easy for her to pick out the dog demons powerful aura. What nearly made her sob out loud was the fact that at the moment it was clouded with sorrow, frustration, and fear.

_I can fix this, she doesn't have to die._ She told herself as she followed the tug on her soul through the halls and up the stairs, not a sound was made as she ran to the western wing. It was easy to discern which room belonged to who and slight trepidation set in when she felt his aura in the same room as her charges.

_He'll be able to see me._ She realized. _And he's going to instantly think I'm there to kill her, damn this is going to be tricky._

Deciding there was no way around it; Death's Mistress closed the distance between herself and her target, slipping through the wall without pause.

The room was lit by two small lanterns in the far corners of the room; their shadows dancing softly on the deep brown and soft cream colors that adorned the walls, floor, and furniture. She glanced around until her sight landed on the futon and the form resting under its sheets, but before she moved she tried to seek out the source of the barely contained aura.

_Alright you can go ahead and hide if you want; I suppose I'll have to deal with you once I'm done helping Rin._ She thought as she floated across the room then moved to kneel next to the girl who was nearly full grown.

"You have grown up a lot." She murmured as she rested her scythe at her side then held a hand over the girl's chest. "Don't worry Rin, everything will be alright."

"Nee-chan," The girl mumbled softly; using the affectionate title she'd once called her in life. "Is that you?"

"Yes Rin, it's me." She murmured then watched as she struggled to open her eyes.

"But… you died." She frowned then bit her lip. "Have you come for me?"

"No, not yet," She smiled. "You are very sick, but you will get better. I'm simply here to offer your soul support, to give it the strength it needs to keep going."

"Okay good, I wasn't ready to leave again." She sighed and relaxed in relief.

"I know."

"How did you know though?"

"It's my job to know these things." She said softly, a sad tone betraying the weight of the duty she now held.

"But how did you get that job?"

"It's not a very good story."

"It's been a long time since I've heard one of your stories." She smiled faintly. "Even if it isn't a happy one, will you tell it to me please?"

"Alright," She murmured before turning her hooded gaze to a corner that sat in shadow. "Perhaps you could join us Sesshomaru, I'm sure you have a few questions of your own as well?"

For a moment there was nothing, and then she watched as the figure in the shadow stepped into the light, a hard look in his eyes as he gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"Fear not Sesshomaru, I have not come for Rin this night."

"What are you?" He asked; stirring memories of another time and place.

"I am Death and it is my duty to collect the souls that are ready to pass into the afterlife." She said. "In most cases anyway; tonight my duty is to support Rin's spirit since it is not yet her time."

He studied her a moment before relaxing his grip on his sword. "Remove your hood."

"I will do so but first I must extract a promise from you." She said then turned to Rin. "Both of you."

"What is it nee-chan?" Rin asked curiously.

"You can never reveal my true identity." She said. "Only the souls I claim have the permission to know who I am, and for those that still live, well they will discover the truth when their own time comes."

"I promise." Rin said before turning her gaze to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Very well Miko I will not speak a word."

"I am no longer a Miko, Sesshomaru." She said as she reached up and pulled her hood back before blinking up at him. "I am known only as Death or Death's Mistress now, the name and titles from when I was alive no longer apply."

"Does that mean I can't call you nee-chan anymore?" Rin asked sadly.

She couldn't help but smile down at her, "You may still call me nee-chan if you wish."

"Thank you." She said as Sesshomaru moved to kneel on the opposite side of her futon. "Now will you tell us your story?"

Death sighed and nodded before telling them of her last few moments among the living; she told them how the wish was pure but not at the same time, and she told them that in exchange for making her wish her own life was forfeit. "…This is my atonement." She said as she held out her hands.

"And how long must you atone for making a pure wish that was not?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Until the last of my friends souls have been ferried to the afterlife." She said softly. "And after that? I'm not quite sure what will become of me."

"That's so sad nee-chan." Rin murmured as she reached out a hand to touch her.

Before she could, Death had leapt back several feet until her back was pressed against the wall, a bandaged hand resting over a heart that no longer beat. "You can't touch me." She said after swallowing down a fear she didn't feel.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

"I am Death, and while the people who can't see me need not fear me, the ones who can, should." She said. "To touch me is to embrace Death, and I can't allow that to happen before the time has come."

"I'm sorry nee-chan."

"Don't apologize Rin, I should've warned you before hand, it was a mistake on my part. One I will not allow to happen again."

"See to it you don't." Sesshomaru warned then glanced down at Rin when she started coughing.

"You need your rest Rin." Death said as she slowly reclaimed her seat then stretched a hand out to rest over her chest without touching her. "You're spirit has gained the strength needed to fight your illness, you'll be feeling better before you know it."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Death studied the girl's features for several moments before lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry Rin, but my duty is done here and there are other souls in need of my aid."

Rin blinked her eyes to clear her tears as she bit her lip in a manner so familiar to her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You will someday, but not until after you've lived a full and happy life." She smiled; and it was so full of tender love and sorrow that it hurt to look at it.

"I understand." Rin mumbled as she struggled to keep her eyes open, but they were growing heavier by the minute. "I miss you nee-chan."

"You're nee-chan misses you to Rin."

Nothing more was said as the girl's eyes slid shut and she fell into a deep sleep; once Death was sure she was asleep she lifted her gaze to Sesshomaru to find him studying her. "She will sleep through the night, and when she wakes she will feel better. But she will need to take it easy for a couple of days."

"Understood," He said as he watched her pick up her scythe and climb to her feet. "You are leaving?"

"I wasn't lying when I said there were other souls that required my attention."

"I wish to walk with you a moment." He said as he climbed to his feet.

"Making demands of Death Sesshomaru-sama?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Consider it a request."

She cocked her head to the side a moment before straightening and nodding. "Very well, I can spare a few more moments. But know that not all of your questions may be answered."

"I did not expect them to be." He said as he moved to pull the screen open.

She followed him on silent feet while striving to keep a safe distance between them. Once they were in the hall, he turned to slide the screen shut before heading down the hall. "Ask your questions while you can."

"What has become of the imps of the underworld?" He asked.

"They were returned to the underworld when I took their place." She said. "And they will return once I've completed my task."

"Do you collect souls from all over the world?"

"No only Japan; and time moves the same way for me as it does for those living now."

"Why can I see you?"

She was silent for a moment as she listened to the whispers. "It's because of your father's fang; it has permitted you to see the imps of the underworld in the past, and thus permits you to see me. It's quite strange really."

"To what are you referring to?"

"You are not the only one who can see me, but you are the only one who hasn't turned on his heel in an attempt to escape me." She quirked her lips. "It's rather amusing really, as if anyone can escape death when their time truly comes."

"Why have I not seen you before now?"

"My work keeps me busy, and your soul has not called to me yet."

"Explain."

"When ones time has come, their soul calls to me, telling me it's ready to be taken." She said. "You have many years to go before your time comes."

"I detect hesitance in your voice." He said as he eyed her.

"There is an exception to that rule; it's an exception that all warriors share," She sighed. "If you find yourself in battle and in danger of dying, your soul will call to me and tell me it might require my services."

"I see."

"I'd rather you not end up facing those circumstances however, after all I've got enough on my plate what with dealing with the souls that do need me. False alarms are a waste of time and get old after a awhile."

"You've had many false alarms?"

"Sometimes, usually only when a battle is being fought somewhere, and while many alarms are false, some of them aren't. You have to realize that for as many people that are born, there are just as many that die- and many of those die in battle, this is the feudal era after all." She said as they headed down the stairs.

"How long will Rin remain in this world?"

"Ah, I'd wondered if you'd ask me that."

"And?"

"I'm afraid that is one question I can't answer." She said apologetically. "Only I may know when the end of someone's life draws near and I'm forbidden from sharing that information."

"Very well," He sighed. "Why do you not wish for the others to know?"

"Because they would feel guilty and I don't want that. I sacrificed my life willingly so that they might live, just seeing them alive and happy and healthy is payment enough for me, and I'd never want them to feel as though they'd taken something from me."

"Yet you claimed the second oldest child of your friends."

She frowned and bit her lip. "That wasn't by my choice; it was the will of the Kami that she be taken from them, and believe me when I say I didn't want to do it."

"Why was she taken?"

"Sometimes a soul doesn't fit properly in the body it's born into and so it's called back."

"I see." He said as they neared the large double doors that led to the outside world.

"Our time is up, I must go." She said as she stopped and turned to face him. "Remember what I said about false alarms."

"I can make no promises." He said. "Even now there are forces gathering that might threaten my lands, and as Lord of the West I cannot allow them to continue."

"Then I fear you will be seeing me much more than you care for." She murmured.

"But you said my time was not for many years."

"Fate can always change its mind." She said cryptically as she rested her scythe against her shoulder to pull her hood up.

"Tell me Death, if it is simply your duty to collect souls then why do you carry a weapon?"

"Ah well not all souls are ready to go when their time comes." She said as she grabbed the scythe. "And there is another part of my job, but that's also something I can't tell you."

"And is there anyone who knows what the rest of us do not?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I suppose that's something you'll have to figure out on your own." She said. "After all, things are not always as they seem now are they?"

"Indeed."

"Take good care of her Sesshomaru, because if there's ever a time I get called to take her before I'm ready, I'll take you to as punishment for failing in your task."

"Is that a threat?" He growled.

"Don't be foolish, I am Death and that was a promise." She said. "I am the final judge, jury, and executioner plain and simple."

"Understood."

"Good, until next time then." And with that she spun on her heel and vanished through the door.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but pull the door open to see if he could spy her out in the courtyard, but she was already gone. He stood there for several moments before stepping back into the shiro and pushing the door shut; he was weary and wanted nothing more than to go to his chambers and get some much needed rest, but as he headed for the western wing her words ran through his head.

It's not every day someone had the opportunity to look upon death and live to tell the tale of it; and before he even saw her, he knew that Death had taken a new face. After all, he heard the rumors passed from youkai to youkai, and had even gotten the chance to speak to one of them who claimed to have seen Death on the road to the north.

It had puzzled him ever since and despite the fact she answered many of his questions, many more sprang up in their place. _What did she mean when she said that collecting souls wasn't her only task?_ He got the feeling that finding the reasons behind her words was very important.

Decision made, he resigned himself to the task of digging through his massive library in hopes of finding some reference on the matter. But first, he had a ward to watch over.

~*~


	5. Time Blends and Kohaku

Chapter Four

I've stopped counting the years; there's no point to it since my days have begun to blur into one another, instead I mark the passing of time by checking in on my friends. Of course Inuyasha doesn't really show age since he's a half-demon, but if I'm to be believed, he has matured quite a bit. And thanks to their mating bond, Kikyou's aging has slowed to match his own.

They have five children now; and whenever there's a lull I go and watch them play, they're just too cute to resist and for the millionth time I wish I could hold one of them. ANd while their aging has slowed, they are still aging faster than their mother and father.

And as for Sango and Miroku, well they are mortals and not blessed with slow aging; they both have smile lines now and streaks of gray running through their hair, it hasn't slowed them down any though and I'm glad for that. Their oldest recently got married and is now expecting a child of his own while his two younger siblings are content to remain at home for the time being.

I figured they'd end up having a million children; but after my namesake passed, they agreed that three was more than enough. I'll admit I'm kind of relieved since it seems that Miroku's cursed hand passed onto both of his sons, and no I'm not talking about the Wind Tunnel. That's right both of his sons are perverts, just like their old man. Oh well, at least one of them is already married, sparing fair maidens everywhere from unnecessary debauchery.

Kohaku's come to live in the village as well; after the fight with Naraku and his life was given back to him, he went on a journey in hopes of finding the answers he needed. He's grown into a fine young man and while he's now able to laugh and take joy in the simple pleasures of life, he is still haunted by his past.

Sometimes he tosses and turns in his sleep and I can't help but feel guilty because of it. At those times I find myself wondering if maybe I shouldn't have included him in my wish and instead let him cross over to the other side.

Then one night I went to check up on him only to find he was awake and waiting for me while sitting on the edge of his cot.

"I know your there." He says softly.

"You should be asleep." I say as I take up my customary position on the trunk he stores his clothes in.

"Have you come for me?" He asks while ignoring my suggestion.

I am silent for a moment as I gaze out the small window. "It's not your time."

"Hasn't my time already come and gone?" He whispers hoarsely.

"That… was an unnatural death." I say softly. "It was not your time."

"I… I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Everyone has a purpose in this world." I say as I fight to keep my tears at bay. "That means you have one to, you have but to find it."

"How?" He asks in a strangled sob and his voice cracks.

I weigh my options for a moment, debating on whether or not it is permissible to say anything. But then his soul cries out to me and makes up my mind for me. "There is one who would take you in as he did once before; should you choose to walk this path your time will come much sooner than it's fated to, but all is not lost. While your time will be shortened, you will come to know peace before I come for you."

I hear him sigh in relief and my non-beating heart cracks once more. Of all who deserved to be happy, this one was the most deserving. But he carried more burdens then the rest, and they are not so easily forgotten, even as time moves on to make them less of a reality and more of a memory.

"No one knows, do they?" He asks after a time.

"He does, and so does his ward." I whisper. "But the others do not, nor will they know until their time has come."

"Do you watch them as you have watched me?"

"When I can," I say. "But my task is never ending and my breaks are few and far between."

"You watched over me while I traveled though." He states. "I know it because I have felt your presence before."

"Yes." I say. And it is true; out of all of them, he is the one who has taken up residence in the deepest recesses of my non-beating heart, it was the only way I could think of to honor him.

"Why?" He asks even as I pray that he wouldn't.

"Because… it's my fault that you're suffering," I say. "You are here because of my wish, because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Was it?"

"Will you hate me if I told you I don't know?"

"No and it's alright." He says. "You said it yourself, we all have a purpose in this world, maybe it's time I stopped living in the past and started living in the present."

"It's not so easy to give up on the past when it clings to you so tightly."

"I won't argue with you on that." He muses. "And I'm not going to let you feel bad for bringing me back anymore; how can I after you've given me a new purpose?"

"The purpose was always yours to begin with, I simply pointed it out." I say. "But-"

"No don't." He interrupts. "No more 'buts' alright, it doesn't matter if it was the right or wrong thing to do. What matters now is I know what I have to do, and I thank you for that."

I repress a sigh as a single tear slips down my cheek. "You're welcome." Is all I say, it's all I can say. He doesn't need to be burdened with the weight I carry, not when he's already burdened with so much of his own.

"So I guess I'm heading out tomorrow." He says, and his tone is lighter than I've ever heard it before.

"Yes, I guess you are."

"And what will you do?"

"I will continue to do what I have been doing since I made the wish."

"Is it hard?"

I swallow then take an unnecessary breath before answering. "It isn't that bad."

"You're lying." He states with such conviction I can't bring myself to argue. "You should know that out of everyone, you can't lie to me about things like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He says then asks, "How long?"

"Until the last soul belonging to those I love is ferried to the afterlife."

He can't help but whistle softly at that. "Does that include your friends and family in the future?"

I flinch at that then frown. "I… don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I say. "I was given a choice; to go on without those whose lives were lost in the final battle, or sacrifice my life and take up this task so that they might live."

"Sango always said you had a heart bigger than any of theirs." He says softly.

She was right; I did have a heart that was too big for my own body, and at times it felt as if it would burst out of my chest with all the love I possessed. And now my too big heart sits silently within this shell that was once my body; the love is still there, but it's been so tempered with sorrow that I hardly recognize it anymore.

I knew bit by bit that my heart that did not beat was slowly being ripped to pieces; each time I ferried a soul that I knew in life, it felt as if another piece of it was shattered beyond repair.

"I count it as a blessing." I say; and that is true to, for if I did not possess all that love then I never would've been able to jump down the well a second time. I never would have known these people I once called friends. And in my eyes knowing them and dying is nothing compared to the pain I would've felt if I had never known them to begin with.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, filling the quiet space between us.

"It really isn't so bad after all." I whisper.

He does not tell me that I'm lying this time, because even though he can't hear my thoughts, he knows that my words are true. I don't think anyone else would have understood in the way that he did, and finally I feel as if I did the right thing in wishing him back to life with the others.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asks softly, and I can hear the hope in his voice. He's not asking if he will see me when his time comes, he is asking if he will see me before then so we might speak once more.

"You might, after all the world is full of possibilities." I say and I can't help but think of Rin, perhaps I should have told her what I am telling Kohaku now. Oh well, there's always the element of surprise.

"Then I'll look forward to it."

"As will I, now get some sleep and worry about tomorrow when it gets here." I say as I climb to my feet.

"Will do and… thanks for everything." He says as he scoots back then twists around to stretch out on the cot.

"Don't thank me Kohaku, it's not necessary."

"If you say so nee-chan," He mumbles as sleep rises up to pounce on him.

I can't help but feel warmth in regards to the title he has bestowed upon me; I'm not his flesh and blood, nor am I a creature of the mortal world. But that doesn't matter since we share a bond that no two people could ever share.

That bond is death; and even though his was reversed so he might embrace life once more while mine is permanent, it's still a bond we share.

"Rest well brother," I murmur before sweeping out of the room and into the night.

~*~

**A/N: **of course i couldn't forget about Kohaku, don't worry i haven't forgotten about Shippo, Kirara, and even Koga, but this chapter was mainly about Kohaku because it needed to be. R+R please!!! Thanks!


	6. A SemiGrim Conversation

Chapter Five

Ever since Death had come to aid Rin in her fight to stay alive; Sesshomaru had been attempting to crack the mystery that surrounded her, but all attempts so far had proven in vain.

And when Kohaku showed up on his doorstep with a light shining in his eyes that had never been present before, he knew she had been the reason behind it. He'd tried to question the young human about his conversation with Death, but Kohaku simply shook his head and said that it was between the two of them.

It was frustrating, but then who was he to force someone to share a conversation they'd had with Death? So he didn't press the issue, and granted Kohaku a place in his home. Things settled down then, but he refused to give up his search for any information that might answer his questions.

"I don't think you'll find anything in your scrolls Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku said as he entered the library. "Lady Death is to new to be cast into history and legend."

"Even so, she told me that I would have to find the answers I sought on my own." He growled as he tossed another scroll onto the already overflowing pile.

"Well maybe she meant you'd have to look elsewhere for the answers?" He suggested.

"Elsewhere?" He arched an eyebrow. "To what are you referring Kohaku?"

"I'm not sure exactly Sesshomaru-sama, but maybe there's someone out there who knows something about it." He shrugged.

He frowned while thinking over his newest wards words, _this bears thinking on, is it possible that someone holds the information I seek?_ Unfortunately his search would have to be put on hold; for shortly after that conversation a new Lord rose to power in the south and he was ambitious and hungry for more land than what he already controlled.

As spring turned to summer and then to fall; the fighting only became more fierce, and soon he'd been drawn into the conflict. And each night he would stand outside his tent while watching for the telltale signs that Death's Mistress had arrived to relieve the bodies of their souls.

There were a couple of times he'd thought he felt her presence when he found himself fighting on his own; but after the battle he cast about only to find she was nowhere to be seen, it served to grate on his nerves even more. And just when he was about to give up waiting on her, he felt her presence in his tent.

"You are proving to be an irritation." He growled the moment he entered it to find her lounging on a pile of pillows.

"What you think dying would remove such bad habits as that from me?" She said mockingly. "Do not count on it."

"We've been fighting for nearly a week."

"Is that your way of asking me just where I've been?" She asked as she pulled her hood back then tilted her head to the side to study him. "You really should work on your manners and learn to ask politely Sesshomaru; after all you don't want to get on my bad side do you?"

"Explain." He demanded while ignoring her warning.

"There are a lot of men and demons dying out there." She frowned as her gaze focused inward. "I've been incredibly busy what with getting them all ferried to the other side. Not only that but I still have the rest of Japan to worry about; and your false alarms aren't helping with any of it in the least, I thought I warned you about that."

"I cannot control what my soul does woman." He said flatly.

"Well… you could if you didn't fight." She mused as she tapped her lip in thought then sighed. "Never mind, I nearly forgot just _who_ it is that I'm talking to."

"Hn," He grunted as he folded himself into the lotus position on another cushion. "This Southern Lord is grating on my nerves."

"Mine to when it comes to that." She sighed again. "But trust me when I say he is the smallest threat compared to what lies ahead."

"You've seen a greater threat?" He frowned.

"Not exactly," She said slowly. "Call it more of a feeling, Death's intuition if you will."

"And just what are your feelings telling you?"

"Hard times lie ahead." She murmured. "Ones that aren't in any history book I've ever read, but then again I doubt they would be."

"And you no doubt have a part in it?"

"What can I say; I go where I'm called." She shrugged as she toyed with one of her bandages.

"State the purpose of those." He said as his eyes came to rest on them.

"They're a part of my costume, what don't you like them?" She arched an eyebrow as she stopped playing with it and buried her hands in her sleeves. "If that's the case you can take it up with the Kami, they're the ones who picked it out, not me."

"Explain; is there a reason behind their motives?" He asked. "For as to why they donned you in such strange garments."

"Maybe it's to set me apart from the land of the living?" She hazarded. "I'm not really sure myself; what I do know is that I look very similar to a character known as the Grim Reaper. I remember reading stories about him when I was a child."

"I know of no one titled as such."

"I don't suppose you would, it's from another country." She smirked though it held no amusement. "And before you ask, no I don't know if there are others out there who are like me. We each have our own set of gods and beliefs, and as such each set of people has their own way of dealing with souls."

"I see."

"How's Kohaku doing?"

"He is well." He frowned.

"Let me guess, Rin has fallen head over heels for him once more?" She smiled faintly. "Let it go Sesshomaru, out of everyone he is the most suitable match for her since they share a bond that no one can."

"And that would be?"

"They've both been dead."

"Not a very strong bond to base ones feelings on." He growled.

"On the contrary, next to love death is the strongest bond two people can share." She said. "Especially since they both cheated it and live once more."

"Cheated death?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Well they had help from the world of the living." She shrugged. "It's possible, you should know that."

"I am curious about something."

"And that would be?"

"Inuyasha, the slayer, and the other Miko all died as well, why is it they cannot see you?"

"Ah well." She sighed as she shifted a bit. "They've all overcome the hold that death held over them, and instead they turned their souls to life. It is possible to forget what it was like to die, if you try hard enough."

"They cannot see you because they do not want to see you." He mused.

"Exactly; which is a good thing for me, Kikyou would keep her mouth shut I know, but Inuyasha wouldn't be able to, and as it is Sango has a personal bone to pick with me." She said softly. "Never mind that I cannot dictate which soul it is that calls out to me, I will always be the one they pin the blame on."

He was silent as he studied her a moment; despite the fact she was dead, she still carried her scent, though death had changed it somewhat. It wasn't repulsive like Kikyou's had been, instead it was simply laced with a deep sorrow that made him think of gray skies and rainy days. "Such is the way of mortals." He murmured.

"I can't blame them I guess; after all they don't understand the things that I do." She said. "They don't see and hear the things that I do and even if I told them, they could never understand it fully."

"Indeed."

"Well my time is up; I simply wanted to stop in to see how things were going." She said as she grabbed her scythe and climbed to her feet.

"Where do you go?"

"There is a soul needing my attention in the north." She said as she pulled her hood up to shadow her features once more. "How much longer do you think this war will last?"

"It is hard to say, I'm still awaiting word from the ookami in the East."

"Ookami? You mean Koga and his wolves?"

"Yes." He said. "I believe the kit is with them, is he not?"

"Yes he is." She said. "Please Sesshomaru, don't get him involved in this; he may be growing up, but he's still too young to be faced with such horrors."

"As if he hasn't already been introduced to such things during the fight with Naraku." He snorted.

"That's different; I shielded him from the worst of it, or sent him away if there was time." She said. "He's never seen a battlefield like this and I'd rather he never have to see one, but I know that won't always be the case. Just please, don't let him see one now."

"Very well I will do what I can."

"Thank you." She said softly. "I have to go."

"Understood."

And just like that she swept out of his presence and into the night once more.

~*~

**A/N: **woot one last chapter before i turn in for the night, don't worry though i have the day off tomorrow so i'll be spending it working on this, ooh there's some good (yet sad) stuff coming up and i can hardly wait to get to it. Yes this chapter is a little bit lighter than the others, and i had to put in the reference to the Grim Reaper for the fun of it (i'm actually doing some extra research on it just to get it to blend into my story better- i hadn't really intended for her to turn out looking like the grim reaper, but a robe with a big hood worked to hide her features- and i've always been fascinated with the scythe as a weapon (I have a Dervish on Guild Wars and the scythe is that job classes weapon- yes i'm a nerd), i don't know though i might do a costume change in one of the upcoming chapters- and if i do it will have a very good reason for it being changed.) Anywho as always please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grim Reaper, Inuyasha and Co., Guild Wars, or scythes in particular (i have a katana sword though and that babies all mine- sometimes it works to whip Squishy back into place... but only sometimes .)


	7. Conversation with a Dog

Chapter Six

The war lasted up until winter, but then the weather grew to cold and the snow made it difficult to fight so the armies that had gathered to battle it out retreated. I had no doubt that they would use the season to replenish their numbers and resources while coming up with new plans.

Before it had ended though, Koga and his wolves joined in the battle having struck an alliance with Sesshomaru and his house. Shippo came to but instead of being allowed to fight, Sesshomaru sent him to the Shiro to help Kohaku keep Rin safe. It wasn't that he was worried about someone breaking into the shiro to harm her; he was just fulfilling his promise to me.

It was a relief to know that he would not be forced to take anyone's life and an even greater relief to know that his soul would not be calling out to me any time soon. I don't think I could have continued my task if that had happened.

I also wanted nothing more than to be able to watch over him, Rin, and Kohaku but the war kept me busy. That and all the false alarms that were made ensured I had no time whatsoever to do as I pleased.

Sesshomaru ended up being the cause of most of those false alarms and I found myself wondering how he could keep on fighting when each time brought him closer to a run in with myself. As always there was no fear when he saw me hovering in the background, but when the fight was over and I would move in to claim the souls of the lives he had taken, he seemed to be overcome with regret.

I couldn't understand it for the longest time until one day he'd partaken in a particularly nasty battle. People were fighting and dying all over the place, but it all faded into the background of my mind as I watched him take on an entire squadron on his own. He was outnumbered at least 75 to one yet for the longest time all he did was defend himself.

That was when I realized he was refraining from taking their lives so I wouldn't have to ferry more souls. It was a sweet gesture, but unnecessary since all the souls he faced against had already begun to call out to me.

"Sesshomaru," I said as I stepped into the clearing. "You cannot rebel against fate, it's their time not yours. So do your duty and allow me to do mine."

He inclined his head for only a moment before unleashing his full fury upon his enemies. If I didn't know better I'd say he was angered at the prospect of killing these men, but the reasoning behind it was still beyond me to understand.

When all was said and done, he was the only living thing standing in the clearing. With a bloody Bakusaiga at his side, he watched as I stepped forward to perform my grisly task. It didn't take me long to free the souls from their bodies and once they'd become aware of their situation and learned to accept it, I used my scythe to tear the fabric of time and space, opening a portal to the afterlife.

"Go and find peace." I said as I gestured.

He watched as each soul stepped forward and faded into the light beyond, and once the portal had closed he moved off to the side to rest against a tree.

"Why did you not kill them right away?" I asked as I moved over to his side.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he wiped the blood free of his blade before sheathing it.

"To me it does." I said. "You are a Lord and a warrior and have sworn to defend your lands; not killing your enemies does not ensure your lands remain safe."

"I simply wished to spare a few of them in hopes that they might give up this nonsense and leave this place." He said as he avoided my gaze.

"It is not your place to decide who lives and who dies." I said. "And even if you had spared them and they retreated, I would have still come for them. It was their time; each of their souls was calling out to me before the battle even began."

"If a soul calls to you and that life is not taken, you are the one to take it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said softly. "I am Death, it's what I do."

"I see." He said after a moment. "But you were never a killer, even the idea of purifying one of your youkai enemies made you ill."

"What I was in life rarely has any standing on what I am now." I said pointedly. "I have already taken hundreds of lives and will continue to do so until I have reached the end of my atonement."

"It is…" He trailed off and frowned. "Wrong."

"Nevertheless, it is what it is." I murmured.

After that nothing more was said and I returned to my task; that conversation replayed in my mind over and over again for many days to come. Even after winter came and the armies retreated, I tossed it back and forth in my head.

Sesshomaru wasn't the type of demon to hesitate when it came to killing, and though he killed no more than was necessary, he still had never had a problem with it. It bothered him now though, and I couldn't help but think that maybe he'd had his fill of killing and no longer had a taste for it.

It wasn't until the dead of winter when a raging blizzard set over the land that I came to understand his reasons in part. I'd just finished collecting another soul from Edo and had taken a moment to check in on my friends; they were all doing well and doing everything to stay warm in the blistering cold, when a soul crying out for me slammed into me full force.

I'd received so many false calls from this soul in the last two seasons that I didn't need to test it to figure out who it belonged to; and if my heart still beat it would be pounding in my chest as I raced along the countryside to get to his side.

I found him slouched against the base of a tree; severely wounded and struggling to rise while his foe stood over him with the intentions of bashing his head in.

I couldn't say what prodded me to act in the manner that I did, but without even stopping to think of the consequences I darted forward and with a swipe of my scythe, I took the bear demons life. Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as he toppled backwards and into a pile of snow, his severed head landed with a sickening thud and rolled off a ways.

For several moments I simply stood there while staring down at the life I had taken, and then the whispers came to me and told me that it was the bear's time and I had acted rightfully.

"Thank Kami." I murmur before bending down to pull the bear's soul free.

I offered my apologies and promised him he would have a better life the next time around then sent him through the portal. Once it was closed I turned my attentions to the dog demon behind me.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I kneel a few feet away to look him over, he is severely wounded and won't survive the elements without proper care. "Can you walk?"

"No." He whispers hoarsely before gasping as another wave of pain racks his body.

Casting about for ideas on what to do; I come up with a thought and send a silent query to the Kami, when they answer in the affirmative I can't help but sigh in relief.

"Take Tenseiga in your hand and do not let go of it." I say.

"Why?"

"There is no time for questions, just do it." I order in a tone that brooks no argument.

He sighs as he slowly cleans Bakusaiga then sheaths it before taking Tenseiga in hand.

"Alright remember, don't let go of it." I say as I climb to my feet and approach him.

"I do not know… how long I can hold onto… it." He rasps and I can see he is at the end of his strength.

"Then tie it to your hand." I say. "You cannot lose contact with it for even a second."

He nods then struggles to do as ordered; the moment Tenseiga is securely tied to his hand I swoop down and grab his free hand to pull him to his feet. He hisses and tenses at the contact, but the moment he realizes he still lives he frowns in confusion.

"Explain."

"Tenseiga is the sword of life and while you hold it in your hand, Death cannot claim you." I murmur as I throw his arm over my shoulders and start leading him to a cave that's nearby. "And as I said; it's not your time, I'll be damned if I let you come to me before then."

"I see." He says as he attempts to walk on his own so as not to crush me with his weight.

"Lean on me Sesshomaru, I am stronger than you think I am." I chuckle. "After all I am Death, and Death knows no bounds."

He says nothing and simply sighs as he relaxes his weight against me while I lead him through the snow; I know that if I had been a human he never would have done such a thing, but now that I am Death, his foolish notions on race and what's proper or not has seem to have flown out the window.

It is a good thing to, because his wounds will need to be tended to. And since I am the only other creature present, he has no choice but to accept my aid.

In no time at all we're at the cave and thankfully it's uninhabited; there's a bit of a struggle to get him out of his ruined armor what with his sword in his hand, but I manage alright. After that I plant him against the wall and tell him not to move before darting out of the cave.

Granted in most cases I do not touch things belonging to the mortal world, I am capable of doing so. And with my speed I am able to acquire the things I need in no time at all before returning to find him drifting off to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep." I order harshly, jerking him back into full wakefulness. "You'll slip away from this world if you go to sleep."

"Where… did you go?" He mumbles.

"To get the things I need to tend to you." I say as I set the pile off to the side before darting out to gather enough wood to get a fire going.

In no time at all a fire is burning brightly and I have the blankets I stole from his shiro laid out with the bundle of herbs and bandages sitting next to them.

"You are… a very… curious creature indeed." He muses as I help him over to the blankets before stripping him of his upper layers. "You are Death."

"I'm not limited to the sole task of collecting souls like the imps of the underworld." I say as I help him lie down. "And… you are an exception."

"Why?"

"Because you carry Tenseiga," I gesture before grabbing a rag and dipping it in a bucket of snow I put next to the fire to melt. "It's only thanks to your father's legacy that I am able to help you now instead of waiting for you to pass so I can take your soul."

"I see."

For awhile nothing is said as I work to get his wounds cleaned; already his demonic abilities are working to seal them, but his blood is still flowing and if not wrapped up to help stem it, he will bleed out before they can heal.

"That bear did a real number on you." I muse as I press a folded cloth to the gaping wound in his side.

"They are… dangerous in the… winter." He breathes.

"If you know that then why were you fighting one?" I chide as I grab another roll of bandages then pull him into a sitting position so I can get them wound around him properly.

"He's been… terrorizing my lands." He mumbles as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Ah, I see." I say as I finish my task then wrap an arm around his shoulders to help him lie back down; but before I can he wraps his free arm around me, almost as if he's hugging me.

"You are warm." He murmurs. "I thought you'd be cold."

"It's an illusion." I whisper before nudging him slightly, the contact is foreign to me and not entirely unpleasant. "You must lie down, I'm not finished yet."

He sighs but says nothing as he releases me and allows me to settle him on the blankets once more. Thoughts and confusion swirls in my head as I finish wrapping the rest of his wounds, and once I am done I cover him with more blankets before rising to my feet.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To put more wood on the fire, get some rest." I say as I move to the pile of wood I collected. "You don't have to worry about your safety; I'll stay until you are well."

"You can do that?"

"There is a lull right now." I shrug. "That means I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Once the fire is replenished I take the arm that is tied to Tenseiga and settle it over the blankets, I do it so I can ensure he remains in contact with the blade at all times. After all it would be a waste to have gone to all this trouble only to have him die on me.

And even though his eyes are closed, I know he is not asleep. I sigh then turn my gaze to the fire. "If I didn't know better I'd say you went to all this trouble just to see me again."

"Then it is a good thing you know better." He murmurs and already I can tell he is regaining his strength; his breath is no longer rattling in his lungs and while his words are soft, they are not a jumble.

"You never would have done this if I was alive." I say softly.

"Can you be so sure?" He asks and my gaze snaps to his face.

"Why?" I ask.

"You have always been a curiosity to me." He shrugs slightly and winces at the movement. "Even more so now that you are Death."

"Death is something no one should be curious about."

He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at me. "Remove your hood."

Not understanding him in the least I do as requested then watch him as he studies the features of my face.

"You do not age."

"Well I am dead." I say pointedly.

"A curiosity indeed," He muses.

"You're making no sense."

"You should not have sacrificed your own life for them." He says.

For a moment I study him before tilting my head to the side. "Tell me Sesshomaru, if I gave you the option to either let me take Rin or let me take you in her stead, so that she might be able to grow up and life a happy life. What would you do? Would you let me take the ward you've come to care so deeply for, or would you offer up your life in her stead?"

"I would not let you take her." He growled.

"So you would give up your soul to ensure she continued to live?" I press.

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Tell me why." I say then suppress a smirk as he jumps in surprise before frowning; he isn't fooling me though, I see the understanding shining in his eyes.

"Someone to protect." He murmurs as he glances down at the sword in his grasp.

"Exactly," I say. "I didn't sacrifice my life because I made the wish and the Kami demanded it of me; I sacrificed my life to give them a second chance. And if I had the chance to go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I see." He says and I know he is being honest with me.

It's sad really how so many people fail to realize that they have so many precious things to be grateful for while their alive; and its heart wrenching to know that only when they have their last conversation with me do they suddenly realize that and understand that it's too late to go back and fix it.

But Sesshomaru isn't dying, and I know he'll take these words we speak to heart in the days ahead. Once upon a time he was a cold blooded demon who cared for no one but himself; once upon a time he was given a legacy that could change the course of one's fate, and one day he did just that when he came across the body of the little girl known as Rin. From that point on, the cracks in his icy exterior had begun to spread, and he was perilously close to losing his defenses altogether.

I'd never taken so much joy in a conversation like this before, and I consider myself blessed for being given the opportunity to help crack his icy shell. Sure it wasn't gone completely, but at least I got to play a part in making it that much easier to break for the next person to come along.

I hoped to be around when it happened; because even now I can imagine the look that would grace his face when it does, and it's absolutely priceless.

~*~

**A/N: **woot another chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, especially **Althea** for the beautiful poem she posted, if you haven't seen it yet check out my reviews on Dokuga and give it a read, it's a great piece and very fitting (well except Kagome's a she and not a he lol)


	8. Her Friends Lives and Trouble Rises

**A/N:** okay this chapter is kind of short, but it's an opening to what's going to take place next. Troubles brewing and it's going to affect everyone. Please R+R!

Chapter Seven

The war was decided in the next season and the defeated forces returned to their homes in the south. It was a relief for me because souls needing my assistance elsewhere seemed to pop out of the woodwork in droves.

It was alright though; being busy meant I didn't have the time to chase after stubborn dog demons that filled my head full of confusing thoughts. Yes I have been avoiding him, even going so far as to wait to collect the souls of the lives he's ended until he leaves the area.

It didn't take him long to heal up enough to retreat to his shiro and once he was out of danger, I retreated to perform my other duties. For all the words that were spoken, there are several that weren't and I'm not sure how I feel about that just yet.

He told me I shouldn't have sacrificed my life for my friends, but why would he say such a thing when I have never been a concern of his? It didn't make sense and it twisted me up in knots to the point where I wanted to pull my hair out in while screaming in frustration.

I'd always believed that he never gave me a second thought, even after I had become Death, but now I realize that I was wrong. It was in the words he held that weren't spoken that day; and though my ears hadn't heard them, somehow I knew that they were saying he'd been thinking about me a lot as of late.

And not thinking of me in the sense that one does when contemplating Death; he called me a curiosity, and I had no idea how to take that.

Things finally slow down and I'm permitted time to go and check up on my friends. Sango and Miroku are middle aged now; and I'm guessing they're in their forties. All of their children are married and they have too many grandchildren to count.

Inuyasha and Kikyou have seven children and they've decided that that's enough for now. The oldest has asked to travel to the West so he might take up a post in Sesshomaru's army, Inuyasha is hesitant against it and I don't blame him. But I know when he agrees to it, Sesshomaru will welcome him, having given up on most of his hatred for impure blood and all that. Besides, he's the boy's uncle and it would be rude to turn your own family away (never mind the fact that if he'd succeeded in killing his brother, his nephew wouldn't be here). Maybe he feels as if it's a way of repenting for what he did to Inuyasha in the past.

Shippo stayed in the West as well at Sesshomaru's request; he's been training very hard to become a warrior and his control over his Fox Magic is growing in leaps and bounds, I'm so proud of him I could burst out into song. Well if I were alive I probably would, being that I'm Death my once bubbly attitude has been tempered greatly. Now I'm content to simply smile while I dance and sing in my head.

Kirara and her mate have had three litters already and I think their working on a fourth; Kami there's so many fire cats running around nowadays that I practically see one wherever I go.

Rin and Kohaku are now married and expecting their first child; I'm so happy for them both and yet my heart is heavy with sorrow, for I wasn't lying when I told Kohaku that his time would be shortened. It wasn't for a few more years, but I still dreaded it. At least he took my words to heart and is taking joy in everything life has to offer now and he's finally at peace.

Shortly after I passed from the world of the living, Koga was finally able to get over his love for me. He ended up mating Ayame of all people and it amuses me to no end; they don't have any children of their own yet since they're still working on bringing their tribes together; they aren't fooling me though, I know it's only a matter of time before there are little Koga's running around and laying their claim on women who want nothing to do with them.

Also I've met my first reincarnated soul, not only that but it was Kaede of all people. I can't tell you how much my heart swelled when I saw her playing with a group of children; she'll have a good life this time, without having to worry about taking up a duty that was never her own to begin with, nor will she suffer the sorrow of watching her sister die.

And seeing her soul again made me realize that even after my friends pass they will rise once again; I wonder just how many times I will encounter each of their souls before my task is done. I hope our conversations will be good.

Spring gives way to summer and all seems to be going well in the world; well at least that's what I thought until one day I went to answer the call of a soul, it was frantic and filled with fear. I wasted no time in getting to the body, but something had happened and the soul was gone. Not only that but there was a gaping hole in the chest of the body the soul was housed in; anger filled my being as I cast about for answers only to find my will thwarted by an unknown force.

Whatever had happened, the soul was gone and I couldn't find it no matter how hard I tried. For days I raged over it while praying it was only a onetime thing; but when I got another call similar to the first and met with the same outcome, I came to realize that something or someone was taking the souls of my charges, and there was nothing I could think to do about it.

~*~


	9. It's Time to Act

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru repressed another growl as he paced back and forth in his study; his movements were swift and jerky, almost as if he were an angry animal pacing in a cage. That description was perilously close to describing how he felt just then; they'd only just won the war against the south when another slew of problems presented itself.

There was a new enemy to deal with; the only problem was, no one knew just who this enemy was nor did they know his location. In fact the only clue they had that anything was wrong at all was the several bodies they'd found, all with a similar hole in each of their chests, rendered while the victims were still alive.

He needed answers and the only person capable of giving them to him had been avoiding him ever since he'd been wounded in the winter. At first he wrote it off that she was busy with her charges and let it go, but after a time he knew that to not be the case. There were times when he could feel her just at the edge of his senses and if he so much as pointed a foot in her direction, she would vanish completely.

And as far as he'd been able to tell, she hadn't even come to collect the souls of the bodies that were randomly popping up. No one ever saw a thing or what it was that killed them; all they heard was a scream and then nothing, and by the time they arrived at the scene the assailant was gone and the victim was dead.

So far no one close to him had been taken but he feared it was only a matter of time before that happened; and he wondered if she would dare show her face then. He knew what was happening wasn't her fault, or at least it didn't seem like something she'd do, but then he didn't understand her in the least. Maybe the strain of her duty had become too much and she'd snapped?

He was proven wrong in the next moment when he felt the brush of wind coming from the open balcony doors, and by the time he turned she'd taken up the space in between.

"We have a problem." She said softly, and if not for his superior hearing, he never would've heard the slight weariness and fear that laced her tone.

"I gathered as much." He arched an eyebrow. "Explain."

"I… can't." She said then held up a hand. "Not because I don't want to, it's because I don't know what's going on. Someone or something is stealing souls before it's their time, and by the time I get there the culprit is long gone."

"You mean to say that all these bodies we are finding have had their souls ripped out of them?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She said. "So far the count is at 75 all over Japan; at first there were only a couple, but that numbers growing too rapidly. Something has to be done or every soul in Japan will be at stake."

"And you do not know what is doing this?"

"I have a theory, you see in the past I've come across soul devouring demons, I think this might be caused by one of those. But whoever he is, he's clever and fast enough to avoid me."

"I thought you said no one could escape Death?" He arched an eyebrow.

"They can't, well at least they aren't supposed to." She huffed. "This has never happened to me before; I'm out of my element, and I need your help."

"And what do you propose I do about it?"

"You're alive, I'm not. As such you have resources at your disposal that I don't." She said. "Send your spies to see if they can find anything out about the situation."

"And what happens if they do find something?"

"I'll work on that when I know what I'm up against." She said. "Also you should ask Inuyasha and his family to come, the others to. While their getting up there in age, Sango and Miroku are still capable fighters and once they find out something's going on they'll want in on it."

"You expect me to allow my brother, his brood, and a bunch of humans to run amok in my home?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't even go there with me Sesshomaru, I already know about your nephew coming here to join your army and besides, you already have humans running amok in your home. What's a few more going to hurt?" She said flatly. "I know you may not like it, but you can't tell me you don't see the reasoning in gathering allies to your side. _Lives_ hang in the balance Sesshomaru, and time is running out; this foe has the ability to strike wherever, and whenever he chooses, that means you are powerless to stop him from taking the life of someone close to you. The only way to ensure their safety is to get rid of the threat as quickly as possible."

"Very well," He said crisply. "And while I'm working to ensure the lives of the people, what are you going to be doing?"

"That depends on you." She said softly. "I _can_ help in this matter but something has to be done before then, if it isn't then I'm stuck watching from the sidelines."

"Explain, what do you mean something must be done?"

"I can't tell you, it isn't permitted. But I can give you a hint." She said. "When Inuyasha arrives tell him that Death is the one who informed you as to the situation. Listen to his response Sesshomaru, the key resides in his words, after that the next step will be up to you."

"I dislike games." He growled.

"I know and believe me when I say I would tell you if I could, but this is the will of the higher ups, my hands are tied." She said as she rested her scythe against her shoulder and held her hands up as a sign of peace.

But he knew better, the moment she revealed her bandaged hands the inkling of understanding set in. _Her hands are bandaged and she says she's tied by the Kami. What is it, I wonder, that could untie her hands? And if it can be done, is that a part of what she's telling me?_

"Do you understand?" She asked softly as she pulled her hands back into her sleeves and took up her weapon once more.

"Yes." He said. "Will you remain until they get here?"

"No, I must be on my guard at all times, I never know when this foe is going to strike next." She sighed. "I was so close to capturing him last time but he managed to escape my grasp at the last moment."

"Understood," He said. "Go and tend to your business while I begin preparations."

"Thank you; you were my last hope in this." She said and he could hear the relief in her voice plain as day.

He nodded then watched as she vanished into the night; the moment she was gone he swept out of his study and began barking out summons for his most faithful retainer. "Jaken! Summon my generals and have them come to my war room immediately."

"Yes milord!" The imp squawked as he darted out of a room and began bowing profusely. "This humble servant will do as you command milord!"

"Then stop your groveling and get to it, there is no time to waste." He growled as he strode past the prone imp and continued down the hall.

Luckily the imp knew the meaning of expedience once he was ordered to get to it, so shortly after he reached the room that held all of his maps and battle strategies, his generals filed in.

"We have a new enemy." He stated after they bowed. "And this one is more deadly than anything we've ever faced before; no one is safe, and the only way to ensure that they are is to eliminate this threat immediately. Dispatch our scouts, command them to comb every inch of Japan for information on our foe, they will know it is him when they find evidence of a soul stealing force. Tell them once they have gathered all the information they can, they are to return to the shiro with as much haste as they are capable of. Time grows short and the faster we can deal with this foe, the better."

"It will be as you command My Lord." His head general said with a bow before they sent runners to dispatch the scouts while they started pouring over maps and strategies.

In the meantime Sesshomaru dispatched a messenger to his brother, requesting the presence of himself, his family, and his human friends. Once it was on his way he ordered his servants to prepare rooms for their guests then joined in on the conversation with his generals.

Despite the fact he cared little for what happened to the rest of Japan, his lands were in danger and those who lived under his rule were not safe. Long ago he'd sworn to rule his lands with a just hand so long as his retainers remained loyal to him he would ensure their lives. They had been loyal, and now it was his time to step forward and perform his duty once more.

But as the meeting continued, he couldn't repress the slight tremor of fear that clutched onto him. She hadn't said it; but Death was afraid of this foe for some reason or another, and that didn't set will with him at all.

~*~

**A/N:** finally we get to the action! Yeah! No not really, yes it's going to be action packed, but it's going to be sad to (it kind of has to be to keep the flow of the story going) so anywho here's another one. Please review! Thanks much!


	10. The Answer and a Confrontation

**A/N:** okay this was a fun chapter to write, it has a little bit of lightheartedness to provide a break before the really heavy stuff starts, it's also got some sorrow in it because Sango told me it needed to be in there, and after what i did to her kid (I AM really SORRY about that) i couldn't say no to her.... she's scary sometimes. Anywho here's where Sesshy figures out what he has to do... kind of lol R+R please!

Chapter Nine

Sesshomaru knew his guests had arrived even before Jaken came to alert him; with a purely mental sigh he left his study and headed for the sitting room he'd had them directed to while ordering Jaken to fetch his wards. It had already been a week and yet nothing new had been turned up; whoever was behind the stolen souls, they were well hidden or wandering around in a disguise.

He hadn't seen so much as a ruffle of Death's robe either to signify she was in the area; wherever she was, she was busy. But now that the others had arrived, he got the feeling that she'd end up putting in an appearance sooner or later.

"Alright we're here ya bastard, now why don't you tell what you wanted." Inuyasha grumbled the moment he slid the screen aside.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kikyou chided before bowing her head. "Please forgive him Sesshomaru-sama, you know how he is."

"And here I thought the years might have matured him somewhat." He stated as he claimed his seat on another cushion.

"Keh, whatever now what's going on?" He muttered as he eyed him.

"We shall await the arrival of my wards before I explain why you have been summoned." He said as he passed his eyes over all the puppy eared children. "And perhaps you would like to send your children to Rin's old playroom; this is not a conversation they should be hearing."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kikyou smiled. "Thank you."

He inclined his head before summoning Jaken. "Take them to Rin's playroom and ensure they are looked after."

"Yes milord." Jaken bowed before waving his staff around in an attempt to gain the attention of the children while squawking for them to get off their butts and get moving.

Of course Inuyasha's children had been born with Inuyasha's temperament so it took some time to get them out of the room.

"Keh crazy kids, don't know where they get it." He grumbled under his breath.

Kikyou and Sango shot him both wan looks before looking up as the rest of their old group entered the room. Once everyone was greeted and had taken up seats they were all content to share looks with one another for a time.

"Wow." Sango said softly. "We're all here… well most of us anyway."

At that everyone turned to look at the empty cushion placed between Sango and Inuyasha; no matter how many years had passed, it just didn't seem right to fill the space that had once been occupied by the energetic Miko.

"Don't worry nee-chan; I'm sure wherever she is, she's with us in spirit." Kohaku murmured.

Sesshomaru nearly snorted at that but refrained from doing so. Instead he folded his hands in his sleeves and turned his attention to his brother. "If you're finished reminiscing on times past, I would like to get started on the current situation."

Inuyasha glared at him but refrained from saying anything about it, instead he said, "Fine spill it out already."

Everyone listened as he told them of the newest threat to grace Japan before he informed him that his scouts had been dispatched to ferret out anything that may prove useful. For the moment he chose to leave Death's involvement out of it, but the retelling wasn't that long and soon he'd come to the end.

"…We have yet to hear anything from our scouts." He sighed.

"We've seen the same thing in Edo." Sango said softly. "So far there have been five bodies found and no trace of their killer."

"Well whoever is behind it is up to something," Inuyasha mumbled as he scratched an ear. "How did you figure this out anyway? Is it because of Tenseiga?"

"Not exactly," He said as he attuned himself fully to his brother, preparing to listen to every word he spoke. "I have an informant of sorts, one who is knowledgeable in the trafficking of souls."

"Oh yeah and who the hell possesses that kind of knowledge?" He growled as his eyes narrowed while everyone stilled in their movements to hear his reply.

"The imps of the underworld are no longer in charge of collecting the souls of this world." He said. "There is a new caretaker, and she is known only as Death."

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"What are you saying Sesshomaru? That the Kami entrusted all those souls to one person?" Inuyasha demanded. "That's ridiculous, there's no way one person could handle that."

"They could if they themselves are dead." He said pointedly. "And thus far she has performed her duty to the letter. But even she is incapable of bringing this foe to his knees and as such has asked for my help."

"Why you?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Because I possess the Tenseiga," He shrugged. "Like the imps, it allows me to see her."

"Has this Lady Death you speak of been at her post for long?" Miroku asked.

"She has been at the post for roughly two decades." He said.

"Where is she, I have a bone to pick with her." Sango ground out and everyone could tell she was on the verge of losing her composure.

"Death's Mistress does not decide when it is time for a soul to pass to the other side Slayer." Sesshomaru said, surprising them all. "That task is left to the will of the Kami; she is but a servant who cannot disobey her masters."

"I'll believe that when she says it to my face." She growled.

"So while we're supposed to be fighting her enemy what the hell is she going to be doing?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to tell me that you've found a way to evoke Death herself to get her to fight on our side?"

_That's it, I must find a way to evoke Death… this must be what she was hinting at all along._ He thought. "Yes, but it is not going to be an easy task. Never before has there been one like her, in order to evoke her I must first find a way to do so. It has proven futile up until this point but I still have a few places to search for the information."

"I was joking!" Inuyasha exclaimed then deflated. "Shit you mean that there's actually a way to get her on our side?"

"It would prove incredibly helpful if we could have her on our side." Miroku mused as he rubbed his chin in thought. "In fact it would surely ensure our victory over this unnamed foe."

"Provided I don't strangle her first for taking my baby from me," Sango growled.

"You would attempt to kill Death herself?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at that. "Do not be foolish, there is no such thing."

"How do we know you aren't pulling all of this out of your ass to begin with?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you do not believe me, then ask them." Sesshomaru said as he gestured to his two human wards.

"Wait, are you saying that they've both seen her?" Kikyou asked in surprise.

"She saved my life when I was very sick some years back." Rin said softly.

"And she helped me to find my purpose in life." Kohaku murmured. "She didn't want to take little Kagome nee-chan, but she didn't have a choice. And believe me when I say that she would've done everything to ensure little Kagome was happy when she passed."

Sango could do nothing more than gape at the two while Miroku eyed them speculatively.

"Why is it you have the ability to see Lady Death?" He finally asked.

"Well we've both been dead." Rin said slowly.

"You three would also possess the ability to see her if you had not turned your souls from death." Sesshomaru said. "She said it does not happen very often, but it is possible for a person who has cheated Death to forget what it was like. In addition it would also prevent you from seeing her under normal circumstances."

"So who is she anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her identity is not for the living to know." He said. "Those that have been privileged enough to see her have all been sworn to silence, to speak of it would ensure our demise."

"That's kind of creepy if you ask me." Shippo mumbled.

"Well we've been dead so why can't you tell us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because thanks to the Miko's sacrifice, you live once again." He said and his words came out more harshly than intended.

"What sacrifice?" Sango asked in alarm. "We were wished back to life before she died in the fight against Naraku."

Suddenly realizing the error of his words he scrambled for a way to fix things; luckily he didn't need to for Death chose to make her appearance just then.

"She's here." Rin squealed as she gazed up at the robed figure. "I was hoping I would see you again before it was my time."

"And here I am." She said as she scanned the crowd. "Well if this isn't a scene from the past I don't know what is."

"I believe I have figured out the piece to your puzzle Death." Sesshomaru said as he climbed to his feet while the others watched on in suspicion and confusion.

"I know, that's why I'm here. The Kami informed me of it." She said. "That and the counts up to 120 now, he's moving faster than I can keep up now."

"Then tell me what is to be done."

"I can't, it's a complicated spell that I know nothing about." She said apologetically. "But I can point you in the direction of the one who can tell you how to go about it."

"You say we have no time to waste and yet you send me on a wild goose chase?"

"Oh come now, if evoking me was that easy everyone would do it." She chided.

"Oi what the hell is she saying?" Inuyasha growled.

"Be quiet Inuyasha." Both Sesshomaru and Death said, making Rin and Kohaku snicker.

"Look Sesshomaru you already know who it is I'm going to tell you to go and see; if you leave now you'll be back by nightfall." Death said as she turned her attention back to the dog demon before her. "Then all you'll have to do is invoke the spell and I'll become corporeal."

"You mean you'll be alive again?" Kohaku asked.

"Not exactly," She said slowly. "Basically I'll be visible to everyone yet they won't know just who I am. It's all a little complicated and since I haven't done it before I don't know what's going to happen exactly."

"Well then maybe you should get going Sesshomaru-sama. After all the sooner she's really here the sooner she can help." Rin suggested.

"Very well," He said after a moment of studying the hooded figure, which looked strange to half the occupants of the room considering they couldn't see her. "I trust you will still be here when I return?"

"Of course, the Kami knew that as soon as you figured it out I'd end up having to stick around to give you a hand. So for the time being the imps of the underworld have been called back to this world; hopefully with them there will be less souls claimed by this bastard."

"Indeed."

"Run along now and tell that old petrified piece of wood I said hello." She said as she stepped aside and gestured to the screen.

He nodded once then swept out of the room and the moment he was outside he took to the sky in his orb form.

"Wow this is kind of exciting." Rin said. "It's not every day someone sees Death come to life… or close to it that is."

"If you say so." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well I can see despite the fact you've matured a bit, you still have a long way to go you silly puppy." Death said as she moved to sand behind him before bending down to flick his ear.

"Oi what the hell was that?" He exclaimed as he slapped his hands over his ears.

"Fascinating, I didn't think he'd feel that." She mused as she tilted her head to the side. "You know I seem to recall hearing something about dogs being able to sense me, even if they can't see me. And dogs do like to bark when I'm around them."

"So he can't see you, but he can sense you?" Kohaku hazarded.

"I think so." She mused as she poked him in the shoulder. "And since he can't see me, I don't have to worry about claiming his soul when I do this."

"Ow, what the hell?" He muttered as he started rubbing his shoulder.

"Give it up while you can Inuyasha, you're no match for your opponent." Kohaku chuckled.

Death watched as Inuyasha froze at the younger man's words. "I think you scared him Kohaku."

"Are you saying that _Death_ is the one that's poking me?" Inuyasha whispered, almost as if he were afraid of her overhearing him.

"Yup," Rin grinned then laughed when the half-demon screeched and flew across the room.

"Wow why do they always try to run away from me?" Death sighed as she straightened. "You'd think they'd get it through their heads that you _can't_ run from Death, sooner or later I'm gonna catch up to them and the result will be the same as if they'd never run to begin with."

"Well it is Inuyasha." Kohaku said pointedly. "He's got a skull thicker than most you know. And he hasn't realized that if it was his time you would've taken his soul instead of poking him on the shoulder and flicking his ear."

"Okay I'm getting to weirded out here." Shippo shook his head as he climbed to his feet. "I have forms to practice, let me know when Sesshomaru gets back."

"Fuck this shit; I'm out of here to." Inuyasha muttered. "Come on Kikyou lets go check on the kids."

"I think that's a good idea." She said as she climbed to her feet and inclined her head to the presence she couldn't see. "I imagine things are going to get very interesting tonight."

"Wow those two are still like night and day." Death mused as she watched them leave the room. "I still don't understand how they hooked up to begin with."

"Oh that's simple, opposites attract." Rin chuckled.

"Perhaps," She mused then tilted her head to the side when Sango climbed to her feet to scan the room. "Tell her to stop making herself dizzy, I'll make it easy and stand in front of her so she can say what she needs to."

Once Rin relayed Death's words Sango nodded then took a breath; she felt more than a little foolish at doing this, but she couldn't wait until later to get it off her chest.

Miroku climbed to his feet as well but waited off to the side; unlike his wife he understood that sometimes things just happened that they had no control over.

"Why did you take my baby?" She asked as she gathered what courage she possessed around her.

"Your daughter had an incurable bone disease." She said softly. "And the soul she possessed wasn't right for the body it was born into. Believe me when I say I wish it could be different, believe me when I say it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do when I took her from you, and please believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Rin relayed the words in a tone as soft as hers and once she was done she buried her face in the curve of Kohaku's neck; she knew how heartbroken her nee-chan was over the whole thing, and she felt sorry that Sango wouldn't understand just how hard it was for Death until it was her own time.

"I think I'd rather hear you say that when you're standing in front of me." Sango said as she blinked away her tears. "Because right now I'm having a hard time in believing you."

"Then I will tell you once you can see me." Death murmured. "But even then you won't believe me until your own time comes and we have our last conversation."

Sango nodded in understanding then turned on her heel to sweep out of the room with her husband in tow. Once they were gone Death sank to her knees and gasped for breath she didn't need.

"Nee-chan-"

"No, stay where you are, I haven't been evoked yet. You can't touch me." She said to stall the two from rushing to her side. "I'm alright, I knew this would be hard. It's just going to take me a moment to adapt."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kohaku asked.

She was silent a moment before nodding her head, not trusting her voice just then to answer. But then when it came to those two, she didn't necessarily need to speak, for they understood her perfectly. No she wasn't alright, and she doubted she ever would be.

~*~


	11. Evoking Death

Chapter Ten

It ended up taking Sesshomaru longer than he thought it would; so when he returned it was well after sundown and many of the shiro's occupants had gone to bed. Unfortunately his guests numbered among the few people who hadn't gone to sleep and the moment he swept into the room that held their auras, they leapt to their feet.

"What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Apparently there are a number of items required when one is evoking Death." He said as he shot the lounging figure a look.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I told you it was complicated." She said defensively as she climbed to her feet.

"Indeed." He said. "The rest of you wait here, come Death."

"Aw man I wanted to see what happens." Shippo groaned.

"I'd rather you didn't." She sighed as she maneuvered around the several bodies in her way. When she finally got to Sesshomaru's side she watched as he gripped the hilt of Tenseiga before he gripped her by the arm and led her out of the room.

"If I ever have to fight a fire worm in order to gain what is required again I'll kill you myself." He growled once they were in the hall.

"Why did you have to fight a fire worm?" She asked as he led her up the stairs.

"One of the items required was the combustible saliva it carries." He said. "Along with that I had to collect soil from your grave, water from the well of tears- which is no easy feat considering very few know where it resides- you are lucky that Bokuseno knew of its location; and last but not least I had to capture wind in a bottle from the Whispering Cliffs."

"I'd wager that one was the most interesting." She mused. "So my evocation requires a piece of the four elements, fascinating."

"Indeed." He said. "But that is not all, there is also a fifth element that was required, you are only lucky that I already am in possession of it."

"Let me guess, Tenseiga." She ventured.

"Indeed." He said as he led her to a set of large double doors at the end of the hall.

"Wait why are we going to your room?" She asked warily.

"Once the elements are mixed you will be evoked, and your evocation will last until I scatter them. It is not wise to leave them sitting around where someone will happen upon them."

"Ah I see." She said as they entered a sitting room that was spartan in comparison to the rest of the shiro. "Who knew that beneath all the grandeur you really are just a simple demon with simple needs after all?"

"I do not spend much of my time in here, therefore material possessions are unnecessary." He said as he led her over to a table. "Sit."

"Is that a command?"

"It's a request."

"You really need to learn how to say please." She chided as she folded herself onto one of the cushions before resting her scythe at her side. "How are you supposed to get all of this rolling?"

"I first require the Staff of Two Heads since I do not have a witch at my disposal." He said as he removed several bundles from his sleeve and set them on the table before pulling a chord to summon Jaken.

She waited in silence as the imp handed over the requested staff before bowing out of the room; she couldn't help but quirk her lips since Jaken was still blubbering about something or other, even after Sesshomaru had closed the door.

Once they were alone again he headed over to a cabinet and pulled out a simple stone bowl and carried it over to the table.

"Please tell me there isn't some stupid incantation you have to say." She said. "That's so cliché."

"No." He smirked. "The spell itself is actually very simple; it is only the gathering of the elements that is bothersome."

"Splendid, I can deal with that."

"Hn," He grunted before picking the staff up and slamming the end of it against the floor. "Awake, I wish to do an evocation."

"And who does My Lord wish to evoke?" The female half asked.

"Death herself."

"Have all the elements been acquired?" The male half asked.

"Yes."

"Then let us begin." The woman said. "First the soil wrought from the grave of Death."

She watched with intense fascination as Sesshomaru took a cloth and emptied its contents into the bowl. _I really hope I'm not going to end up like Kikyou did when she was brought back to life._ She thought as he shook the cloth to ensure he got it all.

"And now the tears of those fallen." The male said.

He poured the bottle of liquid he acquired into the bowl as well.

"And now the saliva of the fire worm must be added."

She couldn't help but be curious as to how he was going to get wind in there as well; but opted not to comment on it, instead she watched as the old man let his flame fly to ignite the gooey saliva that coated the water. Within a heartbeat it had ignited; but instead of it glowing red, it was glowing blue and green.

"And now prepare to add the Whispering Wind." The Woman said. "Hold the bottle over the flame and pull it open."

He did as told and for a moment held his breath; and then he heard them, the soft whispers that floated on the wind as it slipped out of the bottle and was pulled into the bowl. There was a flash of light and when it faded, there were several sparks of light swirling around the flames.

"And last but not least, take the Fang of Heaven and dip it's blade into the bowl." The man said. "Once doused, plunge the blade into the heart of the one you would evoke while saying the words."

Death started at that as she whipped her gaze back to Sesshomaru to watch as he climbed to his feet and withdrew Tenseiga. Very carefully he lowered the blade into the bowl until the tip met with the bottom; after another flash of light he pulled it out to find that the blade was coated with all four elements.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," She sighed as she grabbed her scythe and climbed to her feet. "If this doesn't work and you end up obliterating me, I'm going to be very cross with you."

"It'll work." He smirked as he stepped around the table while she turned to face him.

"So be it then." She said as she lifted her chin and held her hands away from her sides.

He nodded once then brought Tenseiga up; and confident that it would work, he didn't hesitate in plunging it into her chest. "In our time of need, I evoke you Death so that you may be able to fight on the side of life."

He watched as she tensed a moment before Tenseiga began to hum and glow; once the blade was shining brightly, the light was sucked into her chest and she stumbled backwards as the whispering wind began to swirl around her. So mesmerized by what was going on, he remained rooted to his spot as he watched her robe swirl around before expanding and wrapping around to cover her from his sight completely.

For several moments the wind swirled around her while Tenseiga continued to hum and then before he knew it both were settling down. Once they had faded completely the folds of her robe began to fall away until he could see the top of her head.

She remained curled in on herself until it had fallen away completely then vanished; she then climbed to her feet while bringing up her un-bandaged hands to look at them. Instead of the robe she was dressed in a white under and black over kimono that were both sleeveless and slightly tattered; they were belted at the waist with a length of black cloth that matched the bandages wrapped around her forearms, over a pair of black breeches that were loose in the thighs then tightened over her calves with more bandages that wrapped from below her knees to her toes.

He watched as she flexed her fingers while her knee-length raven tresses spilled over her shoulders; and another glance told him that her skin was glowing slightly. "Well?" He finally asked when it became too much to bear.

"I… I can feel again." She said softly as she rested a hand over her heart. "But my heart still does not beat."

"Explain, what do you mean you can feel again?"

"Ever since I died, I haven't been able to feel what I touch." She said as she lifted her head to look at him. "But I can now."

"I see." He said. "And what of your touch? Will it claim those you come into contact with?"

"No." She said after a moment. "They say that as long as the spell is active no one need fear my touch, unless I call upon my ability to claim a soul."

"Then it was successful." He said as he sheathed Tenseiga.

"So it would seem." She mused before bending down to pick up her scythe. "What will you do with the bowl?"

"I will seal it in the cabinet and place a barrier over it to prevent anyone from gaining a hold of it."

"Alright," She said then watched as he carefully lifted the bowl and walked it over to the cabinet. Once it was sealed, she headed for the door. "Let's go, I want to see if it really worked or if we just think it did."

"Are you so impatient to scare the wits out of your friends?" He asked. "You do realize that your features are visible do you not?"

"Yes and don't worry; they may be able to see my face, but they won't recognize me." She said. "Only those on the verge of death or those who have been returned and have not forgotten what it's like to die will know who I really am."

"Understood." He said as he followed her out of the room. "Bokuseno also told me something, he said it was something he learned shortly after he was born."

"And what's that?" She asked as they headed down the hall.

"Apparently you are not the first of your kind, nor will you be the last." He said. "This form of atonement is favored by the Kami and usually it happens when there is the most need. Your kind is called 'Shinigami' or Soul Reaper."

"Ah I see, and here I thought I was one of a kind." She sighed.

"Do not be foolish, you have always been one of a kind." He snorted.

She couldn't help but give him a startled glance at that but refrained from saying anything as they neared the sitting room where the others were waiting. "You go first." She murmured.

He nodded once then slid the screen open and stepped into the room as the occupants scrambled to their feet once more; he arched an eyebrow at them then glanced at her over his shoulder.

Taking a breath she didn't need she stepped into the room then watched as all eyes swiveled over to her; for a moment she thought they could see her as looks of shock sprouted, but then she decided it was simply because they hadn't taken her existence seriously.

"Can you see her?" Rin finally asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha squeaked.

"So it did work." She mused as she smirked at Sesshomaru. "Not bad considering you are not a witch."

"Indeed." He smirked then watched as the others slowly began to close the distance; each of them looked as though they wanted to get a better look at her, but were afraid for their lives.

"Relax please, I don't bite." She said as she smiled then reached out and poked Sesshomaru in the arm. "And my touch will not kill you unless I will it to."

"That makes me feel so much better." Inuyasha snorted.

"It should, for none of you need fear me for many years to come." She said. "It is not your time and I do not believe in claiming a soul before it's rightfully their time."

"Yeah relax would you?" Kohaku chided as he moved to rest his forearm on her shoulder. "She's Death; she has no reason to lie to you."

"Oh go easy on them little brother; they are not accustomed to being faced with me in such a manner." She chided as she reached up and tweaked his nose.

"Little brother?" Sango ground out. "He is not _your_ little brother."

"Come on nee-chan." Kohaku mumbled. "She's just as much my sister as you are; the only thing that makes it different is that we were both dead."

"Well you were dead, and now you're alive." She said. "I on the other hand, am still dead."

"Then how is it you are standing before us Lady Death?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm here by the grace of the Kami and the spell that Sesshomaru used to evoke me." She said. "While it lasts you will see me, and I will aid you in this battle. Then once it is done the spell will end and you will see me no longer, well at least you won't see me until the time comes for me to ferry your soul to the other side."

"I see." He mused as he rubbed his chin.

"I can tell by the glint in your eyes that you're hoping to try your 'cursed hand' on me and while it may be amusing I do not recommend it." She chided as her eyes flashed.

"How did you know about that?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"I… have been informed of it." She said slowly then smiled sadly. "A spirit once kindred to yours has asked that I watch over you when my task permits."

"Kindred spirit, you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She smiled, and this time it was tinged even more with sorrow. "She misses you terribly and hopes that your lives are filled with happiness and joy."

"We miss her to." Shippo said softly. "Why couldn't she be brought back?"

"It is not my place to say." She said regretfully. "While I am a servant of the Kami they do not dispense their reasons to me as to why they think the way they do."

"It is late and we still have work to do." Sesshomaru said. "Perhaps you should all seek your beds and save the rest of the questions for tomorrow?"

"Wait, you owe me an explanation." Sango said.

"And so I do." She said. "Might I suggest a walk in the gardens? The rest of you go to bed, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Alright, goodnight nee-chan," Kohaku said as he hugged her.

"Goodnight." She murmured as she returned the embrace.

"What's up with the scythe? Do ya carry that thing everywhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I do." She said once she'd separated herself from Kohaku. "As your sword is your weapon, this scythe is mine."

"What the hell does Death need a weapon for?"

"Not all souls are ready to be taken." She said pointedly. "And in times like these it helps to have a weapon."

"Enough questions Inuyasha, let's go and get some rest." Kikyou said as she studied Death a moment before turning to look at him.

Death nodded to Inuyasha before turning and smiling at Rin as she hugged her. "Sleep well little sister."

"You to nee-chan."

"Rin I'm dead, I don't really need sleep." She mused as she tapped her nose.

"Well then have a good night." She grinned as she rubbed her protruding stomach.

"I will goodnight."

Once everyone had gone save for Sango and Sesshomaru, Death turned to him. "Go on, it's girl talk time."

"I will be in my study." He inclined his head before leaving the room.

"Shall we?" She gestured to the open screen that led to the balcony.

Sango nodded stiffly then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room; Death repressed a sigh as she ran a hand over her face before trailing after.

Neither said a word as they headed deeper into the gardens until they were well away from any prying ears.

"Alright, we're alone." She said.

"Why did you take my child?" Sango demanded as she whirled around.

"It is as I said; her soul did not fit properly in her body." She said softly. "When that happens, the Kami see to it they are recalled before the agony can continue. I have no say in the matter, I'm simply the ferrymen."

"It's not fair."

"When have you known life to be fair Sango?" She chided as she arched an eyebrow. "Look at it this way; if I hadn't taken her from you then she would have been faced with a life full of misery and pain. As a mother could you really wish that on your child just because you weren't willing to part with them?"

Sango reeled back as a look of horror crossed her features. "Of course not, how could you think such a thing?"

"I do not think that of you, it was simply a question to help you put this matter into perspective." She said gently. "If there had been a way for me to prevent her from suffering while allowing her to keep her life I would have done so in a heartbeat. This I swear to you."

Sango studied her for several moments before her eyes filled with tears. "For so long I've always wondered why…"

"You are not alone in your thinking, believe me." She murmured. "And I'm sorry that I can't give you a better answer than the one I have; but some things are beyond your knowledge and will continue to be so until you pass into the afterlife."

"And how long do I have until that happens?" She wondered.

"You have a ways to go yet."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like that." She sighed as she moved to take a seat on a nearby bench. "I feel so old, and sometimes I'm so tired."

"You have lived an eventful life, it's only natural you would feel weary from time to time." She said as she took a seat next to her. "It's just the way life is."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Earlier today Sesshomaru-sama said something that's gotten me to thinking."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if it weren't for us then she wouldn't have sacrificed herself."

"What is your question?" She asked after a moment.

"Did Kagome sacrifice herself for us or was she killed by Naraku?" She asked as she turned to face her.

"Your friend… her time was up on this earth." She said softly. "The means behind her expiration do not matter, nor should they. Instead you can simply honor her by living your life as best as you can."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Because it is a question I can't answer." She said. "Just live your life Sango, and hold her memory in your heart, I can think of no greater compliment than that."

"I do hold her in my heart." Sango murmured as she rested a hand over her chest. "And I think of her every day of my life; sometimes I think I can feel she is near, and in those times I miss her so fiercely that it nearly brings me to my knees."

"Don't worry Sango, one day you will see her again." She whispered. "And then you two can have a good conversation, no doubt she'll want to hear everything about your life."

"Forgive me for my earlier anger, I see now that you are the Kami's conduit and you act on their will, not your own."

"Don't apologize; I'm sure I would feel the same way were I in your shoes." She said. "And Sesshomaru was right; it is late, you should go inside and get some rest."

"And what about you? I'd feel bad for leaving you out here all alone."

"Oh don't worry about me; solitude is something I'm used to." She smiled. "Besides I think Sesshomaru wished to speak with me before he turned in for the night."

"Alright then, see you in the morning."

Death smiled and nodded but said nothing more; and once Sango had retreated into the shiro, she buried her face in her hands and shed the silent tears she'd been holding back for far to long.

~*~

**A/N:** woot Death finally walks amongst mortals!! anywho i had to do a little bit of fixing when a couple of things came to my attention. First was i got the whole invoke/evoke thing a little mixed up so i went back and fixed it, if i missed one though feel free to let me know (it's supposed to be evoke since invoke means you take a spirit into yourself) Shoutout to **Althea**for pointing that out to me, and since i didn't feel like scrounging up a witch to aid with the evocation i substituded the Staff of Two Heads for it (that things has always been witchy in my point of view). Also another shoutout to **Readalot-TMB** for reminding me that Japan does have soul reapers known as Shinigami (and seriously i watch Bleach to! *headdesks* -Doh) so i let Sesshomaru learn that little bit from the tree demon Bokuseno, but in no way is this story going to resemble Bleach in anyway. This is an Inuyasha universe thing only. Once again thanks so much and please review!


	12. News and Something Different

Chapter Eleven

Needless to say the whole of Sesshomaru's household was afraid of me; and every time I crossed their paths, they sent up prayers to the Kami. It amused me to no end. The others weren't afraid of me, though at times they were wary of me; I can't say as I blame them though, if it had been me facing Death I would've fainted or something… oh wait I did face Death, only it was in another form... Never mind.

Day by day news began to trickle in and none of it is good; apparently there was a new demon in town so to speak, and everyone that has encountered him is almost too afraid to talk. We still didn't know his location or if he's the one we're looking for, but thanks to the imps of the underworld I was able to track just how many souls he'd taken.

A week after I was evoked the count was well over two hundred, and the imps were just as powerless to stop him as I had been.

"It's the same thing." I say as I sit back on my heels and look up at my traveling companion.

"I do not detect any scents other than that of the body." Sesshomaru says as he tests the air.

Out of everyone he is the only one who can handle my mode of transportation; not to mention the fact he's the only one who doesn't fear me besides the children- well I guess I can't say that anymore, Rin and Kohaku are both full grown now and will be parents before long.

"There's nothing to be done here." I say as I wave a hand to disperse the agitated imps; ever since I came to the post they considered me to be their Mistress, and because of that they follow my orders and report to me.

"Then let us return to the shiro." He says as he offers me a hand.

I take it willingly; just to experience the feel of his skin against my own, it's a sensation that I've missed terribly during my reign as Death. As soon as I'm standing I wrap an arm around his waist then leap into the air and take off at speeds he could never hope to duplicate; he grimaces once again and I know it's because he doesn't like the fact he can't keep up with me.

Even though I face forward I know he is looking at me; he's been doing it often enough as of late, and once again it sends a shiver down my spine. It's wrong of him to look at me like that, but at the same time I can't help but revel in it. Despite the fact he is alive while I am Death, we have come to understand each other very well.

I can't help but wonder if it would be like this were I alive; and if it was what would have become of us? Thoughts like that are hard to put aside, they are pointless and lead to no outcome, but sometimes I just can't help myself.

"You left the Shiro again last night." He says after a time.

"I haven't resided in one place in so long; it seems strange to do so now." I say.

"Where did you go?"

"I ferried a soul for the imps."

"And what was special about this particular soul that you would vanish in the night to tend to it?"

"It was the soul of a child." I say after a moment. "I've ordered the imps to inform me when one of them calls out, they deserve more attention than adults do."

"I see." He says then glances ahead as the shiro comes into view. "Ridiculous."

"Oh hush, you're only upset that you can't travel as quickly as I can." I say teasingly as I bring us to land in the courtyard. "Don't be so put out by it; after all I am Death, _no one_ can keep up with me."

"Hn," He grunts as he takes my arm and wraps it around his elbow so he might lead me into the shiro; almost as if I were his lady. It's a nice feeling, even though it's fleeting and not made to last.

"Any luck this time?" Inuyasha asks as we meet up with him and his mate.

"No it's the same as the other bodies." I shake my head.

"How many is that now?" Kikyou asks.

"Two hundred and ten," I say then glance down when I feel a tug on my pant leg, bowing at my feet is another imp. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru glanced down as well to see the imp before motioning for Inuyasha and Kikyou to remain silent as I confer with him. Sesshomaru can see the imps, but so far he hasn't been able to understand a word they say, so like his brother and sister-in-law he waits until I am finished.

"Return to your post and thank you for the information." I say, once he is gone I turn to find three expectant faces. "He said there was a disturbance in the underworld just a little while ago, whoever our foe is, he's managed to gain entry and has stolen many souls sent there to repent for their crimes while alive."

"Such a thing is possible?" Kikyou asks worriedly.

"There are many ways to gain entry to the underworld, but not so many to gain access to the afterlife." I say.

"There's a difference?" Inuyasha asks.

"The underworld is reserved for those who have committed the most heinous of crimes in this world." I say. "The afterlife is reserved for those who have led as good a life as they could while on this plane."

"How many souls did he take?"

"Just over two thousand," I sigh. "It looks as though this demon is building an army."

"Great." Inuyasha mutters. "But wait; if they're just souls how can they hurt anybody?"

"If a soul is tainted enough it becomes a vengeful spirit." I say. "When that happens they can repossess their bodies in a sense, it looks like that's what he intends to do and if that is the case then this could turn out very bad. It won't matter how many times you strike them down, they'll just keep getting right back up."

"Kind of sounds like Kagura's Dance of the Dead." Inuyasha muses.

I tilt my head to the side. "Yes it does. Only these bodies aren't the newly killed."

"How do you propose we defeat a foe we cannot kill?" Sesshomaru asks.

"You can't defeat them, but I can." I say. "The quickest way to do it though would be to take out the source of their taint, but I'm willing to bet my un-life that he'll also have an army that consists of living beings as well."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you." Inuyasha says as he folds his arms over his chest.

"No," I arch my eyebrow. "But I am only one person, even if I am Death."

"What do you suggest we do?" Kikyou asks.

"Gather as many allies as we can." I say. "And prepare for war."

"We've barely recovered from the last one." Sesshomaru sighs.

"Well this new force isn't simply going to sit around while waiting for you to strengthen your reserves." I say pointedly. "This is a fight for life in the utmost sense; I don't think you will have any problems gathering people to our cause. And if you think it'll help, tell them I fight by your side."

Sesshomaru studies me for a moment and once again I feel that shiver down my spine, after a few more tension filled seconds he nods once then turns to face his brother. "We have work to do."

~*~

**A/N:** ooooh it's getting thick now isn't it? i'm trying to work some romance into this in the most believable way i can, but it's not really easy when one of the people is dead- i need your input on this to know if you guys are okay with that or not before i work it in. if not i'll work it in some other way but it would work better if your all cool with it (i promise i won't make it weird or anything lol) so R+R and let me know!


	13. I See You Now and Regrets

**A/N: **arrgh sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out, i started it lastnight couldn't finish so I went to sleep, went to work, then took a nap cuz i didn't get enough sleep, and i had to do a rewrite on this cuz the characters just didn't want to play nice with me today . Rant aside... O. i have to give a special shout-out to **Mistress Sianna**- yeah you know why lady! And once she does her thing I'll fill the rest of you in on it (ooooh I'm so excited I can hardly wait!) **Saianna you rock!!** Okay I'm done… I'm calm (I'm totally lying)…**** moving on now, i have to offer special thanks to **sugarOo, Ivoryclaw, **and **krazy4sesskag** for all of your awesome reviews (like every chapter they've left one) and as always i thank the rest of my reviewers and if you haven't gotten a msg from me i'm sorry i'm working on getting to each of you! And if I left anyone out I'm super sorry and I'll catch you in the next a/n I leave! As always R+R to let me know what you think! Thanks much!

Chapter Twelve

Another week went by and the only news they'd received was that several graves had been robbed and the bodies were gone; it only served to cement Death's observation on the situation, and it didn't bode well for them at all.

Most times Sesshomaru was holed up in his war room with his generals and brother; pouring over maps and plans while awaiting the arrival of the allies they'd sent runners out to collect. And despite the fact his war room was considered a domain that only welcomed males; he'd invited Death to join them, she thanked him for the offer but declined while stating she had no skill for strategy.

Instead she was content to spend her time wandering the halls of his shiro, sitting in the garden, or talking to the only two people who weren't wary of her. His servants and residents of the shiro did everything to avoid her while claiming it wasn't natural that Death be visible; and if rumors were to be believed, Death had bewitched him and was planning to kill them all in their sleep. It was absurd to say the least.

Inuyasha and his companions had at least managed to overcome that ridiculous fear; and while they treated her with difference, they didn't go out of their way to spend time with her. He knew it hurt her to be so feared by the people she'd loved in life, but she never let any of it show, and the one time he asked she told him it was for the best.

"Returning to the way things are supposed to be after this is already going to be hard." She had said. "I don't even want to think about how impossible it would be if they overcame their fear and started reminding me what it was like to be alive."

As the days went by though; he found himself thinking of her more and more, and at times he would completely ignore everything going on around him while the vision of her danced in his head. He knew it wasn't proper to think of Death in such a way; but thoughts like that had been running through his head since before the Kami had claimed her, granted back then they were nothing more than a curiosity, they were there none the less.

She'd been so intriguing while alive; the only one to stand against him without the slightest hint of fear, and the only one to walk away where others would find themselves dead. In the beginning he was irritated, and then it passed to confusion, and soon after curiosity. And once he became curious, it was nearly impossible to forget about it.

And while he watched her face off against Naraku with nothing but determination, he'd all but resolved to discover what it was about her that intrigued him so. But sadly it was never meant to be, and he couldn't help but feel cheated somehow when her life had been taken.

And now she was Death; the most feared being in the mortal world, and only he dared to be so bold as to offer her a hand when others would recoil in fear. No that wasn't true; Rin and Kohaku had no fear of her and Rin even permitted her to feel the life growing within her womb whenever she pleased, but at the same time it was different.

Because unlike them; he wanted to touch her in ways that no one would ever think to; to feel every inch of her soft skin under his hands as her alluring scent filled his head. For being Death; her scent was not repulsive like Kikyou's had been while she lived an unnatural life, instead it was quite the opposite. She smelled like everything that was alive and even though it was tinged with a deeply rooted sorrow, it was still enough to make him dizzy.

"Oi are you listening to us or what?" Inuyasha exclaimed, stirring him from his thoughts.

"What?" He barked out.

"Koga's on his way with his pack." He rolled his eyes. "They'll be here in two days."

"I see," He said as he forced himself back into reality to scan the room. "Is that all then?"

"Aye My Lord, for the moment it is." His head general said with a bow.

"Very well we'll adjourn for the day, and we'll reconvene in the morning, provided none of the scouts arrive with more news." He said as he climbed to his feet.

"As you wish, My Lord." His general said as everyone but Inuyasha bowed; but by the time they'd straightened, their Lord was already gone.

"Man I just don't get him sometimes." Inuyasha muttered before leaving the room and going in search of his mate.

The moment he was out of the stifling room; Sesshomaru put his nose to the air to track down her location, and in no time at all he found himself outside. He found her sitting on a stone bench nestled between two pillars; her back was pressed against one of the pillars and she had a knee drawn up while her other foot bounced irregularly on the ground.

Her head was down and he could see that she was twining a lock of hair around her fingers, and for the moment he kept to the shadows so that he might simply watch her for a time. For the millionth time he had problems remembering she was Death; how could he when every time he saw her, she looked to be so full of life?

"I know your there." She said as she lifted her head. "Are you going to continue to lurk in the shadows or will you join me?"

Quickly coming up with an excuse as to why he would be lurking in the shadows, he took a step forward then froze as another figure stepped out from behind a tree. He withdrew his foot and watched as his brother's mate approached the bench.

"I did not want to disturb you." Kikyou said as she bowed her head.

"Disturbing me is not so easy, not when I have more than enough time to think later." She smiled wanly then gestured. "You wish to speak to me?"

Kikyou nodded and took a seat before taking a breath. "I remember what it was like to die."

"Ah." Death said as she rested her head against the pillar to study her companion. "I thought you might've."

"Why?"

She smiled faintly as she shifted her gaze to the garden. "There are a million why's, but only a few of them can be answered."

"Why are you Death?"

"Because that is what they wanted me to be." She said. "And who am I to question the will of the Kami?"

"That's not the only reason." Kikyou frowned. "That can't be."

"No it isn't, but it's the only reason I can give you, at least until it's your time to leave this world once again."

"Sesshomaru-sama knew all along, didn't he?"

Death glanced at the shadows and smirked. "He hasn't known this whole time, he only discovered who I was the night I offered Rin soul support to keep her in this world."

"And yet you made him promise not to tell us?"

"My identity is not handed out lightly." She arched an eyebrow at her. "Only those who have died or have been claimed by me may know me."

"But we've died." She said softly.

"And you learned to live again, who am I to force you to remember what it was like to die only so that you might see me?" She asked. "It changes nothing and only serves to make things more painful in the end. And believe me when I say, that pain is best if avoided."

Kikyou was silent as she studied her before her eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head. "I can't tell them… can I?"

"No." She said softly.

"I wish-"

"No, don't." She said as she dropped her leg and leaned forward to claim her hands, and this time Kikyou did not flinch at the contact. "The time for wishing has come and gone, it serves no purpose to agonize over it. You've been given a second chance at life and from what I've seen so far, you've embraced it to the fullest. Just keep living your life the way you have been Kikyou; that is more than enough for me."

"You… you've been watching over us?" She asked as she lifted her head to lock gazes with her.

"Whenever I have time," She said then smirked. "After all _someone_ has to ensure you guys keep out of trouble."

Kikyou laughed even though her tears were now spilling down her cheeks, and she couldn't help but throw her arms around Deaths neck to hug her. Death obliged her and returned the embrace while murmuring words meant to comfort her; for several moments Kikyou cried and from his position he could see that Death was doing everything to keep from joining her.

Only when she managed to gain control of herself did Death let her go; and once they'd separated she smiled sorrowfully as she reached up to wipe Kikyou's face free of tears.

"We miss you so much." Kikyou said shakily as she offered her own heartbreaking smile.

"I know." She murmured as she retracted her hands. "But even if I were still alive, I would have met my end long before you or Inuyasha will. It would have only prolonged the inevitable."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it." She muttered. "You gave us so much when you returned us to life and we never got the chance to repay you for such kindness."

"Ah but you have." She smiled then. "You miss me and you think of me from time to time. That is enough."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Well it is, and what I say goes so no more arguing hm?"

"Alright," She chuckled then shook her head a moment before sobering. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh I'm sure you will, but at those times I do not recommend you come running up to give me a hug." She said. "While evoked I have control over my touch, but when I'm no longer fully in this world, there is no control."

"I understand." She said then cocked her head to the side. "You were there for Kaede weren't you?"

"Yes that was me." She said as she dropped her head. "I'm sorry-"

"No don't apologize, I know you can't control which soul calls out to you and when." She said. "And she was in pain before the end, you helped her in a way none of us ever could."

Death nodded then took an unnecessary breath. "She lives once more, in a new life."

Kikyou blinked in surprise at that then smiled wistfully. "Is it a good one?"

"Yes, she will have a life filled with happiness and it will be long."

"Thank you, knowing that helps."

"I thought it might." She said then tilted her head to the side. "Inuyasha is looking for you."

"Alright but first… can I ask one more question?"

"Go ahead."

"Will they… ever remember before it's time?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." She said after a moment. "Sango has come to terms with the fact that fate is out of her hands, so she's decided to keep her focus on life until her time comes. And Inuyasha…"

"Why do you laugh?" Kikyou asked as she trailed off to chuckle and shake her head.

"We both know Inuyasha had enough problems seeing me while I was alive," She said with a wistful expression on her face. "That inability of his will ensure that he won't be able to see me until I come to take him from this world."

"Oh." She said as a look of regret overcame her features.

"No don't regret that Kikyou; after all you were always the one meant for Inuyasha." She said as she rested her hand on her shoulder. "That is your destiny; making the wish and losing my life in the battle against Naraku was mine, and as you can see it isn't over yet."

"It…" She trailed off and chuckled sadly. "I was going to say it isn't fair, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Life is fairer than you think it is." She said then turned to look at the shiro. "You'd better go, he's getting anxious."

"Oh alright," She sighed as she climbed to her feet then looked down at her. "Will we talk again while you're here?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She offered another smile and a nod of her head before heading for the shiro.

Death watched her for a moment, and once she was gone she turned to look at the shadows while arching an eyebrow. "It's not polite to eavesdrop you know."

"If you knew I was here then why did you not say anything before hand?" He arched his own eyebrow as he stepped into the light.

"Because she didn't know you were there." She said. "And if she had, she wouldn't have approached me."

"Ah I see." He said as he stopped at her side.

"So how did the meeting go?"

"Frivolous as always, there is no new news except for one of my scouts have spotted Koga and his pack, they will be here in two days time."

"Well that should prove interesting." She mused as she leaned back against the pillar and started fiddling with her hair again. "I haven't really seen him since Shippo came to live with you."

"You checked up on the ookami?"

"Of course, they were my friends to you know."

"Ah." He said then tilted his head to the side. "You said something to Kikyou that I find myself curious about."

"And what would that be?" She asked as she watched him take a seat next to her.

"You told her that life was fairer than she thought it was." He said. "I would like to know your reasoning behind that."

"Ah." She sighed as she rested her head against the pillar. "I simply meant that while I was alive I tried to live life to the fullest."

"How so?"

"Well," She said as she hooked some hair behind her ear before settling into her explanation. "While I was alive, I was loved and I loved in return; and while he was never mine to begin with, I had a child in Shippo. I got to see and do things that other people can only dream of, and I saved many lives along with helping to rid the world of a terrible evil. That's more than most people can hope to ever do, even with a full life stretched out before them."

"Hn."

"So you see, life was fairer to me than people think it to be." She said.

"Yet you harbor regrets?" He prodded.

She chewed her lip in thought a moment before shaking her head slowly. "Not really, well not any that would leave me sleepless at night, if I needed sleep that is."

"And what regrets would those be?" He pressed.

"Only that… I never got the chance to experience having a child of my own." She said softly. "But at the same time it isn't so bad, I did have Shippo after all and I couldn't help but feel like a mother to him at times."

"And what of… love?"

"I don't understand." She frowned. "I was loved by my friends and family while I was alive, and I loved them with everything I had."

"I am referring to the love that results in a child." He said.

"Oh that." She said then sighed. "I try not to think about it, if I don't think about it I don't regret it."

"I see." He said then opened his mouth to say more only to stop when an imp materialized.

Death looked down as well and nodded as the imp bowed. "Go ahead."

He watched as she listened intently before nodding and sending him on his way. "What is it?"

"I have to go; there is a soul in need of my attention." She said as she swung her leg over the bench and climbed to her feet. "It shouldn't take me long."

"Very well I will see you when you return." He said while repressing a sigh.

She nodded and offered a smile as she grabbed her scythe before darting off; even after she'd gone he sat on the bench while running the question he'd intended to ask over and over in his mind.

_If you had the chance to fix that so you wouldn't have to worry about regret, would you take it?_

It was wrong and he knew it, but the fact of the matter was he no longer cared. Many people referred to Death as their eternal lover; and though it was meant figuratively and not literally, he was no ordinary being and he always strived to outdo others in any way possible. Besides, the Kami had taken her before he was ready to let her go; before he even had the chance to realize that he desired her as more than a friend and ally. They cheated him out of that and wrong or not, he intended to reclaim what should have been his all along.

~*~


	14. Is It Worth It?

**A/N:** okay since everyone was for it (and so was I) this chapter is for everyone who wanted some romance between our Fluffy and Death. This was a really hard chapter to write because i wanted to focus more on the feelings and sensations then the actual act, i think it went over alright but that's just me. The first part is from Kags/Death's POV and when it switches to Third person POV is where the citrus begins. The act isn't super descriptive so i'm calling it more of a lime than a lemon, but either way it isn't for the young of spirit. Once again thank you everyone for your reviews and don't be shy in leaving another one!

Chapter Thirteen

I knew he'd intended to press the issue before the imp had arrived and interrupted us; I have to say that I was relieved to be called away, because if he had asked I don't know how I would've answered.

I cared for him, more than was proper and I knew it. He is of the mortal world while I am beyond it; to cross those boundaries would only end up causing both of us more pain than was necessary, but I still ached to be able to love him. The irrational side of me insisted that it would be worth it, but the rational side told me that once would never be enough and forever was not an option.

I could love him, but then I would have to leave him. And while I can't see ones future I know he is destined for many things, getting involved with me meant risking interference in his destiny and I didn't want that for him.

But it was so hard to repress my thoughts and growing feelings; it felt like each time I was around him, each time he took my hand, and each time he looked at me my resolve was slowly being chipped away.

I feared he would ask, because I knew if he did my resolve would crumble and I would give into him willingly. _Do you have regrets?_ He had asked me, and I knew then what he was talking about. He evaded my attempt to side rail the line of questioning and I know he didn't believe my excuse.

_It's just another problem to add to the pile of problems I already have._ I kept telling myself. Too bad I was never really any good at listening to the rational side of my brain; honestly I think it might have been damaged when I was alive, and it followed me into my death.

The soul I had been called away to tend to was another child, this one had cancer though no one knew it then. She was a quiet girl and took a lot of extra care on my part; I walked with her slowly while explaining how things worked and I promised to check in on her family for her from time to time.

It took me longer than intended, but it was important. So by the time I returned to the shiro, dinner had been served and everyone was in the dining hall. I didn't join them; I never do since apparently it's awkward to eat while Death is sitting at the same table, instead I took myself to the library to finish reading a scroll I had started.

Even with half of my attention on the scroll in my lap; I followed the movements of the shiro's occupants, and once dinner was done they scattered with only one heading in my direction. I didn't need my senses to know it was him, and if my heart beat it might have started to pick up the pace.

His aura was lined with determination and I knew the next few moments would decide just how much pain I was going to have to suffer until my task was done. _Would it be worth it?_ Was the most prevalent thought in my head as he walked into the library. _Well, would it?_

Sadly I had no answer to that, even though the question became more insistent when I raised my gaze to meet his eyes; those beautiful orbs of amber allowed me to see into his soul, to see every emotion he hid from the rest of the world, and right then they were all but smoldering with what he was feeling. My heart, if it still beat, would have stopped then.

"How was your dinner?" I ask softly.

"Insufficient." He says before darting across the room.

And before I can react he is kneeling before me and bringing his hands up to cup my face; it feels as if I've swallowed my tongue, for no words escape me as he searches my face for something only he can seem to see.

"It is not my body that needs to be nourished." He murmurs as he leans forward to deeply inhale my scent, and I realize then the he is not repulsed. I couldn't tell you why that made me feel giddy and slightly muzzy.

"Then…" I trail off and lick my lips before swallowing. "Then what does?"

He sighs as he lowers his head to rub my cheek with his own; I am Death and yet I can feel my skin growing warm from the contact, my senses are tingling more than I ever thought possible.

"My soul," He finally whispers and the breath I don't need hitches in my throat. "Please Death; I am in need of your support."

And even as he speaks his soul begins to cry out to me in a way that no other soul ever has before; it is insistent and urgent and I feel that if I do not aid him, then his life will slip through my fingers.

_Will it be worth it?_ The voice in my head presses again. I close my eyes as I slowly reach up to cup his face with my hands. _It doesn't matter if it will or not, right now this is what _I_ want. Ask me your question afterwards and I will have an answer for you._

I open my eyes to find him watching me, and before that infernal voice decides to ask me anymore irritating questions I close the distance between us and press my lips to his. And the moment I do so I feel a jolt coarse through my body and I swear I've never felt more alive.

**~ Third Person P.O.V. ~ Begin citrusy goodness!!!!  
**

He couldn't stop the groan that slipped between their lips the moment she kissed him; her taste was more exquisite than anything he'd ever encountered in his life, and he swore to remember it til the end of his days. She tasted like life, and yet she tasted like the deep rooted sorrow he knew she carried, it was so beautifully tragic that _he_ hurt.

But the pain was quickly forgotten as he tossed the scroll she'd been reading aside before pressing her down into the cushions she'd been sitting on; her arms moved to wrap around his neck even as he gripped the back of her neck while bracing himself up with his other arm.

Their tongues danced for dominance over one other for several moments before he broke off the kiss to nip and lick his way over her jaw and down her neck; she brooked no complaints and simply tilted her head back to give him better access while her fingers reflexively clenched and relaxed around his silken locks.

He wanted nothing more than to shred her clothing from her body so that he might explore her in the ways he'd been dreaming of for so long; but they were not in the best place for such activities, and he was afraid that if they were interrupted she might come to her senses and leave.

So before she could process what was happening he scooped her into his arms and darted out of the room; she gasped as her arms tightened around his neck, and before she knew it they were in his chambers.

In no time at all the doors had been barred and he was carrying her into his bedroom. In the next moment the room tilted and she found herself stretched out on his futon while being pinned by its owner.

More kissing and exploring with hands ensued and when he finally felt he would burst; she dropped her hands to the folds of his haori and started tugging them open, he shifted to give her room and the moment it was loose enough he sat up to shrug himself free of the cumbersome layers and his pelt. Once bare from the waist up, he pounced on her once more to claim her mouth while he started tugging at her clothing.

She couldn't help but chuckle when he curse and before he could rend the helpless clothing to shreds, she stopped him. "I'm not so sure I can wear a mortals clothing so I'd rather you not shred this." She chided.

"Then be quick in its removal or I will not hesitate to do so." He growled as he flexed his claws for emphasis.

She laughed softly as he shifted so she might undo the belt holding her layers closed and before she could do more he took over in pulling them apart while his eyes drank the sight of her in.

_Thank the Kami I can't blush anymore, because that is exactly what I would be doing right now. _She thought as she waited for him to finish getting an eyeful.

And before it could get awkward, he lowered himself to kiss her once more as his hand settled on her side and slowly danced upward until his thumb came into contact with the underside of her breast. The feeling elicited a gasp from her and he resolved then to see just how many gasps he could get out of her before their time was done.

They took their time in learning the planes of one another's bodies with hands and mouths; not wanting to rush or cheapen the experience in anyway, but un-sated desire was only tolerable for so long.

With unspoken words and agreements, he settled himself between her creamy thighs while she reached between their bodies to position him properly.

"Are you ready?" He murmured against her cheek.

"Yes." She said as she ran her hands along his sides and over his back.

Slowly he entered her as he nipped at her neck; taking care since she'd never experienced such things before. But as he slid into her tight warmth all caution threatened to fly out the window; she was as perfect as he knew she would be, and the sensations were enough to send his mind spinning.

"It's alright." She murmured as she kissed his shoulder. "You can't hurt me."

He grunted his understanding then finished burying himself to the hilt; for a moment all he could do was revel in the sensation, and then realized it wasn't enough.

Slowly he began moving in her; taking delight in the soft moans and gasps that slipped from her lips as her fingers danced along his spine and her legs wrapped around his waist. It was almost as if she was trying to absorb every inch of him and he fervently prayed for her success.

"Sesshomaru," She mumbled as he braced himself up with an arm to run his free hand up her thigh and over her hip. "Please…"

He growled in approval as he picked up the pace until both of them were panting and gasping and he knew it wouldn't be long before either of them met their release.

For her part; Death tried her best to burn every feeling and emotion into her head so that she could never forget, but even as he made her feel alive and happy, there was no stopping the sorrow from settling in as well.

But soon it faded as the coil tightened in her belly even more and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore; a wave full of such intense pleasure and release broke over her and she announced it by gasping out his name as her body reflexively tightened around him.

Feeling her walls clench around him to the point where it was almost painful; Sesshomaru snarled and jerked his hips forward in a rapid succession, prolonging her pleasure and causing him to join her in ecstasy.

Together they rode out the wave of bliss until neither could endure anymore and with a sigh she relaxed and let her legs fall to the bed even as his head came to rest on her shoulder. He remained in that position for several moments until he felt he had enough strength and will to disengage himself from her.

She said nothing as he rolled to his side before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest; once situated comfortably, he grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to cover them both before embracing her once more as he planted his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Do you have any regrets?" He asked after a time.

_Was it worth it?_

She was silent as she mulled both questions over and over in her head while staring at the bandages wrapped around her forearms, they were the only thing to not be removed because they couldn't be. "No." She finally said. "And yes."

He frowned in confusion but felt that it would hurt her to ask what she meant; until now he'd never really allowed himself to fully think of the consequences of his actions. But now that it was too late to change things, he realized that while he would only have to suffer the beautiful pain of this night until he passed, she would continue to feel it until she reached the end of her task. And if Kohaku was to be believed, then she would be hurting for several centuries to come.

"Go to sleep, the battle approaches." She murmured.

"How can you tell?" He asked softly.

"The souls that will meet their ends are preparing to call to me." She said. "It happens sometimes when war is on the horizon."

"I see." He said then hesitated before asking. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Please," She whispered. "Do not ask a question to which you already know the answer."

He said nothing and simply nodded against her shoulder before settling down; his grip around her tightened marginally, but he knew that even with his superior strength, she was the one thing he couldn't hold onto.

And she knew that even though he'd settled down to rest; he was attempting to fight off slumber, but he'd already spent so many nights awake so that he might discuss topics with her, that it didn't take long before he lost the battle.

She'd resolved to leave once he fell asleep, but even after he did, she found she couldn't bring herself to do so. _Do I regret knowing what it's like to be loved so completely?_ The answer was decidedly no. _But do I regret that this is a onetime thing and can never happen again?_ The answer, sadly enough, was yes.

~*~


	15. Death in Action

Chapter Fourteen

She wasn't in his bed when he awoke the next morning; in fact she wasn't even in the shiro, having been called away to tend to Death's matters. He knew it was foolish to hold onto the hope that she would be there when his eyes opened, but he did so nonetheless, and it hurt just as much as he knew it would.

So to avoid questions he had no intentions of answering; he hid out in his study to tend to other matters while informing his household he was not to be disturbed.

Luckily everything was calm and uneventful, allowing him to get his work done and keep his mind occupied. But even then there was only so much paperwork he could do before his irritation spiked and he abandoned what remained.

Of course having nothing to do left his mind free to roam as it pleased and of course it had to roam to the previous night's events. Seriously how many times could he replay the image of running his tongue along the planes of her stomach in his head before his brain would just shut down?

By the time lunch had come and gone followed by an urgent knock on the screen, the image had replayed itself a total of 356 times. Whoever knocked on the door was going to die… or be promoted; he wasn't sure which as he centered his aura before barking out for whoever it was to enter.

"It's about time you snap out of it, I've been yelling your name for the last five minutes." Inuyasha muttered as he swept into the room. "We have to get ready; the scouts have sighted this bastard's new army and their headed straight for us."

"How far away are they?" He demanded as he climbed to his feet while checking to make sure both his swords were sheathed at his side.

"Four days at the most, I already sent the runners out to let our allies know they should start heading south to meet up with us on the way." He said as they swept out of the room and down the hall.

"Any idea how many men our enemy has?"

"Not yet, but it's got to be in the thousands." He said. "The scout that saw them said they blanketed the area for miles around."

"Splendid." He sighed.

"Oh yeah and I'm supposed to tell you not to order an attack until Death gets there."

"When did she tell you that?" He growled as he gave him a sharp look.

"She stopped in just after lunch, and only stayed long enough to tell us that before hauling ass out of here again. Whatever's going on, she's pissed as hell about it; keh it wouldn't surprise me if she takes out at least half that army before we even get our chance."

"I see." He said crisply.

"Hey don't get pissed at me, you're the one who ordered everyone to leave you the hell alone." He snorted. "She wanted to talk to you but some of your servants finally got it through their heads that she ain't gonna hack their heads off in their sleep and refused to let her past them."

_The fools, they will find they are sorely mistaken once I'm finished with them._ He snarled in his head as they exited the shiro to meet up with his generals and Inuyasha's friends.

"Kohaku, keep an eye on things." He ordered.

"Sure thing Sesshomaru-sama," He nodded.

"Please, be safe Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she clung to her husband.

"Do not fear Rin, after all, Death is on our side." He said; she offered a smile and nodded, he returned the nod in kind then turned his attention to his forces. "What is the status of my army?"

"They've already been ordered to head out My Lord; the scout says the army was spotted just inside the southern Lords lands, and with as many men that they have it'll take them awhile to cover any ground."

"Then that gives us the advantage of choosing the battlefield." Sesshomaru said. "Send the scouts out to find a suitable place, once there we will make preparations."

"Yes My Lord." He bowed before turning on his heel, shouting out orders to move out as he went.

Sesshomaru glanced over to find Inuyasha and Kikyou saying goodbye to their children, and once they were done they hopped onto another fire neko's back. Sesshomaru nodded to them once he was sure they were ready before gathering his youki to form his cloud beneath his feet.

With that the western forces moved out and headed south; each of them kept a wary eye out as they traveled, just to ensure there were no surprise attacks.

It wasn't until the sun was preparing to set when a disturbance on the horizon caught their attention.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said before transforming into his orb form to zoom ahead.

"Let's go guys." He said to the others.

Thanks to his orb he was able to cross the distance in a short amount of time; and the moment he came across the battle he transformed back while gripping Bakusaiga.

But before he even had a chance to land; Death appeared next to him, her eyes blazing in fury.

"Don't even think about landing." She hissed. "I can't die, you can. Stay out of my way."

He blinked and reeled back in the face of her vehemence then watched as she dove for the ground with her scythe gripped in both hands. He remained suspended in the air as he watched her tear into the small force of undead that had no doubt been sent to scout ahead.

It was startlingly eerie in that there was no sound as she ended one unnatural life after another.

"Oi Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called out once they finally caught up.

"Stay where you are." He ordered. "She does not want us to interfere."

Everyone turned to watch as Death darted amongst her foes; most times she was a blur, and the few times she'd slowed down enough for them to see it was only long enough to cut a swath through the bodies before her and then she was gone again.

It seemed to take an eternity but in fact wasn't more than a few moments before the last body fell.

"Death-" Kikyou started to say then fell silent as she whipped a hand out to silence them.

"Be still." She ordered without taking her eyes off the gruesome scene before her. They did as told then watched as she brought up her hand and held it before her, their breath catching in their throats as she whispered, "Come to me."

Slowly the bodies began to glow with a blue light as the soul of each was freed from their prisons and once all of them had been removed she scanned them.

"You three were taken before your rightful time." She said as she pointed. "What can you tell me of your killer?"

"Not much Lady Death." One said regretfully, his voice nothing more than a haunting whisper. "All I remember was darkness and shadows, and the pain."

"It is the same for me." The second said.

"And me." The third said.

"I understand." She murmured before swinging her scythe to open the portal to the afterlife. "You lived to the best of your abilities, therefore you are granted access to the afterlife, go and find peace."

"Thank you Lady Death." The three said as they bowed before moving to step through the portal.

When the rest of the souls cried out and made to enter the portal as well she flung out a hand, stopping them in their tracks. "You are not permitted to enter the afterlife." She hissed. "You're place is in the underworld and that is where you shall be returned to; only after you have atoned for your crimes while alive, will you be granted access. Try that again and I'll see to it you never get the chance to right your wrongs."

The souls continued to cry out while reaching out with grasping fingers; and once the three souls had been admitted to the afterlife and the portal closed their voices arose in a singular wail.

So focused on her task, she never saw the shudders that ran through the living souls in the air above her; it was a good thing to, because if she'd seen the way it affected them, it would have broken her heart even more.

"Now as for you," She said to them as she cut another portal out of air. "Go back to the underworld."

The souls wailed even more as they struggled to remain in the world of the living; knowing that they would break free if they fought much harder, she swung her scythe again causing the portal to open even more. Once made larger, a whirlwind began to form on the other side of it and when it breached the barrier between worlds, it caught the souls and started sucking them in.

The living watched with wide eyes as every last soul was sucked into the darkness beyond, and once done the portal blinked out of existence. Slowly their gazes shifted to the lone figure standing amongst a field of half rotted bodies; they watched as she lifted her hand once again and waved it over the field, whatever she did caused the bodies to disintegrate completely until there wasn't so much as a sign that a battle had taken place.

She waited until everything was settled before turning her eyes up to the living in the sky; and the moment she caught their looks of surprise, awe, and fear, she regretted it immediately.

Averting her gaze, she leapt into the air and moved to hover a good distance from them. "Ten miles south of here is an open plain, it'll be the best place for the battle." She said as she gazed off into the distance. "The enemy will reach it in three days, giving you enough time to prepare for them."

"A-aren't you coming?" Kikyou asked softly.

"No, this demon has sent out forces of the undead to pillage towns and villages so that he might increase his numbers." She said; her expression and tone turning to stone. "I will take care of them and once I am done I will come. If I don't make it before the battle starts, try not to face against the undead; if you have no choice then remove their limbs, that'll keep them from attacking you until I arrive to take care of them."

"Understood," Sesshomaru said then used his will to pull his cloud closer to her only to stop as she flew further away.

"Be on your guard; whoever this demon is, he has the aid of a witch on his side." She said softly. "It is through her powers that these souls are being tied to this world. I must go, remember don't fight them if you don't have to."

And before anyone had a chance to say anything else, she was gone.

~*~

**A/N:** if you were all expecting rainbows and sunshine after the last chapter I'm sorry to disappoint you. There is a lot of strife ahead, but i promise the ending will be happy, though i doubt it'll be in the form you expect it to be. Anywho R+R and thanks much!


	16. The Battle Approaches

**A/N: **whew! This chapter was a pain to write and i'm sad to say it's the last one for the night, not only that but i won't be updating until sometime tomorrow night, i need to get some much needed sleep and then i work until 9 central time. So if you're wondering why i'm not tossing chapter after chapter out tomorrow well there's your answer lol. Also I'm sorry if Sesshy seems a little OOC in this chappie, i tried to keep him on the beaten path but he kept mumbling something about mushiness and feelings- i don't know it was kind of weird so i thought it best not to ask and simply smiled, nodded, and went with it-. Anyway have a good one and enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

I moved as quickly as only someone gifted by the Kami can; rage and sorrow burn deep within my chest, fueling me onward. So many innocent lives have already been lost because of this demon; and after I dispatch each group of undead, I listen to their tales before I send them on their way.

Each time they speak of darkness and pain, I feel a bit of their pain as if it were my own and vow to them that I will stop whoever is doing this so no more innocents have to suffer. They thank me and go on their way; and once the portal is closed I send the remaining souls to the underworld, and their wails seem to tear the very fabric of my being.

I do not need sleep yet I am weary; and yet once this battle is fought and the victor decided, I will continue on and on until my task is finished. It would be so easy for me to blank my mind so that all of it passes by like the blink of an eye, but I can't do that. I can't turn away from the pain while reducing those suffering from it to the static of my mind.

It pains me and each new occurrence makes me feel as if I'm dying all over again; only this time I don't just fall asleep to wake up on the other side, no each time feels as if I'm being stabbed by a thousand knives all at once. Soul after soul it happens again and again; and I can't become numb to it, can't pretend it's not there.

The expressions on my friend's faces when they witnessed the power I possess haunts me every second. I don't know if I can bring myself to face them when the time comes for me to join the army; I don't know if I can take seeing those looks ever again. And the only consolation I have is that Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku weren't present to witness it for themselves. It's not enough, but I'm willing to take what I can get right now.

Another night of ferrying souls comes and goes and my time is up; today is the day the two opposing armies will collide, and there is no way I can avoid the calls of so many souls, each of them crying out for my aid.

I scour the countryside once more, ensuring I've gotten all the groups of undead that had been sent out to capture more souls. At first I couldn't understand how it had been possible, and then the imps came to me with whispers of a witch and suddenly it made sense. While a demon might possess the ability to devour ones soul; there is no way he could've chained them to already buried bodies, nor could he control them so easily.

I'm on my way to meet up with the army now; and I resolve that no matter what happens, I will seek out the cause of all this and I will claim their souls myself. It's not only what my duty commands I do for the sins committed, but also my own conscience that demands I do something.

I slow my pace as I enter the massive camp and the moment I am spotted shouts ring out and the soldiers step aside with a bow while pointing me in the direction of the command tents. Not that I need their help but I thank them anyway, after all it wasn't easy summoning the courage to face Death, let alone point her in the right way.

The moment I reach the command tent, the flap is pulled aside for me; I nod my thanks then step through to find everyone waiting. Each of them bears a neutral expression; but they don't fool me, after all the eyes are the window to the soul and as soon as I lock gazes with them, I know exactly what their feeling.

"The army approaches." Sesshomaru murmurs and he is the only one to not bear that look.

"I know." I say. "The countryside has been cleared but even with so many undead being dispatched to their proper places, there are still many more among the enemy's forces."

"What do you think they'll do?" Sango asks while averting her gaze.

"My guess is they'll combine the dead with the living in hopes of making it more difficult to defeat them." I say as I lift my hand and watch as my fingers flex. "Either way it won't matter, I'll still be able to pick them out."

"There is something I wish to discuss with you." Sesshomaru says before shooting the others a pointed look.

"Very well," I say as I step aside so that the others might leave, each of them looking anywhere but at me as they pass by. "What did you want to talk about? We don't have much time."

"Are you alright?" He asks as he closes the distance between us and this time I am the one to step back.

"I'm fine." I say without blinking.

"Don't lie to me." He growls in a low tone.

"It doesn't matter if I'm alright or not." I say. "The battle approaches, this isn't the time or the place to concern yourself with such trivial matters."

"This isn't trivial." He says heatedly.

"Against the greater aspect of things, yes it is." I say. "If that is all you have to say then perhaps we should get started."

"That is not all I have to say." He says harshly then sighs and softens his tone. "Very well we'll discuss this later; I need to ask you to allow me to resurrect the forces on our side that fall in battle. If we can keep our numbers up then perhaps we will defeat this enemy quicker than anticipated."

"You're asking me for permission to cheat me of the souls I'm required to collect?" I ask in disbelief. "I am not like the imps of the underworld; each of these souls' calls to me and it's not a call I can ignore."

"Then even more innocent lives will be lost." He says softly and I blink.

He is offering to spare me the pain of collecting the souls of the innocent; with his sword he can give them another chance at life, just like Rin. "Very well, you can reclaim the souls of those lost in the fight." I say. "But I can only allow you to do it once for each soul, to die and be resurrected puts an incredible strain on the soul, it cannot take that kind of strain more than once."

"Understood," He said. "My forces will thank you."

I nod once then turn to leave, only be stilled by his hand upon my shoulder. "You would still touch me, even after knowing what I am capable of?" I ask softly without lifting my gaze.

"I believe I already told you that I do not fear Death." He murmurs as he closes the distance and wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "How could I ever fear her when it is she that holds my heart and has but to ask for my soul?"

"Please, don't- don't say things like that." I plead as my eyes fill with tears. "You know that nothing can come of this, please don't make it hurt anymore than it already does."

"I apologize." He says as he hugs me. "But my heart won't allow me to lie; I'll wait for you, even if it takes me til the end of time."

"No!" I exclaim as I push away from him while shaking my head. "Don't you dare make promises like that, you have a destiny to fulfill and it doesn't involve me!"

"Kag-"

"That is not my name." I bite out harshly as I lift my gaze to his; I can see the hurt I am causing with my words, but it is a necessary hurt. Even so I hate myself for it. "She doesn't exist anymore, there is only me. I am Death, and that is something you cannot forget. There is no place for wishful thinking and you know it, this has been doomed from the start and if I knew this was coming I never would've-"

"Don't say it, don't you dare." He snarls. "You are not allowed to regret it, what's done is done and there is no changing it."

"Then leave it in the past where it belongs." I say and my tone is so cold that it causes him to flinch.

"I cannot-"

"You must." I say firmly. "You are the Lord of the West and you have a duty to perform; not only that but you have a life that needs to be lived, whereas I will return to my duty once this battle is over. You cannot change my fate no matter how badly you wish you could; my soul cannot be resurrected, my fate is sealed."

"What are you saying?" He frowns and I can see the growing panic in his eyes.

"Once I return to my duty." I stop and swallow down the rest of my tears. "There is a chance you may never see me again. Not until your time has come and your soul calls to me to be collected."

He blanches and takes a step back. "You cannot be serious."

"I am at the mercy of the Kami; if it is their will that I stay away from you until the proper time, then that is what I must do."

"Then you may be coming to collect my soul sooner than you expect to." He whispers.

I gape at him a moment until his words sink in fully; and before I know it I have him pinned against a tent pole with my hand around his throat. "Don't you dare threaten me with that." I hiss as my eyes blaze in fury. "All this time you've been trying to shield me from the pain of being around the people I held dear in life. And you shared something with me that I will cherish for all time; something I will never share with another person as long as I exist. I already fear the day when your soul calls to me so please, I beg of you, do not force me to come and collect it any sooner than I have to. I couldn't bear it if that happened."

By the time I reach the end of my words the anger has left me, my tears are falling, and I've dropped my hand to rest above his heart.

"Please." I beg again as I hang my head. "This is already so hard and if it gets any harder-"

"Don't." He murmurs as he pulls me to him and rests his cheek on my head. "I apologize; I should not have said that."

"Please promise... promise me that you will keep living until your time comes." I ask as I wrap my arms around him.

He is silent for several moments before sighing. "I would do anything to spare you from suffering more than you already are, therefore I swear it. I will live until the day comes that my time is done."

"Thank you." And I say it with so much relief and gratitude that there is no way he can miss it.

He inhales deeply and I suppose he is taking in my scent; I thought of asking what I smelled like but didn't think I could handle the answer. So instead I say nothing and simply enjoy the feeling of being in his arms; it hurts but not as much as knowing that it won't last long.

"Oi get out here they're almost here!" Inuyasha yells from beyond the tent flap, and just like that I know our time is done.

"It's time." I say. "We have a task to carry out."

"So be it." He sighs again before kissing the top of my head and releasing me.

I go to pick up my discarded scythe while passing a hand over my face to wipe it free of tears; and once we are ready we step out of the tent and set out to once more rid the world of evil.

~*~


	17. And So it Begins

**A/N:** wow this chapter was kind of a pain to write, i'm not real big on battle scenes so yeah. Anyway i'm breaking the battle up into a couple of chapters simply because there's going to be a lot involved and each part is important. So here's another chapter for you i hope you like it!

Chapter Sixteen

The enemy's forces had just entered the area where their own forces lie in wait when Sesshomaru and Death slipped through the ranks to join Inuyasha and the others. No one said a word as they watched the opposing forces march towards them and it was easy to see that they were outnumbered three to one.

"This is going to be a long day." Inuyasha muttered as he drew his sword then rested it against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru grunted then watched as Death stepped forward and waved a hand to summon three imps. Once they bowed and had straightened she spoke, "See if you can find the leader, I wish to know just who it is that has interfered with the natural order of things."

The imps nodded then sped off towards the approaching army.

"Hey I thought you could sense a person's soul anywhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"Usually I can, but thanks to this witch there is something preventing me from discovering their identity." She said. "Trust me; if that wasn't the case then we wouldn't even be here."

"Any ideas on who it might be?" Sango asked.

"Not in the least." She sighed.

"So are we just gonna stand here and wait for them to attack us or are we gonna get to work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait a few moments; I want to see if the imps will be able to find the source." She said as she scanned the mass of bodies before her; already many of their souls were crying out to her, and it was taking every ounce of will she possessed to ignore them. "There's so many of them…"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

She blinked then turned a troubled gaze on him. "Their souls… they are already calling out to me."

"You will have the chance to answer them soon enough." He murmured.

She simply nodded and turned back to watch while waiting for her scouts to return.

"We ain't got time for this shit." Inuyasha huffed after a time. "And our guys are getting antsy."

"Very well," She said as she gripped her scythe in both hands. "Then let the battle commence."

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh before nodding to his generals. "Order the archers to fire three volleys then send in the infantry. Tell them to hold the line and if it looks like their being pushed back, send the cavalry in."

His generals nodded then began shouting orders to their underlings while the others prepared to attack.

"Kikyou," Death said. "There are demons as well as humans, use this opportunity to let your own arrows loose."

"Very well," She said as she stepped forward while drawing an arrow from the quiver on her back.

"Order them to fire when she does." Sesshomaru told his generals.

Death watched the living Miko as she knocked her arrow then brought her bow up to take aim; there was no point in trying to pick out a single target, so she simply poured enough power into the arrow to take out a swath of demons as it passed by.

"Fire." Death ordered.

For a moment the arrow coalesced in a flash of bright pink light before it was sent flying with the twang of the bowstring. And the moment it was in the air, several more twangs could be heard as the archers released their volley.

Death remained motionless as she listened to the heartbeats pick up their tempo while adrenaline began pumping through their veins; and for a single moment she remembered what it was like to experience the rush of life before running into danger.

Shouts and cries of pain rang out as the rain of arrows descended upon their targets; wounding many while only taking the lives of few. Either way it didn't matter; Death walked amongst them this day, and if a soul cried out to her, she wouldn't hesitate in answering it.

Two more volleys followed the first and by the end of the third the opposing forces were crying out for blood. Their generals must not have been the greatest because in no time at all they were caught up in their legions bloodlust; and once caught it was impossible to ignore it.

Death smirked as she watched the generals lose control and ordered their forces to attack. "Yes, come to me." She whispered as her grip tightened on her scythe until her knuckles were white.

"Do not lose yourself." Sesshomaru murmured; pulling her out of the insanity she was rapidly losing herself to.

She frowned and blinked then shook her head; and just like that she was back in reality and the calls of the souls faded until they weren't so insistent.

"Well then let's go." Inuyasha said as he crouched down in preparation to launch himself into the air.

"Attack." Sesshomaru barked out before darting off with Death right on his heels.

As they ran towards their foes with the army at their back; all sounds faded for her until the only thing she could hear was the breathing of her companion, and when the beat of his heart joined it, she felt the world fall away until he filled her senses completely. Time slowed to a crawl, making it seem as if everyone had frozen in place.

She turned to watch as his silken locks stretched out behind him while dancing in slow motion and his features were alit with his determination. The sun glinted off his armor and the blade in his hand, making it seem as if he was holding a ray of light. She'd never seen a more beautiful moment in her existence and she felt it burn itself into her memory.

His heart beat again, sounding like the sweetest music ever, and it was too much. She forced herself to turn her attention away lest she lose herself in his life; the army was closer than they had been, which was strange because they were barely moving.

_Focus._

Time snapped back to normal speed and she felt her muscles shift over one another as she shifted her grip on her scythe; two more steps and she raised it in preparation, one more step and she brought it down to cut a swath through the opposing forces.

Blood sprayed through the air as her momentum carried her through the front line; but she thought nothing of it as she began to answer the calls of the souls around her.

She felt the shock when the two armies collided with one another but didn't look back as she spun around to clear the area around her.

"Death it's the undead!" Sango yelled and pointed.

_That's right; I have a task to carry out._ She reminded herself. It was nothing to slip through the enemies forces while seeking out the ones that could prove a real threat to the living; and she'd been around Sesshomaru's army long enough to acquaint herself with their souls, making it easy to avoid them.

Time lost all meaning as they fought; all around her people and demons alike were screaming and dying, their souls calling out to her. But they would have to wait to be collected until the fighting was done; there was no way she could stop to do so while the threat was still viable, and she'd sent the imps away to keep them from claiming the souls of Sesshomaru's men.

With her speed and skill she was unhindered and allowed to take out the undead quickly; the power of her scythe ensured that they wouldn't be getting back up, and even though there were a couple thousand of them, it meant nothing to her.

After the last undead had been felled; she stopped long enough to take stock of the situation and found that the enemy army was retreating and the sun was preparing to set.

"Fall back." Sesshomaru barked out as he swept Bakusaiga out and down to flick the blood off of it. Once it was clean and sheathed, he withdrew Tenseiga and began picking his way through the pile of bodies to revive his men.

"How'd we do?" She asked as she moved to walk with him.

"You don't know?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I was busy." She shrugged.

"How many?"

"Two thousand, eight hundred and twenty three."

"We lost about a third of our forces." He said before stabbing a body with the sword that did not cut. "Add your number to the ones we took out and their about down be three quarters."

Death flinched as her eyes slid shut. "I can't be here for this."

"What is it?" He asked after hauling the man to his feet.

"Don't worry about it." She shook her head and opened her eyes to find him eyeing her. "I know the souls of your men and will not collect them."

"You're going to start collecting now?" He frowned.

She opened her mouth to respond then fell silent and frowned; he tilted his head to the side in curiosity then watched as she turned to scan the surrounding area, he followed her gaze and stiffened.

While they spoke; a fog began to move into the area, and with the dark light emanating from it, he knew it wasn't natural.

"Get out of here." She hissed as she gripped her scythe and dropped into a defensive position.

"But-"

"Go now!" She barked as she turned blazing eyes on him. "Get the army out of here; take them as far away as you can."

"What's going on?"

"The witch is making her move." She growled. "You have no time, just go!"

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach when her words sank in. The witch was making her move; that meant she was already working to reclaim the souls of the departed.

"Go!" She yelled again as she swiped at a body before it could rise. "She can't recall them once they've been touched by my power. I'll take care of it!"

He nodded then grabbed the arm of the petrified soldier standing next to him and leapt into the air; as they sailed through the air he glanced over his shoulder, and the last thing he saw before they passed over the trees was her standing in the middle of a field of undead.

~*~


	18. Guess Who It Is

**A/N:** okay so here it is, you're going to find out just who is behind all this crap. It's probably overused and cliche but i went through my list of possible villains and this is what i came up with (besides you never really know what happens to one of them so yeah) besides they aren't that important anyway, it's the rest of the story that matters.

That aside... not only have i received my first piece of artwork for this story, but it's my first piece ever... **special shoutout and a thousand thanks to Mistress Sianna!!!!!! **She's drawn an absolutely **stunning! beautiful!** and **awesome!** piece of artwork for this story!!! You **HAVE** to go and check it out, she's posted it up on dokuga and here's the site for it... **www. dokuga .com/ gallery?func=detail&id=2227 **-minus spaces, if that doesn't work then just go to Mistress Sianna's page and check out her fanart tab. Once again **THANK YOU SIANNA!!!** I heart you forever!!!!

Chapter Seventeen

The army had been disgruntled to find that they were being forced to move when all they wanted to do was lie down and get some rest. But the moment they learned just _why_ they were being forced to move, the complaints stopped and they moved as quickly as they could.

Sesshomaru hated the idea of leaving her behind, but he knew she would be furious if he lingered; after all he wasn't impervious to weapons, and he suffered the same physical limitations as every other living being.

It was irritating to know that even with being the most powerful Taiyoukai around, he was powerless to do anything to help. Talk about a blow to the pride.

For her part; Death was too occupied with rendering the undead immobile to worry about the living just then, luckily for her she didn't get tired. There were at least three times the number of undead than there had been when they started that morning; and if she hadn't been around to take out the first batch, their numbers would be way too much for her to handle.

In the end though it didn't matter what the witch did; sure she had power but it was limited to the physical world and didn't even come close to the power she possessed. Sure the witch could rouse the undead, but once struck by Death's scythe, there was nothing she could do.

_Whoever you are, you will _pay_ for this._ She swore as she took out another group then zipped off to take out the ones that were trying to reach the army. _ There are too many souls for me to collect, and I want them taken care of before the witch tries something else to thwart my power._

Keeping that in mind she spared a moment to summon the imps. "Take care of these souls." She ordered before moving off to cut down another group. _Well it looks as if Sesshomaru won't be able to cheat me of these souls after all, damn it all anyway._

From the moment she realized that the fallen would have a second chance at life that so few get, she'd been relieved. And now that the witch had destroyed that chance with her cursed powers; Death felt a rage she'd never known before, and each time she cut down another fallen soul, it grew.

With an hour to go before the sun rose, Death cut down the last unfortunate soul. She watched with somber eyes as the body fell to the ground while its soul cried out; but she made no move to free it since the imps had already moved in.

"Find peace." She whispered then turned away before the soul had been freed; she couldn't bear to watch just then, lest she lose sight of her purpose in this battle.

The plains where the battle had taken place had been so full of life only yesterday, were now void of every living thing. The grass was trampled and stained with the blood that had been shed; so much lost all because someone wished to rule over all.

Her gaze unfocused as she slowly walked amongst the bodies one last time; her scythe hung from numb fingers, its weight reminding her of all the burdens she now carried. It was her fault that this had happened, her fault that the instigators were still at large and had managed to doom so many innocent souls.

Head bowed and shoulders slumped; she finished her walk amongst the dead even as the imps succeeded in freeing the last soul, and with a wave of her hand the bodies were no more.

"Well that was an interesting trick."

Quick as lightning she whipped around while bringing her scythe up; but the moment her eyes landed on the silver haired woman, her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Impossible." She hissed once the shock wore off and her senses confirmed the woman was really who she thought she was. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Not for lack of the trying of others I assure you." She scowled.

"You're young again." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes well thanks to my powers I learned that feeding off the souls of innocent people would help me to rejuvenate myself." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. "And with the help of an old… acquaintance it's only a matter of time before I am the sole ruler of this world."

"Is that so?" She bit out.

"Yes it is." She said then shook a finger at her. "Everything has been going as planned with one exception."

"And that would be?" She growled.

"You," She said. "I can't for the life of me figure out how it is that _you're_ alive, and to find you have the power to thwart my will… well you're such a bothersome thing."

_Wait… she thinks I'm alive? Doesn't she know just _who_ I am now?_ The thought was so ludicrous she almost laughed. But only almost. "Go ahead and try your tricks, they won't work on me."

"While that might be amusing I think I'll just leave you to my acquaintance, after all he has an even bigger bone to pick with you than I do since you actually succeeded in killing him."

She felt the breath she didn't need catch in her throat as it all suddenly became so clear. "That's why you breached the underworld; you went there for his soul because he's the only one who would be able to rain death and destruction upon this land."

The woman flinched and blinked in surprise before scowling. "How did you know that?"

"You wouldn't be able to fathom half of what I know." She spat as she tightened her grip on her scythe. "It's time to pay for your crimes, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki the Dark Miko laughed as she lifted a hand into the air. "I think not girl."

Death flinched as there was a crack of unnatural thunder before smoke began emanating from her hand; within moments it had blanketed the nearby area and Death could feel the dark aura gathering in preparation to appear.

It was almost surreal watching as the body built itself from the ground up; and even before it had solidified to reveal a face she never thought she'd see again, she knew he wasn't in possession of his soul.

"Why hello there, Ka-go-me."

"Naraku." She spat as she glared at the smirking abomination.

"I must say this is quite the pleasant surprise, for a moment I was thinking that I wasn't going to be able to visit retribution on all of you for what you did to me." He said as he took a slow step forward. "I guess Sesshomaru-sama managed to unbend enough to bring you back to life after all."

Death said nothing as she tensed; she knew he wouldn't know who he was since he didn't have his soul to tell him, but she couldn't understand why he would know her without _knowing_ her. Not only that there was no way she could send him back to the underworld without his soul; sure she could destroy his body, but just like when he was alive he would regenerate.

_Tsubaki has to be the one holding his soul. _She realized. _So all I have to do is take her out and this is done._

_No, you cannot claim her soul yet._ A whisper rang throughout her head.

_What! Why not? _

_Because it is not her time; and she is a creature of the mortal world, therefore it is up to those living to rid the world of her._

_Then what's the point on me even being here if I can't help? _She raged in her head while keeping a wary eye on the abomination.

_But you can; only you can fight the undead she will create in battle, only you can prevent Naraku from ending more innocent lives. That is your task._

_So be it._ She thought as she straightened while reining in her temper. "As disappointing as this all is, you will not be meeting your end at my hands this night."

"My you say that with such confidence." Naraku cooed.

"Oh just shove it." She muttered before destroying his body with her scythe; Naraku howled as he was scattered about the clearing, and even as he began to reassemble she turned her attention to Tsubaki. "Mark my words bitch, this isn't over and you _will_ meet your end."

"Leaving so soon?" She pouted.

"I have better places to be." She spat before turning on her heel and stalking off, purposefully stomping on a part of Naraku's face as she did so. "Eat dirt you bastard."

~*~


	19. A New Plan

Chapter Eighteen

"You are sure?" Sesshomaru growled; Death had arrived at the new camp shortly after sunrise, and once everyone had been collected, she filled them in on the situation.

"Would I really lie to you about this?" She arched an eyebrow as her eyes flashed. "Tsubaki is the cause behind all those stolen souls and she did it in order to gain access to the underworld to bring Naraku back. Not only that but I couldn't sense her or Naraku's souls, somehow she managed to force her soul out of her body and is no doubt keeping Naraku's to make sure he does her bidding."

"And the Kami wouldn't let you take her out?" Inuyasha muttered. "Just whose side are they on anyway?"

"They are the Kami Inuyasha, they don't really take sides." She said pointedly. "Instead they leave that up to people like me."

"It makes sense if you think about it." Miroku said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "You are Death and while it is your duty to claim the lives of the souls that call to you, hers must not have started calling out yet. Therefore if her life is to end, it will have to be by our hands."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The unpredictable element," Death said after a moment of studying the monk. "For as many souls that call to me when their time is up, there are two more kinds that don't."

"What kinds are those?" Sango asked.

"Victims of murder and suicides," She murmured. "Both are unexpected instances and therefore their souls won't call out until the actual event takes place and by then it's too late, their lives are already over."

"You mean you aren't there to claim those souls when it's their time?" Kikyou frowned.

"No and it's because of the unpredictable element that I'm not there."

"What is this unpredictable element?" Sesshomaru wondered.

She turned to him and smirked, but it held no amusement. "Human nature. The Kami gifted all conscious beings with the gift of free will; it's with that that you make your decisions and choose your path in life. It isn't fate that makes you decide to end someone's life, but your own mind that chooses to do so."

"I see." He said as he straightened. "We must come up with a new plan."

"Being unpredictable Sesshomaru?" She asked dryly.

"Precisely," He smirked then sobered. "If we fight like we did yesterday it will only provide the same results; therefore we must do something unexpected."

"What did you have in mind Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"We send the army out to keep them busy while a select few of us head straight for the source." He said. "Lady Death, can your imps find their location?"

"They might be able to." She frowned as she thought. "While Tsubaki and Naraku don't possess their souls in their bodies, they have to be somewhere. And now that I know just who it is that we're up against, I can point them in the right direction."

"Then while you're giving them their orders I will speak to my generals." He said.

Death nodded then spun on her heel and with scythe in hand she left the tent; as soon as she was outside she darted off until she was clear of the encampment then began the task of summoning her helpers.

"I need you to scour the countryside." She said once they'd bowed. "Look for the souls of Tsubaki and Naraku, along with their bodies. Once you find them scout out the area, I want to know everything you can tell me about it; if they have any guards, how many there are, location… everything."

The imps bowed and nodded their heads excitedly before they slipped into the shadowed forest to carry out their Mistresses orders. Death watched after them until the last imp vanished into the foliage and once she was alone, she sighed as she ran a hand over her face.

"For once I would like to remember what it was like to sleep." She muttered to herself. "Sleep made everything seem better."

But even if she were able to rest her body it would do her no good; after all it was her soul that was weary and there was no rest for that, well not for her. Not while she still had a task to perform.

Speaking of tasks… She shook her head and stuffed the weariness down along with everything else; once her features were calm, she squared her shoulders then returned to camp. _We need to finish this now; I can worry about everything else later. _

When she got back to camp she headed over to Sesshomaru; at the moment he was speaking to his head general and from the bit of conversation she overheard, they were discussing what the scouts had discovered.

"Either way it's going to be a mess." His general sighed.

"You only need to hold them until we've succeeded in cutting the head off the snake." Sesshomaru said.

"Then hold them off we will." He bowed then headed off to distribute orders.

"What's going on?" She asked after he'd gone.

"They're headed this way, and with no clear area we have no choice but to fight in the forest." He said as he scanned the area.

"Well I summoned more than enough imps to scout for Tsubaki and Naraku." She said as she leaned her weight on her scythe. "It shouldn't be too long before they return with their location; who's going with us?"

"Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku will be joining us." He said. "They are preparing as we speak."

"Good, with the help of Kirara and her mate we can all travel rather quickly." She said. "Hopefully we'll catch them off guard."

"What do you intend to do since you cannot fight Tsubaki?" He asked curiously.

"I'll deal with Naraku." She said as her features hardened. "He doesn't belong in this world; therefore he is mine to deal with."

"But he does not have his soul." He frowned.

"It doesn't matter, he's still a threat. I'll keep him busy while you guys take Tsubaki out." She said. "She shouldn't be that difficult to defeat, but do not underestimate her, Kami knows what else she's capable of now that she no longer possesses a soul."

"Indeed."

"How far away are they?"

"They will be here within the hour." He said. "It shouldn't be too difficult provided they do not have any undead on their side."

"Well I took care of all the ones that Tsubaki resurrected last night." She frowned. "There's no way she'd be able to make more since we haven't fought her since, and even if she started killing people it would take her to long to build those forces back up."

"Understood."

"Well let's make sure everything is planned out, I'd rather not run headfirst into this without thinking." She said then snorted. "Even if it can't kill me."

"That never stopped you even when death was a possibility." He snorted.

"Yeah well what can I say I'm wiser than I was when I was alive." She shrugged.

"Indeed you are." He mused.

"Don't even go there." She warned before they met up with the others.

"So what's it looking like?" Inuyasha asked as he climbed to his feet.

"They are headed this way and will be here within the hour." Sesshomaru said.

"And my scouts are combing the countryside in search of Tsubaki and Naraku." Death said.

"So since you can't help us with Tsubaki, what are you gonna do?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to keep Naraku busy." She said. "Without his soul it's going to be nearly impossible to send him back to the underworld, so I'm going to make sure he can't kill anyone."

"What about Tsubaki? I thought you said she doesn't have her soul either." Sango asked.

"She doesn't, or well she didn't when we had our little run in." She said. "But her body is still mortal and prone to damage. And with my imps scouting around, it's only a matter of time before we find their souls."

"What could they use to hold their souls and yet remain alive?" Miroku wondered.

"I don't-" She trailed off and her eyes widened in surprise. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Kikyou asked.

"Stay here I have to go and check something out." She said. "If they attack before I return, stay with the army. And once I get back we can set out to find them."

"Hey wait where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll tell you when I get back." She said before darting out of the clearing.

"Damnit anyhow," Inuyasha muttered as he folded his arms over his chest. "This better be important for her to just run off like that."

"I am sure it is brother." Sesshomaru murmured as he looked in the direction that Death had disappeared in.

_Please let me be wrong about this._ She prayed as she zipped across the countryside. _I don't see how it would be possible to fix it since it was broken, but Tsubaki has powers I'm not familiar with. Damnit if she did get her hands on it and managed to fix it then we've got more problems than previously thought."_

She hadn't been to this spot since the battle that had taken place there; but the moment she skidded to a halt on the rim of the crater she already knew her worries were confirmed.

Tsubaki had gotten a hold of Kanna's shattered mirror; and what was worse, if she'd managed to repair it then she now possessed the ability to steal a person's soul.

~*~

**A/N:** for those of you who have no idea what i'm talking about with that last bit, you need to watch the newest season of Inuyasha because i don't want to spoil it for you. Anywho sorry this took so damn long to get up but these filler chapters are a pain and getting them to flow with the story is kind of iffy. THe next one is going to be the battle and i'll make it as interesting as i can.

also i posted my own little piece of artwork up on my dokuga site, same penname as here. It's not the best since i did it on a nail tip used for acrylic nails and used acrylic paint, but i was pretty proud of it since it's such a small thing to work on. It still doesn't hold a candle to the piccie Mistress Sianna did though lol. So check that out if you want.

Also special thanks to **cute18386** for all the reviews and thanks to everyone else who's reviewed, if i haven't gotten to you yet sorry i'm trying to get there. Anywho enjoy!


	20. Victory and Loss

**A/N:** ugh.... this was a tough one to get out, you guys will see what i mean when you get to the part where it switches to Death/Kagome's POV, please don't hate me for it. Anywho this is it for tonight i have to get up bright and early to work, but i'm done at noon so i'm sure you'll get a bunch of chapters out of me tomorrow afternoon. Hope you like it (well as much as you can- and i will warn you now this is a tear jerker... i cried while writing it :(

also i have to give a special shoutout to **Inuko-Chan** for drawing a wonderful piece of artwork that was inspired by this story, it's been posted up over on Dokuga so here's the link for it.. **www. dokuga .com/gallery?func=detail&id=2231** (minus spaces). Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH INUKO_CHAN!! I LOVE IT!!!!

- and as a side note, if you feel inspired to draw a piece of fanart please let me know so i can give you the proper thanks you deserve!!!! Thanks Much and here we go!

Chapter Nineteen

As soon as she realized that things just got a lot more complicated; Death immediately returned to the army, and by the time she got there the battle was well underway.

"So what's the problem now?" Inuyasha shouted the moment he saw her.

"Tsubaki has Kanna's mirror!" She yelled. "We have to go now!"

Sesshomaru had turned the moment he heard Inuyasha call out to her and once he knew what was going on he dispatched the man he was facing against before leaping into the air. "Have you heard anything from the imps?"

"Not yet but I can feel them nearby." She said as they waited for the rest of their group to join them.

"Then we will depart." He said before signaling to his generals that they were heading after the leader.

"We're ready." Sango said as Kirara lifted her and her husband into the air; Kikyou and Inuyasha were a few feet behind them on the back of Kirara's mate.

"Let's go." Death said as she headed south, making sure to go at a slow enough pace so they could keep up.

Each of them kept an eye out as they sailed over the opposing army; but thanks to the trees they weren't spotted and managed to clear the battle without problems.

"Stay in the air." Death ordered as she headed to the ground where several imps were hopping around while trying to get her attention. "Where are they?"

She listened as they gave their report before pointing to the southeast; she nodded her understanding then ordered them to tend to the souls that fell during the battle and once again took to the sky.

"How far are they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Five miles," She said as they switched directions and started flying through the air. "No matter what happens; be on your guard, I'd rather not have any of you lose your souls just yet."

"Neither do we when it comes to that." Sango said then flinched and growled when she felt a familiar hand on her butt. "Aren't you a little too old to be groping me in public?"

"I thought one more couldn't hurt." Miroku chuckled sheepishly before leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "For old time's sake and all that."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the couple before darting a glance at his brother and mate to find their expressions filled with tired amusement; he shifted his gaze to Death to find her face was an expressionless mask and her gaze was directed forward. But he knew her better than that, knew the mask was in place to hide the emotion she was no doubt feeling.

_She can't afford to crack now, not when there is so much riding on the line._ He thought, and for the millionth time he wished that she hadn't been taken from the world of the living.

A few moments later and they could all feel Tsubaki and Naraku's auras radiating from a clearing not far ahead.

"Let's do this." Death said as she gripped her scythe in both hands then took off with the intention of capturing Naraku's attention before he could attack the others.

She wasted no time on words and simply headed straight for the smirking abomination; bringing her scythe up with the intention of rending him to pieces, but he seemed to have caught on from the previous encounter and managed to dodge her attack. But only barely.

"My you don't waste any time anymore do you?" He mused as he settled down a ways off.

"There's no point in conversing with an abomination like you." She growled before darting forward.

With Naraku's attention captured by Death, the others wasted no time in heading straight for Tsubaki.

"How sweet, you've all come to die together." Tsubaki cooed as the sunlight glinted off the mirror in her hands; it had been reassembled but was still fractured, and there was an eerie light emanating from it. "Be careful not to get to close, I'd hate to quicken your demise."

"You will die now." Sesshomaru growled as he withdrew Bakusaiga before darting forward.

"Come to me my dears." She cooed as she waved her hand.

"Sesshomaru look out!" Inuyasha yelled as several serpents emerged from the ground.

He growled in his throat as he switched course to face off against the serpents while the others caught up to join in the fray. But for every serpent they killed, three more seemed to pop up to take its place.

"Well this is surprising indeed." Naraku mused as he dodged another attack. "Where did you come to have such power?"

"Fool if you had your soul you would know the answer to that question." She spat before feinting then spinning around to take one of his arms off.

"And what would that useless thing have to tell me?" He snarled as his arm began to rejuvenate.

"That you cannot kill me." She said.

"We shall see about that." He said as he swung an arm out to spray her with miasma.

She narrowed her eyes and waved her hand, easily dispelling it. "Looks like you need to get some new tricks because your old ones are to predicable."

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. "I tire of your games wench." He spat before launching an attack of his own.

"This is ridiculous there's too many of them!" Sango exclaimed as she sent Hiraikostu flying once more.

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way." Kikyou said as she leapt back and started scanning the serpents.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled as he cut a dozen more down.

"I don't- there!" She shouted as she brought her bow up and took aim. _They are shikigami and made to multiply if cut down, but one of them is the key to it all. If I can take it out then they will disappear._

As soon as she'd charged the arrow with her powers, she let it loose. And sure enough as soon as it hit the serpent with the different aura it hissed and they all vanished.

"Kikyou." Tsubaki spat. "Once again you are a hindrance."

"And I will continue to be so until one of us loses Tsubaki." She said as she drew another arrow and took aim. "And I can guarantee you that you will not be the victor this time."

"Are you so sure?" She asked slyly then laughed. "Very well then, give it a shot, see how wrong you are."

"Don't do it Kikyou." Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's some kind of trick."

"It's alright Inuyasha." She smiled at him then turned a determined look on her adversary. "I know what I'm doing."

"Go on then." Tsubaki grinned wickedly; she made no move to stop the Miko from taking aim at the mirror in her hands, knowing that as soon as her arrow was loosed she would capture her image in it.

But Kikyou knew better than to aim for the mirror; with the way Tsubaki was acting, she knew that's exactly what the Dark Miko wanted. And for whatever reason that was, she wasn't going to play into her hands; so right before she loosed her arrow, she lifted it and let it go.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as the arrow coalesced then shot through the air and right into her shoulder; the holy powers within burning her on contact. "Damn you!"

"You think me a fool to shoot the mirror?" Kikyou arched an eyebrow.

"It's is of no matter." She ground out then grinned as she reached up to grasp the arrow. "Either way, you will die."

Understanding dawned on all of them as soon as she captured Kikyou's reflection in the mirror while yanking the arrow out.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted as he started running towards her with a hand stretched out.

Death spared a glance when she heard the shout and as soon as she realized something was going wrong, she took Naraku out with a swing of her scythe then started running. Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention to the others and she watched as Miroku shoved Kikyou out of the way; another shout from Inuyasha drew her attention back to Tsubaki and she watched in horror as the Dark Miko plunged the arrow into the mirror.

She knew she didn't need to look at the others to see what had happened; the masculine cry of pain told her everything she needed to know.

~Death's P.O.V. ~

The unpredictable element; never before have I considered it to be anything more than bothersome. That is up until it reared its ugly head to claim the life of someone that was supposed to have years left of life.

A dozen thoughts ran through my head, but none of them made sense and were nothing more than a flicker before they shifted. Time slowed to a crawl; permitting me to look over everything and everyone around me.

Tsubaki had done something to the mirror so that when it was struck, it would strike whoever was held within its reflection. Kikyou had fired an arrow and successfully wounded Tsubaki; but the Dark Miko had removed the arrow and plunged it into the mirror, I didn't doubt that Kikyou was her target but Miroku…

Poor chivalrous Miroku had never been able to ignore a woman in need of aid. He probably didn't even stop to think when he acted; didn't consider the fact that he was saving her only to take her place.

Human nature… it's both a good and a bad thing; good in that it allowed Miroku to act honorably, and bad because it had forced him to act to begin with. I think I hate it.

He's hitting the ground now, there is an arrow sticking out of his chest and even from where I'm standing I know it's a fatal wound. Sango is screaming and running to his side, Kikyou is pushing herself into a sitting position, a look of horror and sorrow on her face. Sesshomaru it just as surprised and horrified; and Inuyasha's eyes are turning red. He thinks Kikyou is dead, having not turned around to witness the last few moments to know that it is his best friend and not his mate that will be sharing a conversation with me.

Time resumes and he is bringing his sword down on Tsubaki; she tries to dodge and narrowly misses being cleaved in half, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack completely. Instead his fang sinks into the flesh and bone of her shoulder and her arm is taken off.

I spare a moment to watch it before turning my attention to Miroku's body; his reflection is still in the mirror and his soul is being pulled from his body even as I speak, and I have only one option. Sesshomaru can't resurrect him if his soul isn't in his body; and if it gets sucked into the mirror it will be lost for eternity. The only thing to be done now is for me to claim it.

From his expression; I can tell that Sesshomaru knows it's already too late as well, and his hand falls away from the sheathed sword at his side.

Inuyasha has Tsubaki on the ground now; the tip of his fang is slowly carving through the soft tissues of her neck even though he knows that he can't kill her. And with Naraku still in the process of regenerating I turn my attention to the task at hand; Miroku's soul is floating closer to the mirror and before it can be sucked into the mirror, I reach out and touch it.

The ball of light stops moving and quickly turns into an ethereal manifestation of the body it belonged to.

"Miroku." I breathe and all falls silent.

"No please." Sango sobs even as she continues to clutch onto the body that was her husband. "You can't… please don't."

"I'm so sorry Sango." I say sorrowfully. "But it's too late; his soul has left his body and I couldn't let it be sucked into the mirror."

"Nooooo!" She wails as she collapses against the body in her arms.

By this time the words reach Inuyasha's ears and the red fades from his eyes as he turns to see what is going on. "Kikyou…"

"Oh Inuyasha." She says tearfully as she kneels next to Sango.

"What's going on? Where's Miroku?" He asks as panic sets in.

I look to the soul in front of me and he is looking at his hands with a frown on his face. "Miroku."

He blinks and looks up at me and I watch as surprise overcomes his features a moment before understanding sets in. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Only Sesshomaru can hear his words and all I can do is bite my lip and nod as tears stream down my face.

"I don't understand though, Kagome what are you doing here?" He asks and even as the words leave him, he understands. "I see… it's been you all along."

"Yes." I whisper and nod.

"But why?"

"It's a long story." I say. "We have a few moments; let me deal with this and then you and I will talk."

"I understand." He says then turns his gaze. "Oh Sango."

"Come here." I say as I hold out my hand. "I can't bring you back to life, but I can make you visible to her so that you can say goodbye."

"Thank you Kagome."

"That's not my name anymore." I say softly as I reach out to touch his shoulder.

"I see." He says then closes his eyes as my power courses through his being.

Gasps ring out startling Sango out of her sorrow enough to lift her head and the moment she sees him she starts crying even harder. I watch as Miroku moves to comfort her and it is the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen; so I turn away and my features harden as my gaze lands on Tsubaki.

"You're reign of terror ends now." I hiss. "Orders or no orders, you will not live to claim another innocent life."

"Who… are you?" She gasps out.

"I am Death." I hiss as I raise my scythe. "And I'm taking your soul to the underworld."

"No!" She exclaims then convulses in pain.

"Impossible!" Naraku hisses behind me, he is nearly whole once more.

"Do it." Inuyasha growls.

And so I bring my scythe down to shatter the mirror while using my power to open a path to the underworld in it. Both Tsubaki and Naraku howl in pain as their souls are sent plummeting into the darkened depths; and within moments they go up in a puff of smoke.

"It's done." I say once the portal closes. "They can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Good." Inuyasha says before retreating to the others.

I remain behind so that the living might say their goodbyes; after all I will get my chance to say goodbye soon enough. Sesshomaru joins me and we watch as Miroku murmurs words of wisdom that he always seemed to posses to the three of them.

"There is nothing you can do?" Sesshomaru murmurs to me.

"No." I say softly. "If his soul had stayed in his body you could have revived him, but Kanna's mirror tore it away. I had to stop it from getting sucked in or he would have been lost."

"I understand."

"You might." I murmur. "But they won't, not until their time comes."

"I apologize."

"No, don't." I say as I dry my eyes. "I'm used to it."

He goes to say more but I shake my head; Miroku has finished saying his goodbyes and after giving his wife one last hug and kiss, he climbs to his feet and approaches. "I'm ready now."

I nod then look up at Sesshomaru. "You need to return to the army, let your enemies know that their leaders are no more."

"Will you come?"

"When I am done." I nod again.

He nods in return then moves to join the others; they all watch as Miroku fades from their sight and Sango buries her face in her hands to cry.

"Let's take a walk." I say as I turn my back on the living so I may pay tribute to the dead.

"You said you had a story to tell me?" He asks as we head into the forest.

"It's not a very good one." I warn.

"It's been a long time since I heard one of your stories." He smiles sadly.

I can't help but smile faintly at that. "That's what everyone who ever knew me says when I come for them."

"Well you always had a talent for storytelling." He muses.

"I suppose I did." I say. "Very well, I will tell you."

And so I tell him what became of me and he listens as intently as only he ever could. Once I finish he tries to convey his regret and I tell him he has nothing to be sorry for; I had my choices and I chose the one I could live with.

Human nature; when put to the proper application you can move mountains with it, or simply sacrifice your life to give the ones you love a second chance. I guess sometimes it isn't such a bad thing after all.

~*~


	21. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N:** okay i lied here's one more before i go to bed, i felt kind of bad what with leaving it at such a sad part in the story so i decided to whip this one out and get it up for you. I know it might be kind of confusing but it seriously made sense in my head when i wrote it out. If you have any questions let me know but i can guarantee you they're going to all be answered later on. Once again R+R please and thanks much!

Chapter Twenty

The whole of Sesshomaru's household turned out to cheer their victory as they walked through the gates; but when they saw the body that was being accorded full honors, a hush fell over the crowd and everyone bowed in recognition.

Death had chosen to walk behind the soldiers carrying the stretcher they'd made to transport the monk's body; her expression was stony, and her eyes were vacant. As for the others; well they'd managed to curb their tears for the time being; but even though they didn't cry, sorrow was writ on each of their features.

_I can't imagine its easy being Death._ Miroku had said to her while they walked.

_It's the hardest job in the world._ She had replied.

_I can see why they would choose you for such a task though._

_What do you mean?_ She had asked while turning to look up at him.

_In all my years, I've never met someone who wears her heart on her sleeve in the way that you do._ He had said with a gentle smile. _You are the most compassionate person I ever had the pleasure of knowing Kagome; and I'm sure each and every one of your charges has benefitted from that compassion._

To be honest she'd never really thought about it like that; sure she'd spoken to every soul she'd ferried, and she offered them comfort. It was just the way she was, she never really stopped to think that she was doing anything good by it.

But after the talk with Miroku she resolved to try harder to make each soul feel comfort; and now that her task was done and the spell would be ended, she could now turn her full attention to the souls that called out to her.

The living hated her for what she was, what she resembled. And after her conversation with Miroku she decided that that was okay; because once their time came and she answered their call, she could do her job. And when they understood, they would be grateful and not hate her anymore.

A part of her still felt as if it wasn't enough, but she shoved that little voice into the deepest recesses of her mind and told herself that it was more than enough. Besides, another piece of her heart had been broken off and the pain of it was still raw and all consuming.

The soldiers that had survived the battle were given leave to return to their homes for the time being; and the residents of the shiro began funeral preparations while the weary warriors slipped off to get cleaned up.

Death stood watch over all the preparations while they did so; she wanted to make sure that he received the best they had to offer, and with being occupied she didn't have to face the anger of the living.

Kikyou was the only one who thought she understood and did not blame her for it; but Inuyasha and Sango were furious, she didn't doubt that once they told Shippo of the monk's demise that he would be livid and hate her to.

The preparations were finished and everyone gathered in the gardens to say farewell; she had been correct in her assumption concerning the fox demon when he didn't bother to hide the hatred that burned in his eyes when he looked at her.

She took the brunt of it without batting an eyelash; after all she was Death, and Death was not supposed to be swayed by the emotions of the living. But in reality, it was killing her.

As the pyre burned, its flames dancing high into the sky, Sango wailed and let all of her grief out. Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Shippo held onto her; sharing her pain as they tried to console her while Death bore witness to it all.

It was only after a time that she realized that Rin and Kohaku were nowhere to be seen; she glanced around then settled her eyes on Sesshomaru to find that he was watching her.

"Where are they?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Rin has given birth." He murmured.

Death blinked in surprise then turned her gaze back to the pyre. _Even as life is lost, there is new life to replace it; a never ending cycle that no one save for the Kami has control of. _

The pyre continued to burn, the sun began to set and many of the shiro's occupants had retreated inside. And even after the sun had set and the pyre was fully reduced to ash; Death stood watch while Sango rocked back and forth, her gaze locked on the remains of her husband.

They were the only two left and Death knew it would be this way; she knew Sango had something to say to her, and so she waited until the living woman gathered herself.

"He told me not to hate you." She finally said; her voice rough from crying. "Even though it's your fault, he told me not to hate you."

"Place the blame at my feet if it'll make you feel better." Death murmured. "It makes no difference to me."

"And why not?" She demanded as she leapt to her feet and stalked over to her until they were face to face. "Why doesn't it matter to you hm?"

"Because I understand things you don't." She said softly. "And in the end, he understood to."

"Bullshit."

"We've already had this conversation Sango." She sighed. "I told you once before that you wouldn't understand until your time came when you asked me the reason I took your daughter."

"Explain it to me again."

"If the mirror hadn't removed his soul from his body, Sesshomaru would've been able to resurrect him. You will never understand how much I wish that had been the case; I would have gladly let Sesshomaru cheat me of his soul." She said. "But once removed from the body it is impossible to force it back in; and if I hadn't claimed him, he would've been lost to the mirror."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Kanna's mirror didn't work like that in the past."

"Tsubaki changed its nature." She said. "I don't know how, but she turned it into a weapon as well as a container for souls. Yes the souls were freed when it was cracked in the past, but this time it was already fractured and its properties changed. I may have incredible power, but not even I can undo something like that."

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to be all powerful?" She spat.

"My power is intended for a different purpose." She said.

"He told me not to hate you." She said after a moment of running her words through her head.

"But you still do."

"Someone has to take the blame."

"Then blame the one who forced my hand. Blame human nature; I told you it was an unpredictable element." She said. "I am Death Sango, not the arbitrator to the world of the living."

"Well then why don't you just go back to being Death then?" She said. "We don't need you hanging out around here anymore, you've done your duty- as shitty of a job as it was- and I'm sick of seeing you."

"Don't worry, after this night you won't see me until your time comes." She promised. "Perhaps then you will understand."

"I highly doubt it." She ground out before spinning on her heel and stalking towards the shiro.

Death watched her go with sorrow filled eyes; every one of her words had been like a slap across the face, and she bore it all without complaint. _One day you will understand, whether you want to or not._

She glanced down at the ashes once more and said a silent farewell before retreating into the shiro; there was one last thing she had to do before she asked Sesshomaru to undo the spell binding her to this world, and that was say goodbye to the new parents.

She knew they were awake as she approached the screen to their room, either because the baby woke them up or because they were waiting for her. Either way she felt it safe to knock.

"Come in." Kohaku called out.

She attempted to settle her features into something slightly pleasant before sliding the screen open and stepping into the room; she'd just opened her mouth to say something when the aura of the babe resting in his mother's arms caught her attention, and all she could do was gape.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rin asked with a tired smile.

_This is why he was called to the afterlife? Only to be reborn as Rin and Kohaku's son?_ She thought dumbly as she absently shut the screen and rested her scythe against the wall before closing the distance between them. _But why would they do such a thing? I don't understand._

"His name is Sora." Kohaku grinned.

"It's a fine name." She managed to get out as she slid to her knees.

"Would you like to hold him nee-chan?" Rin asked again.

Death blinked up at her before returning her gaze to the baby. "Yes please."

Kohaku beamed as Rin handed the baby to their nee-chan; and once he was settled in her arms, she gently lifted one of his hands to study it.

"He's so small." She murmured as she gazed at the bundle in her arms with wonder. "When was he born?"

"Three nights ago."

_A full day after he passed._ She thought distantly as she watched the baby blink sleepy eyes open to peer up at her; and the moment he saw her face he broke out in a grin.

"Oh that's so cute." Rin cooed. "He likes you nee-chan."

_He knows who I am._ She realized as she brushed gentle fingers over his forehead. _He won't remember when he gets older, but his soul is still settling into this body and so he knows._

"There was something we wanted to talk to you about." Kohaku said after a moment.

"What is it?" She asked as she tore her eyes away from Sora to look at the two.

"Well we've been doing some talking, and we decided that since we've both been reborn so to speak we'd like to change our surname." He said as Rin squeezed his hand.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." She said as she looked from one to the other. "But I don't understand why you're bringing it up with me."

"It's because of the surname we want to adopt." Rin said shyly.

"Okay… and?"

"We were wondering if it was alright if we adopted the surname you had in life." Kohaku finally asked. "We want to be known as the Higurashi's."

And suddenly it all made sense to her. _This is destiny, and they needed someone with spiritual powers so that when I'm born in the future I'll have my Miko powers._ She realized. _Kami… that means they're my ancestors._

"Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rin asked softly.

"I'm-" She blinked and shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry about that I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

"Is it alright?" Kohaku asked hopefully.

"Yes." She said, knowing that it was impossible to say no, after all this had already happened in a way. And to change history would only cause more problems.

_Kami first I'm born with a too big soul so that I can bring Kikyou back to life and continue to exist, and now I'm holding Miroku in a new body and his parents are Rin and Kohaku and they are my ancestors._ It was confusing and she wasn't sure she had it all straight, but it suddenly put everything into perspective for her. _The only thing is; what's going to happen to me when I get to my original time? Will my task end before I'm born so that I can be born to do it all over again?_

To many questions and not enough answers; it was enough to give anyone a headache, even Death.

~*~


	22. Time's Up

**A/N:** whew sorry it took me so long to get this one out, the real world demanded my participation in it today so i've been a lil busy. Anywho i realized that i made a booboo in the last couple chapters in that i never wrote Koga and his tribe into the story, i honestly don't know how i could've forgotten them (probably because i have so many characters running around as it is) so i put an excuse as to why they weren't a part of the battle in here, and i promise i'll make it up by writing a chapter on him. Also there is a **Citrus Alert** for this chapter, it's more lime than anything since I wanted to get the emotions across more than anything.

Also huge shoutout to **Yoru-101 **for gifting this story with another exquisite piece(s) of fan art. THANKS SO MUCH YORU!!!!!!!!!! As always it's been posted up on Dokuga. You can find them under the fanart tab and they are titled with 'My hands are tied', or look up Yoru-101's page and look at the fanart tab. Yoru you rock!!!!!

Chapter Twenty-One

After spending some more time with the new family; Death bid them farewell and promised to look in on them from time to time, before leaving them and going in search of Sesshomaru.

He knew the moment she entered his sitting room that something had changed; the pain and sorrow she'd been suffering from the past few days had been replaced with a soft acceptance, and he couldn't help but be surprised.

When he arched a questioning eyebrow at her, she offered a sad smile as she set her scythe against the wall.

"I'm alright." She promised as she joined him in looking out the opened balcony doors to the world beyond.

"Will the Kami punish you for interfering?" He asked.

She was silent for a moment then sighed. "No I don't believe so."

"Oh?" He asked and she could hear his unspoken question.

"I think I know the reason they prevented me from claiming Tsubaki's soul during my first run in with her. " She said. "Though it would have been nice of them to inform me of it before hand."

"And what reason would that be?"

"Miroku's soul was needed for another purpose." She said then shook her head. "Please don't ask me about it; I'm not so sure I can talk about it, even if I wanted to right now."

"Very well." He said as he went back to looking at the scenery beyond.

"Did you ever figure out what happened to Koga and his wolves?" She asked after a few moments of silent.

"They encountered a pack of bear youkai on their way to meet up with us." He said. "Many of the ookami were wounded and so they were forced to retreat to their lands."

"I see." She said. "I suppose I should go and check on them to make sure everything's alright."

"I'm sure everything is fine."

"Relax, I didn't mean right now." She said dryly. "Besides, after the spell is ended I have to make a trip to the afterlife to give the Kami Kanna's mirror; it isn't safe in this world and I have a few questions I need to ask them."

"Such as?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I will once I get there."

"Ah." He said.

After that they fell silent and continued to watch the world before them; she knew her time was almost up and she had no idea what to say to him to make it less painful, or if there was a way to do it to begin with.

Finally after a time she took an unnecessary breath and turned to gaze up at him; but before she could say anything, he closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to hers even as he wrapped possessive arms around her.

She couldn't stop the gasp of surprise since it all happened so quickly; nor could she bring herself to pull away from him as he kissed her with a desperation she'd never known him to suffer from. Instead she gripped onto the front of his haori and returned the kiss with just as much urgency as he.

But just as he started pawing at her clothes, reality came crashing in.

"Sesshomaru…" She mumbled against his mouth. "I can't… we can't…"

It was not what he wanted to hear; but instead of saying anything he did the only thing he could do to ensure she wouldn't pull away from him. And the moment she felt his soul crying out to her, a sob escaped between them and the scent of her tears filled his nose.

"Do not cry." He mumbled as he trailed his mouth along her jaw line and down to her neck.

"Don't you see?" She asked softly. "This is only going to make separating even harder than it already is. You know I can't stay, I don't belong here."

"You belong with me." He said and it was with such conviction that she nearly allowed herself to believe him.

"You know that's not how it works." She whispered as he started licking the tears off her cheeks. "No matter how badly we both want it."

He repressed a growl as he stopped his attentions then pulled her close and rested a cheek on her head. "Listen to me please."

When she made no move to pull away or say anything, he knew she would listen.

"You belong with me no matter what anyone, mortal or god, has to say about it." He murmured. "You should have been mine while you were alive, and since the Kami saw it fit to take you before then, they owe this to us. I know I cannot keep you here with me; as much as I do not like it, therefore I am willing to take what I can get. Separating from you no matter the circumstances surrounding it is going to be painful; so please, let my last moment with you be a good one. Let me believe that you really are mine, just for a little while longer."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes against her tears; never before had she heard him speak with such emotion, and it was tearing her to pieces. _But how can I deny him this one small shred of happiness when we've both already been robbed of so much?_ She thought.

Finally she came to a decision and answered him by wrapping her arms around his waist even as she tilted her head up to plant a kiss on his throat. He sighed in relief then nuzzled her hair as she started tugging on his clothing; and the moment the scent of her sorrow was replaced with the scent of her desire, he pounced on her.

Clothing flew everywhere as they raced to see who could undress the other faster; and as soon as the last article had been tossed aside, he swept her into his arms and carried her into his bed chambers.

They took their time in relearning each others bodies; tried to convey what they felt for one another through their gentle caresses and kisses, and when he settled himself between her knees and joined with her, they were both left breathless.

She watched as his eyes slid shut and reached up to run gentle fingers over his cheek markings. "I love you." She whispered.

He froze a moment and his eyes snapped open to stare at her with surprise; and for a moment he was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do.

"It's alright." She smiled faintly as she ran her thumb over his lips. "I know the almighty Lord Sesshomaru is not accustomed to saying such-"

"I love you to." He mumbled as he kissed her thumb.

She blinked in surprise then smiled softly as she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down to seal her lips to his even as her body welcomed him in.

They lost track of time as they loved each other with everything they had; and just as the sun began to rise, they joined each other in bliss. It was such a bittersweet moment that words failed them as they clung to one another; and if not for the impending parting looming over their heads, it would have been perfect.

Each of them strove to memorize every second they'd had together; so that when the loneliness became too much to bear, they could pull the memory out and hopefully remember what it was like to be so loved. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough, but it was all they had.

And then just like that, they knew it was time. Neither said a word as they pulled their clothing on; and once they were dressed, Sesshomaru headed over to the cabinet and removed the barrier surrounding it.

Death watched as he pulled the bowl off the shelf and followed him as he carried it over to the cold fireplace. For several moments he stared at the blue flame as the whispering wind continued to swirl around it.

_It would be so easy to lock it up and keep it lit._ He thought.

But Death seemed to have seen some of his thoughts and forced him back to reality with a hand on his arm. "Sesshomaru, you know you can't keep the spell active." She said softly. "Even if you tried, the Kami would find a way to ensure it was ended."

He nodded his understanding then turned his eyes so that he could get one last glimpse. "I trust I will see you again."

"Oh I'm sure you will." She said as she retracted her hand and grabbed her scythe. "The circumstances may not always be the greatest, but I'll be here."

"Understood," He said.

"Well I guess this is-"

"No, do not say it." He shook his head. "This is not goodbye."

She snapped her mouth shut while giving him an exasperated look. "You are too stubborn for your own good you know that?"

"No more than you." He smirked, but it held no amusement.

"Well how about this, until next time then?"

"That will suffice." He sighed while thinking the exact opposite.

She offered him a tight smile and nodded once; already her eyes were bright with tears she refused to shed, not wanting to make it even more difficult than it already was.

He drank in the sight of her one last time before holding the bowl over the fire place. "Let the spell be ended." He murmured before tipping it upside down.

They both watched as there was a flash of light; and then the whispering wind began to grow until it filled the empty fire pit, each time it swirled around, it grew in strength and intensity. And just when he thought it was going to rend his chambers to pieces, it jumped out of the pit and moved to embrace her. It was a mesmerizing sight what with the way her long raven locks danced and swayed while her clothing was tugged this way and that; after a moment it became to much and she closed her eyes while tilting her head back, her arms rising away from her sides.

Before he knew it she was being lifted into the air and once she stopped rising, she lowered her head and opened her brightly glowing eyes to lock gazes with him. No words were spoken between the two, instead they trusted to their eyes to express the emotion they felt for one another, and after a moment the wind became so intense that it hid her from his view completely. Since he had no idea what would happen when the spell was ended, he wasn't expecting the bright flash of light that occurred next and was temporarily blinded.

Once able to see decently again, he lowered his arm then frantically started searching the room; not only was the funnel of wind gone, but so was the woman it had been wrapped around. Thinking it was because he didn't have Tenseiga at his side, he scooped up the sword then scanned the area once more only to have his eyes tell him the same thing. She was gone; and even though he'd been telling himself that she would have to go, the stubborn possessive side of him had refused to accept that as a possibility.

Finally realization sank in fully, forcing him to his knees as his chest heaved. Nothing had ever hurt like this and for several moments all he could do was stare blankly at the empty space before him. But then something within him cracked; and before he knew it, he was tilting his head up and letting the world know of his pain with a mighty howl.

~*~

-sorry if Sesshy seemed a bit OOC, but it was time to say goodbye and he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt just in case he never got another chance (please don't hate me)


	23. Kami Q and A Kind Of

**A/N:** okay here's the next chapter, and it's centered around Death asking the kami questions, i know most or your questions are probably not going to be answered with this, but don't worry everything will be explained at a later date(chapter) Also i'm having severe internet connection issues so i'll update when it's agreeing with me. I have to get it looked at and since it's the weekend i probably won't be able to until monday, but know that i'm going to update whenever i can tonight and tomorrow (i have the day off). Also after this i'm going to start skipping around just to keep things rolling, some of the chapters will be fillers while others will be sad- sorry but that's the way the story goes. And i got something coming up that you probably really aren't going to like me for, but it's a part of the whole snickerdoodle of a plot i have going on. so you have been warned (or informed) please R+R and thanks again!

Chapter Twenty-Two

I knew the moment the wind swirled around me that I'd be transported to the realm of the Kami. The pain of being pulled away from Sesshomaru was already setting in, but I was forced to put it aside so that I might ask the Kami my questions.

I knew better than to expect all of them to be answered; but I was hoping that they would at least quell my curiosity on several of them.

"Welcome." Their musical voices ring out once the wind had dissipated.

"I have brought Kanna's Mirror." I say as I pull the out wrapped object that had been transferred to the sleeve of my robe during the change.

"This is a good thing; mortals should not possess the power to steal another's soul."

"I thought you might say that." I say as I set it on the lone pedestal that had been provided for such a thing. " And I have some questions."

"Ask and we will answer what we can."

"You didn't want me to claim Tsubaki's soul until after Miroku had been called." I state.

"That is correct."

"So you knew all along that this would happen?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I told?" I grind out as my hand fists at my side.

"Even if we had told you it, would have ended the same way." They say. "We thought to spare you from undue pain."

"Well next time I'd appreciate it if I wasn't left in the dark." I grumble. "If I haven't broken yet I doubt I will any time soon."

"You have many years to go until your atonement is completed."

"Are you going to make me ferry the souls of my family as well?" I ask softly.

"Yes."

"And what about everyone's reincarnation? Will I have to continue to do this even after they've passed the first time?" I ask. "Because if that is the case then I think I will be at this position until the world ends."

"Only until the last of your line is called," They said. "Think of this as a gift."

"I believe I need a little bit of elaboration on that."

"Though your time will be sparse each time you collect their souls, you will still be able to speak to them." They say.

"Why are you making me do this?" I ask as my eyes fill up with tears. "Why will I have to continue to do this until the last of my family dies in the future? Was my wish really that bad?"

"There is a reason for this but we cannot disclose that to you as of yet."

"And what about when my future self is born? How will I continue to exist since it's my soul?"

"You were gifted with a big soul."

"And I've already given a part of it to Kikyou so that she might live again."

"Nay child, Kikyou's soul was placed in your body along with your own."

I blink in surprise then say. "You knew all along that I would make that wish, you knew I would sacrifice myself to have their lives restored."

"Yes." They say.

"Why!" I cry out, my frustration getting the better of me.

"We are sorry, but we cannot tell you that at this time."

"Why not?" I demand.

"Though you are no longer of the mortal realm, you are tied to it through the people you knew in life." They say. "To reveal all would be to risk changing the course of things; know that if there were another way we would gladly take it to spare you from such sorrow, but this is the way."

I hold my tongue a moment as I stare at the light that surrounds me. "This isn't about atoning at all is it?" I say. "There is another reason you've put me in this position."

"Yes."

"And that reason would be?"

"This is your destiny." They say. "We cannot tell you more than that for the moment; but we warn you, there is a time coming when your heart will break. We'd hoped to spare you from that but certain circumstances thwarted our will."

"Certain circumstances," I frown. "What does that mean?"

"You will know when the time comes." They say. "The imps have been returned to the underworld, it is time for you to take up your task once again."

"You've left me even more confused than I was to begin with." I mumble as I rub my forehead.

"We apologize, but know that one day all will be revealed to you; and when that time comes, you will understand why we could not tell you this day."

I blink at that then frown, how many times have I said much the same thing to the living while I fought by their side? No wonder they got so irritated with me. "Very well."

"Go now and perform your duty."

"You know there are times I really hate that word." I mutter as I spin on my heel and head for the portal that leads to the mortal world.

Once there I found myself at a loss as to what I was supposed to do; it had only been a few weeks that I walked amongst mortals, and though I tried not to, I became accustomed to it again.

It hurt to be yanked away from that; away from everything and everyone I held so close to my heart, and for a moment I was lost. And then it happened, like so many times before and suddenly I remembered.

There was a soul calling out to me, it's time had come. My duty settled around me like the robe I wore, displacing me from the world of the living, and then it wasn't so hard.

Yes I still carried my pain; knew I would carry it with me until I was no longer Death, but once again I was able to push it aside and turn my attention to the task at hand.

It was what I had to do, after all, I didn't have a choice.

~*~


	24. Back to the Grind

**A/N:** *peeks out from under her blankets* hey guys sorry I've been MIA, me and Squishy ended up getting _reallllly_ sick . It's been horrible and my brain decided to take a vacation during the whole thing. I'm not up to 100% yet but I'm working on it. This chapter is really super short and it's just a filler and it might not be as good considering my brain is still mush, but i gave it a shot. I lucked out and didn't have to go to work today and i have tomorrow off to so hopefully i'll be able to squeeze a few more chapters out (sorry if they aren't my best) anywho i have to give a huge shoutout to **SugarOo** for the absolutely **stunning** piece of artwork she did! **Thank you so much rOo, it was such a pick me up!** Also I have to thank everyone else for their wonderful artwork and i'm going to post the links up on my profile page, please go and check them out, i promise it's worth it! Anywho here it is.

Chapter Twenty-three

Seasons came and went just as quickly as they had before she'd been evoked; each of them helping her to forget what it was like to walk amongst mortals once more, and like before her time was filled with ferrying souls.

She had few opportunities to go and check up on everyone; but when she did, she started out with Koga and his wolves. Luckily no one had been seriously injured when they'd faced off against the bear demons, and they were now at full strength.

It gave them the opportunity to start building up their ranks; and she was happy to find that Ayame was expecting her first child. She'd been there when Koga discovered it for himself that he was going to be a father, and she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She'd never seen him so giddy before and for that whole first day he wandered around in a daze; even going so far as to not watch where he was walking and inevitably ended up running into many things.

He was battered and bruised by the end of the day, but he was still happy.

After the battle; Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyou returned to Edo. And though she missed it when Sango had told her family of their loss, the pain was fresh when she was able to stop in and check on them.

It hurt her to see them so upset and she wished she could've told Sango the real reason behind her husband's sudden death; but she knew that was impossible, and the Kami would not be pleased. Not only that but she doubted Sango would thank her very much for the information; yes Miroku had been reincarnated, but he was forever out of her reach.

As for the little bundle that was once Miroku; well when she got the chance to check up on the little family, she was amazed to find how much he'd changed. True he was only human and aged as such; but he seemed to get bigger and bigger every time she saw him.

And Rin and Kohaku were such good parents; not only did they share the task of raising their son, but they were also there for each other for everything else. It wasn't often that the pain of the past would come back to haunt their dreams, but when it happened they were there to support one another.

She knew she'd made a promise to keep in contact with them; but it hadn't been long ago that she'd been a part of their everyday lives, and the pain of her absence was still felt. To make herself known to them would only ensure that the pain lingered, and that was no good for anyone involved.

It was the same with Sesshomaru; every day and night she ached for him, ached to be held in his arms, ached to feel even the slightest bit normal. But like Rin and Kohaku, she did not alert him to her presence.

Out of everyone, he was the one person she would still be able to touch thanks to his father's sword. But when the spell was ended; the bandages had wrapped themselves around her hands again, barring her from controlling her deathly touch and preventing her from feeling what she touched.

She loved him more than anything, but she couldn't be with him and she knew it; to see him while knowing these things was just too painful for her. So she hid her presence from him when she went to check up on them; it wasn't always easy though, because most times she saw him, he was not himself.

Knowing he was going to lose her and actually losing her seemed to strike something within him, and so far he hadn't been able to come to terms with it. But there was nothing to be done for it except hope that time would help repair some of the damage losing her had caused.

Shippo was the last person she kept an eye on; he was still angry about Miroku's death and she couldn't blame him. He'd been orphaned as a child and then taken in by a group of misfits; and now two of them were gone, the girl he looked to as a mother figure, and the man who'd offered him so much wisdom. She knew he had yet to grieve properly since he was still so angry and wished there was something she could do.

But in the end it wasn't her place and she could only hope that given time he would be able to open up to somebody about it so he could start the healing process.

Another season went by and then she was into her busiest season; winter was so hard on the people in the feudal era, and many of them lost their lives to the cold and the many diseases that sprang up. This winter turned out to be worst than most and kept her constantly occupied; every once in awhile she wondered how there could be any people left in Japan after all the souls she'd ferried, and was amazed to find what she took was only a fraction of Japan's populace.

Before long it got to the point where she'd all but forgotten about the living and concentrated completely on her charges; it was a temporary reprieve, but a reprieve nonetheless.

And she knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before she'd be reminded of it all once more; the only thing was, she didn't know if it was going to be in a good way or not.

~*~


	25. An Enlightening Conversation

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your well wishes! I'm starting to feel a lot better and so is Squishy, and we've finally gotten past our road block! So here's another chapter and I promise the next one isn't far behind it! R+R! Once again thank you so much!

Chapter Twenty-Four

The hours following her disappearance had been some of the longest of his life; and as those hours turned into days, and then weeks, months, and seasons it didn't seem to get any better.

Before he knew it, a whole year had passed and he had yet to see even the smallest sign of her. A fear he had never known clawed at his heart; what if the Kami had barred her from coming to him after all? If that was the case he wasn't exactly sure what he would do.

The people residing in his home knew something was off and though most of them would never dare to ask what was wrong; his wards had no qualms about that. Of course Rin was more forthcoming about urging him to speak while Kohaku simply gave him the impression he was willing to offer an ear.

But speaking about emotions and whatnot was a foreign concept to him so when he visited with them, nothing was said.

"He's getting so big isn't he?" Rin mused as she watched her son fiddle with a lock of Sesshomaru's hair. As always the inu Lord spent a part of the afternoon with them, though this time Kohaku was off helping some of the guards.

"Indeed." He said as he gazed down at the pup in his arms. Handling pups that were still so young had never been a strong suit of his; but Rin saw to it he was well educated on the matter and before long he was comfortable with holding Sora.

"You are his Grandfather after all." She had said with a huge grin. "Therefore it only makes sense you play with him."

It had been strange to say the least, but spending time with his ward and her pup served as a distraction from the things he had no control over.

For awhile nothing was said as Sora occupied his time between tugging and yelling at Sesshomaru's silken locks; Rin knew the youkai Lord was more than a little disgruntled about having a human child attempting to rip his hair out of his head, but he bore it well. And it was made easier to tolerate simply because Sora never tried to chew on it.

Finally after a time her son seemed to grow bored and turned to his other favorite thing to do when his Papa was around; and that consisted on standing up so he could look at Sesshomaru's markings. He'd recently learned to walk already so standing was no feat, at least not when he was on a flat surface, so to keep him from toppling over Sesshomaru held onto him with gentle hands.

"Papapapapapapapapa." He chanted as he patted his cheeks.

"That's right Sora, that's your Papa." Rin cooed.

"Papa!" He declared.

"Yes pup." Sesshomaru murmured as he studied the cherubic face; for some reason it was familiar to him, but he'd never been able to pinpoint the reason why.

Sora grinned and giggled then gripped onto his cheeks and started rubbing his forehead against Sesshomaru's chin. After a time the pup wore himself out and after Rin had put him down for his afternoon nap, she served Sesshomaru tea and they moved onto other topics.

"So how are you doing Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked after a time.

"I am well Rin, how are you?" He murmured as he gazed out the open balcony doors.

She repressed a sigh and offered an exasperated smile. "I'm alright."

"That is good."

"Kohaku and I were thinking about having another baby."

"That is good to hear, I recall you telling me you wished for a big family."

"That's right." She smiled then sighed as she shifted her gaze to the scenery as well. "Having Sora around has helped Kohaku immensely, and I think having another one would help him even more."

"He is still troubled by his past?" He shifted his gaze to her and arched an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be if it was you?" She asked pointedly.

"Hn, I suppose I would."

"He's alright though and he's come to terms with it." She said. "I think changing our surname really helped in that."

"Explain." He frowned.

"Wait- you mean you didn't know?" She asked curiously.

"I was not aware that you changed your surname." He said. "How long ago was this?"

"We changed it the night…" She trailed off when he stiffened. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I thought she told you."

He frowned as he turned his thoughts back to the memory of that fateful night. "She had said something about the Monk's soul being needed for another purpose, but was unable to explain it."

"Well that's odd." She frowned as well. "I wonder what it could be?"

"What did you change your surname to Rin?" He asked as his heart began to pound in his chest; he had a good idea as to what it was changed to, and several things were suddenly beginning to fall into place.

"Well," She said slowly, reverting to the shy nature she possessed at times as a child. "We asked her, and she said it was alright…"

"Go on." He said as he clenched his fists in his sleeves, mentally urging her to spit it out already.

"Well since Kohaku and I have both been reborn so to speak, we decided we wanted to change our surname." She said softly as she fiddled with her sleeves. "So we asked her and she said it was alright to adopt her surname. Kohaku and I are both Higurashi's now."

His eyes widened as his heart skipped several beats; the implications of such a thing crowded into the forefront of his mind and before he realized it, he'd climbed to his feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked worriedly as she scrambled to her feet. "Are you angry with me?"

"I… no Rin," He said as he fought to remain calm. "This is simply a surprise."

"Are you okay with this?" She asked as she made to approach him but stopped when he flinched.

"It is fine Rin… I must go I have duties to attend to." And before she could speak another word, he swept out of her room and headed straight for his chambers.

After a curt order to the guards that he wished to be undisturbed, he vanished into his sitting room and slammed the screen shut. For several moments all he could do was stand and stare at nothing; and then before he knew it he was pacing.

She'd told him the monks soul was needed for another purpose but she couldn't tell him why; and whatever had transpired with his wards that night had seemed to put her mind at ease.

_They've changed their surname to Higurashi, and she was from the future._ He thought as he continued pacing. _My wards have become her ancestors… but how does the monks soul play-_

He stopped mid-thought and mid-step and his eyes had widened to the point where it almost hurt. Everything had suddenly become so clear that the questions he'd been asking himself about her actions that night were finally put to rest.

His wards were her ancestors, and it was necessary for the bloodline to carry spiritual powers so that she might be born a Miko in the future. Who better to provide such power than the powerful Monk she'd known in life?

_So… my wards are her ancestors and the monk has been reincarnated in their son. I have no doubt that others with spiritual powers will be added to the bloodline in the future; after all if it isn't, then it will only die out, not be strengthened as it needs to be._

It was easier to digest than he thought it would be, and while it had solved a piece of the puzzle, there were still many more questions he had that still needed to be answered.

_If only she would just make herself known so that I might ask her;_ He thought as he moved to stand on his balcony. For several hours he wracked his brain as to what he could possibly do, but every option seemed worse than the previous.

It wasn't until the sun had been down for several hours that he snapped out of his reverie and realized he was exhausted. Too much thinking and too many surprises in one day could do that to a person, he supposed.

So with a purely mental sigh, he retreated indoors and prepared for bed. Tomorrow was another day, and maybe once he'd gotten some sleep, he'd be able to think more rationally.

~*~


	26. It's time for me to go

**A/N:** whew by golly this is a looooong chapter!!! And it's sad... sorry but that's the way it is... i got so teary eyed writing this . I thought about breaking it up into a couple of parts but that just didn't work out so yeah that's why it's so long, anywho i figured i wouldn't get any complaints out of you guys for that lol. I hope you enjoy it as mush as you do the rest of the story and please don't lynch me for it! as always R+R please!

Chapter Twenty-Five

He didn't get the chance to think of other options to get Death to come to him the next day, nor for many days after that. Problems seemingly began to spring out of the woodwork and kept him occupied most of the time; luckily most of it was mundane and easily handled, though there were a few times he'd been required to leave the shiro so that he might tend to them.

A lord's work was never done; and he found himself longing for the days when he was on the hunt for Naraku and he had nothing more to lord over than a human child, a kappa, and a two headed dragon. But those days were long gone and they were never coming back; it was frustrating to say the least.

And while he'd thought he'd never be able to get over it; or let the pressing need to see her again slip away from him, somehow it managed to do just that. Of course that didn't mean he didn't think about her, but the world around him could not be moved to remain still simply because he wished it. Time continued on, and dwelling on things he had no control over served no purpose other than to make him miserable.

He never told Rin about his revelations that day, nor did he tell anyone else. There had been a reason Death didn't tell them about the monk being reincarnated in Sora and so he kept her wishes and remained silent. It wasn't such a hard thing to do because as Sora grew, his resemblance to the monk faded until it was impossible to discern the similarities.

Before he knew it two more years had passed and Rin was now pregnant with her third child. Their second child was a girl and as he expected, they named her Kagome; she was a bright and bubbly baby and provided them all with copious amounts of amusement.

In the end, she was the main reason that he was finally able to push his thoughts on her namesake aside; he didn't know what it was, but the first moment he laid eyes on her, he was drawn to her. So much that he would collect her from the nursery then retreat to his study to work on his paperwork, all the while cradling her with his free arm.

Rin was more than okay with it as well; she knew that Sesshomaru spending time with the infant was probably the best medicine for him, and was soon proven right when he returned to his old self, or so she hoped at any rate. With him it was never easy to tell if he'd really gotten over something or if he'd just managed to shift his indifferent mask into place once more.

And thanks to time, the memory of the war soon faded and the people were able to go about their lives once more.

Rin looked up and smiled when Kohaku entered their rooms. "How was it?"

"It was good." He said as he bent down to give her a kiss on the temple before straightening to look around. "Where are the kids?"

"Sora is taking his afternoon nap and where do you think Kagome is?" She asked wryly.

"Ah so he succeeded in kidnapping her again did he?" He mused as he took a seat across from her.

"Despite the best efforts of her nanny," She giggled. "That woman is absolutely convinced that Kagome's going to get on his nerves and disturb his ever important paperwork. I swear she's tried everything to keep him from slipping into the nursery to snatch her."

"She should know by now that it'll take more than the antics of our daughter to drive the mighty Sesshomaru-sama to distraction." He chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she watched him.

"I'm fine; I think I just pulled a muscle today." He shrugged.

"How's Shippo doing?"

"Still as hotheaded as ever," He sighed and shook his head. "You'd think after all the time that's gone by that he'd have calmed down by now, but no such luck."

"Well Miroku was very important to him." She murmured. "I'm sure it'll just take him a bit more time."

Kohaku grunted at that then glanced around the room before leaning closer to her. "I think Sesshomaru-sama is up to something."

"Like what?" She asked softly.

"He left the Shiro again last night; that makes it the fourth night he's taken off into the night."

"How long was he gone for this time?"

"The guards said he arrived just before the sun rose and once he was here he retreated to his chambers and demanded to be left alone."

"What do you suppose he's up to?" She asked after a moment.

"I think he's going to try and evoke her again." He sighed.

"But she isn't needed." She said as understanding set in. "Won't he get into trouble with the Kami if he tries to evoke her when it isn't necessary?"

"I don't know, but I do know he's at his wits end." He said. "He misses her Rin, and I don't think he's thinking very clearly."

"Well we miss her to but you don't see us doing something so foolish." She huffed. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"You could try it, but I don't think it'll do any good." He said. "You know how he is Rin; once his mind is made up, he is not easily swayed."

"Oh I know that, better than you I think." She grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kohaku was silent a moment as he studied his wife, after a few moments of thought he came to a decision and moved to sit next to her while taking her hand in his. "If you do talk to him, tell him to wait."

"Why?" She asked as she gazed up at him.

"Remember what I told you about my talk with her?" He asked.

"What about it?" She asked as her eyes alit with fear.

"She said I would find peace, but my time would be shortened." He said as he ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. "It's already been several years, and I have found the peace she said I would."

"But- but I'm pregnant." She stuttered as her eyes filled up with tears. "You can't go now Kohaku, not when everything is going so well for us."

"Hey now none of that, we've already talked about this Rin." He soothed as he pulled her into his arms. "You know I don't want to go, and you know she doesn't want to take me. But this is the will of the Kami, if they decide my time is soon then there's nothing we can do to change that. Besides you know I'll never really leave you, I'll always be in your heart and you'll have our children to remind you of me."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes while burying her face in the crook of his neck; she knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. "She promised to come and see us before then though."

"She's already here Rin." He murmured.

"What!" She exclaimed as she rocked back to gape at him. "How do you know that?"

"I saw her just before I left my post." He murmured.

"But-" She went to argue then sighed as she deflated. "There's no stopping this, is there?"

"I wish there was a way…" He trailed off and shook his head. "But no, there is no stopping this."

She squeezed her eyes shut and took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down; after several moments and she thought she was under control she blinked her eyes open and smiled up at him sadly. "I don't know what I'm ever going to do without you."

"You'll be just fine, you're strong Rin. You always have been." He said with such conviction she found she couldn't refute him. "Now how about you go and get Kagome hm? And have your talk with Sesshomaru-sama; I'm going to wake Sora up, I'd like to spend some time with all of you."

She nodded in understanding then cupped his face in her hands to give him a kiss. After several moments she forced herself to pull away then with his help climbed to her feet. "You know he's going to insist on being here."

"That's fine; just ask him to keep in mind that this is my time with her, not his."

She nodded her understanding then headed for Sesshomaru's study while Kohaku headed into the nursery to wake his son up. As Rin walked, she tried her best to keep from crying, but being pregnant didn't make it so easy. Keeping her husband's words in mind, she stiffened her resolve and took a deep breath before knocking on the screen to Sesshomaru's study.

"Enter." He called out.

Wiping at her eyes once more she nodded to herself then pushed the screen open and forced a smile on her face. "What did she do to try and keep you out this time?"

"She thought that locking the doors would be enough to keep me out." He said without looking up from his paperwork while he proceeded to rock the bundle in his arm. "Needless to say one of the locks is going to have to be replaced on the account that it has been melted."

"Oh dear." She chuckled and shook her head.

"What brings you here?"

"Kohaku-" She said as her voice cracked, causing him to snap his gaze to her face. She closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them and smiling shakily. "Kohaku would like to spend some time with his daughter."

"What is wrong Rin?" He frowned as he set his brush down and climbed to his feet.

"It's um…" She trailed off and shook her head before turning eyes bright with unshed tears up at him. "She's here Sesshomaru-sama, and when she leaves… Kohaku will be going with her."

Sesshomaru rocked back on his heels in surprise as he blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he saw her when he was leaving his post." She said softly.

"Rin-"

"It's alright… I'm alright; we knew it was going to happen sooner or later." She said as she rubbed her already protruding belly.

"I see." He said flatly.

"Please don't be angry with her Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sure she's had her reasons for not coming sooner." She pleaded as she approached him and rested a hand on the arm that held her daughter. "And please try to remember… this is his time with her."

He frowned at that a moment then smoothed his features. "Very well, but I wish to come with you."

"That's fine." She smiled then hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Look Sesshomaru-sama, we know you've been leaving the Shiro these past few nights, and we know you've been collecting the things needed to evoke her again."

"What of it." He growled.

"Sesshomaru-sama you know you can't do that." She said imploringly. "We have no need of her physical presence and I'm afraid that if you attempt it, the Kami will punish you for it."

"I know what I'm doing Rin."

She studied him a moment then sighed and shook her head sadly. "No Sesshomaru-sama, I don't think you do."

He blinked in surprise at that but was unable to say anything as she held up her hands.

"May I have my daughter please? We need to get back." She murmured.

He sighed and handed over the pup and once Kagome was settled in her mother's arms, they left the study and retreated to her rooms.

"Well hey there." Kohaku smiled as he continued to bounce Sora on his knee. "I trust Kagome behaved herself for you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Of course." He said as he scanned the room.

Kohaku opened his mouth to say something but when he caught Rin's gaze and she shook her head, he snapped it shut and smiled. "I've already ordered the servants to bring us all an early dinner."

"That sounds good, I'm hungry." Rin said as she took a seat next to her husband. "Sora wasn't cranky with being woken up was he?"

"Of course not, he's always happy to see me, aren't ya my boy?" Kohaku asked as he tickled his son.

"Daddy top!" Sora giggled as he wiggled underneath his father's grasp and tried to push his hands away.

"Now why would I do that when it's so much fun?" He asked.

Rin watched with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes; but the tears did not fall, she didn't want her son to think that something was wrong. When she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked up to find that Sesshomaru had finally snapped out of whatever daze he'd gone into and was now moving to join them at the table.

Out of all of them, only the children and Kohaku seemed to be unfazed with the current events while Rin and Sesshomaru were both tense. Things continued that way all throughout the afternoon and even while they ate; and once the servants had arrived to clear the dishes away, Kohaku climbed to his feet and pulled the balcony doors open.

"She does not need you to open the doors for her." Sesshomaru said pointedly.

"I'm well aware of that Sesshomaru-sama." He said as he returned to his seat and pulled his son into his lap. "But this way she will know she is welcome."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at that as he studied him. "You are handling this very well considering the fact that after this night your children will grow up without ever knowing who their father was."

"Of course they'll know who I was." He said defensively. "Rin is just as adapt at telling stories as she was in life. She would never let our children forget me."

"Sesshomaru-sama please," Rin begged softly. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

Mentally berating himself for distressing his ward, Sesshomaru nodded and turned his attention to the bundle in her arms.

"Looks like someone's finally waking up," Kohaku mused as he watched Kagome stretch and yawn before blinking her eyes open.

"She sure has been sleeping a lot lately." Rin agreed as she sat her up so she could look around.

"That's because she's going through a growth spurt." A new voice said, bringing everyone's attention to the robed figure standing just inside the balcony entrance. "Children tend to sleep a lot when their growing, either that or they get cranky because the pains are bothersome."

"I hope you're not right on time?" Kohaku asked dubiously as he eyed her.

They heard her chuckle as she set her scythe against the wall before moving to pull the hood back with un-bandaged hands. "No, I'm quite early actually."

"Good, after all you made a promise." He said as he shook a finger at her.

Once her face was visible they could see the wry smile that graced her lips and the sorrow that danced in her eyes. "I am very well aware of that; after all I am the one who made the promise."

"Where have you been?" Rin asked curiously.

"Very busy," She sighed as she stepped fully into the light, revealing that while she still wore her robe, it had been opened to show the clothing underneath. "Japan's populace is growing by the day and there are just as many souls that are leaving and require attention."

"So business has been good?" Kohaku asked.

"If you can call it that," She said dryly as she took in the two and a half children. "My, you've been busy while I was away."

"You already know Sora." Kohaku grinned. "That little angel right there is Kagome and the other one, well your about four months early."

"Would you like to know what it is?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"You can tell?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Of course I can; so can Sesshomaru, or didn't he tell you?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow at the silent demon lord.

"He told me it was half the surprise." She grumbled as she shot the inu a look. "But I think I'd like to know."

"Kohaku?" She asked as she swiveled her glance to him.

"Why not." He grinned.

"Very well, you are having another son." She said.

"Ha I told you it was a boy." Rin said as she poked Kohaku's arm. "And here you were convinced it was a girl."

"Well you have been more… sensitive than you were with Sora." He said as diplomatically as he could.

"Just what are you saying husband?" She growled as she glared at him.

"Now, now don't make me separate you." She chided as she knelt down to look at the little boy in his father's arms. "And look at you; my you've grown up haven't you?"

"Daddy who dat?" Sora asked as he peered at her curiously.

"You can see her?" Rin asked in surprised.

"Ah, I guess I forgot to tell you that bit." She said as she shook her hands to free them of her sleeves, once again showing that they were un-bandaged. "I struck a deal with the Kami, for a short time I've been permitted to walk the physical world once more."

"Sora this is nee-chan." Kohaku said as he rubbed his back. "You remember me telling you about her don't you?"

"Nee-can?" Sora asked as he peered at her with wide eyes.

"Close enough." She chuckled as she held her hands out to him. "The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn baby in your mommy's arms."

At his father's reassuring nod; he scrambled out of his arms and tottered over to her, and the moment she had a good grasp on him she swung him into the air, earning a squeal and a giggle.

"Well aren't you just the character?" She mused as she settled him on her hip.

"Kagome's worse if you can believe that." Rin chuckled.

"As she should be," She winked at her. "She has her mother's energy and a part of her namesake's soul, who better to keep you on your toes?"

"Wait you mean you-" Kohaku trailed off and gaped at her.

"Well she needed a little bit of help." She said sheepishly, recalling to their memory the difficulties Rin had while giving birth. "I would've been here for it, but in order to help properly I needed to be with the Kami."

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I doubt you'll believe me but I'll tell you." She said as she took a seat and settled Sora in her lap. "I've already been informed that I will be at this post until the last of my line has been claimed; the problem with that is, I'm going to be born in the future-"

"You mean they're going to wait until then to bring you back!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." She chided. "No _I_ am not going to be brought back; but in the future, my past self will be born. I suppose I should be more careful with my words, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kohaku said reassuringly. "Go on."

"Well since she and I are one in the same it's only obvious that she would need my soul- or at least a part of it." She said as she turned her gaze to the baby girl and smiled; the other's looked down at her just in time to see her grin and wiggle around a bit. "The Kami gifted me with a big soul; and instead of forcing me to carry all of it for the next five hundred years, they decided it was time to cast it into the world so that it might begin to gather the experience and spiritual powers needed."

"Nee-chan, are you saying that this Kagome… is really you?" Rin asked as she held up her daughter.

"Yes in a way, she is a part of me." She smiled faintly. "But at the same time, she is not me."

"I think I'm confused." Kohaku sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry I know it's confusing." She said apologetically then studied the table as she thought a moment. "Here let me try to word it like this; I was given a big soul but a part of it was simply there to gain some of my spiritual powers and experience while I was alive. When Rin was having difficulties, the Kami knew a regular soul wasn't going to be enough, so to help they gave Kagome that part of my soul. As the centuries go on, that part of my soul will be built upon until it is just as big as it first was- thus my past self will be able to be born in the future and be able to complete the cycle once more. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," He said then shook his head. "I'm sure I'll figure it out later."

"You will." She smiled.

"So she is, and she isn't you." Rin said slowly.

"Precisely," She said. "Think of her as the blueprint so to speak, what she learns now will help to shape what my past self will become in the future."

"I understand." Rin said as she smiled.

"Where is Shippo?" She asked after smiling reassuringly at her.

"I didn't know if it was a good idea to invite him or not." Kohaku said softly.

"Kohaku, don't leave him out on my account." She chided. "You two have been like brothers for years now haven't you?"

"Of course but- he's still very angry with you." He said pointedly.

She remained silent for a few moments as she studied him. "I think you should go and get him Kohaku, it's very important that you do so."

"Can you tell me why?"

She opened her mouth then shut it and smiled sadly. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded once then climbed to his feet. "I'll be back in a few moments."

"We'll be here." Rin said with a tight smile.

Once he'd gone she cocked her head to the side to study Rin. "I know this is hard on you Rin, and if there was anything I could do to avoid it, I hope you know that I would do it in a heartbeat."

Rin nodded her understanding as she bit her lip. "He won't… it won't hurt will it?"

"Of course not," She murmured. "He's already suffered so much, I won't allow him to suffer more, not when it's within my power to prevent it."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you nee-chan."

She smiled sadly and nodded once before turning her attention to the little boy in her arms; he succeeded in keeping things light and she continued that thread by asking Rin about his life as well as the life of her namesake. It served to fill the tense space and when Kohaku returned with Shippo in tow, it was very easy for every adult to tell that the Kitsune was not happy.

"Kohaku why don't you take your son and discuss the name of your other son for a bit hm?" Kagome asked as she held Sora up. "Shippo and I need to take a walk."

"Sure." He said as he curbed his curiosity.

"Is that alright with you?" She asked as she climbed to her feet to study the now fully grown kit.

"Yes." He said shortly.

She offered a tight smile to the others before gesturing for him to precede her out to the gardens; once he was ahead of her she shot a warning look at Sesshomaru to keep him in his place, then turned on her heel and left.

Neither said a word as they walked through the gardens until they came to a secluded spot; to ensure they weren't overheard she erected a barrier to keep prying eyes and ears out.

"Alright, we're alone and no one can see or hear us." She said.

"How dare you show your face around here?" He growled as he whirled around to glare at her. "Especially now of all times."

"Would you rather I not give you any warning at all and simply snatch him from you?" She arched an eyebrow. "At least this way you will get your chance to say goodbye."

Shippo blinked at that and reeled back in surprise. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"There are many people in this world who don't deserve to die." She murmured. "But that is not your choice to make, nor is it mine."

"Then how do you know which soul to take?" He asked pointedly.

"The Kami tell me." She said. "It is they and fates choice on when a person dies, I am simply the ferryman."

"And Miroku? Did you know about him beforehand?"

"I did not." She said honestly. "But even if I did, there was still nothing I could have done to prevent it."

"And what about Kagome hm?" He ground out as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"As for Kagome…" She trailed off and took a deep breath that they both knew she didn't need. "I didn't come into this post until after she'd been taken, and for your information she was taken by the Kami themselves. It was their wish that she leave this world."

"Why?"

"She had fulfilled her destiny."

He cocked his head to the side to study her a moment. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?"

"Do you really think that death would be the end for someone like her?" She asked softly. "She was created for a purpose Shippo, and that purpose wasn't necessarily tied just to this world."

"So what's she doing then? Running errands for the Kami?" He sneered.

"Something like that." She said then cocked her head to the side. "You have not yet grieved for the loss of Miroku, that's not healthy."

"I don't have time to sit around and cry." He ground out.

"Everyone has the time to sit around and cry; it amazes me that more people don't realize that and do it more often." She muttered. "You keep bottling it up like that and it's only going to get worse."

"What does that mean?"

"You are a demon Shippo; many of your friends are not." She said softly. "You need to learn how to cope with this now, because you aren't always going to get the chance to say goodbye before I come for them. Kohaku is the only exception to this rule… unless one of them becomes ill; only then might you be given a chance, and that's only if you're present at that time."

"And how many of them are going to get sick?"

"I can't tell you that." She said. "Knowing the things that I do would only make you crazy."

"Well you know them so how come you aren't crazy yet?"

"I'm already dead and have been gifted with control." She arched an eyebrow. "It wouldn't do for the collector of souls to lose her mind, now would it?"

"No I suppose I wouldn't." He mumbled as he averted his gaze. "It isn't easy you know."

"Yes I know." She murmured as she took a step forward while reaching out to touch his shoulder, only pausing when he flinched. "It's alright; my touch can't hurt you right now."

"What are you doing?" He asked warily.

"She asked me to give you something." She said. "Will you permit me to do so?"

He studied her a moment more then finally nodded; it didn't prevent him from remaining tense as she closed the distance and carefully wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"She's really sorry you know, about leaving when she did." She murmured against his shoulder. "And she wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and checks up on you every chance she gets."

"She does?" He asked softly as he began to shake; a large lump forming in his throat.

"Of course she does." She said as she tightened her grip on him. "She wanted me to tell you that and she wanted me to give you this hug. She felt you needed it since you probably haven't had one since she was alive."

He swallowed and tried to get the words out. "She… she would say something like that."

"Is there anything you would like for me to give her in return Shippo?" She murmured while praying with all her might that he would return her embrace, she couldn't help him if he didn't do so.

For several moments he said and did nothing, and then slowly she felt him shift and before she knew it he was hugging her back. "Give her this for me." He mumbled.

"I will." She promised then bit her lip and closed her eyes while resting a hand on the back of his head and focusing her powers. "You can let it out now Shippo; I promise everything will be alright."

He gasped as he felt a jolt of something coarse through his entire body; and once it had faded he felt emptier than he ever had before. It was so bewildering that his eyes welled up with tears and before he knew it he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Let it out and it will go away." She soothed while holding back her own tears.

"I miss them so much!" He managed to get out before he was wracked with heart wrenching sobs.

She said nothing as she tightened her grip on him to keep him from sinking to the ground; she knew that once he'd gone to live with Sesshomaru he'd tried to push his emotions aside, after all it wasn't becoming of a demon to exhibit any kind of weakness at all. But he hadn't always been raised by demons, and his heart had been softened more than others of his kind. To continue to repress this well of emotion would only serve to hurt him.

"It'll be alright, everything will be alright." She continued to say over and over again as he clutched onto her.

He didn't know how long they stood there with him crying like a child; but with each sob he felt the emptiness within him recede, making him cry even harder until all of the emptiness was gone and he felt normal once more.

"See you feel better now don't you?" She asked as she pulled away a bit to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"How is it you can do things like this?" He asked curiously as she continued to tend to him. "I thought you were just a soul collector."

She smiled faintly at that as she finished then stepped back. "We are all more than we seem."

"Kagome used to say something like that." He mused with a faint smile of his own.

"Then it must be true." She winked then sobered. "I have to warn you Shippo, this isn't a permanent thing. I was able to help you because you'd repressed it for so long. But there will be times when you will feel sorrow."

"And what do I do then?" He murmured.

"You will need to grieve, everyone does." She said then smirked. "Even Sesshomaru."

He made a noise in the back of his throat. "I know, he's been off since you left."

"Yes well things happened… and they shouldn't have." She said as she averted her gaze. "This is the price he must pay for that, and yes he was well aware of that beforehand."

"Well I don't want to walk around like him."

She grunted in agreement then squeezed his shoulder. "Then go somewhere so that you might grieve in privacy. And while you are doing so, remind yourself of the happier times that you spent with the dearly departed. No the pain won't ever fully go away, but it will get better."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm sure that you will, now come there isn't a lot of time left and I'm sure you would like to spend some time with Kohaku."

"Your right." He said as he scrubbed his face with his hands once more.

"Don't worry Shippo; no one will be able to detect anything." She smiled as she dissipated the barrier.

"I'm sorry you know, about the way I acted." He said as they headed for the others.

"Yes I know, and it's alright… I'm used to it, really."

"I suppose you get that a lot don't you?"

"Sometimes," She said lightly then chuckled. "Actually it's not the same at all because when it comes to you and your friends… well you've all seen me whereas the rest of the people of Japan haven't."

"No one else has ever tried to evoke you?"

"No, and I am more than okay with that. I am not meant for the world of the living, and being back for any amount of time only serves to remind me of the past."

"What were you in the past?" He asked curiously.

She skipped a step but quickly recovered. "My life before my death is not important."

"It is to me."

She smiled faintly at that. "Very well then; I was a daughter, and a sister, a mother, a friend, a teacher… I was many things."

"Does your family still miss you?"

"Yes they do." She murmured. "But it's alright, because I'll see them again."

"I suppose you would." He said softly. "Can you tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"Will… will I ever see them again? Kagome and Miroku I mean." He said.

Here she couldn't help but smirk wryly at that. "Yes you will see them again."

"I don't suppose you can tell me when?" He asked wistfully.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She chuckled as they approached the sitting room where the others waited. "And besides, it would ruin half the surprise."

"Well that's no fun." He grumbled.

"Never said it was." She chuckled.

"Well there you are." Kohaku said as they stepped into the room. "And here I thought you'd run off with him."

"No not yet." She said as she ruffled the kits hair then chuckled when he shot her a dirty look. "I don't think he likes being teased in such a way."

"Well death isn't exactly a laughing matter." He grumbled.

"And yet here I am laughing." She arched an eyebrow at him. "You can't honestly tell me that I'm such a horrible thing."

"Well…" He trailed off. "I think I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Oh fine." She sighed before taking a seat and looking at the two expectantly. "So what did you come up with?"

"Ryo." Kohaku grinned.

"That's a fine name." She nodded once.

"There was something we wanted to ask you." Rin said softly.

"Oh and that would be?" She asked as she shifted her gaze between the three of them.

"Is… is there any way he can be here when it's time?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach. "Just so that I can tell him that he was able to meet his father?"

They watched as she rocked back in surprise before furrowing her brow and dropping her gaze to the table.

"I don't know." She murmured after a moment. "I can try and ask, but usually once my task is done I'm no longer involved."

"Tell them I'll do anything." Kohaku murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

She arched an eyebrow in warning at him but once she saw he was resolved to do this she sighed. "Very well I will ask."

"Thank you nee-chan." He said.

She nodded then closed her eyes while forming her question to the Kami. The others watched in tense anticipation to see what the result would be and after what seemed an eternity she opened her eyes and sighed.

"They will agree to it, but there are conditions." She said as she held up a finger to forestall their sighs of relief. "You won't be able to stay long and you won't exactly be in solid form. They will see you yet you will be transparent; and when I say it's time to go, then it's time to go."

"Understood." He said as he squeezed Rin's hand.

"Alright," She said then smiled at the children. "Why don't you let me get them ready for bed hm, I'd like to try my hand at it at least once if you don't mind?"

"Sure." Rin said after sharing a look with Kohaku.

"And that way you four will get a chance to talk." She said as she eyed Kohaku a moment before climbing to her feet.

"Alright," He said. "Just let me know once their tucked in and I'll come say good night."

She nodded her agreement as she took her namesake from Rin and once she was settled, she offered a hand to Sora and promised to tell him a story while she tucked them in.

"Wha' kin of sory nee-can?" The toddler asked as they headed for the nursery.

"I seem to recall this fantastic story about a Monkey King and a magical staff; how does that sound?" She asked him.

"Yes peas."

"Hey I think I remember that story." Shippo frowned as the three vanished into the other room. "It kind of sounds like something Kagome used to tell me when I was a kid."

"Well maybe she learned it from her?" Rin hazarded.

"I guess." He frowned then shook his head. "Though I can't imagine when a messenger of the Kami and a soul collector would have time to get together and tell each other stories."

"Messenger of the Kami?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what Death said Kagome was now." He shrugged. "Don't ask me, it's out of my league."

"Ah." He said while sharing a look with his wards.

"So I'm guessing times almost up." Kohaku murmured as he ran his thumbs over his wife's hand.

Rin said nothing as she scooted closer to him so that he might hold her as long as possible. She hated the fact that he was leaving and there was nothing she could do, but she also knew that it was what it was. It wasn't even the fact of him dying that scared her about it, after all their nee-chan would never let anything bad happen to him. It was just that he was the love of her life and she didn't know how she'd be able to go on without him by her side.

"Everything will be alright Rin." He murmured as he rubbed her back. "Besides, you've still got Sesshomaru-sama and even Shippo. You know they won't leave you to handle everything by yourself."

"I know, it's just going to take some getting used to." She mumbled against his shoulder. "You can't blame me for being upset over this Kohaku, I love you."

"You know I would never blame you for that Rin, and I love you to." He said softly. "I would be nowhere if it wasn't for you."

She bit her lip and said nothing, instead she nodded her understanding and was content to clutch onto him. Kohaku kissed the side of her head before turning to look at the two youkai in their midst.

"I want to thank you for everything Sesshomaru-sama. For helping me when I was a kid, taking me in, and letting me marry Rin." He said softly. "I am eternally grateful and wish that there was some way I could repay you."

"You have made my ward happy." Sesshomaru said. "It is enough."

He offered a tight smile and a nod before turning his gaze to Shippo. "Try not to tear the place apart with your tricks eh brother?"

"Where's the fun in that?" The Kitsune scoffed.

"Never said there was any," He chuckled softly before looking around the room, taking it all in once more. "Sango's not going to be very happy with me."

"I'll talk to her." Shippo offered. "She might take it better from me than anyone else."

"Thanks." He murmured.

"Why don't you write her a letter Kohaku?" Rin suggested. "That might make it easier."

"That's a good idea Rin." He said then kissed her temple before he climbed to his feet and headed over to the desk so he might write his sister a letter. For several moments all he could do was stare at the blank piece of parchment; then once he had his thoughts in order, he picked up the brush and dipped it into the inkwell.

The three spoke in low tones about simple things as Kohaku wrote his letter; and though her voice was faint, they could hear Death telling Sora the story she promised him.

Once Kohaku finished the letter he sat back and read it over before nodding as he set the brush down. "Well that's as good as it's going to get."

Rin opened her mouth to ask him something then glanced over as her nee-chan emerged from the nursery.

"The children are nearly asleep, they are waiting for you." She murmured.

"Right," He said as he rolled the scroll up and passed it to Shippo before crossing the room; when he saw her curious expression, he sighed. "It's for Sango."

"I see." She said as her eyes shifted. "I'm so-"

"No don't apologize, it's alright." He said reassuringly. "You can't grant all of our wishes after all."

She blinked at that then gave him a flat look before motioning. "Go and say good night to your children Kohaku."

He smiled tightly and nodded before stepping into the room. She watched him a moment before glancing over and holding a hand out.

"Rin, come here." She murmured.

Once Rin had joined her, Death wrapped her arms around her as Rin rested her head on her shoulder.

"This is going to be hard nee-chan." She murmured as she clung to her. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can, you're not afraid of anything." She said softly. "And you will see him again, that I promise you."

She took a breath. "So I guess it's just going to take awhile."

"And time passes faster the older you get." She said. "But try not to make it pass to quickly hm? You still have your children to think about."

"Oh poor Sora, he's going to be so confused." She mumbled.

"No he won't." She said as she glanced into the room to find Kohaku tucking his son in while speaking quietly. "It will be like a dream for him, and only when he gets older will he know what happened. But by then the pain will be long since gone and he'll only be saddled with fond memories of the father who loved him."

Rin's face crumpled as she lost her battle against her tears. "Thank you nee-chan," She managed to get out before burying her face against her shoulder.

"You're welcome Rin." She murmured as she held her close while running a hand down her hair; long gone were the days when she wore it in the side pony, instead she wore it long and free. "It'll be alright, everything will be alright."

Rin nodded her understanding but said nothing as she tried to keep her sobbing muffled so that her son wouldn't hear it. A few moments later and she felt the strong arms of her husband moving to embrace both her and their nee-chan, and she turned to him.

Death smiled tearfully at Kohaku before transferring Rin to him completely and stepping out of the embrace. She watched as the two clung to each other before turning her gaze to the two seated not far off; after inclining her head to them she headed over to where her scythe rested against the wall.

Sesshomaru shared a look with Shippo before they both climbed to their feet and moved to say their final farewells.

Death remained off to the side to watch and when she felt the tug from Kohaku's soul she took a step forward. "Kohaku, it's time." She said softly.

He glanced at her over his wife's head and nodded his understanding before looking back down at her. "Time's up my love."

In that moment Rin wanted nothing more than to shake her head while clinging to him with everything she had; but she knew she couldn't do that, knew this was out of her hands, and knew that it would only make it harder.

Instead she nodded and gave him one last kiss before allowing Sesshomaru and Shippo to take over in supporting her; after all she didn't think she could stand on her own if she tried just then.

Kohaku smiled fondly at her one last time then nodded to the two before turning and squaring his shoulders. "I'm ready nee-chan."

"Then come to me." She said as she held her free hand out.

Without looking back; Kohaku crossed the room and once he was close enough, he lifted his own arms to embrace her. He'd barely hugged her when she rested her hand on his back; and just like that he felt his muscles start to relax, and the world around him began to fade.

Rin gasped and tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's arm as her nee-chan quickly tightened her grip on her now limp husband before he could fall.

Death paid no attention to the living as she shifted her grip and held her scythe out of the way to carefully lower his body to the floor; once he was laid out, she folded his hands over his chest then began to work to pull his soul free.

"Nee-chan?" The soul of Kohaku asked curiously as soon as it had been pulled free.

"You are dead Kohaku." She said sorrowfully.

"I am?" He asked in surprise as he looked down at his hands. "How strange, I felt like I was falling asleep."

"I promised your wife there would be no pain." She murmured.

"Oh Rin," He said as he looked over her shoulder to find his wife sobbing while Sesshomaru held onto her. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I can't, but you can." She said softly as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I will make you visible, go to her and kiss her. Through that act will you be able to take away some of her pain and sorrow; no it won't take care of it all, but it will be more bearable for her. Don't worry Kohaku, she will be alright."

"I believe you." He said as he shifted his gaze back to her.

She smiled faintly and nodded before focusing her powers once more. "Then go and kiss your wife, and after you and I will take a walk and have a good conversation."

He nodded his understanding then waited for her to work her magic; and once he heard Shippo's sharp intake of breath, he knew he was visible. "Hey come on it's not that bad." He said as he climbed to his feet.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked tearfully as she pulled her gaze up.

"In his truest form." Death said as she to climbed to her feet.

"How about one more hug, hm?" He asked Rin as he held his arms out. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped from her lips as she rushed across the room and into his semi-solid arms.

Sesshomaru watched the two for a moment before he stepped past them and approached Death. "I wish to speak with you."

She studied him a moment and then nodded. "But it will have to wait until after I've tended to Kohaku."

"Very well."

She nodded again then turned her attention back to the two, just in time to catch the end of their kiss and she couldn't help but smile faintly when she saw Rin's confused look.

"What's wrong love?" Kohaku asked as he carefully dried her tears.

"I… I don't know I just feel so tired all of a sudden." She mumbled as she tried to stay awake.

"It's alright; it's been a long day." He soothed. "It's time for you to get some sleep and it's time for me to go."

"Okay." She said sadly.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you to Kohaku." She mumbled.

At his motioning; Shippo moved to pick her up, and by the time she was settled in his arms, she was fast asleep.

"You take good care of her for me you hear?" Kohaku murmured as he brushed a lock of hair off of her cheek.

"Don't worry Kohaku, she'll be fine." Shippo promised.

After gazing at her one last time he lifted his gaze to the Kitsune. "Thanks."

"You're welcome brother."

He quirked his lips in a smile then nodded once more before turning to face his nee-chan and Sesshomaru.

"Come Kohaku, it's time to take a walk." She murmured.

"Sounds good to me."

And with that the two demons watched as Death and the soul she ferried headed for the balcony doors; both of them blinking in surprise as the two stepped out of the room only to vanish completely.

~*~

**A/N: ***sniffles* I'm sorry... but it had to happen... and don't worry i will be posting their conversation, you guys would really hate me if i didn't. But this chapter got so long as it is so yeah... i had to end it for now. Anywho i hope you liked it.


	27. Goodbye Otouto

**A/N: ***dries eyes* this was a hard chapter to write and with A Small Measure of Peace by Has Zimmer (for the Last Samurai) playing in my head it was even sadder!!! (**BTW I do not own that song!! I'm simply listening to it to give my muse the angst she needs to get this out!**) Anywho here is the conversation between Death and Kohaku. R+R please and thanks!!

Chapter Twenty-Six

She sighed an unnecessary sigh as she slowly made her way back to the Western Lands; her unfocused eyes staring at the path stretched out before her, while her thoughts ran circles around her most recent conversation…

_"Why now?" He asked as they left the shiro and headed for an unknown destination._

_She was silent a moment as she pondered his question, she knew he was asking why his life was chosen to end in this moment. Finally she spoke, "You're heart has undergone tremendous strain in the past, and even though you have found your peace, it wasn't enough to undo all the damage."_

_"So if you hadn't come for me-"_

_"You would have died of a heart attack, and it would have been painful." She murmured._

_"I see." He said as he absently kicked at a pebble and never seemed to notice that his foot passed right through it. _

_"I would have waited until your son was born if I could have." _

_"Are you apologizing to me?" He asked as he gave her a pointed look. _

_She blinked in surprise then rolled her eyes and dropped her head. "I suppose I am."_

_"You should know by now that you don't owe me any sort of apology." _

_"You're right, I suppose I should know. But you can't fault me for my lingering need to apologize for everything." _

_"That always was a bad habit of yours." He chuckled._

_"That it was." She mused._

_"Where have you been all this time?"_

_She thought to tell him she'd been busy but refrained from doing so; after all he wouldn't believe it, and it would be a lie to boot. "I have been around, you simply were unable to see or detect me."_

_He cocked his head to the side to study her a moment. "Why would you hide yourself from the only people who know of your existence?" _

_"It's better this way."_

_"What way?"_

_"To not be in the lives of the living," She said as she scanned the countryside. "Being evoked even for such a short amount of time made me forget that it is no longer my place to walk amongst the living; to forget that even for a moment, it's painful Kohaku. And I've already had my fair share of pain."_

_"I understand."_

_"Then you are ahead of me." She smiled faintly. "I wish I could be more like you when it comes to acceptance."_

_"It's only because of your wisdom and guidance that I was able to be so accepting of my situation nee-chan." He said honestly. "You don't give yourself enough credit." _

_"Another trait I thought long forgotten." She mused softly. _

_"You're more like your old self than you think."_

_"And maybe that's why this is still so hard for me." She sighed. "Perhaps I should let the Kami wipe me of my former self, perhaps then it would be easier."_

_Kohaku was silent as they walked; their footsteps were nonexistent, allowing the natural sounds around them to fill the spaces between them. "Maybe your right, it would be easier but…"_

_"But?" She prompted after he fell silent again._

_"Would it be worth it?" He asked as he turned to look at her. "Only three of your friends have passed onto the next life, and they were all fortunate to have their last conversations with you. But if you do erase everything that makes you who you are… what will be left for the others? How would you be able to take in their knowledge the way you do their predecessors, how would it help to sooth your own soul?"_

_She studied him a moment then smiled faintly. "I guess your right about that. If I did that… then not only would I be cheating them of something profound… I'd be cheating myself as well."_

_"Yes you would." He said as he turned his gaze to the path before them. "I know you aren't happy with the way things turned out; I'm not saying this is how it should've gone, but surely the Kami had a reason for doing such a thing. I don't think they are so petty as to make you suffer needlessly."_

_"They say they have a reason, but as to what it is, they won't tell me yet." She sighed._

_"Does it have anything to do with my daughter?" _

_She frowned as she chewed her lip a moment. "I don't know."_

_"What part of your soul does she hold?"_

_"She holds the newest piece, the piece that was gifted to me when I was born." She said. "I still hold the part that has all the knowledge while Kikyou holds the part that was originally intended for her."_

_"That's a lot of soul for just one person."_

_"I know."_

_"What did it feel like, having all three pieces?"_

_"It felt like my skin was too tight, my body to small." She said then shook her head. "Some days I wanted nothing more than to try and claw my way out just to feel relief."_

_"And how do you feel now?"_

_"It's lessened greatly since I've relinquished two of the three pieces." She said. "But the piece that I hold is full of knowledge and it is very old. I still feel like my skin is too tight."_

_"And where do you suppose all that knowledge came from hm?" He arched an eyebrow at her. _

_She frowned a moment and slowed her steps until she was completely still. "I hold the piece that was given to your daughter… only what I have is the result of that piece being passed on through time."_

_"Makes you wonder what the Kami would want with a soul that has so much knowledge… after all, you're going to be around until your past self is born." He said then rubbed the back of his neck, more out of reflex then anything. "I can't imagine what's going to happen then… or if it's just going to keep on going in the way that it has been."_

What would the Kami want with a soul that big and so full of knowledge?_ She wondered a moment before shaking her head. _

_"Well I guess it's up to you to figure it out." He sighed and dropped his hands. _

_"Yes I suppose that's true." She murmured as they resumed their walking._

_"So there's something I think I should warn you about." He said after a moment._

_"What's that?" She asked as she looked over at him._

_"Sesshomaru's been gathering the items for evoking you." He said. "He was out of it when you left, and then for no reason he was back to normal. Then a couple nights ago I spotted him leaving the shiro in the middle of the night."_

_"I see." She said after a moment._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I don't have to do anything; I cannot be evoked without the Kami's blessing." She said then sighed another unnecessary sigh. "But I suppose I should say something to him."_

_"Well good luck with that." _

_"Thanks." She said dryly then turned her attention ahead once more as they emerged from the forest and entered a field of flowers. She pulled him to a stop without turning her gaze, not entirely certain she could look at him just yet. _

_"So I guess my time is up for real now huh?" He asked as he gazed over the field of flowers before them, knowing there could only be one reason as to why she stopped them._

_"I'm afraid so." She murmured. "This world of mortals no longer has a place for you; it's time for your soul to find its long deserved rest."_

_"What about my son?"_

_"I gave my word Kohaku… you will be there to witness it."_

_"Thanks nee-chan." He said softly as he turned to look down at her. "I owe you everything I am."_

_"You owe me nothing, otouto." She said as she gazed up at him. "You took the opportunity given to you and didn't squander it… you lived a life of peace and found happiness. That's all the payment I could ever ask for."_

_"And yet it doesn't seem enough for what you've done for me."_

_"It is, I assure you." She said then turned her head when she felt the insistent pull of the afterlife. "It's time otouto."_

_"I understand." _

_With a wave of her scythe the portal to the afterlife opened, shining eternal light down on her charge while she remained untouched. When she caught movement out of the corner of her eye she glanced up at him curiously then smiled as her eyes filled with tears when she saw that he was gazing down at her with a look of pure happiness and love._

_"Take care of yourself, you hear?" He murmured as he pulled her into a hug. "I'd hate to have to get into a fight with the Kami just to get back here and straighten you out."_

_She couldn't help but chuckle as she held onto him just as tightly, but it was soon ended as she bit her lip to keep from crying. "Don't worry, I'll be alright."_

_"Says you." He murmured into her hair before giving her a final squeeze._

_She wanted nothing more than to hold onto him but knew she couldn't; so with great reluctance she let him go and stepped back. "Go on now, they're waiting for you."_

_He offered a tight smile and nodded once before squaring his shoulders and turning to face the portal; nothing more was said as she watched him take his first step towards everlasting peace._

_And before she knew it, she was standing in a field of flowers… alone…_

She sighed again as she topped a rise and came to a halt; taking a few moments to look over the shiro spread out before her. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Sesshomaru but knew at the same time it had to be done. Her only regret was that she was still torn over the loss of Kohaku; their final words running circles in her head and ripping the tattered remains of her heart to pieces.

~*~


	28. Letting Go of Love

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It had been surprisingly hard to watch as Death took his ward's husband from them; reminding him that in the end, there were some people he just couldn't save. He'd sat with Rin for a time after she'd taken Kohaku's soul; and when the hour passed and the sun had set, he retreated to his own chambers to wait.

In most cases he was a patient youkai but after so many years of not seeing her and knowing she was due to arrive at any time, his patience was at a minimum. For what seemed the millionth time; he growled low in his throat, his hands flexing at his sides as he paced back and forth in his sitting room.

"So the mighty Sesshomaru-sama is capable of losing his patience after all." A voice called out from the balcony; startling him as he whipped around to face the intruder. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You would dare to mock me woman?" He growled as his eyes narrowed and his hands twitched; here she makes him wait for nearly four hours, and just like that she's there and tossing insults. It just wasn't right.

"It's light humor Sesshomaru, to ease the tension." She said softly; then before he could reply she spoke again, the edge of steel lining her words. "However, if you intend on taking insult to everything I say then I might as well leave now. I have no tolerance for belligerence at the moment, not after dealing with the events of this day."

He straightened up at that and took a moment to really look at her; within moments he was able to see the emotional strain she had undergone, and though she didn't need sleep she looked exhausted. The shine that usually graced her beautiful blue orbs had been dulled by pain and sorrow as well; in short she was a shadow of her former self. "Apologies." He murmured as he took a deep breath to center himself once more.

She quirked her lips as she stepped further into the room. "I'll let it slide this time."

"Understood," He said then went back to studying her; for so long he feared this moment would never come, and now here she was. His heart was pounding so loud that he feared it would burst through his chest.

She in turn had stopped a few paces away and was studying him as well; her head slightly cocked to the side in that peculiar way, while her eyes danced with sorrow and secrets. It was altogether unsettling and yet it was alluring as well.

But what she said next brought him crashing back to reality better than anything could. "These years have not been kind to you."

He scowled as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Did my soul tell you that?"

"Sesshomaru," She murmured as she took a step forward then stopped as he straightened to his full height. "Everything about you tells me that."

He stared at her a moment longer then the beast within him urged him to act; and before he could question himself, he darted forward and yanked her into his grasp while crushing his mouth against hers. Neither seemed to hear the clatter of her scythe as it fell to the ground and she never even realized she'd brought her un-bandaged hands up to cup his face as he locked his arms around her.

The surrounding world faded away as he nipped at her bottom lip before urgently making his way along her jaw and down to her neck; when he nipped at her tender flesh she flinched and started to push against him.

"Sesshomaru… please." She begged as she tried to get him to stop. "I can't… we can't… please, just stop."

"Why?" He growled against her skin as he tightened his hold even more. "You want it just as badly as I do, admit it."

"Please." She begged. "It's not allowed, the Kami have forbidden it."

"Forbidden it?" He snarled as he straightened to glare down at her; the red of his youki already bleeding into his eyes. "You are mine, my mate-"

"No!" She exclaimed and wrenched herself away even as her tears welled up and spilled over her dark lashes to trail down her cheeks.

"You would say no to me?" He thundered. "I am the Lord of the West!"

"And I am the plaything of the Kami!" She screamed back. "You know this and yet you continue to fight it! Sesshomaru can't you see, you're only hurting yourself more!"

He snarled again before lunging forward only to catch air as she used her superior speed to sidestep him and spin around while bringing her hands up. Recovering quickly, he spun around to face her and intended to dart forward once more only to be frozen in place as her hands pulsed with unimaginable power.

"Put your beast away Sesshomaru." She ordered shakily as she tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat. "Do it before I have to do it for you."

But the past few years had been too much for him; day in and day out of dealing with his beast railing against its cage while demanding they go and claim their chosen mate left him unable to concede to her wishes. Not that he wanted to too begin with; after all, he'd all but decided that he'd to whatever it took to make her his, even if he had to challenge the Kami to do so.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before letting another pulse of power wash over him; forcing his beast back into its cage, leaving him gaping at her as he panted to catch his breath.

"Why?" He managed to get out.

"You know why." She said softly as she straightened but refrained from letting him go. "I am Death Sesshomaru, not only that but I am DEAD as well. There can never be a future for us."

"That is not good enough!" He roared.

"Nevertheless that is all there is." She snapped as her eyes flashed; the old spark once again springing to life. "You knew that there could never be a future for us a long time ago, no matter how badly either of us wants it."

"Do not lie to me." He snarled. "If you wanted it then you would be doing whatever it took to ensure that it would be so."

She flinched at that then dropped her gaze. "Don't pretend to know what it is I do and do not do Sesshomaru. You have no idea how badly I wish to be able to live again, to live with you and be what you want me to be. But that is no longer an option for me; it hasn't been for a long time now, and nothing either of us says or does can change that."

"That's what you think." He bit out.

"I know what it is you plan to do." She said; catching him off guard. "You can't do it, you can't evoke me. Even if you complete the spell it will not work unless the Kami permit it; and I can guarantee you they won't."

She flinched as he roared so loudly that it shook the walls; but she was no longer the naïve little school girl she was in life so remained in place, after all she was Death now and Death ran from no one. Besides it was only fair she witness his pain since she was the cause of it.

Once he'd finished roaring, he sagged down in his invisible bonds while panting to catch his breath; his whole demeanor spoke of defeat and she wanted nothing more than to console him, but she couldn't do that, it would only make things worse.

"My beast has chosen you for my mate." He croaked out as he lifted his head to stare at her with dull eyes. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes I do." She said softly as she slowly lowered her hands while drawing her power back. "That's part of the reason why I'm here."

"Explain." He growled softly as his eyes flashed.

She was silent a moment as she blinked her eyes to ensure her tears wouldn't fall. "I have the power to… to break the bond. If I do that your beast will no longer consider me its mate and you'll be able to go on with your life."

As she spoke his eyes widened in disbelief and by they time she was done he was all but gaping at her. "Impossible."

"I'm the plaything of the Kami Sesshomaru; I assure you, it is far from impossible." She said softly.

"And you agreed to this?" He snarled as he leapt to his feet.

"I haven't agreed to anything, this is your choice to make." She said defensively. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in agony and sorrow? Or will you take this gift they are offering so that you might live a normal life and find someone you can be with, without having to worry about whether you can be with them or not?"

"Don't you understand woman? I don't want anyone else!" He snarled as he advanced on her and gripped her arms. "I want you."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She said softly as more tears started winding down her cheeks. "But I'm the one woman you can never have, not as a temporary bedmate… and never as a true mate."

For the first time since he was a pup, Sesshomaru was tempted to start whimpering; the pain of not being with her being coupled with the pain of losing her forever, was almost too much for him to bear. And gazing into her sorrow filled eyes wasn't helping any either; he knew then that this was tearing her up just as much as it was him.

"And what about you Kagome?" He asked as he loosened his hold on her arms and moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

She smiled faintly at that. "This isn't about me Sesshomaru, it's about you."

"Answer the question Kagome."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked; exasperation lining her tone. "I'm not that girl anymore."

"To me, you will always be that girl." He murmured as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because even if you are dead… I've never seen anyone so full of life."

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "Please take the gift Sesshomaru… if you won't do it for yourself then please do it for me."

"And how would losing the only love you've ever known benefit you?" He asked as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head and pulled her gently into his arms.

"Silly Sesshomaru don't you already know?" She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So long as you're happy and you can live a good life, then that's all that matters. And it's all I need."

"Somehow I find myself disinclined to believe you."

"Don't." She said as she pulled back far enough to gaze up at him. "I mean it Sesshomaru… I just want you to be happy."

"I do not want this gift Kagome." He said softly.

"But you're going to take it right?"

He closed his eyes a moment as he took a deep breath, refreshing his memory of her scent once more. Once it filled his mind he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "On one condition."

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"I simply wish for a kiss." He murmured.

She tensed for a moment then sighed softly. "Alright."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth; Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hands and closed the distance between them, taking care to be gentler than he had been earlier. As always the taste of her exploded on his lips and tongue and he savored every precious moment of it; knowing that after this, there would be no more stolen kisses.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as she brought her hands up to rest on his chest, over his heart. It's steady rhythm had been so soothing in the past, but now it only served to remind her that her own heart was silent and nothing more than a cold unmoving chunk of tissue. Finally it was too much for her and she applied pressure with her hands, signaling him to end it.

He managed to repress a growl, but barely, and it was with great reluctance that he broke the contact and released her from his grasp. "What happens now?"

She smiled a sorrowful smile as she once again held her hands out. "We say goodbye." She whispered. "Goodbye Sesshomaru."

He swallowed once then nodded; it was taking every ounce of control he had to keep himself in place, instead of acting how he wanted to. If he did that then she would find herself pinned to his bed as he devoured every sweet inch of her.

Knowing he was holding onto the hope that this wasn't really happening; she bit her lip to keep from crying as she called forth her powers, commanding them to do as she pleased. "Be happy."

_Spell or no spell, I will never be happy without you by my side._ Is what he wanted to say; and he did, but only in his mind.

And then before either of them could act on foolish wishes and unattainable desires, she let her power fly in the form of a blinding light. Instinctively he closed his eyes as the light moved to encase him; and for a moment it felt as though he were being ripped in two, and just like that it was done and he felt more hollow than he ever had before.

He cracked an eye open to find that the light had dissipated. "And what do you call that woman?" He muttered as he blinked his eyes clear.

When there was no answer he peered around the room through still light-dazzled eyes to find that she was nowhere to be found; even her scythe was missing, as well as her scent. Taking a moment to think about it, he realized it was as if she'd never been there to begin with.

Pain was what he expected when he came to the conclusion that she was gone; but instead he was surprised by no feeling whatsoever, almost as if he'd never fallen in love with the deceased Priestess who had once been so alive.

It was a shock to the system and once he got over that he was hit with another feeling; and it was that of betrayal. She had been strong enough to deal with the pain all this time and would continue to do so for Kami only knows how long; and at the first chance of being free from the pain, he practically leapt for it.

_No._ He thought as he moved to gaze out the exit to the balcony; the soft calls and chirps of the night soothing his frazzled nerves. _I didn't do this for myself, I did this for her._ But even knowing that; he still felt like a traitor, and in that moment he wished with all of his now unfeeling heart that he hadn't agreed to it.

~*~

**A/N:** okay before any of you panic i am kindly going to remind you that this is a Sess/Kag story... it's just taking a bit of a detour in getting to that point (and considering the stories contents that really shouldn't be much of a surprise lol) anywho there's some tough times coming up and this next twist is going to have you wondering if i'm alright in the head or not lol. Oh well it wouldn't be the first time i've been called crazy lol. As always please be kind enough to drop a review, they fuel the muse and all that good stuff!


	29. A Father's Words

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The next four months passed quickly; and before Rin knew it, she was going into labor. Having been through the act twice already, it barely fazed her as she anxiously waited for the arrival of her nee-chan and the soul of her beloved.

"Why aren't they here yet?" She whimpered as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand while trying to breathe through another contraction.

"They will be here Rin." He soothed as he brushed her bangs away from her face; since Kohaku was not able to be present, he had offered to help her until the time came that he would need to leave the room.

The past four months had been hard on his ward; and if not for taking Death's gift, he imagined it would be just as hard on him, though for different reasons. But try as he might he was unable to recall what it felt like to love the curious creature that held sway over every soul in Japan.

He knew it should have angered him; but even that emotion was robbed of him concerning the situation, it was bothersome to say the least. To go from loving her in one moment to not loving her and not even being able to recall what it had been like in the next was at the very least, unsettling. It just didn't sit right in his mind.

"It's almost time," The midwife said as she felt Rin's stomach. "The babe is in the right position."

"But they aren't here yet." She argued weakly.

"Perhaps they must wait until after the pup is born." He said. "Do not worry Rin; just do what you need to. They will come."

She sighed and bit her lip to keep from arguing; after all she knew he was right. "Alright."

Moments later he was asked to leave the room as two maids appeared to aid in the delivery of his wards pup. Shippo, who'd opted to wait outside the room until after everything was done, nodded in greeting before leaning against the wall once more.

"How's she doing?" He murmured as Sesshomaru started pacing.

"She is anxious for their arrival."

"I bet." He said as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "Do you think they'll show, or do you think she said that just to make Rin feel better?"

"She would not have given her word if she could not keep it." He frowned.

"Well you know her better than any of us I suppose."

He couldn't help but smirk faintly at that. "As well as one of the living world may know one such as Death."

"Which means you really don't know her that well either." He mused.

The smirk faded and he grunted before turning his attention to the screen as his ward screamed and pushed as the midwife demanded.

"Man I think I'm glad I'm not a girl." Shippo muttered as he rubbed one of his ears. "The things they have to go through to bring a pup into this world sounds horrible."

"Indeed." He agreed before slanting his gaze in the direction of the now fully grown kit. "And when do you intend to settle down and find a mate?"

Shippo's eyes snapped open as his head jerked away from the wall. "Huh?"

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself kit."

"Why would I go and do something like that?" He frowned. "I have enough going on what with training and helping to guard the shiro as it is."

"You do not intend to take a mate and continue your line?" He asked, somewhat surprised though the stoic expression never left his face.

"Not much of a point to it." He muttered and shrugged while averting his gaze.

"Explain."

"Well…" He trailed off as he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know the first thing about raising kits for one and two…"

"Go on."

"Well it's just that it doesn't seem right without her here." He frowned.

"Explain." He demanded again as his eyes narrowed.

"It's just that… Kagome was the closest thing to a mother I had after my parents were killed." He said. "And having kits without her here to teach them the same things she taught me… well it just doesn't seem right."

"I see." He said as his expression softened somewhat. "But consider this."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It was through her nurturing and guidance that you are who you are today; and I highly doubt you would be so foolish as to have forgotten the lessons she taught you, by not continuing to share that knowledge you are robbing those who could benefit from it." He said. "Throughout these past few decades I have heard each of you claim you wish there was a way to honor her memory. I can think of no better way than by bringing new life into this world so that you might pass on the lessons she taught you."

"You really think so?" He asked softly.

"It is merely an observation." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from him. "During the time that I traveled with your group when we were hunting Naraku; I saw how caring for you and Rin contented her, and I have no doubt that if she were alive she would be settled down with children of her own. She cared a great deal for them, and possessed the natural talents of one made to nurture and protect."

"So you think me finding a mate and having kits of my own would be honoring her?"

"I do."

"Huh." Shippo mused as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

"Indeed."

"You know, that's the most I think I've heard you ever say." He said as he raised his gaze to look at him. "Not that I don't appreciate it; but seriously, I never thought I'd hear something like that coming from you."

"Time brings changes to all walks of life." He murmured as he listened to the midwife tell Rin to push once more. "Perhaps… perhaps I tell you this now because my own instincts have been pushing for me to settle down."

For a moment, all Shippo could do was gape at the stoic youkai Lord before him; and just when he got his mouth working to say something, the silence around them was shattered by the sound of a screaming newborn.

"It would seem Ryo has seen fit to join the rest of us on this plane." Sesshomaru mused.

"Heh, it's about time." Shippo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "With the way Rin was going on about it, I thought she was going to explode before she even got to the birthing process."

Sesshomaru grunted in agreement then looked down the hall when he felt the familiar presence belonging to one who no longer had a place in this world.

Seeing that his attention had been caught by something, Shippo turned as well while trying to get a feel for the aura. Before he got the chance however, a cowering servant appeared with both Death and the glowing form of Kohaku in tow.

"We aren't too late I hope." She said dryly as they drew near.

"From the sounds of it, I think we're right on time," Kohaku grinned as he listened to the wail of his newest child while the servant bowed and quickly scurried away. "That's like music to my ears right there."

Death chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before turning to face the two demons. "How long was she in labor for?"

"A matter of hours." Sesshomaru said as he studied her while trying to remember what it had been like to love her, only to fail.

"Well I'm told it gets easier the more you do it." She chuckled and shrugged then turned her attention to the screen just before it opened.

The midwife blinked in surprise at the sight before her a moment then bowed quickly. "The Lady will see you now."

"Splendid." Death said as the spirit of Kohaku darted into the room; before the others could follow, she held her hand up to forestall them. "Maybe we should give them a few moments hm?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Shippo said.

"How long can you stay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We have an hour before I have to get him back." She sighed as she turned her attention to the screen. "Any longer and the balance could be affected."

"Yeah I don't suppose it's often spirits get pulled away from the afterlife like this is it?" Shippo asked.

"Actually to my knowledge this is a first." She smirked at him.

"And the payment for it?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"There was none required." She said with a wave of her hand, as if brushing it aside. "I was due another favor."

"The Kami must hold you in the highest of regards to owe you such favors." He murmured.

"We… have an agreement of sorts." She said carefully then shrugged. "Granted I can't have everything that I would ask for, they make allowances when they can."

"I see."

"How's Kagome doing? Have you seen her around?" Shippo asked as he perked up while his eyes alit with hope.

"I have seen her recently." She said slowly while offering him a soft smile. "She is well and sends her regards, to all of you."

"I'll be sure to pass that on the next time I see everyone." He said.

"She would thank you for that."

"I don't suppose you could bring her around could you?" He asked wistfully.

"We've already been over this Shippo." She said apologetically.

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He said sheepishly before sighing.

"No, I can't." She murmured then turned her attention to the screen. "Ah, we can go in now."

"How can you tell?"

"Kohaku's calling to me." She shrugged as Sesshomaru opened the screen then stepped aside to let her enter first.

The moment she was through the screen, her eyes drank in the sight before her and she couldn't help but smile. Kohaku, while not solid, had been given enough substance to be able to touch things. At the moment he was currently seated next to Rin while rocking the newest addition to his family with Sora and Kagome resting next to their mother.

"Hello nee-chan." Rin smiled up at her as she rocked Kagome a bit.

"Hello Rin, may I give my congratulations." She murmured as she knelt next to Kohaku to peer at the bundle in his arms. "He will grow to be a fine young man."

"Thank you." She smiled again before peering up at Sesshomaru and Shippo. "You don't have to remain standing, please come and sit."

"How are you Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat on the other side of her futon with Shippo at his side.

"I'm a little tired, but all things considered I'm just fine." She said as she smiled up at her dearly departed husband.

"Sorry we couldn't be here for the birthing." Death said apologetically. "I'm afraid it's a bit of a process, calling a soul back from the other side."

"It's alright; you're here now, that's all that matters." She murmured as Kohaku brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Would you like to hold him nee-chan?" Kohaku asked as he turned to look at her.

"Might I?" She asked hopefully as she held up un-bandaged hands.

"Of course." He said as he carefully passed the fussy bundle to her.

"There, there now it's alright." She cooed as she settled the infant in her arms and began to rock him gently. "Everything is alright Ryo."

Rin and Kohaku watched with smiles as their nee-chan got their son to settle down with her simple words of comfort and gentle ways; in the meantime, both Sesshomaru and Shippo watched with varying emotions flitting across their features.

Sesshomaru for his part was trying to recall the feelings that had been stolen from him; while Shippo looked as though he'd been smacked in the back of the head with a board.

The other three and the children were oblivious to it all as they each thought their own thoughts. Death was completely wrapped up in the feeling of holding the newest addition to her ancestor's family while Rin and Kohaku were content to enjoy this small amount of time they had been given.

"Nee-can?" Sora asked softly as he crawled over to her. "Why you crying nee-can?"

"Oh." She gasped softly as she reached up to feel her cheeks were wet with her tears. "I guess I didn't realize I was."

"Are you otay?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled down at him as she ran a hand over his head. "I'm just fine Sora; these are happy tears, that's all."

"But why you cry if you happy?" He asked curiously.

"Because… that's just what people do sometimes." She said as she repositioned Ryo before patting her free leg. "Come here."

Sora wasted no time in scrambling into the open space on her lap, and once he was comfortable he peered down at the tiny bundle in her arm. "He's small."

"That's because he's new to this world." She said as she gazed down at him. "Did you know that you were this small once upon a time?"

"I was?" He asked as his eyes got wide.

"Yes you were, and just like you, Ryo's going to get bigger." She said. "And before you know it, he'll be crawling, then walking, and even talking."

"Wow." He said. "Can I teach him like my mommy and daddy taught me?"

"Of course," She smiled as she tapped the tip of his nose. "That's all part of being a big brother you know, to help your siblings when they need it."

"What else?" He asked eagerly.

"Well as the elder sibling it's your job to make sure your brother and sister are safe; it's also your job to help them understand the way of the world." She said as she took on a wistful expression.

"But… what if I don' know tat stuff?" He asked softly.

"Oh don't you worry Sora." She chuckled as she hugged him. "When the time comes, you'll know everything you need to."

"But how?" He pressed.

"Silly boy, you'll know because your mommy will teach you."

"What about my daddy?" He asked curiously as he gazed up at her.

Death sighed as she gazed down at the little boy while Kohaku wrapped an arm around Rin to console her. "I'm sorry Sora, but after tonight, your daddy has to go away."

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because… because there's something he needs to do and he can't do it here." She said after a moment of thought.

"Will I ever see him again?" He asked softly as his eyes filled with tears.

"Of course you will." She promised as she hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. "But until then, know that a part of him will always be with you. You won't always be able to see or hear it, but when the wind blows, you'll feel it."

"Okay." He said as he snuggled into her embrace, actively seeking out the comfort his instincts told him she could give him.

Death repressed a sorrowful sigh as she started rocking the two in her arms until Kohaku shifted, forcing her to look up at him.

"Thanks nee-chan." He said softly.

She offered a tight smile and nodded before shifting. "Would you like your newest son back?"

"If you don't mind," He smiled. "There's something I would tell him before we have to go."

She nodded in understanding as she passed the bundle over before wrapping both of her arms around Sora to rock him to sleep as Kohaku carried Ryo over to the balcony.

He glanced back at Rin and smiled at her before stepping into the balmy night; what he had to say was for his nee-chan and his son's ears alone. His nee-chan knew already what it was that he was going to say; after all if not for her help, there was no way his son would ever remember what his father would say to him on this night.

"You're everything I imagined you would be you know." He murmured down to the slumbering infant in his arms. "And I want you to know that even though I'm not going to be here like I was for your brother and sister, I love you and am proud to call you my son. One day you will be a man, and while I can't guarantee everything will be filled with happiness, I can guarantee it that it's worth it to face the trials of life to get to the moments that are."

He sighed as he stopped walking and turned to stare up at the full moon that shone brightly in the night sky. After a moment he looked back down at his son.

"There are so many things that I wanted to teach you, so many moments I wanted to see with my own eyes… but unfortunately not everything works the way we want it to." He murmured as he grasped one of Ryo's hands to study it. "But like nee-chan said to your brother; I may not be here in body, I'll always be here in spirit. You may not consciously know me for what I am, but a part of you _will_ know that I am watching over you."

He smiled faintly as Ryo yawned before wiggling a bit.

"Help your brothers and sister take care of your mom for me will you? For as strong as she is, there are times where even she needs a shoulder to rest on." He murmured. "And no matter what, know that Death is something you'll never have to fear, for its Mistress is kind and will do everything in her power to see you all safe. I should know; she's been like a sister to me, pointing out to me the paths available in life. Heck if it wasn't for her then you wouldn't even be here. So try not to give her too much grief when you see her lurking around; and don't pay any mind to what anyone says about her, they don't know her like I do."

He sighed as he felt a tug coming from the room, signaling that his time was almost up. But instead of returning immediately, he gazed down at his son a moment longer.

"Remember these words my son, and know that I love you with all of my heart."

With that he placed a kiss on Ryo's forehead as directed by his nee-chan; and when he saw the soft glow settle around the newborn, he knew her magic had worked yet again.

With that he turned on his heel and returned to the room to spend a few more moments with his family before it was time for them to go. Both Sora and Kagome were asleep in the futon next to their mother and Rin was running her fingers through her son's hair as Death spoke to them in low tones.

"…It will be alright." She murmured.

Rin nodded in understanding then turned when she caught sight of the glowing form that was her husband. "Did you have a good talk?"

"Of course," He grinned as he moved to take his place at her side before passing his son to her. "And thanks to nee-chan, he'll remember it."

"I do what I can." She shrugged as all gazes turned to her.

"Which is more than we deserve nee-chan," Kohaku murmured as he squeezed her hand.

"Nonsense," She waved it off as she took a useless breath.

"So what happens now?" Shippo asked.

"Life goes on." She murmured as she gazed down at the three sleeping children. "A never-ending cycle if you will."

"What about Kohaku?" Rin asked softly.

"That is up for the Kami to decide." She said as she turned her gaze to her.

"I'll be alright Rin." He said before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "The afterlife really isn't that bad."

"I don't suppose you can tell me about it?" She asked wistfully.

"Ah, I don't think I'm supposed to." He said apologetically.

"You aren't." Death quirked her lips. "That is something she will have to wait to learn until her time comes."

"I thought as much." He sighed before gazing down at her. "I'm sorry my love."

"It's alright." She smiled shakily. "I think I can wait a little longer till then."

"Yes you can." Death said as she took her scythe in hand and climbed to her feet. "Enjoy this time you have here; your children need you, and will continue to do so for many years to come."

Rin bit her lip in a familiar way as she blinked back tears and nodded.

"It is time?" Sesshomaru asked as Kohaku placed a kiss on each of his children's heads before moving to embrace his wife.

"Unfortunately," Death sighed. "He needs to be returned and I have a duty to perform."

"So when will we see you again?" Shippo asked as he looked up at her.

She was silent a moment before smiling apologetically. "You won't be seeing me for sometime I'm afraid."

"Why not?" Rin asked as Kohaku kissed her on the forehead before climbing to his feet.

"I'm afraid I'm all out of favors for the moment." She murmured. "That and my duties are picking up; every day Japan's populace grows and is in need of constant attention."

"But will we see you before…" Rin trailed off and bit her lip again.

Death smiled sorrowfully in understanding before saying, "I'll come when I can."

Rin nodded her understanding before turning tear filled eyes towards her husband. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." He murmured.

"Come Kohaku, it's time." She said as she held out a hand while nodding to the others.

"Well, see ya around." Kohaku said to the other two before moving to join Death.

"Kohaku." Sesshomaru murmured as Shippo nodded in turn.

Death offered a tight smile before they turned and left the room by way of walking through the wall, reminding everyone there that neither truly belonged in this world.

"Goodbye." Rin whispered softly before hugging her son close as the tears she'd been holding back finally broke free.

~*~

**A/N: **YAY I updated! Sorry it's been so long... Squishy and all that... well you've heard it all before, I'm sure I don't need to tell you again. Sorry I tried to keep this as light as possible but it just didn't turn out that way . Anywho here's another chapter for your reading enjoyment and as always I welcome reviews.... they do help to keep my errant muse going... well I'd like to think they do at least. Anywho... tootles for now!


	30. A New Threat and Her Thoughts

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Ankoku, snake youkai and Lord of the South, stifled another hiss as he shifted in his throne. The last decade or so had not been good to him and he was tired of being a bottom feeder; first his troops had to go and lose the war he'd waged against the west in hopes of gaining more land, and then the incident with that witch stealing the majority of his army happened only a few short years after.

Ever since then he'd had to waste time building up his power base again, and it was frustrating with how slow things moved. If only there was a way he could gain advantage over his enemy; if he could then everything would fall into place.

He'd already spent hours trying to think of ways to gain the upper hand; but no matter what he tried, the Inu Lord was simply to powerful. So far it had proven impossible to convert any of Sesshomaru's troops over to his side because they were all so damn loyal; and then when the witch thought to wage war upon the west, he came to discover that the mighty Inu even had Death on his side.

That little tidbit of information was what irritated him the most; what made Sesshomaru so special as to have Death fight on his side? As far as he knew that wasn't even remotely possible, but the spies he'd sent out were his most loyal and he knew they would be foolish to try and lie to him.

"There is something I'm missing." He growled softly into the empty throne room. "But what is it?"

For the last couple of years he'd pulled all of his forces back in hopes of making the West believe he was no longer a threat; he'd even pulled his scouts back, but now he was beginning to see the error of his ways with that decision. After all, he was never going to be able to gain the upper hand if he didn't know what was going on.

Coming to a decision, he rang a bell and summoned a servant.

"Yes My Lord?" The cowering woman asked from her bowed position.

"Summon Orochi; I have a task for him."

"As you wish, My Lord." The woman said as she bowed further before scurrying out of the room.

Ankoku sniffed in derision before leaning back once more while he waited. Luckily his servants knew the meaning of the words obedience and haste, so he wasn't forced to wait long until the chameleon youkai arrived.

"You have a task for me, My Lord?" Orochi asked as he bowed.

"I want you to infiltrate the western shiro." He said. "Your task is simple, collect information on all that goes on there, specifically pertaining to Sesshomaru's weaknesses. Also I want you to see if you can find how it is that he has acquired the aid of Death, and if she is still present."

"It will be as you command My Lord."

"It had better, and do not even thing of returning until you have gained all that I need to know. I don't care if it takes years."

"Yes My Lord." The chameleon said as he bowed again before slinking out of the room.

In no time at all he had his necessary belongings packed and was on the road to the west; in truth he'd been itching for something to do aside from sitting around while waiting for his master to think of something lucrative. The trek would take him a couple of weeks, and in that time he would think of the best way to get into the shiro undetected.

**~ Death's POV~**

"…Be at peace." I say to the most recent soul I have collected before they step through the portal to the afterlife.

It's been a year since Rin gave birth to her youngest and last child she would carry. It wasn't that she couldn't have more children; it was simply she did not wish to take up another husband, feeling that it would be a betrayal to her beloved.

I couldn't blame her I suppose, if it had been me in her shoes, I probably wouldn't have wanted to remarry either. But that's neither here nor there and not worth wasting time on.

Things have been remarkably quiet since the war against Tsubaki; but I can't say as I'm complaining, it's nice to only have to worry about ferrying souls instead of fearing over the continuation of life itself.

I still go to check on my friends in my free time; only now things are different in that none of them are made aware of my presence, not even the ones that possess the ability to see me. It was a part of the deal I'd made with the Kami so that Kohaku might be returned to see his son.

A part of me was pained when I agreed to never let them see me unless it was absolutely necessary; but every time the memory of Kohaku's gratified smile appears in my mind, the pain goes away. Yes it was worth it to make the deal; after all I have no place residing amongst mortals, since that is more painful in the end.

I'm in the middle of a lull right now and for once I am taking some time to simply appreciate the life that surrounds me; if one looks hard enough, they can find peace even in the deepest recesses of the forest. And I know a time will come where most of these forests will cease to exist as man continues to evolve and technology progresses.

I can already see it happening in the world around me; as time goes by, more and more people are born, and the towns and villages are expanding. It won't be long before true progress begins and everything I have come to know and love will just be a memory while to the rest of the world, it will be forgotten in the pages of history.

Even so the peace I feel is fleeting; I know it's only a matter of time before something else comes along to disturb it. I can feel it deep within my soul that I have not yet seen the last of the darkness; it's always there, lurking at the edge of my senses and I do not relish the day it will rear its ugly head again.

But without darkness there can be no light; so therefore it is a necessary evil, and one that I have no control over. The only thing I can do is pray that those I love will emerge whole after it recedes once more.

"Besides, even darkness is fleeting in the face of time." I murmur to the world around me.

It's all a beautiful lie, life is. That is perhaps the one lesson I have learned time and again while performing my duty; and it is not a lesson easily forgotten, no matter how many or few times it is taught.

It's only a matter of years before Sango's soul calls to me now; she's getting up there in age… the second to the last mortal out of the first of my friends in this time to leave this world.

The fates did not deal a light hand to her in this life and I can only hope the next will be free of the pain she's been forced to endure. Time has helped to ease some of the pain of Miroku's loss, but it cannot erase the fact that her heart was broken.

Word of Kohaku's death was just as hard on her; I was there when Shippo delivered his message, and I watched her strength crumble as she read his parting words.

They say time helps to heal all wounds… but the fact of the matter is it can never erase the scars left behind. Sango's heart was already scarred before she lost any one, having been forced to deal with everything that happened to her family at the hands of Naraku.

She is but a shadow of her former self and if it weren't for her family I do not think she would still be counted among the living. But I am powerless to do anything… at least until the time for our final conversation comes. I can only hope I will be able to comfort her despite everything that's happened between us.

I am granted a few more moments of peace before another soul begins calling to me, signaling that it is time for me to get back to my duty.

As I race across the countryside I can't help but spare a thought for Sesshomaru; I knew when we were there to see Ryo that he was trying to remember what it was like to love me, I could see it in his eyes so clearly.

But the magic of the Kami is powerful and cannot be broken so easily. It still hurts me to think of him; and it pains me to know that he no longer remembers what loving me was like.

But as the Kami have said, loving me is not in his destiny… at least while he lives. I couldn't help but ask them why they even let it all happen to begin with; and that was when I discovered just why it was that they did.

They told me that it was necessary for Sesshomaru to learn that he was capable of loving someone, especially if he hoped to save his race from imminent extinction. When they told me that; it sent my mind swirling as all the implications of that settled within me.

While this era has become my home; I am not from this time, and not only am I from the future, but I am from a world where Demons exist only in stories. Hearing the Kami profess that Sesshomaru will be given an opportunity to save his race by being taught the simple act of loving someone made me ponder a lot of things.

I could only think of one reason Sesshomaru would need to be taught such a lesson, and it was not in hopes he would find a demon to mate. As a rule love was scorned in the demon ranks since many believed it was a weakness; and in fact the only thing that was really considered when it came time for a demon to mate was how powerful they would be and what kind of traits they could be counted upon to add to their lines.

Realizing this made me realize the true reason behind Sesshomaru learning how to love… and that realization was this- he needed to know how to love because his mate was going to be human.

It was the only way I could see that he would have any chance of sparing his race from imminent extinction. Having come from the future I know that there will be many wars and while my history books never spoke of a war waged to wipe out all demon-kind, I'm not stupid. People have always tried to hide the truth behind honeyed words and white lies, so why should this be any different?

Discovering all of this brought another thought to my head and it left me dizzy with the implications. For reasons unknown to me, this time around is different than any other time and for some reason, the Kami want it that way.

It was almost as if they decided that it was time to stray from the never-ending circle of past, present, and future. And if that was the case I could only wonder at my involvement in it and why now of all times that they deemed it necessary to change.

The soul's call is more insistent, forcing me to push my thoughts of the unknown aside so that I might focus on my duty. I am not fooled though, I know it's only a matter of time before they crop up on me again, and it frustrates me to know that I won't know the real reasons behind it until the Kami see fit to tell me.

xXx

**A/N:** I can just feel all of your questions springing up now lol. Such as who is Ankoku, what is his involvement in the story and Kami… I can only begin to imagine what you're all thinking about the stuff concerning Sesshomaru. So before you bombard me I ask that you read it carefully and you will find a few of the answers you're looking for and if you still don't get it… well sorry but you're just going to have to wait until I explain the rest of it in a later chapter- after all I don't want to spoil anything.

Also, while I myself don't really see a problem with this considering it's my story, I know there are several of you who don't relish the prospect of Sesshomaru mating anyone besides Kagome. It's at this point that I will kindly remind you that this IS a Sessh/Kag story and they WILL be together… just how and when I'm not going to say. I'm also going to say that if you think about it… there are a lot of stories out there where he's mated to someone else for an unknown amount of time in those stories and if you can get through those, I'm sure you can get through what I have in store for our smexy demon lord. As always thank you and remember, reviews feed my muse! But please no flames… I already know what they would contain and feel I have addressed that issue quite thoroughly. Ja ne!


	31. A Spies Work and Hidden Intentions

Chapter Thirty

Orochi darted a glance into the hall a moment to ensure it was empty before sliding along the wall; granted he was a chameleon youkai and capable of hiding himself from detection, it never hurt to be careful.

He'd been at the shiro for just under two years now and everyone knew him as one of the stable hands. It was the easiest job for him to take up and would provide him with plenty of time to skulk about in hopes of finding out the things his lord bade him to.

Unfortunately for him though, very little concerning strategy and tactics was spoken outside of closed doors, and the most recent wars fought were not spoken of at all. He'd tried to bring up the subject a couple of times; but after receiving several warnings that if he kept it up, Death would come for him herself, he let it go.

He knew by their tones that while they weren't overly fearful, they were smart enough to be cautious. After all, Death was not to be taken lightly since she held sway over your continued time in this world.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Orochi glanced around once more as he neared his target. It was rather late at night and most of the shiro's occupants were asleep, save for those that mattered.

If he hadn't been passing the gates on his way to the stables only a short time ago, he would've never been made privy to Sesshomaru's brother's arrival. And the fact that the hanyou had come alone set all kinds of alerts off in his head; so as soon as he finished his current task, he set out to see if he might overhear something of value.

"Have you heard anything from her lately?" He heard the hanyou's question, though it was muffled somewhat.

"There has been no sight of her since Ryo's birth." The deep voice of the Lord replied.

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"I believe it might have to do with the bargain made so that Kohaku's soul could be present for the event."

"Well I suppose it's for the best; after all she doesn't belong in this world, it ain't right."

"I am well aware of your feelings towards her Inuyasha." Sesshomaru bit out. "What you fail to realize however, is that there is more to her than you know. A time will come when you discover the error of your attitude towards her and I have no doubt you will want nothing more than to crawl into a hole for the rest of eternity."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?" Inuyasha growled.

"For the moment it is beyond the capability of your understanding." He sighed. "Now get on with it, I have the Lord of the East coming tomorrow so we might discuss trade agreements."

"No shit, Koga's finally showing up?" He mused. "How have things been going for them?"

"They have managed to solidify their pack and now rule the East completely, though the raids on their southern border continue."

"Speaking of which, when was the last time you heard anything about that asshole southern Lord?"

"It has been some time."

"You think he's up to something?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is difficult to say, the spies I have sent into the south have yet to return."

"Great just what we need," He muttered. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I came to visit now."

"You have yet to state the nature of your visit." Sesshomaru said pointedly.

"Something's going on in Musashi." He said in a lower tone, forcing Orochi to lean even closer to the screen.

"And what might that be?"

"Rumors going around that the humans are thinking that youkai have outlived their usefulness." He sighed. "Nothing's happened yet, but it's only a matter of time before they do something stupid."

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru asked, and his tone was deadly.

"Come on man, you remember where Kagome was from." Inuyasha murmured. "I can't even count how many times she warned me that there were no youkai in her time, and having been there, I know she's telling the truth."

Orochi couldn't help but perk up at that. _Just who was this Kagome and what did the hanyou mean? _

"You think they will go to war in hopes of wiping us out?"

"It only makes sense if you think about it; I know she said her history books never said anything about it, but she also said that some humans didn't much care for the truth and instead wrote their history in a way that suited them better." He said. "And right now the humans are fighting over who's going to be their next leader; I guess the last one was killed in some kind of coup and now it's a tossup between his generals on just who is taking his place."

"How bothersome," Sesshomaru growled. "We've only just gotten back up to full strength after the last battle, and there are too many humans now. Even if they are an inferior race, we dare not take their numbers lightly."

"Keh ain't that the truth, they breed like rabbits." He snorted.

"Speak for yourself brother, just how many children do you and your mate have now?" Sesshomaru asked dryly.

"Twelve." Inuyasha said after a moment.

"It would appear that humans aren't the only creatures to breed like rabbits."

"Whatever Sesshomaru," He huffed. "Oh yeah that reminds me; Kikyou wanted an update on the boys, I trust they're behaving themselves?"

"They have behaved admirably." Sesshomaru said. "This is a feat in itself, considering they are your sons."

"You can thank Kikyou for that, out of all of our kids the two you have were gifted with her patience."

"A small blessing to be sure," He said dryly.

"So what do you want to do about the rumors?"

"I will send spies out to see if they learn anything of worth." He said. "Until then we will simply have to maintain our guard."

"I don't suppose there's a way you can contact Death can you?"

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked warily.

"Well she's the Kami's Bitch isn't she?" He snorted. "That means she'd probably know better than any of us as to what's going on."

"I see the reasoning of your words; but unless there is need for her, she cannot be evoked, and I have yet to discover a way to summon her without killing someone."

Orochi narrowed his eyes in thought as he continued to listen with half an ear; _how was it possible for someone to evoke death, and could anyone do it or just Sesshomaru?_

"And how many times have you tried that?"

"I am sure I do not know what you mean brother."

"Don't give me that shit Sesshomaru, I know you better than that." Inuyasha snorted again. "So how many critters have you killed in hopes of running into her?"

"I have only taken the lives of those who prove a threat to my lands Inuyasha, and each time I was not able to detect her presence." He said then sighed. "Not even with the aid of Tenseiga."

"Well shit." He muttered as he shifted. "I don't suppose you could try evoking her?"

"I could attempt such a thing, but I won't." He said. "As you said; she does not belong in this world, and I highly doubt the Kami would permit it simply so I might question her as to the fate of our race."

"So we're on our own?"

"Is that not how it usually goes?"

"Keh, I suppose, but for once it would be nice to know what's coming up instead of just guessing and hoping for the best."

"Indeed." He said. "How long do you intend to stay?"

"I have to leave in the morning, get back to helping Kikyou with the kids and all that."

"I see." He said. "Your room has been prepared for you."

"Great, then I suppose I'll call it a night."

"I believe I will do so as well."

Orochi slipped further into the shadows as the two began moving around the room; and once the screen slid open, he held his breath and stilled all movement.

"Be sure to tell that wolf to stop by Edo before he heads home, it's been awhile since I've gotten to kick his ass." Inuyasha said before they parted ways.

"He is scheduled to arrive in the morning, tell him yourself." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine," He huffed before heading down the hall towards his own room; unknowingly passing by Orochi's hiding spot.

The chameleon waited until Sesshomaru turned on his heel and headed for his own chambers before slowly following after. It was his hope that he'd be able to slip into the Taiyoukai's rooms without being detected. _I'm getting the feeling that whatever my master is looking for concerning the being known as Death is hidden in his room._ He thought.

But as they neared Sesshomaru's quarters, he realized there was no way he was going to be able to slip past the Tai and the screen without being detected.

After a moment's thought of what to do, he came up with another idea and quietly slipped away. Once Sesshomaru was in his chambers, Orochi slipped into an unoccupied room and darted across the floor then opened the balcony only enough to slip through.

As soon as he was outside, he scaled the walls until he reached Sesshomaru's balcony to find the screens had been opened. Giving thanks to whatever deity was on his side for his luck, he crept closer to the opening then hunkered down to watch whatever events might happen, unfold.

For the moment, Sesshomaru was simply taking his time in divesting himself of his armor and swords and then his outer and under kimonos. Once he was clad only in his hakama, he sighed and stared at the wall a moment.

Orochi began to think that the inu Lord was going to continue to stare at nothing and contemplated leaving; but just before he turned away, Sesshomaru seemed to shake himself from his thoughts before turning his gaze to a cabinet.

After another moment, he slowly made his way over to it, and once the doors were opened he rested a hand on the bundle held within.

"Even if I were to attempt to evoke you I know that it would not work." He murmured. "Your presence would be required after all."

Orochi cocked his head to the side as he listened to Sesshomaru speak to someone that wasn't there. _What's in that bundle I wonder?_

"Even with Tenseiga I have been unable to detect your presence and I can't help but wonder how long you must remain hidden from this world until your deal with the Kami is over." He said as he tightened his grip on the bundle for a moment before releasing it and closing the doors. "Either way it is of no consequence, I do not feel the way I did before, no matter how hard I try."

And with that he doused the remaining lights before retreating to his room.

Orochi remained rooted to his spot for several moments, contemplating everything that he had heard on this night. The implications were great and he couldn't help but think that the answer his master was looking for rested in that cupboard.

_But he said something about seeing Death with Tenseiga; does that mean the sword is also required in order to evoke her?_ He wondered as his gaze darted over to the fang.

In the end it didn't take him long to decide; and once he was sure Sesshomaru was asleep, he slipped into the room. He knew he would have to be quick in getting the items out of the room and consequently the shiro.

That was the least of his concerns; however, since he had found many holes in Sesshomaru's security in the last two years that he'd been at the shiro.

_My Lord will be very pleased with me, the only thing is… I have no idea how to go about evoking Death, and the inu's didn't talk about it. _He thought as he carefully picked up the fang before moving to the cupboard to grab the pouch that Sesshomaru had touched.

That part was a bit tricky since there were several items in the pouch and he didn't dare to make the slightest sound; to do so would mean being caught, and no doubt killed. And that wasn't in his plans.

It ended up taking longer than he liked; but as soon as he was a fair distance away from Sesshomaru's room, he picked up the pace. He stopped only long enough to grab his already gathered belongings then once again retreated into the night. _My Lord will be pleased, I can only imagine the rewards I shall reap for not only discovering the status of the west, but gathering the items required to evoke Death…_

High above the Kami of Japan watched with sorrow filled hearts as the chameleon slipped beyond the walls of the shiro before heading south.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" The Kami of the forest asked.

"It is necessary; Sesshomaru is still tied to her, and if he hopes to save his race then it is imperative that any and all ties between them are severed." The Kami of the sky said mournfully.

"She is not going to be happy."

"She will do her duty as she was born to."

"Are you so sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, all we need tell her is that she will receive her just rewards when all is said and done."

"Very well."

With that they went back to watching the events of the mortal realm unfold.

~*~

**A/N:** Can you believe it.... this chapter isn't SAD!!! Omg I can hardly believe myself... only thing is there are going to be some really sad chapters coming up . Anywho hope you liked it! As always I appreciate your reviews!


	32. What Are They Plotting Now?

**A/N:** Okay so ya misunderstood me when I said the last chapter wasn't sad.... all I meant by it was hay at least no one died right? Anywho I feel that I need to ask you to please have some faith in me, I don't know how many more times I can stress that they WILL BE TOGETHER. At the same time I am once more going to remind you that this is a very SAD AND DEPRESSING story, heck it's even rated as such and in my opinion this isn't even half as bad as some of the other angst stories I've read. So please, please, please try to maintain your faith in me... I know what I'm doing, and I know where I'm going... you'll just have to wait and see where that is... and trust me some of the stuff is going to throw you for a loop... but if I tell you all of that now then there's no point in me continuing to write this. As always thank you for reading, reviewing, and hanging in there :D

Chapter Thirty-One

Death sighed as she scanned the shiro stretched out before her; ever since she'd made the agreement to hide herself from those who knew her in the living world, she hadn't stayed longer than a few moments to ensure everyone was well.

For some reason though, she felt the need to check up on them for more than a few moments this time. So with that in mind, she closed the distance before drifting through the halls towards the furious aura of the Lord.

_Well whatever's been going on has him in a tizzy._ She thought as she headed down the hall towards his study; stopping short as the screen blew outward thanks to the body that had been propelled through it.

"I grow tired of your uselessness!" Sesshomaru all but roared. "Get back out there and find it! It cannot have vanished into thin air."

"Y-y-yes m-m-my l-l-l-lo-lord," The bear demon stuttered out before scrambling to his feet and running down the hall.

Death couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as she watched after him a moment before turning her attention back to the rumble that emerged from the room. _Deal or no deal, something's going on._ She thought as she forced herself to become visible.

Once she felt the barrier fade away, she stepped into the room and glanced around to find it had been completely destroyed. "Well, well, it looks like someone's not happy."

Her taunt was met with silence; and when she glanced over at the Tai she realized that he was acting as though he hadn't even heard her to begin with.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked as she took a step closer.

Still no response.

If anything that set her on edge; it was by her own will that she shrouded herself from his senses, and with the barrier down, he should be able to see and hear her. _Unless…_

"Oh dear Kami," She gasped as she looked at his waist to find that only one sword rested there, and it wasn't the Tenseiga.

Quick as lightning she was running down the hall and towards the only other person who would be able to see her, even without the sword.

"Rin!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. "Rin where are you?"

"Who's there?" She heard the woman call out from a room just down the hall.

"Rin it's your nee-chan. Where is Sesshomaru's sword?" She yelled then skidded to a halt as the screen snapped open and a more mature Rin darted into the hall.

"Nee-chan?" She asked as she gaped at her then sighed in relief. "Oh thank Kami-sama."

"What's going on, tell me now." She demanded.

"Tenseiga and the things required to evoke you were stolen nee-chan." She said as her eyes darted around.

Death blinked at her a moment before her gaze was overcome with fury. "WHAT!" She roared.

Rin couldn't help but flinch, effectively bringing her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry Rin; I didn't mean to startle you." She said as she forced her anger down.

"I-It's alright." She said as she rested a hand over her heart before gasping. "Sesshomaru-sama, does he know you're here?"

"He can't see me without his sword." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Come on then, I'll tell him you're here so he can explain everything to you."

"How long ago was the sword taken?"

"Seven months ago." She said softly. "Sesshomaru-sama's been doing everything he can to get it back."

_I should've visited sooner… why didn't the Kami tell me about this?_ She wondered as they raced down the hall.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she neared his ruined study. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Leave me Rin." Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"But Sesshomaru-sama," Rin panted as she skidded to a halt and gripped the ruined frame of the door to keep from falling. "Nee-chan is here."

Death watched as his head snapped up before scanning the room; when he couldn't find her, he frowned. "You must be mistaken Rin, she is not here."

"But she is Sesshomaru-sama; she says you can't see her…" Here she faltered. "Without your sword."

Sesshomaru snarled then as he grabbed a good size chunk of his shredded desk and hurled it at the opposite wall.

"Tell him to get a hold of himself or I'll zap him." Death growled.

"Sesshomaru-sama, nee-chan says to get a hold of yourself or she'll zap you." Rin pleaded with him. "Please calm down Sesshomaru-sama… ruining your study even more isn't going to make this any better."

Quick as the blink of an eye, she found herself face to face with the red-eyed and snarling lord. But before he could do so much as lay a finger on her, he found himself being propelled backwards by an unseen force.

"Stay back Rin." Death warned as he struggled to climb to his feet. "Tell him to stay put, I need a moment."

"Sesshomaru-sama please stay put, she says she needs a moment." Rin said softly.

"For what?" He growled.

"You'll find out in a moment, just keep your damn hakama on already." She snapped as she turned to peer around the room for what she was looking for.

"She said it'll be just a moment." Rin said as her cheeks turned red, leading him to believe more was said but she refused to say it.

"This would be so much easier if he hadn't shredded the place." Death muttered as she used her scythe to push pieces of his desk aside while scanning the rubble for some parchment and something to write with.

"She can touch things?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the items being pushed aside by invisible hands.

"Yes I can touch things." She snapped irritably before muttering. "Doesn't mean I want to… no point to it since I can't feel them anyway."

"Are you looking for something to write with nee-chan?" Rin asked as understanding set in.

"Yes, don't know if he'll be calm enough to read it, but it's the only way I can communicate with him for the moment." She grumbled.

"The library has parchment and things to write with." Rin said before looking over at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, nee-chan needs to write in order to communicate with you, will you please come to the library?"

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh as he climbed to his feet and clenched his fists at his sides. "When I find who stole Tenseiga… they will pay with their life."

"Can't argue with you on that," Death growled as she followed them out of the room and down the hall to the library.

"Leave us Rin." Sesshomaru said in a flat tone once he was at the door. "If I have need for you I will summon you."

Rin blinked before darting a glance at her to get a nod.

"I'll be able to communicate with him." She promised. "Run along for now."

"Alright, I'll be with the kids if you need me." She said as she bowed her head to Sesshomaru before turning on her heel and heading down the hall.

Once she was gone, Sesshomaru entered the room to find Death had preceded him and was now lighting several of the lanterns that hung around the room. After that he watched as a chair was pulled out before a piece of parchment and a quill was pulled closer.

When she finished, she set the quill down and turned the parchment around before sliding it across the table. With a huff of irritation he approached to read her message.

"Start talking." It read.

He narrowed his eyes at that then watched as the paper was yanked back so she could write something else before shoving it under his nose again.

"Don't even think to lose your temper with me, this isn't my fault for crying out loud and I can't help if I don't know what's going on." It said.

"If you had not removed yourself from our lives then perhaps this never would have happened." He growled dangerously.

Once again the paper was yanked back; a moment later she turned it back around. "Sesshomaru please, you know very well what could happen if that sword and those items aren't found. Do you wish to risk one of your enemies evoking me? You know what will happen if whoever it is succeeds… people we both love will be in the gravest danger imaginable."

He sighed as he nearly collapsed into another chair before rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "It happened nearly seven months ago… Inuyasha had come to warn me about the rumors that humans grow tired of our race. Once we had completed our business I retreated to my chambers; the items were in the cupboard and Tenseiga on its stand, they were gone when I awoke."

Once more she took the paper to write before passing it to him. "Do you have any clues at all?"

"One of the stable hands was pronounced missing the next day; a chameleon youkai if I recall correctly." He said then sighed. "I sent my scouts out immediately, but nothing was found. I have been instigating search after search in hopes of discovering Tenseiga and the items ever since."

"You didn't write down the instructions did you?" She asked.

"Of course not," He snapped then sighed. "Forgive me… these past months have been trying."

"I understand and I forgive you… I'm sorry I haven't come around before this, but I have been unable to."

"Is it because of the Kami?"

"Yes but we won't get into that."

"They did not alert you to the fact that Tenseiga was stolen?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Nope, and I can guarantee you when we're done I'm going to be making a little trip to the afterlife. I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone I don't know evoke me." It read and by the quick strokes he knew she was furious.

"If only that I could accompany you." He growled as he flexed his claws. "They have much to answer for."

"If only you knew..." She wrote and he just knew that she'd sighed after writing that.

"What will you do?" He murmured.

"I'm not sure yet but I should probably get going so I can do it."

"Wait, before you go there is something I must ask you." He murmured.

"Go ahead." She wrote.

For several moments he was silent as he studied the empty space where he knew she sat. "How much longer will you continue to give yourself over to a destiny written by their hands Kagome?"

"It's not that easy anymore Sesshomaru, they have a reason for keeping me at my post."

"And what is that reason?" He arched an eyebrow; it rose even higher when the corner of the parchment started bending itself, a sign that she was fidgeting. "They have not told you yet."

Finally she moved to write. "It isn't that simple; they are the Kami, I have no place to question them."

"Kagome for as admirable as your dedication to your duty is, it can be very irritating." He snapped. "This isn't a game, even though they seem to be content to treat it as such. The time has come and gone for you to rid yourself of your enforced duty and begin to demand some answers."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"I am offering advice that you would be a fool not to take." It probably wasn't the wisest thing for him to say; but when she'd been alive the quickest way to get her to do anything was to either threaten the lives of those she held dear, or piss her off.

And he doubted that her quirks had changed, even in death. But he also couldn't ignore the fact that she'd suppressed several of the personality traits that made her who she was; and with his words he was hoping that he could remind her of them.

"Fine I'll start demanding answers… but if I end up in the afterlife for good, I'm blaming you."

"They would be fools to stick you in the afterlife; after all if they do that then whose strings will they have to pull?" He arched an eyebrow again.

"That's really sick to think they've been using me like a puppet… but I can't argue the possibility of it." That answer had taken her a few moments to get out.

"I knew you were no fool." He murmured.

"Thanks but I suppose I'd better get going, the sooner I figure out where Tenseiga is, the easier I'll feel."

"Agreed, will you return once it is done?"

"I will if I can."

"Very well," He frowned; he didn't like the thought of her not being able to return, but he knew that if the Kami chose to do more than pull strings, then there was nothing he could do about it.

"Tell Rin I said goodbye and I'll come back when I can."

"I will see to it."

"Alright, then I'm going to go."

And with that he watched as the chair was pushed in before the window was opened; he knew she didn't need to open the window to leave, but knew that was her way of telling him she was really gone.

_Come back to me._ He thought even as he once more tried to remember what it was like to love her.

~*~


	33. It's Time for Some Answers

**A/N:** ZOMG!!!! I know it took forever to get this out, and it's probably not as good as it could have been, and i bet you still have a lot of questions, but I promise they will be answered soon! Also I know a lot of people are wigging out about the prospect of Sesshy mating someone else... let me just say that I haven't set anything in stone nor am I willing to give away what i have up my sleeve, so please hang in there! Also a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who nominated my story! I'm so honored that you think this is good enough for that! Anyway, here's another chapter (finally) hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Two

_"How much longer will you continue to give yourself over to a destiny written by their hands Kagome?"_ Over and over his words ring throughout my head; further dissipating the fog that's been enshrouding my mind for only the Kami know how long.

I never even knew it was there to begin with; not until he spoke the words that would be its undoing, and it has ever been undone. For so long I've gone through time while performing my duties with a complacency I had never known in life.

Granted I have always possessed a caring nature along with the willingness to help those in need; but this duty, if it ever was a duty, has gone so much farther than that.

They may be the Kami and the reason I ever drew breath to begin with; but this… this servitude and control they have placed me under is unforgiveable. The fog is gone, and I am now on my way to get answers, and if they refuse to answer, then so help me they will regret the day they chose me for their pawn.

~Third person POV~

It took nothing for Death to gain access to the afterlife; nor did it take more than a thought to enter the home of the Kami. If she was surprised to find that all were in attendance, she didn't show it and was simply content to glance at each one of them.

"I want answers, and I want them now." She said with such deathly calm, it actually startled a few of them.

"Kagome-" The Kami of the sky began in a placating tone.

"No." She hissed as her eyes alit with a fury she hadn't felt since she was alive. "No more placating gestures and words meant to comfort. I want the truth and I want it now or so help me you will regret your choice in having me act as your puppet."

"You need to understand child, we did what had to be done." The Kami of the wind said softly.

"To what end?" She growled. "To make me suffer in every way imaginable? I have already repaid my debt for the wish I made and yet here I sit; acting as the harbinger of Death, claiming souls and ferrying them to their respective ends. Well I won't do it anymore, do you hear me? I won't do it until I get some fucking answers and I'm completely sure you're telling me the truth."

"You would question your gods?" The Kami of the sky thundered.

"_You_ are not a God." She hissed as her eyes brightened even more and her aura began to crackle with anger and power. "_You_ are a spirit that was once mortal, only granted your position thanks to the _true_ Gods of the mortal realm."

"She is correct you know." A new voice said, startling all and forcing them to turn to face the newest addition to their little pow wow.

"Amaterasu-sama." Death breathed as she dropped to her knees in supplication. Never before had she imagined that she would be graced by the Goddess of the Sun and all of Humanity.

"Rise child, it is not you that fails to learn her place." She smiled down at her before turning a hard eye on the now fidgeting Kami.

"My Lady-" The Kami of the sky began as she and the other Kami bowed.

"Silence." She ordered in a stern tone. "You are not who I have come to speak with."

"My Lady?" The Kami of the water asked in curiosity.

"It has been brought to my attention of your goings on while in my absence." She said. "And I believe when I told you to take this course, I warned you that no harm was to come to those involved. You have disobeyed my orders."

"Forgive me My Lady, but in what way have we disobeyed?" The Kami of the sky asked.

"Do not speak as though you are daft." She hissed as she pointed at Death. "You cannot tell me that you do not feel her pain and sorrow, it is so strong that even _I_ can feel it as if it were my own."

Death blinked in surprise at that before slanting her gaze at the other Kami to find many of them hanging their heads in shame while only two did not; one was the Kami of the sky, and the other was the Kami of the forest. Out of the two of them though, only the Kami of the forest seemed to not be surprised at their Goddesses appearance.

"She is a creation of our will My Lady." The Kami of the sky said. "Her sole purpose was to aid us in this endeavor."

"While that may be so, she is still a subject of mine." She said. "And given her current station, her status is all the more important."

"Um, excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Death asked as she bowed her head.

"I shall explain this in due time child, but for now come." She said as she held her hand out. "We have much to discuss."

She only hesitated a moment before glancing over at the Kami of the forest to find she was smiling reassuringly and gesturing for her to go. After that she felt any apprehension she possessed slide off of her shoulders as she hefted her scythe and moved to follow her Goddess.

"I trust nothing untoward is going to happen in our absence." Amaterasu said as she gave the Kami of the sky a hard look.

"Everything will be put on hold until you return with your verdict My Lady." The Kami of the forest said as she stepped forward and bowed.

"See that it is so." She said before turning on her heel and leading Death further into the afterlife.

All around they were surrounded by the brightest of lights; yet their eyes did not sting. And after a time the light faded and Death had to blink a couple of times just to make sure she was seeing things clearly.

"Are we where I think we are?" She asked in a soft tone, yet even then her hope was detectable.

"It has been many years since you have last looked upon those you call family, has it not?" Amaterasu asked with a smile. "I thought the branches of the Goshinboku would provide a comforting place to chat."

"Thank you My Lady." She said fervently even as her eyes welled up with tears.

At the moment they were seated in the Goshinboku; but it was not the Goshinboku from the feudal era, instead they were gazing down on the home and family that resided by the aged tree in the time that she was from.

Amaterasu had taken her home and for several moments, all she could do was look over everything that rested below her. And when she compared it to her faded memories, she was happy to find that they were the same. She hadn't forgotten a single detail.

"Now, perhaps you would be willing to grace me with a story." The Goddess said after several moments of content silence.

"What would you have me tell you that you don't already know?"

"Knowing it and hearing it from one who's been through such events are two entirely different things." She said pointedly.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Start from where you first fell down the well." She said. "I would know of everything that has helped to shape you into what I see before me now."

"Well if you want to know that, all you have to do is look down." She said as she shifted her gaze and smiled fondly. "All that has made me who I am sit below you now, going about their normal routines. It's because of them that I had the courage to jump down the well a second time, it's because of them I couldn't stand to watch others suffer when it was within my power help them."

"I suppose you are correct." She mused. "Very well, tell me everything, starting with your time with your family."

It was a good thing there was no time in the afterlife; for the story was a long one, and if they'd been in the mortal realm, Death guessed that several hours or even a day had passed as she told it. And she made sure not to leave a single detail out since it would be true folly to lie to one's own Goddess.

Once she'd finished, Amaterasu sat in silence for several moments as she digested everything. And while she did so, Death took the opportunity to look over everything around her, letting her mind wander back to happier days.

"The Kami have truly overstepped their bounds concerning a great many things." Amaterasu finally said, stirring her from her thoughts.

"I beg pardon My Lady?" Death asked as she blinked and looked at her.

"I suppose it is my own folly for that." She sighed. "There is a great many things you do not know Kagome, reasons as to why you are in your current position."

"Will you tell me them?"

"Of course, that is why I am here after all." She said then sighed. "Since the beginning of life here on Japan, things have always gone along the same path, all the way up until the end of time. And once that time comes, it starts all over again… a never-ending loop if you will."

"I'd wondered about that."

"You wondered correctly; but what you do not know is that the last time around, I ordered the Kami to do whatever was necessary to change it." She said. "Things were beginning to stagnate, and many of the souls were growing tired of living the same existence, over and over again."

"What did they do?" She asked curiously. "To change it I mean."

Here Amaterasu smiled and looked at her. "They created you."

Death blinked in surprise and rocked back. "What do I have to do with it?"

"You have everything to do with it." She chuckled. "In the past times, you had always wished that the jewel simply disappear; the only completely unselfish wish that could ever be made upon it. But this time the Kami tweaked things so that those you loved would die, thus forcing you to change your wish. It would allow them to place you in your current position, effectively providing them with an agent in the mortal realm. With you in place, they could use you to shape the present so that the future could become what I wanted it to."

"I see." She said slowly as she dropped her gaze to her lap.

"They were not, however, supposed to make you suffer in such a way." She said; her voice hardening in displeasure. "I told them that they could do as they see fit, only so long as no one suffered unduly from it. They have disobeyed my orders, and from what has been made known to me, they continue to do so."

"You're talking about the theft of the Tenseiga."

"You are correct." She said.

"Why was it taken?" She asked warily.

"The Kami hoped that it would ensure the dog lord would truly be over his feelings for you, so that when the time came he would take the daughter of the emperor as his mate. It was to ensure that peace would reign between the races, so that demons would live to see the future."

"They were going to have me kill someone, weren't they? To ensure he would hate me?" She said softly.

"Yes." She grimaced. "But I am not going to allow that to happen, you have suffered enough and do not deserve to suffer more. No, some changes will be made to ensure things go the way _I_ want them to."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, this Southern Lord will not be permitted to evoke you, and as a matter of fact, once we're done I will send you there so you may collect the items and return them to their proper place." She said. "But before you go, I would ask you about Sesshomaru."

"What do you want to know?"

"You said that the Kami had you cast a spell on him, effectively ending the affection he felt for you?" She asked as she studied her.

Death flinched and lowered her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Well it wasn't a very good spell if you ask me." Amaterasu said as she waved a hand before them.

From one moment to the next they were standing in what remained of Sesshomaru's study; and if it were even possible, it looked worse than it had when she last saw it.

"His beast is still in love with you Kagome." The Goddess said after a moment of studying the hunched figure of the Western Lord. "He just doesn't know it."

"Then what-"

"Was the spell for?" She smiled, and it turned soft when Death nodded. "It was to muffle his instincts so to speak, to ensure he didn't try to upset the balance of life and death in a vain attempt of seeking the Kami out. He is very angry with them after all, for taking you from him."

"But I'm dead… how can there ever be anything between us to begin with?" She asked softly as she gazed down at him.

"Well, it will take a little bit of clever maneuvering on my part, yours as well… but I think something can be arranged." She said with a sly smile.

For several moments all Death could do was look at her, and once she was sure this wasn't some kind of ploy, she finally allowed the once familiar feeling of hope to well up in her once more.

"Come, there is much to discuss." And with that they returned to the afterlife.


	34. The Plan Sort Of

**A/N: **No you do not need to adjust your computer screen, nor do you need to get your eyes checked. Yes I have updated! *does the happeh dance* So I'm really sorry it's been like centuries since i updated, but the muse decided to go on vacation and failed to mention when she'd be back. And even now she's really not here, so this chapter kind of took awhile to get out. Anywho we get a few more answers, but not all of them, it's just no fun if i spoil the real surprise right away! (please don't kill me lol) So i hope you enjoy it, and please stay tuned, i'm getting started on the next chapter asap! Please R+R, they really might help.

Also a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who's voted for my story during the last two Quarters. Not only did it win First Place for **Best DarkFic/Horror,** but it also one First Place for **Best Kagome Portayal!** So once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, YOU ALL ROCK!

Chapter Thirty-Three

While Amaterasu laid out her plan, Death's Mistress could do nothing more but stare at her in wide eyed shock. Not only was it the craziest plan she'd ever heard of, but it also sounded much too good to be true.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Amaterasu asked curiously once she'd finished laying it all out.

She blinked and shook her head a moment to clear herself of her daze before clearing her throat. "Not that I would ever think of questioning your abilities my lady, but can you really do that?"

Amaterasu couldn't help but laugh at the stunned expression of her charge. "Of course I can, I am a goddess after all. And if you think about it; it's the perfect plan, not only will you get what you deserve for all of your hard work, but I will also get what I want out of it as well."

"What about your plan to change the course of things?" She asked curiously. "If we go through with your plan, what's to stop it from returning to the set path?"

"Ah, this is where the catch comes in." She said lightly.

"Somehow I knew there was going to be one of those in here somewhere." Death said dryly.

"Is that not the usual way of things?" She smirked then shook her head. "It's nothing major, nor anything you won't be able to handle."

"Alright, lay it on me." She said as she took an unnecessary breath to steady herself.

It was a good thing she did to; for as soon as Amaterasu continued to explain the rest of the plan, Death was glad her heart wasn't beating just then or it might very well have stopped in shock.

"It makes sense if you think about it, and it isn't anything you haven't already done." She said as she studied her.

"How is that going to work though?" She frowned.

"It's quite simple really; I will give you the power to change at will," She waved it off. "This way you will still possess the abilities given to you by the Kami; and while the imps will still take care of the general populace, you will still be on hand to tend to the more sticky situations."

"I think I understand." She said slowly.

"Don't worry, everything will work out Kagome." She smiled. "There is also one other thing I'm going to do as well."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to connect you to the Tenseiga." She said. "This way it will prevent anyone else from being able to steal it in hopes of using it to control you."

"It would be greatly appreciated." She sighed in relief. "And I know Sesshomaru will appreciate it as well."

"Yes well I'm sure he'll come to appreciate a great many things soon enough."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Why are you going to all this trouble?" She asked. "Wouldn't it just be easier to go along with what the Kami had planned?"

"Yes I suppose it would be easier, but it's not what I had originally intended." She said as a thoughtful expression overtook her features. "Perhaps if I tell you this one thing, you will understand it better."

"What is it?"

"You and Sesshomaru were destined for each other."

"Come again?" Death asked as she rocked back in surprise.

"From the very beginning of time you two were always meant to be together, for the sole purpose of ensuring the youkai race lived on. Unfortunately, each time around there have always been extenuating circumstances that have interfered with that, preventing you from getting together and also ensuring that the youkai were wiped out." She shook her head again. "After your destinies were interfered with during the last cycle, I decided to step in. Though no one; none of the other Gods or even the Kami, save one, knows that I did. I wanted to see if it would work this time around."

"What did you do?" She asked softly.

"I took all the past knowledge that was gained each time your soul cycled and put it into the soul you were born with this time around."

"So that's why it's always felt too big for my own body." She mused as understanding set in.

"Yes, after each cycle the Kami have attempted to wipe the souls clean of their gained knowledge in hopes of preventing the next cycle from becoming stagnant." She said. "But as you now know, it has proven to be a spectacular failure."

"But if they wiped it clean, then how did you gain access to the knowledge?"

"Not all the Kami are power hungry beings." She said slyly then frowned. "After the first dozen or so failed attempts, I asked one of them to begin collecting the knowledge your soul gained before it could be erased and given to me. It is with her aid that you were able to go against the set path; unfortunately for you, it also ensured that your task became much more difficult."

"It's alright; I understand why you did it."

"That's another reason you were chosen for this Kagome." She smiled as she brushed a few errant strands off her face. "Out of everyone ever born or created, you were the only one to possess the strength to carry my wishes out."

"And I have you to thank for that, don't I?" She smiled in return.

"I suppose you do." She said lightly.

"So what happens now?"

"Now I will create the link between you and Tenseiga." She said as she rested a finger on her forehead. "And after that I will give the Kami my decree and you will be sent to collect the Fang of Heaven before returning it to its rightful owner."

"When does the rest of your plan kick in?"

"Within the week, Sesshomaru's already begun to speak with the human leader though it's been kept under wraps so as not to alert the general populace." She said. "But with Tenseiga missing and his frustration raging over it… well they have not been going well."

"I don't suppose they would." She murmured. "Sesshomaru's usually so controlled, but I can't imagine all of this being easy on even him."

"It isn't." She said. "And before you ask, you may tell him some of it but not all of it. I'm sure you'll know which is which."

"Don't tell him about my soul and what's been going on through each cycle right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Don't worry Kagome; everything will work out, especially with me and a Kami on your side. She'll see to it my wishes are carried out and the others won't interfere."

"It's the Kami of the Forest isn't it?"

"Ever the observant one, aren't you?" She mused as she pulled her hand away. "I'm sure you'll keep that under wraps as well."

"I promise."

"Good; now tell me, can you feel the pull?"

Death frowned and dropped her gaze as she attempted to find the new link created between her and the Fang of Heaven. After a moment she found it and nodded. "I've got it."

"Good." She said. "I also gifted you with the ability to call forth your Shinigami powers when needed; when they aren't, just imagine shutting them up in your soul."

"How will I know it worked?"

"Your heart will beat." She chuckled.

"Oh right." She said softly as she rested a hand over her currently non-beating heart. "That's going to be weird."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it fairly quickly." She said as she climbed to her feet. "Now come, there is much to do."

"Wait, what about the part of my soul that little Kagome has, and what about my friends? Will they know when they see me?"

"To answer your second question first, no your friends will not know you as the Kagome from their pasts, you will be able to form new friendships with them. Only once their time has come will they know you for who you truly are." She said. "And as for little Kagome having the new piece of your soul… let's just say that's an insurance policy, in case anything goes wrong this time around."

"Got it," She said with a nod as she climbed to her feet.

"Good, then let us be on our way."

Within moments they were entering the realm of the Kami; and from the quick glance she took, Death knew the Kami were not happy with having to wait for them to conclude their business.

"After having listened to Kagome's story and considering all, I have come to a decision." Amaterasu said in a tone that brooked no argument. "You're chosen path for her will not be concluded."

"But My Lady-" The Kami of the Sky interjected with a bow. "What of the future of the youkai race?"

"I have devised a plan of my own, and with Kagome acting at my behest, the youkai race shall be assured." She said. "And from this moment on, you are to have no further decision in what she does. If I find that my rules have been broken and you have gone against my will, rest assured that your punishment will be most unpleasant."

"We understand My Lady." The Kami of the Wind said with a bow.

"Good, see to it that it remains that way." She said before turning to Kagome. "You have until the sun sets to conclude your business with the Western Lord; the spell will be set in place while everyone sleeps, you will need to be there before morning."

"I understand." Death said as she bowed.

"Run along now."

Death nodded once more then turned on her heel and left the realm of immortals.

xXx

It took nothing at all for Death's Mistress to slip into the Southern Lord's home undetected; and with the new link between her and Tenseiga, she easily found where it was along with the sack of items.

It was also nothing for her to gain hold of the items before leaving as silently as she came; far be it for her to care what the Southern Lord did concerning their disappearance, being as he wasn't the rightful owner to begin with.

_Let him think that the Kami intervened and retrieved the items. I'll be keeping my eye out from now on._ She thought as she tucked the Fang into her obi before setting off for the West.

She knew right then that if her heart were beating in that moment; it would be racing with anticipation. Her dreams, the ones that she'd kept to herself all this time, were finally going to be realized and she could scarcely believe it.

In no time at all she was entering the Western Palace, and using her senses to discern where Sesshomaru was. When she got to his chambers she was only mildly surprised to find he was asleep.

_No doubt the past few months have been horrible for him._ She thought as she carefully set the items down before pulling the Tenseiga free and moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

The moment she sat down though, she realized it was a mistake; for as soon as he felt the shift, his instincts kicked into gear. Before she knew it, she was staring into brightly glowing red eyes while their owner's clawed hand was now wrapped around her neck.

"Sesshomaru," She murmured as she rested a gentle hand on his wrist.

She watched as he frowned then closed his eyes and shook his head while taking a deep breath; once they opened, she discovered that his eyes were their usual brilliant amber once more.

"Kagome?" He frowned a moment before he realized what he was doing. "Apologies."

"It's alright." She chuckled as he released her neck. "I should've known better than to surprise you like that."

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around before his gaze landed on the Fang in her lap. "You found it?"

"Of course, along with so much more." She smiled as she held it out to him.

"What do you mean? Explain." He demanded as he sat fully upright to take the Fang so he might look it over.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you?" She said as her eyes danced with merriment. "Don't worry though; I'll still explain everything… well what I can of it that is."

"Very well then," He said as he waited for whatever it was she wanted to show him.

"Alright hang on a moment; I've never done this before so it might take me a few tries to get it right." She said as she shifted a bit.

He couldn't help but arch his eyebrow in curiosity and noted immediately that it was a wasted effort since she'd closed her eyes. _What is going on?_ He wondered as he watched her take a few unnecessary breaths.

After several moments of nothing happening he readied to ask her what her intentions were only to have the words stick in his throat the moment he heard it, accompanied by her gasp as her eyes shot open.

_Ba-Thump._

For a moment he thought he was hearing things until it happened again, and again. And before he knew it the staccato had picked up until it settled into a soothing rhythm, a rhythm he never thought he'd hear coming from her again.

_Ba-Thump. Ba-Thump._

"Sesshomaru," She whispered as her hand rested against her chest. "Can you hear that?"

_Ba-Thump. _

"Yes." He whispered just as softly as he placed his hand over hers so he might feel it as well. "You're heart beats once more."

_Ba-Thump. Ba-Thump._

"I mean she told me it would, but I guess I really didn't believe her." She started rambling. "And now it is, and I kind of still don't believe it. I'm not dreaming am I? I mean I haven't slept in what seems forever so it would be kind of weird to fall-"

"Kagome." He cut in as he brought his other hand up to cup the side of her face. "Stop rambling."

"Okay." She said softly as she gazed into his eyes. "So I'm really not dreaming?"

"I do not believe so, and if you are, then I am as well." He said as he looked at their joined hands. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Right," She said as she took a breath; glad that she'd never given up the affection for breathing, after all if she had, she'd probably be in trouble. _I need oxygen now… now that I'm alive again._

Sesshomaru listened as she explained what she could of her trip to the afterlife; he couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by all of it, at the same time he was also greatly relieved. Things were starting to finally look up, or so he hoped.

"What happens now?" He asked as he continued to rub his thumb over her cheek.

"I have until sunset then I have to go, I need to be in place for the spell to take effect."

"I am supposed to meet with the human leader in two day's time."

"So that's why she said a week." She mused. "It seems she intervened just in the nick of time."

"So it would seem." He mused as he studied her features. "The sun is going to be setting soon."

"Already?" She asked as her gaze whipped to the balcony to find he was right. "Wow where did all that time go?"

"There was much to discuss."

"I suppose that's true." She sighed as she shifted her gaze back to him. "Do you have any questions?"

"What of this spell that was placed on me?"

"She said it would be removed when the time is right." She frowned and bit her lip. "I'm not sure when that is though."

"I believe I might be able to hazard a guess." He mused as he tilted his head slightly.

"Do you mind filling me in then? Because I'm totally lost."

"My beast has chosen you as my mate Kagome." He said as he looked over her features. "And he is not going to be happy with being prevented from claiming you. To remove the spell before the proper time would undo everything your Goddess has strove to put in place."

He watched as she frowned in thought a moment before her eyes widened in understanding. "_Oh."_

"Indeed." He smirked then chuckled when she shot him an un-amused look.

"The sun it getting ready to set, I have to go." She said as she climbed to her feet. "Will you please dispose of those items? The sooner their taken care of, the better off I'll feel."

"It will be tended to." He vowed as he climbed to his feet; revealing that while he was bare from the waist up, he was wearing a pair of hakama.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"This next week will prove to be most taxing." He frowned.

"It'll be longer than that if you think about it; after all next week is only the beginning, and you know how negotiations go." She smirked then chuckled when he gave her a dark look. "Oh don't worry Sesshomaru; it'll be here before you know it."

"Hn." He grunted.

"Well, I really have to be going, especially if I don't want to be late." She said as she made her way around his bed to reach the balcony door.

"Perhaps you should call forth your Shinigami powers? I cannot imagine it going over well if you were to attempt to jump off the balcony in your current state."

"Oh, I guess I forgot about that already." She said sheepishly before focusing inwards.

It took less time to call her powers forth than it had to pull them in; but the moment her heart stopped beating, she knew she was successful. "Well that'll certainly take some getting used to." She muttered as she shook her head.

"Indeed." He mused.

"Alright, well… I guess I'll be seeing you." She said as she gripped onto her scythe while pulling her hood up with her free hand.

"Indeed."

She nodded once then turned on her heel, and just like that, she was gone.

He couldn't help but sigh then; granted it seemed that everything was looking up, he would have wished for a very different farewell. Despite the fact he still felt nothing for her; he knew he should, and it was disturbing to say the least.

Shaking his head, he made to ready for dinner only to be yanked to a halt and before he could even register the fact that she'd returned, she was already pulling him down to press her lips to his.

After a moment she pulled back and couldn't help but smirk at his surprised expression. "Sorry, but it just didn't seem right leaving like that."

"I understand." He said as he shook his head then smirked down at her. "And it is most appreciated."

"I'll bet." She winked as she pulled away from him. "Alright, now I really have to be going."

"Very well."

"See ya." She said with a smile and a wave before vanishing once more.

xXx


	35. Four Way Thoughts

**A/N:** Do not freak... yes I updated again... go me lol. Anywho this isn't really filled with action, it's just the thoughts of a few ppl, and the beginning of my latest plot twist (i'm really beginning to wonder if this story is ever going to end lol) So read to your hearts content and keep in mind that the next chapter is probably one of the many your no doubt waiting for lol. please R+R, they've really been helping! Also if you're anxious for a lil diversion while your waiting for the next update I would kindly ask you to take a look at In These Moments- it's a oneshot i wrote awhile back and i'm ridiculously proud of it ^_^

Chapter Thirty-Four

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh as he read over the missive sent to him from the Shogun. Most of their business had taken place through written correspondence since it was such a hassle for either of them to travel. And the few times they'd met in person had been less than satisfactory.

Granted Sesshomaru had had to deal with the issue of the Tenseiga being stolen, he knew it was no excuse to treat these dealings so poorly. But now that he had his Fang back, it was time to turn his full attention to them to ensure his race continued to exist.

"My Lord you summoned me?" Jaken asked as he entered the room.

"Make preparations, I will be leaving for Edo in the morning." He said as he set the missive aside; the time for letters was done, from this moment on he would be dealing with everything in person.

"As you wish, My Lord." The kappa said as he bowed then left the study.

It had only been a day since Kagome had returned to tell him everything that had transpired in the afterlife; and though he knew her Goddesses plan was not scheduled to take full effect for several more days, there was nothing to be done. The Shogun would not be coming to him this time; therefore, he had no choice but to go to him.

Deciding he'd thought enough on the debacle with the humans, Sesshomaru turned his thoughts away and nearly cursed when they shifted to his time with her. He knew it was foolish; because he knew how he should feel about it, but thanks to that stupid spell he'd felt nothing.

It was singularly the most frustrating thing in the world to be kissed by one you love only to feel nothing of that love for them. And thanks to the spell, no matter how hard he'd tried to recall or even rekindle those feelings, they still remained as absent as ever.

Mulling that over, he couldn't help it when another thought wormed its way to the forefront of his mind and it nearly had him ready to pull his hair out in frustration.

What if Amaterasu had been wrong and the spell would never end? What if he was forever cursed to logically know he loved her but was unable to ever recall what it had _felt_ like? If that was the case he wasn't quite sure what he'd do; he also knew that if that were to happen then Kagome would be heartbroken.

_And she has had more than enough heartbreak to last her a million lifetimes._ He thought darkly before he frowned. _I am Sesshomaru, since when have I ever cared what another being has felt? How did that all come about in the first place?_

He shook his head then, knowing it was folly to think such things; yes he was Sesshomaru, and yes he was cold blooded and ruthless, but only when he needed to be. But certainly never towards the people who'd shown him that there was more to life than supreme conquest.

Once upon a time supreme conquest was all he ever cared about; and once upon a time it was enough, but not anymore. Not since he'd resurrected the girl child known as Rin; and most certainly not since he'd come to discover a curious interest in the Miko known as Kagome.

They were so similar in so many ways yet so completely different; and even after gaining knowledge of both child and woman, he was still at a loss as to how either had drawn him in.

In the end though, he decided that he didn't mind it so much. There was plenty of time yet for supreme conquest, and he had more than enough time to realize that goal. Rin would not live forever, already she was entering her middle aged years, and it was only a matter of time before her end came. And as for Kagome… well she'd never even had a chance to begin with, at least not while she was alive the first time.

_This spell had better end when her Goddess said it would; if it does not, then not even the Kami will be able to stop me in my vengeance. _He vowed as he clenched his fist.

Firming his resolve on the matter he cleaned up his desk then retreated to his chambers; sleep would be long in coming, but the faster the morning came, the better he'd feel.

xXx

Knowing that the Inu Lord of the West was not one for pomp and circumstance, Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu made sure that everything was put together simply. There would be no grand parade, no boisterous feast to honor his guest and their proposed alliance, nothing. As a matter of fact it would hardly deviate from any other day, and he had to admit that he was more than a little put out at that.

What was the point of having wealth and fine things if you couldn't show them off? He sighed then; knowing that even to indulge in the slightest bit would most likely ensure the Inu Lord's dislike, and if that happened then peace might never be reached.

Out of everyone, human or youkai, the Western Inu Lord was the only one that could cause him some real problems should this alliance fail. Especially if the rumors were true that Death itself was on his side.

He scoffed then; there was no way that could be possible, even if the man was a demon. If there was one thing Tokugawa was not, it was an idiot. Let his men think the Inu had the ability to summon Death to his side; he would not be fooled by it, nor would he believe it until he had solid proof.

Of course that didn't mean he was going to be stupid about it either; yes it was true demons no longer really held a place in this world, and yes he'd wanted nothing more than to eradicate them, but for some reason he had not. Nor did he feel particularly inclined to; it was almost as if it was just too much of a hassle.

That didn't mean he could just leave them to roam about freely though; not if he hoped to make anything of Japan. Already they were opening up routes to trade with the mainland, and things were tenuous at best. To end up in a war with the demon populace would only make ruling that much harder.

After a time of mulling it all over, Tokugawa sighed and shook his head as he turned his attention to the many maps spread across his desk. He was so close to completely unifying Japan that he could almost taste it, and it was the one thing he wanted above all else before he gave the leadership over to his son.

It was to be his one great legacy that would be remembered for all time; and who in their right mind would ever let that chance slip by them? Keeping that in mind, he decided he would do whatever it took to ensure an alliance between the humans and demons of Japan.

xXx

Bright blue eyes watched as the servants scurried to and fro to make sure everything was in preparation for their guest's arrival. She couldn't help but smile faintly as she rested her hand over her heart; something she did often, just to revel in the feel of it beating within her chest once more.

_So many people take life for granted and never realize just how lucky they are until it's too late._ She thought as she turned her gaze to the greenery around her; it had only been a day since she settled in among the palace's occupants, but it was already her favorite place.

And though it had only been a day for her, it had been a lifetime for everyone else. She was as deeply ingrained into their way of life as one who lived it could possibly get; and though she was still getting acquainted with everyone and everything, no one seemed to notice if she made a mistake or two.

_So tomorrow he will come and they'll start their peace talks… I can't help but wonder when I'll be brought into it? Amaterasu said it would be at least a week, so I'd best make myself scarce until the time is right. I don't want anything to go wrong._

Bearing that in mind she returned to her task of ensuring the flowers were at their best; knowing that once Sesshomaru arrived, she would most likely have to hole herself up in her room until the time was right.

_Please let this week go by quickly, I don't know how long I'll be able to stay away… not when my dreams are so close to becoming a reality._

_xXx  
_

Ankoku ground his teeth in frustration as he read over the message his spy had sent him. It infuriated him to know that Sesshomaru was once more in possession of that cursed Fang, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out just _how_ he'd managed to get it back.

_After all, if he knew that I was the one behind it's theft he would have already moved to claim retribution._ He thought as he crushed the parchment in his fist. Things were not looking well and after reading what else his spy had to say, they were looking even more dismal.

For not only had the western dog managed to regain a hold of his precious fang; but now there was talk of peace between youkai kind and humans. Ankoku wasn't fool enough to not realize that it was the only thing keeping his race from being wiped out since the humans numbered to many nowadays.

And what with the rest of the cardinal lords giving Sesshomaru their blessing to be the one to broker the deal, his hands were all but tied. He hated that more than anything, to have the fate of his lands and subjects left to that arrogant mutt.

_There has to be some way to gain power of the situation, or to at least gain the ear of the human leaders. If I could do that then I could easily take over the control of the western lands, and Sesshomaru would meet his end at my claws. _

After mulling it over a moment more he nodded once; plan set in mind he set about the task of gaining the ear of the human leader, with him on his side he would soon come to be the leader of the youkai, and then all of Japan.

He was youkai after all, and the Shogun a mere human, it would be nothing to do away with him before instilling fear into the rest of the populace. If he played his hand right, he could be the ruler of all Japan within a year or two.

xXx

**Historical Sidenote: **So i was in a little bit of a quandry what with how this little plan of mine was going to work. And since I haven't ever stated around what time frame this takes place in, I thought i'd clear that up now. I've placed the beginning of my story at the end of the Sengoku Period, therefor making it feasable that Tokugawa be the emperor, so now it's around the beginning of the 1600's (The Edo Period). Also in doing my research I came to discover that out of all the daimyo and minor lords that Tokugawa dealt with, the Western Daimyo was the one to give him the most difficulties. (it works out perfectly since Sesshomaru is the western lord) Now i know it's not completely accurate, but I did my best. And if you'd like to read up on it here's the link where i got my info. .org/wiki/Edo_period


	36. Negotiations, First Encounters and Plans

Chapter Thirty-Six

From the moment Sesshomaru arrived in Edo to begin negotiations, he and the Shogun hid themselves behind closed doors so that they might come to some form of agreement.

And being as he'd become the proverbial mouthpiece for the other youkai factions, there was a great deal to go over. It seemed as though messengers were running back and forth constantly between them and the other lords, relaying the Shogun's demands and returning with the youkai Lord's agreements or counter offers.

Out of all the Lords, the Southern lord was the most irritable to deal with for both of them. And by the fifth day he was all but demanding he be permitted to attend the meetings to ensure he wasn't swindled out of anything important.

Sesshomaru wanted to refuse, but the Shogun felt differently and conceded to meet with him. So they agreed to put the meetings on hold until the snake youkai arrived.

"Please feel free to come and go as you please while we wait." Tokugawa said. "Think of my home as your home."

"Your hospitality is appreciated." Sesshomaru said.

After that Tokugawa excused himself to take care of other matters while Sesshomaru sent a messenger off to the West to ensure everything was still running smoothly. Once his business was concluded, he headed for the one place where there were bound to be few humans, and the air was guaranteed to be fresh.

While walking along one of the paths, Sesshomaru had to concede that whoever had designed Tokugawa's gardens had done an impressive job. They were nowhere near as attentive as Rin was when it came to the flowers though, and for a moment he found himself wishing he was at home instead of stuck here dealing with such inanities.

After a time though, he found himself corrected when he came to a small alcove where the flowers had been immaculately tended to. A second glance told him that whoever cared for these flowers was indeed very fond of them, so fond in fact that there wasn't so much as a wilted blossom to be seen.

"I think I learned my gardening lessons well, wouldn't you say?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but take in a deep breath as he straightened to his full height before turning around. A part of him was almost convinced he was hallucinating while the rest was all too eager to prove he wasn't.

The larger part of him won the moment he spotted her, standing not more than four feet away. And though she was clad in the finest of silk kimono, while her hair had been piled on top of her head in some strange confection, her brilliant blue eyes sparkled mischievously yet knowingly at him.

"Indeed and where did you learn such talents?" He asked as he drank the sight of her in. Feelings or no, he would have to be blind in order to not appreciate the vision she provided.

"You'd be amazed what you can learn when you take the time to simply observe." She winked before smoothing her features out as she bowed at the waist. "You must be Sesshomaru-sama."

"I am, and you would be?" He asked while reminding himself that he was not supposed to know her.

"I am Kagome."

"One of Tokugawa's daughters," He noted. "I believe he mentioned that you were absent due to illness."

"Yes, but it was nothing serious." She said as she straightened. "Have you concluded your business with my father?"

"Not as of yet, there have been complications." He said as he scanned the area to find that there was a guard stationed not far off, no doubt to ensure her safety.

"Yes well I'm sure that's to be expected with such things." She said as she gave him a cautious look. "I must say though, that I truly hope you can come to some form of agreement for I believe it would benefit both of our peoples."

"Oh, you possess some knowledge on these dealings?"

"Of course not, I am not worthy of knowing such things." She said as she dipped her head. "But I still have eyes and ears."

"And those are perhaps two of the better senses to possess, for a human that is."

"I would not argue with you on that My Lord." She said as she lifted her head and smirked at him.

"Princess it is time for dinner." The guard said as he bowed.

"Already," She asked in surprise as she glanced at the position of the sun to find it was well on its way to setting. "My, my, it is isn't it?"

"So it would seem." Sesshomaru mused.

"Would you permit this lowly one to walk with you My Lord?" She asked as she bowed her head again.

"That would be acceptable." He said as he offered her his arm.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him as they made their way back to the castle.

As they walked, Sesshomaru couldn't help but study her out of the corner of his eye. Now that she was alive once more, she seemed to glow with an inner light, and all the pain and sorrow she'd carried around for so long was no longer evident.

He knew better to think that it was gone completely, being as she'd dealt with it for so long and would continue to do so in the future. He also knew it would never go away. But, remembering how resilient she had been in the past, it made sense that she would be able to push it deep within herself so that she might thrive once more.

Life was something he himself had always taken for granted. He supposed being gifted with near immortality would do that to a person in the end. And since as he was a warrior, perhaps the best Japan had ever seen, it was so easy for him to forget how tenuous it really was.

Of course, it probably didn't help that Death herself had told him he had quite a ways to go before he met his end. Thinking about it now made him realize that having been told that probably wasn't for the best, in fact it could be downright detrimental.

"You certainly seem to be thinking hard about something." She said, pulling him back to the present.

"I suppose I am." He mused as he glanced down at her.

"I find that speaking your thoughts aloud can help in shedding some light on them." She said. "Of course you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I was thinking that people do indeed take life for granted." He watched as she blinked in surprise before her peach colored lips took on a wry twist.

"I'm sure your quite right about that My Lord." She murmured as she turned her gaze to the greenery around them. "I myself have felt the same way from time to time. It's such a tenuous thing really."

"Indeed it is."

"But what can one do about it hm?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side in thought. "Far be it for us to meddle in other people's lives, even if it is for the best."

"Hn," He grunted as they entered the palace and headed for the dining hall.

"May I ask about your family?" She asked after a short lull.

"I have four human wards and a kitsune ward that live in my shiro." He said. "As for blood relatives, I have a half-brother that resides on the outskirts of Edo with his mate and pups."

"Oh have you had a chance to go and visit them since you arrived?" She asked as her eyes alit with something akin to excitement.

"As of yet, no." He said. "The talks with your father have kept me occupied."

"Well why not go and see them after dinner?" She asked. "Or do you and my father plan on reconvening?"

"We are awaiting the arrival of the Southern Youkai Lord." He said then arched an eyebrow when she tensed. "Is something the matter?"

"Of course not, I just wasn't aware that any of the other Lords were coming," She said as she relaxed and smiled up at him.

"It was an unexpected change in plans."

"I see." She said. "Well then since he most likely won't be here till sometime tomorrow, why not go and spend some time with your brother?"

"Perhaps I will." He mused as they neared the dining hall.

That night, Sesshomaru couldn't help but observe how Kagome interacted with the rest of the Tokugawa line. It was plain to see that she was not biologically related to them, what with her eyes and bone structure.

Not only that but the way she behaved around them was somewhat stilted, even though she was obviously trying her best to conform herself to fit in better. The strangest thing of all though, was that not a single one of them seemed to notice her struggle at all, in fact they barely registered her presence.

He supposed part of it was because women, and especially the female children, were meant to be seen and not heard. Those of the effeminate sex were given little attention to begin with, and the rest he surmised could be attributed to Amaterasu's spell. It was altogether intriguing yet mystifying.

"If you like I can arrange for some entertainment for you once dinner is done Sesshomaru-sama." Tokugawa said as they neared the end of their meal.

"That will not be necessary."

"Oh, did you have something in mind?"

"I have family in the vicinity." He said after a moment of thought. "And as it has been some time since I last spoke with them, I find it necessary to pay them a visit."

"Ah I see; will you require an escort?"

"I will find my own way." He said as he inclined his head. "The offer is appreciated however."

"Of course," He said with a wave of his hand.

"Forgive me My Lord, but may this lowly one please be excused?" Kagome asked as she bowed her head. "I find I am still feeling a little under the weather."

"Do as you must." Tokugawa sighed as he shot her a displeased look.

"Forgive me My Lord." Kagome said as she bowed to Sesshomaru.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sesshomaru murmured as he inclined his own head; thoroughly surprising his host.

Tokugawa narrowed his eyes in speculation as his daughter bowed once more then rose to her feet and headed for the exit; they narrowed even further when he realized that Sesshomaru's eyes followed every one of her movements.

_For finding humans distasteful it would seem he has found an interest in my offspring. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage._ He thought as he smoothed out his features before the Inu could catch on. _Either way, it bears thinking on, but only once I am alone. I can't have the demon catching on just yet._

_xXx  
_

Knowing she wouldn't be checked on for the rest of the night, Kagome shed the mask of life and once more became Death's Mistress. It felt strange to say the least, after having spent the last handful of days as a living being, but it was necessary.

Once she was in her Shinigami form, she pulled her clothing out of its hiding place and quickly donned it before pulling the voluminous hood up as she felt her neck to ensure the scythe shaped pendant was still attached to the chain her goddess had given her. She had to admit that the newest trick of being able to shrink her scythe then attach it to a chain around her neck was most helpful indeed. With it in its miniature state, she could carry it around at will while keeping it hidden in the folds of her kimono.

After a quick glance to ensure she'd donned everything necessary, she extended her senses to find that Sesshomaru was already well on his way towards her friends home. Bearing that in mind she made sure the door to her room was barred then took to the night on silent feet.

She hadn't planned on speaking to Sesshomaru in this form at all, but the moment she discovered that the Southern Lord was coming, she knew she had no choice. Ankoku wasn't supposed to be a part of this plan, and an unexpected element could tip the scales out of their favor.

_And Sesshomaru has no idea that he was the one to steal the Tenseiga since I refused to tell him._ She thought as she slipped through the village that was rapidly on its way to becoming the great city known as Tokyo. _If I don't play my cards right, things could get very messy indeed. _

_xXx  
_

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked the moment he emerged from his hut to find his brother approaching.

"Still brash as ever I see." Sesshomaru intoned. "Will you never learn Inuyasha?"

"Keh my attitude's not the point here." The hanyou muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I am currently on recess from negotiating the continuation of our race with the human ruler." He said dryly. "And since I am in the vicinity I felt it necessary to ensure you were still among the living."

"Whatever, I'm sure out of anyone, you'd be the first to know if I were dead or not thanks to your connection to you know who." He snorted, all the while ignoring the dirty look given in response.

"You would think after all these years, you two would learn to get along." A third voice said, causing them to both go on guard. "Really, if I wanted you dead, you would be."

"Well, well speak of the devil herself." Inuyasha snorted as their intruder stepped into the light.

"I assure you Inuyasha; if I were the devil, this conversation would be less than pleasant." She said dryly.

"What brings you here?" He muttered as his ears flattened, he knew it was futile to get into a verbal sparring match with her of all people because he would most certainly lose.

"There is much that needs to be discussed." She said, giving Sesshomaru a pointed look. "And there are a few things you need to be made aware of as well Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because certain events are taking place that I have no control over, nor was I made aware of them." She said without taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. "And if we aren't prepared for it, things could get very sticky, very quickly."

"Well great." He sighed as he darted a glance at his brother to find he had a dark look on his face. "Well come on inside already, this is hardly the place to have this kind of conversation."

"I think that would be for the best." She said then held up her hands to show that they were un-bandaged. "And before you ask, don't worry I'm not here to take anyone with me. My touch will not harm."

"Yeah unless you want it to," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he spun on his heel.

She couldn't help but smirk. "You do realize I heard that right?"

Sesshomaru snorted when Inuyasha froze in place then hunched down, he then turned his gaze to Death as she chuckled and shook her head while approaching the hanyou.

"Ah don't worry about it Inuyasha, I'm not going to pull out the retribution card simply because you have no control over your mouth." She smirked as she slapped him on the back, effectively freaking him out even more.

"This is hardly the time for games." Sesshomaru said pointedly.

"You're right." She said as she slipped into business mode once more. "We have a lot to discuss and very little time to discuss it in."

"Well then let's get to it." With that the three entered the hut so that they could get down to business.

xXx

**A/N: **Alright that's all your getting out of me til either later tomorrow night or friday night cuz i got work. I hope it's enough to tide you over for awhile lol. and please R + R so I know what ya think, that and it helps the rebellious muse, she's still not quite where she's supposed to be just yet. To that effect, THANK YOU SO MUCH SHADOW for all your help and for putting up with me and my issues in getting these past few chapters out, btw it's all thanks to her that these chapters are even getting put out to begin with since she's been srsly cracking the whip on my muse lol. 333


	37. A Discussion a Revelation and a Snake

**A/N:** Here's another one as promised, next one won't be out til sometime tomorrow night (or later depending on stuff) also if you don't log in when you review i can't reply to you properly (though all reviews are greatly appreciated like srsly- i just can't respond if you aren't logged in) so to Ally... sorry your suggestion will not be considered, i already know how this story is going to go and it already has to much drama for something like that. Nor is this the right genre for that type of idea, but thanks for your review and i hope you continue to enjoy the story! As always pleae R+ R, it's greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** (haven't done one in awhile .) I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha!

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"…So let me get this straight." Inuyasha cut in after Death explained what she could of the situation to him, Kikyou, and a still angry Sango. "Not only is Sesshomaru supposed create an alliance with the humans to continue our race, but he's also supposed to take one of the human hime's as his _mate?"_

"Yes." Death said, arching an eyebrow when he broke out in laughter. "This is hardly a laughing matter Inuyasha."

"Come on you can't seriously be expecting him of all people to be the one to do this. He hates humans!"

"Inuyasha." Kikyou warned before Sesshomaru could disembowel him. "This is a serious issue and you need to treat it as such."

"I would listen to your mate if you knew what was good for you half-breed." Sesshomaru ground out.

"Keh, I'll take you on any day Sesshomaru."

"Enough." Death barked, effectively bringing the two to heel. "We don't have much time as it is, and if all you're going to do is make a mockery of this then, I'll be on my way. You can figure out a way to ensure your race lives to see the future on your own."

"Feh, I don't see why you care about this so much, you're already dead." He snorted.

"Collecting souls isn't my only job Inuyasha." She said quietly. "If it was, then Sesshomaru never would've been able to evoke me to aid you in the last battle."

"So what are you really then?" Sango asked, finally adding her voice to the conversation.

"I am a tool of the Gods, sent here to ensure the youkai race continues to exist." She said. "That is and always has been my one true task. The rest was simply tacked on to atone for a mistake I made while I was alive."

Kikyou opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately. She knew it was pointless to say anything, considering Inuyasha and Sango had no idea who she truly was.

Death caught her near slip, but ignored it as she turned her attention back to the aging slayer. "There is so much I can't tell you about all of this simply because it would be too much to take in. What I can tell you though, is that Sesshomaru was chosen for this task and he has agreed to take it up. By the end of next week the deal will be done and he will be taking Tokugawa's daughter as a mate, effectively sealing the alliance between human and youkai."

"What does the Southern Lord have to do with any of this?" Kikyou asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That's just it, he doesn't." She scrubbed her face with her hands. "He's a wild card, and one that I was not made aware of."

"If he is given the opportunity to interfere, there is no guarantee that the alliance will be made." Sesshomaru said. "Youkai he may be, but if he seeks to disrupt anything, then our chances will become very slim indeed."

"So why don't you just off him and be done with it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the Shogun is expecting him." She said. "If he were to suddenly turn up dead, then Tokugawa might think that something untoward is going on. And if he does, he may very well decide a war is worth the risk."

"Well this is a fine mess." Inuyasha muttered. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Be prepared to head west if an alliance cannot be made." Sesshomaru said, effectively surprising three of the four. "There is little doubt that the first youkai to suffer the Shogun's wrath will be the ones closest to Edo."

"It's just a precaution." Death said as she rested a hand on Kikyou's arm. "Sesshomaru and I plan on doing everything within our power to ensure it doesn't come to that."

"How?" Kikyou asked.

"I'm still working on that." She sighed as she leaned back.

"Is the Shogun aware that you two hold an alliance?" Sango asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"If he is, he has not yet spoken of it." Sesshomaru said.

"Well if you ask me, informing him of that might be just what you need." She said as she looked from one to the other. "From everything I've heard about Tokugawa, his intelligence is probably the trait most talked about. Prove to him you hold sway over Death and anything the Southern Lord has to say will most likely be ignored."

"I suppose that's always an option." Death said as she looked sideways at Sesshomaru. "And what with everything going on, I've been in close proximity. It would take nothing for you to summon me if necessary."

"What about this human hime? Does she have any idea what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she has no idea what is going on." Death said, the lie slipping off her tongue like silk. "Kagome's simply a means to an end, albeit a very important end."

"Kagome?" Sango exclaimed while Inuyasha and Kikyou blinked in surprise.

"As you can see irony is not lost even among the Gods." She chuckled. "Yes her name is Kagome, no she is not the Kagome you knew."

"Then why is her name Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's quite fitting don't you think?" She arched an eyebrow. "This whole journey began with a Kagome, it's only fitting that a Kagome be the one to continue, as well as be the one to end it all."

"What do you mean, end it all?" Kikyou asked. "Are you talking about the Kagome in the future?"

"No." She murmured as her eyes took on a faraway look. "Should we succeed in changing the course of things, that Kagome will not fall down the well. Instead she will continue her life in the future without ever knowing that it was her past self to set such events in motion."

"What does all that mean?" Sango asked.

"Now that is something I can't explain, you'd never believe me even if I tried." She shook her head. "Besides, that is neither here nor there. We're getting off the topic."

"Alright then, so you just want us to be ready to move out? Is that what I'm getting out of this?" Inuyasha shook his head, most of this was way out of his league and it was giving him a headache.

"Yes." She said. "If things turn sour I'll come and tell you. If they don't, Sesshomaru will send you a message to let you know everything worked out."

"Sounds good to me. Is there anything else or is that it?"

"That's it." She said, shooting Sesshomaru a look to tell him that she still needed to speak with him. Once he nodded imperceptibly, she turned her attention back to the others. "And I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but be on your guard. I'm willing to bet the southern lord has not yet forgotten about his defeat. If he finds out you're here, he could very well try to use you against us."

"Yeah, yeah we'll keep our eyes open."

"See that you do." She said as she climbed to her feet. "I'm in no hurry to claim any of you just yet."

"Let us know if you need anything." Kikyou said.

"Will do." She nodded, then waited for Sesshomaru to join her before they said their farewells and slipped into the night.

Neither said a word until they were well away from the hut, and only once Death was sure they wouldn't be overheard, did she speak.

"I think you should inform him of our alliance, and when you do, ensure that Ankoku is there." She murmured. "That way both will realize that to toy around with this alliance is a very bad idea."

"If I do, how will you get away?"

"The same way I stayed out of it to begin with." She shrugged, then smirked. "Oh how taking an ill woman for your mate must grate on your ideals."

"So long as she is not ill when I take her, I believe I will learn to live with such an indignity." He responded dryly, smirking when she chuckled.

"You've come a long way Sesshomaru." She sighed as she glanced up at him. "But, I think that even if past events had not occurred, you would still do this."

"I would." He agreed. "As I am youkai, and a lord of many other youkai, I will always have an invested interest in seeing to our continuation."

"I know, but I feel I have to ask, since I haven't yet." She said as she pulled him to a stop and gazed up at him. "Is this the path you would choose? Do you really want to go through with mating a human? Do you want the spell to be lifted?"

"Why are you choosing now to ask me this?" He asked curiously.

"Because I can't in good conscience go through with this plan if you are in any way unwilling." She said. "If that is the case, then I will appeal to Amaterasu and see to it we find another way."

Sesshomaru was silent as he studied her, mulling over everything she'd just asked him to find he'd already asked himself the same questions. It was then, gazing into her brilliantly glowing eyes that he realized he had all the answers he needed.

But instead of answering verbally, he answered by reaching up to cup the side of her face in his hand as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. It was also in that moment that he felt a glimmer of the feelings that had been ripped away from him.

"Am I supposed to take that as a yes?" She murmured once he'd broken off the kiss.

"Hn." He rumbled before closing the distance between them once more.

This time she was the one to break it off, and though she didn't want to, she knew now was not the right time for such things. "This isn't a good thing to be doing right now."

"Agreed." He sighed as he released her from his grasp, while wondering just when it was he'd wrapped his arms around her to begin with.

She smirked up at him, then tugged on his sleeve to get him moving again. "Tomorrow should prove to be interesting."

"I have no doubts of that." He said. "Ankoku should be here by midday, and once he is, the talks will continue."

"Be careful Sesshomaru, while he has many reasons to hate you, I'm getting the feeling you aren't his only motive for coming." She said, tilting her head to the side. "I also don't think he's going to try and start a war. He's youkai too, so he would be a fool to do so. If that's the case, then he's got an agenda all his own."

"Agreed. I too feel that he has a separate reason for coming here, other than to disrupt the treaty talks." He frowned. If there was anything that he detested more than a fool, it was an unpredictable fool. _Perhaps I should have simply ended his life once his army was defeated. If I had then, this would not be a problem now._

"Alright then, you'd better be getting back before you're missed."

Being as they'd covered everything, Sesshomaru simply nodded and continued on his way while she faded into the shadows. _Tomorrow is going to prove interesting, perhaps a decent night's rest is in order to ensure I am prepared for anything that vile snake has in store._

_xXx  
_

Death watched him for a time to ensure he was really heading back to the palace, before turning on her heel and heading for the one place she'd avoided ever since she'd come to her post.

The building had yet to be built, therefore the well that had been her time traveling portal in life was still subject to the elements. To her surprise she found a small altar with still burning incense placed at its base. _Now who would have left that?_

"Can you use it?"

She looked up and turned to find Sango approaching. "No, the well was never intended for anyone but Kagome."

"But you're Death's Mistress, aren't you supposed to be able to do anything?"

She smirked faintly as she turned her gaze back to the altar. "If you think me capable of moving mountains with nothing more than a thought and altering the course of history, you must think very highly of me indeed."

"I don't think much of you at all, to be honest." She ground out. "But as you've said a time or two, you are Death."

"Even Death has its limitations." She murmured as she closed her eyes against the tears. "How you must hate me for everything. This life has not been kind to you Sango, and I'm so sorry for that."

"Save your pity for someone who needs it." She spat. "I'm not that much of a fool to think I've been singled out to suffer. This is the warring states era, I see it all around me on a daily basis."

"Then why have you allowed such bitterness to cloud your voice?"

Sango reeled back at that, before glaring at the creature before her. "How would you feel if you've lost some of the most important people in your life? To have them ripped away from you before their rightful time?"

"I'm dead, Sango." She said pointedly as she opened her eyes to look at her. "I was ripped away from and lost _everything_ that was important to me. And with what I am now… while I've come face to face with the people I knew in life, they have no idea who I am anymore. Can you even begin to fathom how _that_ feels?"

Sango rocked back in surprise while a new understanding lit within her eyes. Once the initial shock wore off, she gathered her thoughts and lowered her head. "How… how do you cope with it?"

"I check in on them from time to time. Watch as they grow, learn, fall in love, and simply live." She murmured. "I suppose that's the one advantage I have over you. I know how the ones I loved are doing, and I can take comfort in that."

"It's still hard though, isn't it?"

"It's the most painful thing in the world." She whispered while closing her eyes. "And even if I were to be granted reincarnation, or came back to life, I could never take up the place I once held. They've all moved on with their lives, and it would just be cruel to subject them to something like that."

The shifting of her companion forced her to open her eyes just in time to watch as Sango lowered herself onto the lip of the well, and once seated, she looked so forlorn and ashamed.

"When did I become so selfish I wonder?" She murmured as she stared at nothing. "All this time… I've been so wrapped up in my own pain that I never stopped to think of the rest of my family and friends. When… when my daughter died, I was too wrapped up in my own grief to notice my husbands. And when he was taken, I was too busy being angry at you to realize that I wasn't the only one that was hurting."

"Grief does strange things to people." She turned her gaze to the stars. "If you let it, it will consume you completely."

"I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was." She said sadly as she dropped her gaze to her hands.

"Sango listen to me." Death said as she moved to kneel before her while clasping their hands together. "You have always been strong enough, don't ever doubt that. It's only human to feel pain and sorrow, never mind how strong you are. When it comes down to it, we are all affected the same way."

"I've wasted so many years though."

"Not so many as you may think." She smiled faintly. "I made a promise to check in on you, to do so whenever I can, and do you know what it is I see?"

"What?" She was almost afraid to ask, but at the same time there was something propelling her to do so. Almost as if whatever Death's response was, would be profound enough to affect her in some way.

"While I see the sorrow that dances in your eyes, I also see how hard you try to hide it. You do your best to not let it affect your loved ones. And I must say, you are doing a spectacular job, they don't have a clue." She smiled, then sobered. "At the same time though, you are only hurting yourself with hiding it. Bottling up all those emotions is not good for you. I promise you Sango, it _is_ okay to cry, to hurt, to wish things would have happened differently. And it _is_ alright to let the people you love see that, they won't ever think any less of you. As a matter of fact, I'm willing to bet they'll only think more highly of you for not being afraid to express yourself."

"You really think so?" A now watery eyed Sango asked in a wavering voice.

Death smiled sadly as she moved to cup her face in her hands. "I know so… after all I am Death, remember?"

With that, Sango laughed until whatever barriers she'd put up cracked completely and she dissolved into a mess of tears and sobs. Death immediately moved to comfort her by hugging and rocking her while telling her over and over that everything would be alright.

_Oh Sango I'm so sorry we didn't have this talk sooner, but back then I was too afraid of interfering for fear that I'd change something that was supposed to be left alone. But now I see how wrong that was of me, and I'm so sorry for leaving you to suffer for so long. I hope one day you can forgive me._

Those were Death's thoughts just then, but she let nothing of them show. This was Sango's time, and she deserved every second of it.

xXx

"We were not expecting you until tomorrow." Tokugawa said as he studied the snake youkai seated before him.

"I made remarkably good time." Ankoku shrugged. "Forgive me if I've arrived at an inconvenient time."

"It's no matter, but the talks will not resume until Lord Sesshomaru is present as well, as per our agreement."

"I understand, he is speaking for the rest of the youkai race after all."

"I was under the impression that he spoke for all of you." He arched and eyebrow and gestured.

"Ah, yes. You are wondering why I insisted on being here when it is the Inu that was unanimously chosen. Allow me to explain."

"Please do so."

"It's no secret that Sesshomaru and I hold no love for one another, in fact we do not speak at all if it can be helped." He said. "And since he holds such animosity towards myself and most likely my people, I felt it prudent to ensure I wasn't given the short end of the stick during the bartering."

"I see." He said.

"I also felt it prudent to warn you against the arrogant inu. He does not tolerate much of anything, and if he feels in any way this is a waste of his time, he'll turn on you." He said. "Not only that, but he'll most likely see to it he kills as many of your people as possible before he escapes only to return at the head of his army."

"I was not aware any of the lords had more than a regiment or two of men." He frowned.

"The other Lords do, but Sesshomaru has always had a rather large standing army, and he's full enough of himself to disregard any orders that state he need do otherwise." He said. "He is convinced that he is impervious to everything, and always has been."

Tokugawa studied his desk as he mulled that over a moment before coming to a decision. "And what of the rumors concerning the being known as Death's Mistress? Is it true he holds sway over such a being?"

"While I myself have never seen any evidence to support such claims, I have received several reports to that effect." Ankoku all but growled. "Nothing is certain however. It could just be some elaborately created hoax to strike fear into the masses."

"Is that all you know?"

"Not quite, from what the rumors have claimed, he requires several items in order to evoke this creature known as Death."

"It sounds like hocus pocus to me."

"I find myself inclined to agree." He said while thinking on the short time he'd held both the items and the Fang of Heaven in his grasp. While he'd had them, he'd tried everything to get them to work, even going so far as to employ not only a witch, but a dark Miko as well. Every attempt had ended in failure. In fact, when he tried to use the Fang to revive someone, he'd failed in that too. "I feel I must say, Sesshomaru is a dangerous threat, and as unpredictable as they come. For the sake of the alliance and your own people I would keep a very close eye on him, my Lord."

"I will take that under advisement." Tokugawa said as he rang for a servant. "I've already ensured a room be prepared for your arrival. If you have need of anything, please feel free to ask my servants. We will speak again in the morning."

"Your hospitality is most appreciated."

Tokugawa watched as the snake was led out of his study before issuing orders to not be disturbed. For a time, he simply sat there while thinking over everything that he'd just discovered.

While he believed that the Southern Lord was being honest about several things, there was a great deal he had not been fully forthcoming on. And while Tokugawa was more than prepared to be finished with these tedious dealings, he knew it would be folly to rush even the slightest bit of it.

_Whatever the case, now that the snake demon is here, we can resume talks. Perhaps I will ask Sesshomaru about this Death character. If he does hold sway over such a being, then I would be a fool not to ally myself with him._

Plans made, Tokugawa left his study and headed for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day indeed.

xXx


	38. Plans within Plans

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The moment she returned to the palace after her talk with Sango, Death knew something was amiss. Bearing that in mind, she set out in search of whatever it was. It didn't take long before she heard the whispered murmurs of the servants that were still awake, and what she discovered had her fists clenching in irritation.

Knowing that Ankoku's early arrival signaled nothing good, she quickly went over the premeditated plan while wondering what else it would take to counter anything he threw at them.

_He must have arrived with the hopes of speaking to Tokugawa before the talks resumed, and if that's the case who knows what was said. _She realized after wondering why he was early to begin with.

She couldn't help the shiver of panic that worked its way down her spine, before she mentally berated herself. _You are Death, stop being such a foolish ninny about this. You can handle whatever it is this snake youkai throws at you, so just chill out._

Pep talk done, she went in search of the southern Lord, hoping that he'd still be awake so she might possibly get an idea as to what he was scheming. Luckily, all guests were placed in the same part of the palace, so she only had to search a handful of rooms before she found his.

Having no fear of being detected, she walked through the wall and into the sitting room to find the snake youkai listening to one of his servants intently.

"…He's just down the hall." The servant was saying.

"Did he bring any of his own guards?" Ankoku murmured as he rubbed his scaly chin. Granted though he was Taiyoukai, giving him the power to take on humanoid form, it was still easy to tell he was youkai. His entire form was swathed in scales, not to mention the slit pupils of his green eyes or wide mouth.

"No My Lord, the inu is alone."

"Overconfident dog." He smirked as he leaned against his cushion. "I don't suppose he's brought the items with him?"

"I wasn't able to search very well, for he arrived sooner than expected. But from what I saw, no he did not bring the items of which you speak."

"How strange that he would not use the so called alliance with Death to his advantage." He mused. "This could make my task of bringing him down both easier and more difficult. I had hoped to be able to wrest such power away from him before I killed him… but it's no matter. I'm sure I can have that Dark Miko think up something or other to simply give off the illusion that I am powerful enough to control Death."

"There is something else My Lord."

"Oh and what is it?"

"I overheard a couple of the servants talking about Tokugawa's youngest daughter. Apparently she and the inu met in the garden and it was reported that he seemed quite taken with her." The servant divulged. "They were under the impression that if it came down to it, Tokugawa would be more than willing to marry her off if only to solidify the deal."

"Well that's an interesting tidbit of information indeed. Where is the girl?"

"She's been confined to her chambers due to an illness of sorts."

"Ha! Wouldn't that be a sight to see? The mighty Sesshomaru, taking a weak and sickly human for his mate just to broker peace! Perhaps he's not as strong as I originally thought."

Death fought the urge to roll her eyes at that. Let the idiot think what he wanted, he would never even come close to comparing to Sesshomaru. After listening to everything he'd said thus far she started thinking on a couple of things. But before she'd even gotten the chance to get very far, Ankoku said something that brought her thoughts to a grinding halt.

"What if the girl were to die I wonder?" He wondered aloud. "And if she were, how would I be able to pin it on Sesshomaru?"

"My Lord?" The servant asked, surprise and a little apprehension lining his features.

She listened as Ankoku continued to mull over his latest plan, her features darkening with each thing he said. If the snake attempted something, then the chances were her secret would be out, leading to a whole new batch of problems.

About an hour later, Ankoku finally wrapped up his scheming and dismissed his servant, giving her the opportunity to leave as well. Instead of heading for her room though, she made her way down the hall to Sesshomaru's. This was too important for him to not be made aware of, and she was too pissed off with the snake to think of anything to counter his plans on her own.

A quick sweep ensured the inu was alone, and unlike the last time she attempted to wake him, she was more careful about it.

"Sesshomaru." She called out as she slowly approached the bed. "Wake up Sesshomaru."

Quick as lighting he was upright while scanning the room for any signs of threat, as soon as he was sure it was clear he quirked a brow at her. "Do I want to know why you are waking me up?"

"Well it's not going to make you want to dance that's for sure." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about waking you up, but we've got a huge problem."

"What has happened now?" He frowned, not liking the sound of this at all.

He watched as she took a seat on the edge of the bed before she took an unnecessary breath and hooked some rebellious hair behind her ear. As she spoke his features shifted from cautious to thunderous and by the time she was done, he was all but growling.

"Calm down, if someone hears you they're going to wonder what's going on." She cautioned as she did another sweep with her senses.

"I should have killed the fool when I had the chance." He ground out, while trying to rein in his fury.

"I find myself inclined to agree for once." She sighed. "I'm coming up blank here Sesshomaru, I have no idea what to do about this. If he tries to kill me, it's going to fail dismally and then my secrets going to come out."

"You are sure he cannot kill you while your heart beats?"

"Yes I'm sure, my life was a gift from Amaterasu, only she can take it away."

"I see." He said as his thoughts turned inward.

While waiting for him to seemingly pull a miracle out of thin air, she turned her attention to the faint moonlight that filtered through the screens that no doubt led to the balcony. One thought danced over another until they settled on her time with Sango.

This life had not been kind to her in the least, and Death couldn't help but wonder why it had worked out that way. Not only had she lost her family at the hands of Naraku, but she'd almost lost Kohaku as well at the time. Then a few short years later, she loses one of her children and not long after, her husband.

She sighed imperceptibly as she dropped her gaze to her hands, unaware that she had an audience. _Poor Sango, she's had such a rough time. It's a wonder she didn't try to take her own life. I should have done something sooner, Kami I'm such a horrible person._

"What troubles you Kagome?" Sesshomaru murmured, effectively pulling her out of her daze.

"Huh?" She asked intelligently as she snapped her gaze up to his, only to flinch as the building tears won free of her eyes to land on her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he reached up with gentle hands to wipe them away.

"I had a talk with Sango tonight." She took a breath, then wiped at her eyes to dash the rest of the moisture away. "But that's neither here nor there. Have you thought of anything?"

"I think we should let Ankoku attempt to assassinate you, and succeed."

"What! Why?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"I do not doubt that he will wish to be present for it, and even if he is not, it will be one of his men." He said, then proceeded to layout the newest plan.

She listened intently, only interrupting him when she needed clarification on something, but otherwise remained silent. Once he finished she tilted her head to the side to consider it. "That could work very well."

"That was my assumption as well." He said. "Of course that is only to be our back up if he is not deterred after he meets Death and comes to discover I no longer require anything but my own power to summon you."

"Got it." She nodded then smirked. "I must say I am rather looking forward to that bit, the expressions on their faces are going to be priceless. And what with the spell Amaterasu cast, I have no fear of them discovering who 'Kagome' really is or vice versa."

"Indeed." He mused.

"Alright well since the plan's good to go, I'm going to head back to my room while you go back to bed." She said as she climbed to her feet.

"Very well."

"See you tomorrow Sesshomaru."

"You as well, Kagome."

With that she saluted then vanished into the shadows once more, leaving nothing more than lingering traces of her scent. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk then as he lay back down, with that dancing through his head he was going to sleep very well indeed.

xXx

The next morning Sesshomaru headed for the dining hall, seemingly untouchable to anything around him. And the moment he walked into the room to spy Ankoku as well as a pale looking Kagome already in attendance, he kept his mask stoic as ever.

"Well good morning Sesshomaru-sama." Tokugawa smiled as he approached. "As you can see Ankoku-sama has arrived early, giving us the opportunity to reconvene much earlier than planned. That is, if you find that acceptable, of course."

"I find that to be very acceptable Tokugawa-sama." He said as he inclined his head, all the while completely ignoring the snake seated across from him.

Breakfast was a tense affair for all involved, even though Tokugawa and his wife did their best to keep things light. Kagome said very little, all the while keeping up the façade of an ill girl quite effectively.

"Should you not be resting hime?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh please don't worry about this lowly one My Lord." She bowed her head. "I'll be alright."

"Are you still ill girl?" Tokugawa asked as a look as close to concern as he could get overtook his features. After all, she was his ticket to sealing the deal and if she was sick it needed to be tended to immediately.

"I'm fine My Lord." She tried, and failed to sound reassuring.

"Nonsense child you look of death, go and lie down. One of the healers will be summoned to look at you." He ordered.

"As you wish. Please excuse this lowly one, My Lords." She bowed low then slowly climbed to her feet to make her way out of the hall.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, girls never ill." Tokugawa muttered.

"Is this a recent occurrence My Lord?" Ankoku asked.

"So it would seem, but enough of that, she'll be fine. If you gentlemen are ready we will retire to my study to commence negotiations."

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru said before turning his gaze to the door she had gone out, very aware that both men were watching him with speculation dancing in their eyes. _Fools._

As the morning progressed, Sesshomaru observed the snake in their midst and quickly came to one conclusion. Ankoku wanted more power, and that was why he'd insisted on being present.

"Before we break for lunch, there are a couple of matters I would address with you Sesshomaru-sama." Tokugawa said once they'd agreed on the most recent topic.

"Explain."

"It has come to my attention that while the other Lords have discharged most of their standing army, you have yet to do so."

"I did so just before I left the west." Sesshomaru repressed a smirk. "Yes, I will admit there was a delay, but it was due to the disturbances along my southern border."

"Is that so?" Tokugawa arched an eyebrow as he shifted his gaze to Ankoku. "I was under the impression you were allies?"

"_Most_ of us are allies Tokugawa-sama." Here he couldn't help but smirk.

"I see." He murmured as he watched the snake shoot the inu a dirty look.

"Is that all you wished to discuss?"

"No there is another matter, concerning several rumors that I myself find to be nothing more than such. But if they are true then I feel I need to know the extent of it."

"And that would be?"

"You're so called alliance with the creature known as Death or Death's Mistress as I've heard some call her."

"Ah yes, I had wondered when you would ask me that." He said as he leaned back. "I will not deny having such an alliance with such a being."

"And how did this come to be?" He had to admit now that Sesshomaru confirmed it, Tokugawa was being eaten alive with curiosity.

"We had an incident a few years back, involving a very volatile enemy. She was the Dark Miko Tsubaki and she'd discovered a way to summon the undead to aid her in taking over the whole of Japan." He said. "Death's Mistress came to me in hopes that I would be able to discern her location, as she was in hiding."

"Why did Death's Mistress not simply take her out on her own?" Ankoku asked.

"She was unable to." He said simply. "I do not presume to know all that Death's Mistress is capable of, but I do know this. She is charged with the duty of ferrying souls to their respective ends, it is only when a real threat comes about that she is able to help in the way that she did."

"And how does one go about summoning her?" Tokugawa asked.

"I was given the ability to conjure her at will after the battle was done." He said. "To my knowledge I am the only one to possess such an ability."

"And why is that?" Ankoku asked.

"You would have to ask her." He said disinterestedly.

"Can you call her forth to us now?" Tokugawa asked, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"If that is what you require of me."

"It is, not that I don't believe you, but I am a man of logic. I believe it better when I see it."

"Understandable, I would not believe it either if I did not see it with my own eyes." He said as he unsheathed Tenseiga.

Both Tokugawa and Ankoku watched as he focused his attention on the blade, and once it flashed a brilliant white then settled he re-sheathed it.

"That's it?" Ankoku spat.

"The first time required several elements to perform the evocation." He smirked again. "But after the initial time, they were no longer needed."

"And when will she arrive?" Tokugawa asked. "Shall I alert my guards to her approach?"

"That will not be necessary Shogun." A female voice said, causing all of them to turn just in time to watch as she walked through the wall before solidifying. "As I am dead, I do not require the use of doors."

"May I present Death's Mistress." Sesshomaru said as he inclined his head.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." She intoned as she approached them.

"And how do we know you're really who you say you are?" Ankoku asked suspiciously.

"Shall I claim your soul to prove it?" She arched an eyebrow, then smirked when he reeled back. "Or is the absent sound of a beating heart enough to prove it?"

"You're heart doesn't beat?" Tokugawa asked.

"Does anyone's heart beat when they are dead?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "If you like, you may feel for a pulse."

"What else are you capable of aside from claiming souls?" Tokugawa asked as she approached and held an un-bandaged wrist out to him.

"I come and go as I please, no one sees me unless I wish it." She shrugged as he grasped her wrist. "I ferry the souls of the departed to either the afterlife or the underworld, the imps of the underworld obey my every command. There are a great many more things I can do as well, but am not permitted to speak of them."

"And aiding in the battle Sesshomaru-sama just told us about?" He asked as he let her wrist go, now sure that she really was dead.

"Ah yes." She sighed as she turned on her heel to wander around the room, looking at whatever her gaze landed on. "Tsubaki had managed to gain entry to the underworld and succeeded in freeing several damned souls. With the aid of one of those souls, she succeeded in evading me quite effectively. I had no other option than to not only seek aid from the living, but interfere with them as well."

"And why did you choose Sesshomaru-sama?" Ankoku asked snidely. "Surely there would be someone more qualified."

"There isn't." She said as she turned to pin him with an unwavering gaze. "His honorable line has been blessed by the Kami for many centuries now. It is also why he possesses the Tenseiga."

"What is so special about this blade?" Tokugawa asked.

"It possesses the ability to revive the recently deceased." She said, smirking as he rocked back in surprise. "You humans are so funny in that the ways of magic eludes you on the best of days and you find it hard to believe it if you cannot see it."

"What are you if you are not human?" Ankoku sneered. "And what makes you think you may speak to your better in such a way?"

Before the snake could so much as blink he found himself pinned to the wall by an iron grip around his neck. When he blinked is eyes open he looked down to find brightly glowing eyes glaring _up_ at him while his feet dangled a few inches off the floor.

"You are a fool if you think I will be cowed by your ignorance." She hissed. "I am Death's Mistress and therefore above all that is living and mortal. As a matter of fact, there is _no one_ save for the Kami and the Gods that are above me. And I answer to _no one_ but them."

"My Lady please, I'm sure he did not mean to sound so rude." Tokugawa said.

"Listen and listen good snake." She growled while ignoring the Shogun as she pulled him down to her until they were barely an inch apart. "I have been watching you for a long time, and don't think for a moment that I'm not onto you. You're meddling with things that are beyond your ability to comprehend, so do yourself a favor and back off before I take your soul to the underworld where it truly belongs."

Once she was sure she'd gotten the point across she dropped him and walked away.

"Well, perhaps now would be a good time to break for lunch." Tokugawa said as he eyed the otherworldly being. "Would you care to join us, my Lady?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no." She shook her head then smirked. "For some reason, the living seem to have a hard time of eating when Death is in their midst. I also have matters to attend, but should you require anything of me while your dealings continue, please let Sesshomaru know and I will come when I can."

"Yes of course, thank you for gracing us with your presence." For once, he was prudent enough to bow his head.

"The pleasure was mine." She said as she watched Ankoku rise to his feet before turning to the inu. "Sesshomaru."

"My Lady." He inclined his head again.

She nodded once before vanishing completely, leaving behind a very smug inu, a stunned human, and a shivering snake.

xXx

**A/N:** I can just feel your curiosity levels rising now MWUAHAHAHAHA! Yus i know i'm ebil (at least that's what my Shadow beta says LOL) but sorry that's the way it goes. So coming up... is Ankoku dumb enough to continue on with his plans, what are they fully? and how are Death and Sesshomaru going to counter it? Wait why does he want Ankoku to succeed in killing Kagome? Well... I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Don't hate me . R+R if you would be so kind! Ja ne!


	39. Foolish Snakes and Sealing a Treaty

Chapter Thirty-Nine

After Death's Mistress made her appearance, it was plain for all involved to see that Tokugawa was more than willing to bend on a few things in order to make the alliance possible. And Sesshomaru had no doubt that it was all thanks to her.

It was also obvious that Ankoku was starting to see things in a new light, and what he saw was enough to shut him up on a number of things that he'd been demanding. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by it though. He knew it was only a matter of time before the snake did something stupid, seeing as he was still very convinced of his own importance.

Two days came and went with negotiations moving quicker than they had been, with Death's Mistress making another appearance at the behest of Tokugawa. He wanted to know if she had any part to play in this other than being allied with Sesshomaru. And while she stated that she had an invested interest in seeing to the survival to the youkai race, her involvement was limited overall.

In the meantime, Tokugawa also became concerned over the health of his youngest. While it appeared she was getting better, he ensured she got the best healers to make sure that she stayed that way.

But on the fourth afternoon since the arrival of the southern Lord, everything changed. And only three people out of all of them were prepared for it.

"I promise I'm alright, I just want to check my flowers." Kagome insisted as she finished dressing herself before grabbing a shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'm tired of being confined and could do with the fresh air."

"But hime, your Lord father insisted you remain in bed until you were well." The servant argued.

"Look at me, my color is normal and I don't feel tired at all." She pleaded. "I promise, I'm feeling much better and I won't be more than an hour. Just let me check my flowers."

With the ruckus she was causing, it was impossible for youkai ears to miss, even if the rest of the palace's occupants did. Which was just the way she wanted it, and just what Ankoku was hoping would happen.

Getting into the hime's room was all but impossible, what with all the guards that were posted, and he had no intention of being caught… or he had no intentions of his servant getting caught, that is. And with the piece of the inu's obi to plant as evidence, it would be impossible for Tokugawa to not suspect him. Not only that, but he was quite certain that the creature known as Death would arrive too late to be able to tell who'd done what. In essence his plan was flawless.

He listened with an amused smile on his face as the hime argued with her servants and guards until she got her way and headed for the gardens. Knowing now was the perfect time to act since Sesshomaru was off tending to some matter while Tokugawa saw to his forces, he summoned his most trusted servant.

"Now is the time. She will be in the gardens, leave no witnesses." He hissed out as soon as the weasel had bowed.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Now, all there was left to do was kick back and wait for the drama to unfold. He had no doubts that the inu would be accused of high treason and most likely sentenced to death, all he had to worry about was getting his hands on that cursed fang before Tokugawa could.

_It's all coming together. Soon the inu will be dead, and I will become the new leader of the west. And once that happens, it'll take nothing for me to defeat the humans. I will become the next Shogun of Japan, and I will rule for a very long time._

Kagome sighed in relief as she checked her flowers over to ensure they were still in good health, and while the weeds had been given the opportunity to sprout, it wasn't the horrid affair she thought it would be.

"Are you well hime?" One of the guards asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I already told you, I'm just fine!" She huffed as she started yanking out the invasive weeds with decidedly more force than was necessary.

Luckily, the guards finally caught on and stepped back, giving her some space to cool down. After that she forgot they were there completely as she worked, all the while humming a tune under her breath.

It wasn't until a silence that was almost louder than sound settled around the area that she stilled in her movements, while the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickled in apprehension.

_I can't believe he's really going to go through with it._ She thought as she slowly turned around while scanning the area to find her guards were nowhere to be found. _Right then, where are you?_

The moment she extended her senses, she whipped around to find the weasel was attempting to sneak up on her from behind, and the moment she spotted the raised knife, she forced herself to scream as she backpedaled.

"Silence wench!" He hissed as he darted forward to clamp a hand over her mouth.

While she struggled to break free, several shouts in the distance caught their ears, causing the assassin to curse. "I was supposed to make it look like Sesshomaru had clawed you to death, but it is of no matter. With the evidence planted your father will have no option but to think he did it."

_Wow are all villains really this stupid? I mean I thought Naraku took the cake, but wow… just wow._ She thought, flinching as the dagger slashed across her throat, effectively spilling her blood in a vibrant spray.

Knowing it would take forever for her body to produce more blood if she continued to let her heart beat, she called her Shinigami powers forth while simultaneously going limp. The weasel quickly checked for a pulse then dropped her along with the evidence before turning on his heel and fading into the underbrush.

Moments later, the guards darted into the alcove and quickly started to search the area, while two of them carefully rolled the hime over. Sightless eyes stared back at them, and they couldn't help but gulp… their hime was dead.

xXx

Sesshomaru was just returning from filling his brother in on everything when he felt her power pulse. Knowing that it was her way of signaling to him that something had happened at the shiro, he used his superior speed to get there as soon as he could.

Following the pulse of her power, he made his way to the gardens only to be brought to a halt by several guards. "What has happened?" He demanded as he scented the air to find the sweet taint of blood on it.

"Let him pass." A grim faced Tokugawa ordered.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in stepping past them and approaching the alcove, only to stop when he spotted the covered form on the ground. "Shogun, explain."

"My daughter is dead." He snarled before snapping his fingers. "Guards, arrest him. You are to be tried for the murder of my daughter."

Sesshomaru growled and flexed his claws. "Do you think I would stoop so low as to kill your offspring at the risk of our alliance?"

"This piece of your obi tells me you would." He said as he held it up while ordering his guards to stand back.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise before frowning. "While I cannot explain how that got here, I can provide someone who can."

"Explain yourself."

"If it is not too late, I can revive the hime." He said as he rested his hand on the Tenseiga. "Perhaps she can name her attacker."

Tokugawa blinked in surprise at that, before giving him a hard look. Only when he was sure that the inu wasn't attempting to lie his way out of this, did he step back and nod. "Very well, you will be given your chance to prove your innocence."

Sesshomaru inclined his head before stepping forward and motioning for them to pull the sheet off, of course he should've taken the time to warn himself what lay under it beforehand. For the moment he saw her lying there with a listless look in her eyes and a blood encrusted slash across her throat, he nearly snarled aloud before going in search of the one that had dared touch her.

Shaking his head slightly to calm himself, he gripped the hilt of Tenseiga and was mildly surprised when it pulsed. Not bothering to question such things, he drew it and with one swipe healed the gruesome wound and seemingly started her heart once more.

"Tis truly a miracle." Tokugawa breathed as Sesshomaru knelt down to steady his shaking and gasping daughter. "Child, are you alright?"

"F-f-father?" She stuttered out as she turned to peer up at him before glancing around in confusion. "I-I don't under-understand, what ha-happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember hime?" Sesshomaru asked.

She frowned as she took a couple of deep breaths before cupping her head with her hands. "I remember checking my flowers, and then everything got quiet and the guards were gone… I turned around and there was a youkai there… I think he was a weasel or a ferret or something like that."

"Gods above." Tokugawa swore.

"It would seem seeking power is no longer Ankoku's only objective." Sesshomaru ground out. "The hime speaks of the snake Lord's servant, a weasel youkai named Fen."

"So Sesshomaru-sama was not the one to do this to you?" Tokugawa gestured, needing to ensure that the inu was innocent.

"No father, Sesshomaru-sama wasn't even here." She said as she gazed up at him. "Thank you my Lord, for saving my life."

"You are welcome." He murmured as he gazed into her eyes.

"Guards!" Tokugawa barked, startling both of them. "Arrest Lord Ankoku immediately for the attempted murder of my daughter."

"Tokugawa-sama, if I may make a suggestion." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his fang, then scooped Kagome into his arms as he climbed to his feet. "As he is youkai, it will take too many of your men to subdue him. Permit me to bring him down to ensure no more lives are lost."

"And what of them?" Tokugawa gestured to the four bodies laid off to the side.

"I will resurrect them as well."

"Give her to me, I'll take her to her room and have her tended to." Tokugawa said as he held his arms out.

Knowing he couldn't hang onto her and carry out the rest of his task, Sesshomaru passed her over to him, albeit with great reluctance. Once she was settled, Tokugawa nodded to him then set off for the palace, leaving him to carry out the task of reviving his fallen men.

"You aren't lying to me about this are you child? For fear of his retribution?" He murmured as he headed into the palace.

"No father, Sesshomaru-sama is not the one who attacked me." She said, then gasped. "Oh I almost forgot, the assassin said something!"

"What was it?" He frowned.

"He said he was supposed to… to claw me to death to make it look like Sesshomaru-sama had done it, but I'd screamed and the guards were coming. So he said the evidence would have to be enough to force you to blame him for it." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I see." He said as he entered her rooms, before yelling for the servants to come and care for her. "Stay in your room child, I'll have the guard doubled."

She didn't even get a chance to respond as he left, for the moment he'd set her down, her servants swarmed around her while clucking like chickens in a henhouse.

xXx

Tokugawa gazed out the window of his study as he waited for the snake to make an appearance. After he'd returned his child to her room, he and Sesshomaru quickly worked out a plan of action before setting it into motion.

By now the rumors that Sesshomaru was being tried for treason were no doubt circulating, and though they were false, they were meant to give Ankoku a sense of security. It was all too easy, since his guards had had the mind to seal off the gardens while preventing any extra eyes from discovering what had happened.

A moment later, his thoughts were yanked back when there was a knock, then the screen slid open to reveal the very person who'd dared to order the death of one of his line. Girl or no, she was more valuable alive than dead. And more so now that she was the key to solidifying the alliance.

"You summoned me Tokugawa-sama?" Ankoku asked as he inclined his head.

"Yes I did." He said before snapping his fingers.

Before Ankoku could so much as register what happened, Sesshomaru burst into the room and had him on his knees with Bakusaiga pressed to his throat. "Move a muscle and there will be nothing left for anyone to identify." He growled.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed as he refrained from struggling.

"I would like to know why you ordered your servant to kill my child." Tokugawa said as he approached. "And before you think to deny it, know that Sesshomaru-sama has already revived her and she has named her attacker as the very weasel demon that serves you."

Suddenly realizing that he'd failed to take the Tenseiga into account, Ankoku realized there was no way out of this. _What do I do?_

"Hold." A female voice ordered as she stepped through the wall.

"To what do we owe the honor of this visit, my Lady?" Tokugawa asked as he bowed as the waist.

"The imps of the underworld informed me of what transpired." She said as her gaze locked on the snake. "I have been directed to come and claim this soul myself."

"May I ask why?" He asked curiously.

"For one, this snake has been meddling in things he had no right to for a long time now, and secondly it will solidify the proof in your mind that I am who and what I say I am."

"Very well, please proceed."

She nodded once, then approached the snake youkai. As soon as Sesshomaru released him, she grabbed him by the neck and flexed her powers. "Come to me."

"No!" Ankoku managed to gasp out before his life ended.

Tokugawa watched in fascination as she pulled what appeared to be a ball of tainted light out of the now slumping body, before stepping back.

"Well gentlemen, now that I have what I came for, I will leave you to your business." She said as she tucked the orb into the sleeve of her robe.

"What are you going to do with his soul?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will take it to the underworld where it belongs." She shrugged. "You may do with the body as you please."

"It will be tended to."

She nodded once more then stepped through the wall, leaving Tokugawa to summon guards to dispose of the body while Sesshomaru sent runners out to announce the death of the southern Lord for attempting to disrupt the peace talks.

"Well now that that is tended to, perhaps we can get down to the final arrangements of our treaty." Tokugawa said.

"Very well."

xXx

After that it took only a day for the treaty talks to come to a conclusion. The next day the engagement was announced, and messengers were sent to the most important people to inform them of the wedding. The day after, they held the engagement party where the yui-no were exchanged. And while the whole affair seemed slightly rushed, all the signs portended to an auspicious union.

"Are you alright, hime?" The servant asked as she put the last touches on her hair before placing the _tsunokakushi_ on her head.

"Yes, I'm fine." She murmured. In truth she was not fine, her heart was fluttering wildly as her thoughts raced in her head. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her, not after everything she'd been through.

It had been nearly a week since the assassination attempt, and while she'd been busy with all the preparations, it all seemed too surreal. Almost as if it were happening to someone else, and she'd just been placed in that body to watch from the sidelines.

The ceremony was going to be small, as Sesshomaru was youkai so his kind would not recognize the wedding aspect of their joining at all. After that, they would retreat to the west where the mating ceremony would take place, then once they'd been mated the youkai community would be informed. And only then would they consider the deal to be complete.

So here she was, all decked out in the most beautiful shiro-muku, obi, and other wedding accoutrements with the most stunning Uchikake hanging off to the side. It was to be the last addition to her outfit and she had to admit she was looking forward to donning it. It was a soft cream color instead of vibrant red, but the embroidered pattern more than made up for that fact. Intertwined on the back of it were two phoenix birds, one gold and the other red, situated over a backdrop of blossoms. It was altogether a fitting design for her, and she was more than aware of it.

"And there you have it." The servant beamed as she stepped back to inspect her work.

"Thank you." She said as she looked herself over to ensure everything was in its proper place.

"It's nearly time hime." A guard called out.

_Already?_ She thought faintly as she picked up her hakoseko, lifted the hem of her kimono and headed for the door. No doubt Tokugawa would be ready to get this done and over with as quickly as possible, after all it was the only thing keeping the alliance from being solid in his mind.

Sure enough, her family was waiting for her just inside the entrance to the gardens. From there, they would proceed to the shrine located on the grounds where she would be given away to the bridegroom as was custom of a home ceremony.

And since it was considered to be a blending of two families, Sesshomaru had summoned Inuyasha and his brood to take part in it all. Kagome had been overjoyed by that fact, and though they wouldn't know her for who she was, it meant a great deal for them to be present.

Doing her best not to fiddle once she was seated, Kagome took slow deep breaths as she awaited the moment where Sesshomaru would appear. Time seemed to move in slow motion as everyone moved to take their places, but the minute she saw him, looking resplendent in his formal wear, it seemed to move all too quickly.

The giving away of the bride was a blur to her, as was the stating of their vows. They remained faced forward as their families faced one another. Once that was done, they were purified, drank the required sake and Sesshomaru read the words of commitment. She took comfort in the deep timbre of his voice, allowing it to wash over her like a gentle rain while reassuring herself that this was really happening.

The priest took over after he finished, and all listened as the marriage contract was read before they partook in the SanSanKudo. It was then, as the family members drank the sake given to them, that Kagome finally dared to gaze up at Sesshomaru and she allowed herself to truly believe that this wasn't a dream.

If it had been a dream, then Sesshomaru's eyes would have never looked the way they did in that moment. They shone with a light she had never seen, a light that told her how much he loved her and had been waiting for this very moment. But what was even more surprising to her though… was the fact that the spell had yet to be lifted.

xXx

"It is such an honor to meet you." She murmured as she bowed.

"For us as well." Kikyou smiled as she returned the bow.

"So what happens now?" Inuyasha asked after nodding his head, royalty or no, he bowed for no one.

"There will be a small reception." Sesshomaru said. "I had intended to leave for the west immediately, but Tokugawa-sama insisted upon it. No doubt his guests are already waiting in the hall."

"Right, so what do you want us to do?" The hanyou asked.

"Attend and try to keep your mouth shut." He said dryly before taking Kagome's arm and leading her away.

"Keh, I know how to behave myself." He muttered as his ears flattened against his head.

"If that were the case, then you wouldn't end up in half the predicaments that you do, mate." Kikyou chuckled as she grasped his arm and tugged on it to get him moving. "Come along I'm sure your brother is more than ready to be finished with all this pomp and circumstance."

"Half-brother." He grumbled to her never ending amusement.

Whereas the ceremony had been a calm affair, the reception was all but boisterous since there were nearly 200 people present. From the looks of it, Tokugawa had invited everyone of note, almost as if it was his way of proving that he'd succeeded where all others had failed.

Kagome pretty much mentally checked out of most of it, especially since none of it really mattered anyway. Instead she mulled over all that had happened in both her life and death. It seemed such a strange thing to her, to have partaken in all that she had, and she had so much more yet to do.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru murmured again while gently shaking her arm.

"I'm sorry?" She blinked up at him.

"Go and prepare, it is time." He arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking." She said as she glanced around to find that they were all but being ignored.

"Understood, go and prepare. Bring only what you need, the rest of your things will be brought within a few days."

"How are we going to travel?"

He couldn't repress a smirk. "We will take my orb form since it is the quickest mode of transportation."

She couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the implications, nor could she stop the slight blush that graced her cheeks. Granted that sleeping with Sesshomaru would be nothing new to her, this would be the time he could actually claim her as his.

_I really hope I can't have heart attacks._ She thought as she dipped her head and bowed before leaving the hall. _Because what with everything going on, I think I might do just that._

While Sesshomaru was more than impatient to be on their way, anyone who looked at him would simply mistake his deadpan features as being bored. Inuyasha couldn't help but utter a few well placed digs at him about it, until Sesshomaru had had enough and introduced his face to the floor. Needless to say it had startled several of the guests attending and even Kagome was caught by surprise as she reentered the hall dressed in a more suitable kimono for travel.

"What happened?" She asked as she approached.

"My brother was in need of a lesson." He shrugged.

"Don't worry hime, it happens all the time." Kikyou waved it off with a weak laugh. "You'll get used to it before you know it."

"Alright." She said faintly, keeping up with the façade of being an ignorant human hime.

"Come, we must speak to your father before we depart." Sesshomaru said as he led her away from the two.

Tokugawa blinked in surprise as they approached, but quickly schooled his features as he nodded. "Time is it?"

"Yes, I thank you for your hospitality." Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"Of course, the pleasure was mine." Tokugawa followed suit before pinning Kagome with a hard look. "Do your family proud, child."

"I will my Lord." She vowed as she bowed at the waist.

With nothing more to say, Sesshomaru led her out to the garden before encasing her in his arms and calling forth his power. Knowing it wouldn't be long before they arrived, Kagome simply snuggled into his embrace while thinking that life really was a strange and wondrous thing.

xXx

**A/N:** yanno what the next chapter's gonna be right? I sure hope so cuz i dun wanna spoil nothing LOL. anywho a few descriptions for you.

shiro-muku: a white silk "undergarment" that meaning literally "white pure," a kimono she will usually wear at the beginning of the ceremony

hakoseko: a small purse-style sack

uchitake: a heavily embroidered, elaborate, richly patterned, silk brocade over kimono. Usually done up in red, white, and gold. Cranes, scenes of flowers, flower carts, nature motifs and other traditional symbols of luck, health and long life are embroidered onto the fabric with gold thread.

tsunokakushi: A white wedding hood. Literally meaning "to hide horns" is worn during the ceremony indicating that she will carry out her role as a wife with patience and serenity.

SanSanKudo: Tea Ceremony that takes place during the wedding.

So i probably didn't write it all out accurately (the part in the story) but i looked it up and tried my best. here is the site where I got my information. http :/www. hudsonvalleyweddings. (minus spaces)

Anywho I hope you liked it and as always, please R+R KTHX!


	40. The Beginning of Their Lives

**A/N:** *peeks out from behind her barrier* you're all happy I updated right? Maybe so very happy as to not lynch me for being away for so long? . The muse has been most uncooperative in the writing department as of late but I finally managed to beat some semblance of attention out of her. So here's the chapter I promised all of you oh so long ago that i'm sure your more than tired of waiting for. And warning there is **CITRUS IN THIS**...but I'm sure most of you knew that already, I'll mark the beginning and it goes to the end so if you aren't for that, don't read it...

**Disclaimer?**-Also the flashback is from the Inuyasha animated series (episodes 6 and 7) and I kind of skipped a bit of it... if I'd written it all then that just would be a waste of time since i'm sure you've all seen it already. So yeah... the flash back doesn't belong to me, I merely borrowed it for a little while. That also means i don't own Inuyasha.. I just own the plot... and one stupid muse :/

Chapter Forty

As they flew ever towards the Western Lands, Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander to times past. Or more specifically, to a certain event that she had always considered to be her first real encounter with the stoic demon lord that now held her securely in his arms.

_**Flashback**_

_She'd just succeeded in doing something that neither son of the great Inu no Taisho had m__a__naged to do, and it was a complete accident._

_"Oops." She said sheepishly as she gazed down at the sword now resting in her hand, instead of the pedestal where it had been. "It just came out."_

_Belatedly, she looked up to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Jaken all giving her various looks of surprise. "Sorry." She mumbled even as she turned her gaze back to the ancient fang. _**Now what?** _She thought._

_"Ahh th-that's impossible!" Jaken squawked. "If the two of them couldn't do it, how could a mere human ever hope to?"_

_"Don't look at her, look at me!" Inuyasha growled as he pushed Sesshomaru away, then a__t__tacked only to hit air as Sesshomaru vanished._

_Kagome couldn't help but 'eep' as he reappeared right in front of her. And it was in that moment, she first truly realized how fragile her life was._

_"Who are you and how did you draw the sword?" He demanded._

_Not knowing how to respond to that, Kagome simply faded out for a minute, only vaguely able to hear distant voices, until Sesshomaru said something that snapped her quickly back into reality._

_"…It's obvious that she must die."_

_**End Flashback**_

"What are you thinking Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, effectively stirring her from her thoughts.

"I was thinking about the time we were in your father's grave." She mused then looked up and smiled wryly. "Parts of it are a little hazy, but I distinctly remember you saying something along the lines of me needing to die."

"Hn." He grunted, obviously not pleased at being reminded of the memory.

"It's alright you know, I forgave you a long time ago." She chuckled as she turned her attention to the scenery around them. "I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Which is where you had a tendency to end up in most cases, if you recall." He smirked.

"Story of my life right there." She laughed and shook her head. "It's kind of crazy isn't it? To think of how long ago that was, or how far we've come, and so on and so forth."

"That is the appeal of living, is it not? To experience things then move on?"

"I suppose that's part of it." She mused. "You know to be honest, I guess I never really realized just how dangerous this time was until that encounter with you. You were so angry that I'd been able to pull out the sword, and when you were glaring at me I couldn't help but think how fragile my life really was. I never really forgot about it after that, even when I continued to run into danger headlong."

"Then why rush into danger as you did?"

"Because despite the fact life is such a fragile thing, I also realized that it was incredibly short." She sighed. "I don't know, I guess you could say that I wanted to make sure I got it all in before I died."

"And did you?" He asked after a moment.

"Well… most of it." She said, then smirked up at him. "The rest came after."

"Hn, and now you have a second chance." He said. "And this time there is no fear of death to give you hesitation."

"True." She said then watched as the shiro quickly began to grow in size as they drew ever near. "So what happens now?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the shiro as well. He knew there was going to be a need for adjusting on everyone's part, but thanks to the presence of his wards, the youkai occupants of his shiro were more accustomed to humans. There would still be dissent over the fact that his heir would be hanyou, but it mattered little to him. So long as she was by his side, the rest was trivial.

"Now? We live, and eventually see where that takes us."

"Actually, I meant what was going to happen now that we're here. Is there a gathering or something?" She giggled. "Though your suggestion sounds nice to, don't get me wrong."

"Ah." He shook his head. "There will be no gathering until all the cardinal lords and their vassals are present."

"So, we have some time to ourselves huh?" She asked hopefully.

"Indeed." He smirked down at her before adjusting course. He had no intentions of walking through the shiro only to be stopped by a million questions and queries. Instead he'd already made plans to take her straight to his- now their- chambers.

Kagome watched as they bypassed the shiro's walls and even the courtyard, and once she realized they were headed for the balcony that connected to his sitting room, her heart flopped around in her chest. _This is going to be interesting I think._

Surprisingly though, Sesshomaru didn't pounce on her the moment they were safely ensconced in his sitting room. Instead, he took her small satchel she'd brought and set it aside before turning to study her with his head cocked to the side.

"So, I have a question for you." She said as she took a step closer to him.

"And that would be?"

"The spell, it seems to come and go right?" She asked, then elaborated. "What I mean by that is, you didn't really seem like you were under its affects at the ceremony."

"Ah." He said as he took a step closer as well. "I believe the spell is beginning to fade. I have felt it weakening over the course of the day."

"Oh, well that's good then, right?" She perked up.

"Indeed." And with that he picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedchambers.

"Well you certainly know how to sweep a lady off her feet now don't you?" She mused as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I assure you, it is a recently learned talent." He murmured as he stopped next to the futon and carefully set her down.

"Oh, so old dogs can learn new tricks, hm?" She asked teasingly then giggled when he huffed and shot her an un-amused look. "I'm only teasing you Sesshomaru, calm down."

"I am perfectly calm." He said then grinned wickedly as he began closing the distance between them. "But only for the moment."

**~Begin Lemony Goodness~**

"Oh-" Was all she managed to get out before he covered her mouth with his own. And after he practically managed to take her breath away, words didn't really seem so important.

Once more, the taste of her exploded on his tongue and it nearly had him groaning. Add the fact that there was nothing that would be stopping them this time, it was that much sweeter. But merely sampling her wasn't nearly enough, and he was soon overcome with the urge to feel and taste every inch of her.

To be honest, he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around her with the hopes that they could stay like that forever. But being as such a thing was impossible, he would have to content himself with this moment. Well, this moment and all the others that were sure to come.

Since neither were speaking, the silence was filled with nothing more than their soft panting, the sound of clothing sliding against skin as they slowly removed it, and the thundering of their hearts. It was like music to their ears.

As soon as they were both fully unclothed, Sesshomaru slowed his movements, running his fingers up and down along her spine while she trailed her fingers over his face, neck and chest. With feather light caresses and barely there kisses, they learned the plains of each other's bodies again.

_So soft._ He thought as he nipped and licked at her pulse point, enjoying the way it fluttered erratically and all but skipped when he hit a sensitive spot. Though the sounds she made was a telltale sign of what she liked, he found himself tuning more into the erratic beating of her heart. The heart that hadn't beaten once the last two times they were together.

And in the short span of time that they took to relearn one another, he came to realize that it had become the most favored sound she made.

Since words weren't really necessary, she let him know she was ready to progress by stepping towards the futon while tugging on his arm. He followed her willingly, and even let her push him down until he was sitting. Once seated, she crawled onto his lap with a leg on either side of his hips.

From that point on, things definitely got more involved, until they were nearly frantic for one another. And when she shifted to take him into herself, neither could stop the groans that emerged. Once he was fully sheathed in her glorious warmth, they both just sat there for a moment, taking the time to revel in it.

"This feels like home." She murmured softly.

"Hn." He grunted before shifting, causing a hiss of pleasure to escape from her lips.

At the start, their movements were slow yet deliberate, and as their tempo increased, Sesshomaru realized that the spell was loosening even more than it had earlier. Before long he could feel the dominant nature of his beast welling up once more, until it was all consuming and burning with a passion and fury the likes of which he'd never felt before.

Kagome gasped as he rumbled deep in his chest while gripping onto her waist and flipping them around. The moment she caught a glimpse of his ruby red eyes, she knew he was free of the spell.

"_Mine._" He growled as he caged her beneath his arms, and began pumping into her.

Kagome whimpered as her own movements picked up to mirror his own, meeting him at every thrust while she gripped onto his biceps for leverage. She could feel the coil in her belly tightening each second, until she thought she would die all over again if something didn't happen soon.

"Sesshomaru, please." She all but begged.

With a snarl he moved at an inhuman pace, until she couldn't take it anymore and the coil snapped, leaving her vision white and her body trembling like a leaf in the wind while screaming out his name. It echoed in his ears, yet he barely heard it thanks to the deafening sound of his own heart as it raced in his chest, signaling his own end was at hand.

And when he found it, it came with such force that he could swear he almost blacked out as he announced the claiming of his mate with a deafening roar. It was of such magnitude, that it shook the foundation of the palace and nearly sent its occupants into hiding until Jaken informed them that all was well.

It seemed to take forever, yet no time at all as the two rode out their bliss together before stilling to catch their breath. After a time, Kagome finally managed to pry her eyes open and looked up to see a red eyed Sesshomaru gazing down at her. And before she could say a word, he shifted while wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her with him until he was sitting with her in his lap in the same position they had started out in.

"You are mine now, Kagome." He rumbled softly as he nuzzled her neck while running his hands up and down her back. "All that is left to do is mark you so that the rest of the world may know as well."

"Okay." She murmured as she tilted her head to the side while resting her hands on his shoulders.

Thrumming deep in his chest, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck a moment more, until he found the perfect spot in which to lay his mark. In most cases it would bind their life forces together, but she was Death's Mistress and would live a great deal longer than he. It was no matter though, servant of the Kami or not, she would still belong to him, even after he passed for the mark would never fade.

"From this moment on, we are bound together for eternity. Not even death will see us parted." And with that, he sunk his fangs into her flesh.

**Note from the beta: OMG Finally, an update! -smears smelly refried beans in author's hair for taking so long-**

**(-_- yeah that's from my beta... she's a jerk sometimes, but i still luff her... i think .)**


	41. Chapter FortyOne Original I know

**A/N:** /me slowly holds up new chapter and wiggles it around in hopes you won't lynch me for being gone for so long… '. … /me doesn't work here… DANGIT! * shakes fist and cries* Anywho yes here is a new chapter for your reading pleasure, no you are not hallucinating (well unless you really are but that is so not my fault) I warn you though, the muse is still on vacation and my writing may be a lil rusty (THANK GOD FOR BETA'S!) but I gave it a go and for once IT'S NOT ANGSTY! Yeah I know, try not to faint lol.

Anywho I am dedicating this chapter to **Darrakk** for all of his help back in February when that % person jacked my story and tried to pass it off as her over on FFN. I tell ya plagiarists suck . So once again a special thank you to **Darrakk** and everyone else who sent a bajillion msgs to get that %$ person to take my story down! **Much love! **

As always please R+R just please no flames… my writing atm is tenuous at best so praise would work much better than flames *nods*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, just one effed up plunnie that is going to kill me sooner or later if I don't kill it first.

Chapter Forty-One

As with most things in life, it took some time for the Shiro's occupants to get used to the fact that their new Lady was human. And as expected, not everyone was so willing to accept this newest development.

Sure there were youkai who understood the necessity of their Lord taking the human hime as his mate, but it didn't mean they had to like it. And where others were concerned, well, they felt that it was a foolish thing to do and began planning ways to rid themselves of her while trusting in their might to put the humans in their place.

For the most part, Sesshomaru was privy to the plots and schemes of his vassals, but even he wasn't foolish enough to think he'd heard of all of them. Bearing that in mind, he kept Kagome by his side to the point where she was ready to go crazy.

"You can't protect me all the time, and besides you aren't doing us any favors with your actions." She said irritably one night after a particularly harrowing day.

"Explain." He demanded as he watched her pace the length of their bedchamber.

"You know as well as I do that my apparent weakness is going to end up causing us more harm than good in the long run. Not only are you the Lord of the West, but you're also a Cardinal Lord. It is beneath you to take a weak mate, even if it is for the sake of a treaty." She told him pointedly. "And while it was necessary for me to appear in that form in the beginning of this plan, it doesn't mean I have to keep the façade up."

"And how do you propose we go about ending such a deception?" He inquired. "The other Lords will cry for blood if they believe they have been led astray."

"True, but it's also no secret that the daughter of Tokugawa has the abilities of a Miko, however untrained she may be." She replied as she held up a finger, as though she were making a point. "And even this far west, the people know that fact."

He arched an eyebrow at that then smirked. "Let me guess, Amaterasu?"

"Of course, and the perfect way to go about it would be for me to get attacked and in a moment of surprise let my powers flare wildly, thus saving myself from my attacker and letting everyone know that I am capable of drawing on those powers."

"You are only forgetting one thing. Youkai despise Miko even more than they do the rest of humanity."

"Ah, but since I am mated to you, it would be nothing for you to override them and decree that I will be the exception to the rule. No doubt they will demand I receive training and that's where Kikyou comes in."

"You are suggesting I send for my brother and his mate?" He asked incredulously.

"It makes sense if you think about it." She said, as she finally approached him to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "It shouldn't be all that difficult to get your vassals to accept my presence since they're already accustomed to having a Miko in the family."

"It is easier for them to accept her presence within my household because she does not live here."

"Well, this is just something they'll have to get used to." She answered lightly, while fiddling with his hair.

Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before smirking. "Somehow I believe you are suggesting all of this simply so you might reconnect with your old friends."

"Now why would you go and say a thing like that?" She asked innocently.

"Because I know you that well." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And I find I am inclined to agree with your plan, though I do not care for it. You are my mate and it is my duty to protect you."

"I know, but you know very well that I am more than capable of taking care of myself when you aren't around." She murmured. "Of all the people in all the world, I am the one person you will never have to fear losing."

"Unless the Kami change their minds and take you from me."

"Sesshomaru look at me." She put a finger under his chin to lift his face, since he'd dropped his gaze.

Once he was looking at her, she smiled faintly as she brushed his bangs off his forehead. "That is never going to happen, Amaterasu gave me her word. And once given, it is only she who can do anything to change that. The Kami no longer hold that power over me."

"I hope you are right about that, because if the Kami even attempt to take you from me, not even the Gods will be able to stop me from taking you back."

She smiled at that, before cupping his face and leaning forward to press her lips to his. Of course it was a given that more would follow, so they silently agreed to save the rest of their conversation for another time.

xXx

"How do you like it here so far?" Rin asked as she studied the newest addition to the family.

She had to admit, she was mildly surprised that Sesshomaru-sama finally let the girl out of his sight. She'd already been here for a month and in all that time wherever he went, his new mate followed.

"I like it alright, My Lord has been very kind." She smiled. Being as they were the only two human women in the household, it only seemed natural that they should get to know one another.

Of course Rin hadn't been all that receptive to the idea of Sesshomaru-sama taking a mate that wasn't her nee-chan at first. But after he'd spoken to her, and given her his very valid reasons (not to mention a late night conversation with her nee-chan that she was fairly certain he knew nothing about) she'd come to accept the girl and offered to make her feel more comfortable.

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes, I believe I am starting to, he's been very patient with me."

They'd both agreed that outside of their chambers, they would play things cool. After all, neither had any intentions of anyone becoming suspicious, and nothing would draw more suspicion than Sesshomaru falling madly in love with a human woman he'd been forced to take as his mate simply for the sake of a treaty.

"Well, perhaps in time you can both come to love each other."

"You seem troubled by that prospect." Kagome said as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that I'm against it. I'd like nothing more than for Sesshomaru-sama to be happy, it's just that…"

"You wish he could be happy with someone else, someone who is no longer of this world." She finished for her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Sesshomaru-sama told me about her and… I've also spoken with Lady Death." She replied.

"Really? What did she say?" Rin questioned as she perked up.

"She said that while a part of Sesshomaru-sama will always love her, they both knew it was something that could never be." She said as she turned her gaze to the distance. She hated lying to Rin, unfortunately it was necessary however.

"And how do you feel about that? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"Not at all. I told her that I understood and I would never expect him to stop loving her because of me." She smiled faintly then. "I suppose it's because I too have loved someone and was forced to let him go."

"Why ever for?"

"Because it was not in fates grand design for us to be together." She shrugged. "Sometimes things like that just happen, and there is nothing we can do but accept them or end up being miserable."

"I understand."

"I also told Lady Death that I had no intention of taking anyone's place, and that all I wish to do is to be able to make a place for myself." She murmured, and turned her attention back to Rin. "I hope that isn't too much to ask for?"

Rin studied her for a moment before smiling. "No, that isn't too much to ask for."

"Thank you."

xXx

After that, when Kagome's presence wasn't required by Sesshomaru, she could be found spending time with Rin and her children. Over the course of the next two months, the two women got to know each other very well, to the point it seemed as though they'd known each other forever.

There were also times when Kagome would be absent, claiming she simply wished for time to herself, when in fact she was performing her otherworldly duties.

With the imps of the underworld, it wasn't often she was required to discard her façade. But every now and then a soul came along that needed more aid than the imps could provide, so she would have to tend to it herself. If it happened during the night, Sesshomaru would remain awake to await her return. And if it happened in the day, he would become even more impassive and aloof than he usually was.

The fact of the matter was, he dreaded every time she left the Shiro to perform her duty. Deep beneath the mask of impassiveness, there was always the real fear that this time she wouldn't come back.

But it never happened, and slowly that fear began to dissipate. Though, he knew deep down that it would never truly go away, no matter how much time passed.

The rest of the time was spent playing reluctant mates by day and passionate lovers by night. Kagome couldn't help but make a reference or two about superhero's, (meaning they were one thing during the day and something completely different at night) which effectively drew out Sesshomaru's inherent curiosity. After that, she would tell him about the time she'd originally come from, finding endless amounts of amusement in his disbelief and inability to accept some of the things she'd described.

And after several moments of her teasing him, he would initiate a wrestling match that would always result in more. Before long, he would forget that she was even teasing him to begin with, since he made it a personal goal to draw as many gasps and squeals of pleasure out of her as possible.

He never once failed to exceed his own standards, and afterward they would collapse in each others arms to catch their breath, while slowly returning to earth from nirvana.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered against the soft skin of her shoulder.

"I love you." She breathed as she rested her hand over his heart.

"Forever?"

"No, for much longer than forever."

"Good."

They lived for the nights when they could lose themselves in each other, all the while allowing themselves to forget that the world lie just beyond their door. Neither could help but revel in those moments, for it was the only time they could truly be themselves, and they cherished it with all they had.

But even then they were not fools. With everything going on, they knew it would be folly to ignore the dangers the world possessed. And they knew it was only a matter of time before someone finally got the guts to attack her in hopes of ridding the Shiro of her presence.

xXx

The attack came a month later. Summer was ending and fall was well on its way, the trees turning their leaves from vibrant green to the various shades of red, orange, and yellow.

When Sesshomaru was busy, Kagome and Rin would take the children into the gardens to admire the myriad of colors all around them. And it was in those moments, that Rin began to realize that Kagome was quite possibly something more than she pretended to be.

Very few humans took the time to take in everything around them, while holding such a reverence for life in their beings. But Kagome never took anything for granted, and she took great joy in everything she partook in.

"What's wrong Rin? You seem melancholy today." Kagome commented as they watched little Kagome chase her brother's around in an attempt to tag one of them.

"I'm just thinking is all." She sighed as she turned her gaze to the sky.

"What about?"

"Of how much you remind me of someone I used to know." She replied, before lowering her gaze to look at her. "You have such a love for life, a respect for it that few humans are ever capable of."

Kagome smiled faintly. "I think there are quite a few of us who hold such an appreciation for life, yourself and your children included."

"I suppose that's possible. It has been awhile since other humans have been here." She grinned ruefully.

"Do you miss being around our kind?"

"Sometimes, but I've come to make a great many youkai friends since coming to live here." She answered, contentment obvious in her tone. "I suppose it wouldn't have happened like that if my standing were different. But as I pose no threat to Sesshomaru-sama's position, his vassals have learned to tolerate me."

"Well then, you are luckier than I am." She said softly. "I know I'm not welcome here."

"Just give it some time. Even the most hard headed youkai will eventually come to see the benefit of the alliance with the humans."

"I hope your right about that."

Two days later, Kagome was making her way from visiting Rin toward Sesshomaru's study when out of the blue she found herself surrounded by several vicious looking youkai of varying types.

"Are you lost _my Lady?_" One sneered, while the other's snickered viciously.

"N-No. I'm on my way to my Lord's study, he has summoned me." She swallowed, all the while trying to look afraid, but brave at the same time.

"Well I'm afraid our Lord is just going to have to be disappointed."

And before she could so much as scream, the eagle youkai behind her grabbed her while stuffing a rag in her mouth to keep her quiet.

They'd barely gotten three steps, with her thrashing the whole time, before each of them felt an odd tingle that set their teeth on edge.

"What the hell was that?" One snarled.

"It's the girl! Knock her out!" Another hissed.

Her eyes widened in fright as she struggled even more, and just before the blow came, there was a flash of bright blue light followed by several howls of pain. Within moments, she found herself being dropped to the floor as her attackers writhed in various states of pain around her.

"You bitch!" they snarled, even as shouts of alarm began to ring out throughout the Shiro.

Though she hadn't let her powers flare more than enough to severely wound all of them, it was still enough to draw the attention of every youkai within a fifty feet radius. And in the lead of those who came running, was one very angry inu Lord.

"What is the meaning of this?" He growled.

Kagome shakily pulled the rag out of her mouth while pushing herself into a sitting position. "M-my Lord, I d-don't know. One s-second I was on m-my way to your s-studym and the next I w-was surrounded. Th-they grabbed me and s-stuffed a rag in m-my mouth and th-then there was this light. I d-don't know what i-it was, it all h-happened so fast."

"My Lord, do not listen to her lies!" One of the youkai growled. "We were simply passing by when she called us filthy beasts and flared her power! She's a Miko."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he crouched down until he was eye level with the boar. "If that is the case, then why is it the only one who smells of lies, is you?"

The youkai's eyes bulged in surprise before he began stuttering out a disclaimer, only to be silenced the moment Sesshomaru slit his throat with his claws.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock before a shudder ran through her, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to her. It didn't take more than a look between the two of them to understand why she'd been overcome. But a slight shake of her head told him that she was alright. It would be left to the imps of the underworld to claim this soul.

"Are you alright my Lady?" He asked as he moved to kneel before her so he might look her over.

"Y-yes I'm alright."

"My Lord, what would you have us do?" The captain of the guard asked.

"Take these men to the dungeon, I will deal with them later." He ordered as he scooped Kagome into his arms and stepped over one of the fallen youkai with every intention of taking her back to their chambers.

"But My Lord, she is a Miko!" The eagle youkai exclaimed even as the guards moved to haul them away.

"A fact that I was well aware of beforehand, you fool." Sesshomaru snarled as he glared down at him. "And thanks to your foolishness, you have just awoken those powers."

"My Lord?" The captain inquired.

"Before this moment my mate's powers lay dormant within her soul, as she has never undergone training." He stated. "And now that they have been released, she will need to be trained. Once you have finished depositing these traitors in the dungeon, send a runner for my half-brother and his mate. Tell them they must come so that the miko Kikyou can begin her training."

"But what if her powers flare again before they arrive? It's too dangerous to allow her to stay, My Lord." Another soldier said without thinking.

Kagome barely knew what happened, aside from the fact that one moment she was in his arms and the next she had been set gently on the floor while Sesshomaru now held the guard up by his throat.

"Do you think me so weak as to not be able to stand up to her powers?" He thundered. "I am the Lord of the West, and I have been hit by the powers of a Miko before and am still alive. Not only that, but the one who attacked me was none other than the Shikon Miko herself, and my mate's powers pale in comparison to hers. You who think me incapable of withstanding such feeble powers are all fools and the next person to question my orders will meet the same fate as those that lie at my feet!"

"F-forgive me m-my L-Lord." The guard stuttered.

"Twenty lashes for your insolence." He growled as he dropped him. "Speak of this foolishness again, and next time it will be your head."

With that he spun on his heel and scooped Kagome up once more before stalking down the hall. For her part, Kagome kept her mouth shut. But once they were in the safety of their chambers she couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. "Feeble am I?"

He did a double take then huffed and rolled his eyes. "Now is not a good time to tease me, mate."

"I know it's probably a waste of breath, but would you please calm down?" She asked as she touched the markings on his cheek. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I will be the judge of that." He all but growled.

She sighed and refrained from saying anything else, knowing he wasn't going to listen to a word she said until he was certain she was indeed alright. She knew it was the nature of the beast after all, and berated herself for not taking that into full account.

It didn't matter that she was Death beneath this façade of life, nor did it matter that she had the situation well in hand from the beginning. At least, none of it mattered to Sesshomaru where his beast was concerned. She guessed that with as angry as he was, it would be some time before his beast retreated completely. So until all was said and done, she would play the role of submissive mate and let him tend to her.

"There is another's scent upon you." He growled as his beast emerged even more.

"The eagle youkai was the one who grabbed me." She said softly as he set her on the edge of the futon.

He snarled at that, slicing through her obi and tossing it aside. Every instinct in him was clamoring to first make sure she was alright before erasing every bit of foreign scent from her body until she smelled wholly of him once more. His beast demanded nothing less, and fought its way even closer to the surface to make sure it was done his way.

Kagome bore it all with an amused smile. She couldn't help but feel her love for him welling up within as he took the utmost care in tending to her. _It's give and take between us, the way it should be with true partners. He relented enough to let me protect myself and prove to everyone that while 'untrained' I am not a weakness. It's only fair that I relent enough now to let him care for me._

And so she did, with no regrets for her decision.

xXx

Of course, there were repercussions after the attack. News of what happened spread throughout the Shiro within a matter of hours, and neither doubted it would spread much farther than that within a matter of days. Not only that, but the next day Sesshomaru had her attackers executed while she was 'locked' up in their chambers. Though in reality, she'd shifted persona's so that she might attend the execution as Death's Mistress, further proving to the people that Sesshomaru was not an inu to be trifled with.

The messenger for his brother and his mate had also been sent and once things had settled down, there was nothing to do but wait for their arrival. Kagome couldn't help but hope they got there quickly, so she could begin her 'training'. Not only because she couldn't wait to see them, but also because Sesshomaru refused to let her out of his site once more.

It wouldn't have mattered if she'd stayed with him or not though, since most of his vassals were now afraid to be anywhere near her for fear of their lives, control or no control.

"It will pass once you 'gain control' of your powers." Sesshomaru reassured her one evening over dinner.

"I know, and I know I won't stress over it so much once they get here."

"You are excited to see them again."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked wanly.

"You should know you cannot hide anything from me, mate." He smirked.

"Too true." She sighed, then shook her head. "I don't know. I suppose the best way I can describe it is that there's still that part of me from before that always believed that if we were all together, then I could face anything no matter what it was. And it's silly because I've seen and done so many things on my own since then, and I know what I'm capable of."

"And this troubles you?"

"Not really, I just think it's silly."

"I disagree. It is simply your nature. You have always been a social creature Kagome. If you were not, then I do not think you would have come around as often as you did while carrying out your Shinigami duties."

Kagome cocked her head to the side in thought a moment before smiling lopsidedly. "I suppose your right."

"Of course I am."

She laughed and tossed her napkin at him, squealing as he darted around the table and tackled her onto the pile of cushions she was seated on. After that, all serious conversation was once more put on hold until they were both sated and lying in bed together.

"Everything will work out Kagome." He murmured as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I know it will. Shoot, when you think about it, nothing should really surprise me anymore. Not after everything I've already been through."

At a later point in time Kagome would reflect on this conversation, and when she did she wouldn't be able to help the rueful smile that would grace her features. _Be careful what you ask for, because you might just get it._ She would think when she remembered.

It was true that in the present moment in time, she thought nothing could surprise her. But on the morning that Inuyasha and Kikyou were scheduled to arrive and she awoke to find her mate's nose pressed against her stomach, she learned that even one such as herself could still be caught off guard.

"Sesshomaru?" She mumbled as she tried to sit up only to have him press her back onto the futon. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Shh." He rumbled as he turned to press his ear to her stomach.

With a frown gracing her features, she ignored his growl of disapproval while propping herself up on an elbow to get a better look at him and what he was doing. '_Okay seriously, is it possible for youkai to go crazy?'_ "Really dude, you're starting to weird me out, what are you doing?"

This time he shushed her by resting his fingers against her lips and she was sorely tempted to bite them, until a look she didn't recognize crossed his features. '_Something is going on. Oh Kami I'm not losing my second life am I?' _She wondered frantically.

When he felt her aura shift from confusion to panic, he finally shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows to bring himself to eye level with her.

"Something's wrong." She stated while bracing herself for the worst.

"No mate, something is right… something that I had not dared to hope for, all things considered." He rumbled while cracking one of his rare smiles.

"Ok and?" She frowned.

"You are carrying our pup Kagome." He replied, a full out grin spreading across his face as she gasped, her eyes considerably wider than normal. "You are going to be a mother, and I… I am going to be a father."

xXx

**A/N:** I bet ya didn't see that one coming now did ya? :3 MWUAHAHAHA… What you thought that just because I'm back (hopefully) I'd be nice? PFFFFT PU-LEASE! *takes off running for the hills all the while cackling like a maniac*


	42. Everything will be alright

**A/N:** do not adjust your computer monitors, they are not lying to you... yes I have updated again XD Totally awsome right? I know I'm pretty happy about it and I feel much better about my writing skillz in this one as opposed to the last one. I also have another surprise for you, the next chapter is already done and has been sent off to my beta so hopefully I'll get it up in a couple days. Until then I hope this is enough to get you by and know that I'm gonna be getting started on another chapter shortly.

Anywho please R+R your joy has been helping me to write more! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, just one crazy plot and one very fickle muse

**Note from the beta: OMG LOOK! TWO CHAPTERS AND IT HASN'T BEEN MONTHS! XD The world really must be ending! Hahaha! **

Chapter Forty-Two

It was a given that life would be full of twists and turns, and in Kagome's experience, the same could be said for her death. Amaterasu had charged her with the task of ensuring the continuation of the youkai race, it was by no means an easy task, but one she was willing to bear.

And while it was a necessity that she be given a second life to help carry out that task, she also saw it for what it was… a blessing given to her by her Goddess. But this was so much more… and she had no idea how it was supposed to fit into the equation. Yes for the most part she played the life of Sesshomaru's living mate, but the rest of the time she was forced to drop that guise and once more pick up the shroud of Death's Mistress.

A child, or pup in Sesshomaru's point of view, now rested within the living half of her body. They had succeeded in creating this new life within her, and given the option she would do all in her power to ensure that this new life continued to thrive… but it was impossible for her to set the cloak of Death aside to completely don the mantle of life. So how in the world was she going to make this work?

_"How long?"_

_"A matter of days… you have not shifted since before…"_

_"That's something at least."_

_Granted most new parents were ecstatic when they found such was the case, but Sesshomaru and Kagome had never been normal, and it went without saying that this was no normal situation._

_"Did Amaterasu give you any indication this was possible?"_

_"No she never said a thing."_

_"Can you travel to the other side to ask?"_

_"Not unless I shift and I don't dare attempt that now."_

_"Agreed. Is there another way perhaps?"_

_"No… but there is a place where I might be able to appeal to one of them. Inuyasha and Kikyou are supposed to arrive today though."_

_"How far is this place from here?"_

_"Since I can't shift I'd either have to go by foot or ride Ah Un… but even with his help it'll still take a couple days."_

_"Then we will go in my orb."_

_"Mortals aren't really supposed to know about this place."_

_"You know that I will never speak of it, and with my orb we will be able to go and return quickly."_

_"I suppose we'll have to give it a shot, it is the best we've got."_

_"Then let us prepare and depart immediately."_

It already seemed like their conversation had taken place ages ago, but in fact it had only been a matter of hours. Kagome focused her thoughts back to the present as they neared their destination. "We're almost there."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her then slowed to the point where they could finally make out the scenery.

She gazed around the area until she found what she was looking for and pointed to the small clearing. "Set us down over there."

Once they were on the ground, Sesshomaru scanned the area while extending his senses. "It is too quiet."

"That's how it always is." She said as she headed for a small path. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I've been here before, I'd know if something was out of place."

Taking her words at face value, Sesshomaru followed her along the path until they came to an even smaller clearing that held a single Sakura tree. He stopped when she asked him too then watched as she removed her sandals before approaching the tree on bare feet. Once at its trunk she knelt down and produced a stick of incense along with a small seedling belonging to an orchid.

"While I come with questions, I offer these gifts without expectations." She murmured as she set them at the base before producing a flint striker.

The incense caught fire in a single stroke and in the next breath she blew the flame out to prevent a fire. Nothing would anger the Kami of the Forest more than a fire in her very own sacred shrine.

"And even though I have no expectations, I humbly beg you will find me worthy enough to aid me in my time of need." She finished as she placed her hands on the forest floor and bowed until her head rested against them.

"For one such as you, it is no trouble to meet your expectations." A melodious voice said. "To be plain child, it would do you no harm to have more expectations than you do. It is the least of what you deserve."

Sesshomaru watched as the air shimmered a moment before a woman dressed in a green kimono that resembled the forest around them appeared. He knew it wasn't proper to gaze upon such a holy being as he was, but he knew the chances of ever seeing one again were slim to none, so felt no shame in taking such liberties.

"I also feel I must confess that I have been expecting you." She smiled and watched as Kagome lifted herself out of her bow.

"You knew this would happen?" She stated, not in the least surprised that the Kami before her knew. _'Nothing happens without them knowing.'_

"Indeed. Come, I have been asked to bring you to the afterlife. Amaterasu-sama wishes to speak with you." She said then held a hand out apologetically before Sesshomaru could move. "I'm afraid you are not permitted to accompany us, Lord of the West."

"Then you will swear to me that while in your care, no harm will befall my mate or the pup that she carries." He growled while resting his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

Kagome stifled a groan as the Kami arched an eyebrow, before smiling down at her. "And now I see what you meant."

"I apologize Kami-sama. It's just the way he is."

"It's alright, I understand perfectly." She winked then turned her attention back to the irate inu. "You have my word."

He nodded once then turned his attention to his mate. "It'll be alright Sesshomaru." She promised once she was standing. "I'll be back soon."

"And I will be waiting."

With a parting smile, she took the Kami of the Forest's offered hand and just like that, they were gone. Sesshomaru snapped his fangs in irritation before dropping into the lotus position. He loathed the fact that this was a conversation he would not be privy to. _'Death's Mistress or not, she is _my_ mate and she carries _my _pup.'_

It was a well known fact among youkai that inu were extremely protective of their mates when they were pregnant and the quickest way to earn their animosity was to separate them for any length of time. It hadn't even been more than a few moments and already his beast was raging within.

_'I knew my control would be tested the moment I scented the pup within her this morning, what I failed to take into account however, is how deeply it would affect me.'_ He thought then growled as the last of their scents faded from the clearing. It was something he hadn't taken into consideration, though logically he should've. For the moment the last of their scents vanished, his beast lost it and began to fight its way to the surface with everything it had.

Never before had Sesshomaru's beast raged so strongly, and never before had he not been prepared for it. Within moments, the beast was free and it was _furious._ And then just like that she was there, holding him tenderly, stalling him from rending the shrine and surrounding area all the while howling over his loss.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." She murmured as he engulfed her in his embrace, then buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "Everything's alright Sesshomaru, I promise."

"He cares a great deal for you, child." The Kami smiled as she watched on.

"Thank you, I'm well aware of that." She said dryly over her shoulder, before turning her attention back to her still growling mate. "Sesshomaru, I need you to calm down. There is much we have to discuss."

Slowly, his growling softened then ceased all together. Once he lifted his head to reveal amber eyes and smooth markings, Kagome smiled and sighed in relief. She cupped his face in her palms and gave him a gentle kiss before turning her attention back to the Kami. "Thank you Kami-sama, for everything."

"You are more than welcome." She smiled then waved and vanished once more.

"What happened?" He rumbled, as he scented her for any signs of distress or worry.

"A great deal, and it's all so confusing." She shook her head in wonder. "But it's all going to be alright."

"Explain." He demanded as he picked her up then formed his cloud beneath his feet.

"Must be an inu thing?" She mused while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Inu males do not appreciate being separated from their pregnant mates for any amount of time. It is a fact I was not fully prepared for." He grimaced.

"I gathered as much, and I'm guessing it's the same reason behind why you're now holding me so possessively?" She teased.

"Humor me, mate."

"Oh alright."

"What did your Goddess have to say?"

"Well, we aren't exactly having a Hanyou, or a Miko, or a full-blooded youkai." She said lightly.

"I… see." He said slowly though it was quite clear he didn't in the least. "So what are we having then?"

"Well… and this is where it gets confusing." She said. "Because it can go a couple different ways. First case scenario is that if it's a boy, it'll be youkai through and through, complete with abilities, speed, strength, instincts, senses, and near immortality age wise. But along with that, he will also possess a very special ability that no one in the world, save for any child –or pup- I bear will possess."

"And this ability is?"

"It's called necromancy, which is roughly summed up as he will possess the ability to summon the souls from beyond for a number of purposes." She said. "I'm sure you realize that part comes from my alternative state."

"Indeed." He mused. "And if it is a girl?"

"She will be a human Miko imbued with a youkai's life force along with the ability of a Necromancer." She smiled wryly. "Although we're going to have to keep the Necromancy part of it under wraps all things considered, because you just know that if it gets out then my cover is blown. It won't be that hard because Amaterasu-sama gave me the means to bind those powers until such a time comes as their ready for training."

"Fascinating."

"I know right?" She shook her head, a dazed look in her eyes. "I never thought such a thing could be possible, even though I've seen a great many things come to pass that should be impossible."

"And what of your alternate state? How will that affect our pup?"

"While in that state the baby will be put into a kind of stasis to protect it from Death. Also I'll only be pregnant for 6 months."

"That is the length of time inu females carry their pups."

"Exactly. She said it just makes better sense to go that route what with my having dual lives to lead. She also said that a glamour will activate in my alternate state to hide the pregnancy, after all it would probably confuse a lot of people if they saw a pregnant Shinigami."

"I suppose it would. What of your 'training'?"

"As I am as much a part of the baby as you are, it's perfectly safe. So I can still undergo training." She said. "We'll just tell Inuyasha and Kikyou that we went to speak to a wise woman if they ask how we know I can still train. It'll also explain our absence."

"Understood."

"It'll be alright Sesshomaru. Amaterasu promised me as much and I'm more than inclined to believe her all things considered."

"In this case I feel I must defer to your judgment."

"And if it were up to you?"

"You would not have to worry about an alternate state as there would not be one, and if it were completely up to me… I would lock you in our chambers and refuse to let you leave my side for any amount of time."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing it isn't up to you then isn't it? Because if that were the case, I'd probably snap and attempt to kill you." She said teasingly, then broke into laughter as he nipped her on the shoulder.

"Keep it up and I _will_ lock you in our chambers since that, at the very least, is something I am more than capable of."

"Oh you think so do you?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Hn. I am the Lord of the West after all."

"Try it and you'll be sleeping alone for a month."

"And how would you hope to accomplish that?"

"Simple. I have an alternate state that doesn't require sleep." She shrugged, grinning impishly when he huffed. "I'll just shift over and find various ways to keep myself occupied."

"You are not playing fair mate." He grumbled.

"Didn't know I had to." She giggled. "By the way, you didn't give me a chance to grab my sandals before high-tailing it out of the shrine."

He couldn't help but blink at that before darting a glance at her shoeless feet. After a moment he shrugged. "I am the Lord of the West and my mate will want for nothing. The shoes will be replaced when we return, and this time they will be even better than your old ones."

xXx

Despite the fact that throughout the whole of the morning Sesshomaru and Kagome were lost in their own little world, they were not so selfish as to think that everyone else was simply waiting for them to return to get it moving once more.

Inuyasha had been beyond irritated to find that they were not at the Shiro when he and his mate arrived. "Geez, first he demands our presence and now he's not even here to tell us why?"

"Well why don't we go and talk to Rin? I'm sure she knows what's going on." Kikyou suggested as she finished unpacking her things.

"Keh go ahead if you want, I'm gonna go check up on our son to make sure he's not causing any trouble." With a parting kiss he headed for the barracks, while Kikyou made her way toward Rin's chambers.

"Well hello there! Sesshomaru-sama told me you would be coming." The younger woman smiled in greeting.

"I thought that he might, but now he and his mate are absent so we still don't know why we were sent for." Kikyou said, getting right to the point.

"Ah." She sighed as she leaned back slightly.

"Ah?"

"Well you see… a couple of days ago a group of youkai decided to try and kill Kagome-sama." She said. "Not surprisingly, the attack caused her latent Miko powers to flare, effectively injuring them and sparing her life."

"I think I remember hearing something about her having powers, but they all believed it was too late to train her." Kikyou mused. "But it's no surprise really. An event like that could very well awaken them. And now they will flare out of control at random intervals until she receives training."

"Exactly, so that's why you were summoned here."

"Understandable, since I am a Miko and mated to Inuyasha." She said then asked. "Is that why they aren't here? Was she having problems keeping them contained?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru-sama only told Jaken that they were leaving and would be back sometime later on today." She shrugged. "But ever since the attack she's been fine. There haven't been any flare-ups."

"And how are Sesshomaru-sama's vassals taking all of this?"

"They're scared to death of her, which is probably a good thing if you think about it. Hopefully it'll keep the stupid ones from trying something again."

"Agreed… so what do you think about her?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes."

"She's very kind, and I think she cares a great deal for Sesshomaru-sama."

"Is that so? How does he feel about her?"

"Well, he doesn't treat her like she has the plague, and has been keeping her by his side until she can be trained. I do know he was very angry when she was attacked, and not just because if she died the alliance would end."

"So you think he's starting to care for her as well?"

"Yes. And I have to say that I think it's a good thing. Kagome-sama and I have spent a lot of time together, and I think she's good for him." She said. "She also knows about nee-chan and promised that she's never going to try and take her place. She also told me that she simply wishes to make a place for herself."

"Wow." Kikyou blinked. "She seems very understanding about all of this."

"That she does, and it doesn't seem to be untrue in any way. What did you think about her when you met her at the wedding?"

"I didn't get much of a chance to speak to her, but judging from what I saw, she seemed quiet and kind of shy."

"Well you can't blame her for that, she'd just gotten married to someone she didn't know."

"I know, and I don't." She sighed and shook her head. "I just wish Sesshomaru-sama could have been with you-know-who instead."

"I know, but nee-chan's place isn't among the living." She murmured. "She told me that she was alright with Sesshomaru-sama taking this girl as a mate, and also that it's a part of his destiny."

"Far be it for us to decide one's destiny. I suppose all we can do is be supportive and hope that it all works out for the best."

"I agree."

"How has Shippo been taking all of this?" Kikyou asked after several moments of comfortable silence.

"He's gone to visit the wolves and to keep them updated on the treaty." Rin said. "So he hasn't really gotten to know her. A part of me thinks he used it as an excuse so he wouldn't have to, since she shares the same name as the real Kagome."

"Well I can't say as I blame him. He did care deeply for our Kagome. It has to be hard for him to get used to."

"I agree, but I think he will, given enough time. And who knows, maybe he'll be able to come to terms with it and manage to form a friendship with this new Kagome."

"I hope your right."

xXx

"So what's been going on?" Inuyasha asked his son once they were seated in the garden.

"Things have settled down since the peace treaty was signed, which is a good thing. For awhile there I thought we were headed for a full on war with no hopes of winning it." Daichi said.

"Well then why did Sesshomaru send for us if he ain't worried about a fight?"

"His mate was attacked, and in the process her latent Miko powers were awakened. She needs training." He shrugged.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the staff is terrified she'll lose control and end up killing them all. And since she's necessary for the treaty, Sesshomaru-sama refuses to banish her."

"Huh, what do you think about it?"

"I've spoken to Kagome-sama a few times, and each time she's been very kind. In fact she holds no discrimination towards anyone- no matter who or what they are- and she doesn't have an evil bone in her body." He shook his head. "If you ask me, she's nothing like a human hime at all and would be more at home with roughing out in the wilds somewhere."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at that, and was about to respond but fell silent when his senses twinged, signaling to him that his brother was approaching. "Well it's about damn time."

Daichi looked at him then followed his gaze until he also caught sight of his Lord and uncle. "Well it looks like you'll finally find out where they went."

"I suppose so. Hey, keep some time open for us to spar later. And don't forget to spend time with your mother while we're here. She misses you."

"Will do, father." And with that he saluted then went about his way, while Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to spot him and land.

The first thing that caught the hanyou's attention was that Sesshomaru was carrying his mate, the second was she was barefoot. And the third (and strangest thing in his mind) was that the girl was laughing about something or other while his brother was smirking. _'What the hell? Sesshomaru never smirks unless he's going to kill something and he sure as hell doesn't look like he's about to dismember her.'_

"Is everything alright Inuyasha-sama?" She asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha shook his head and refocused his attention in time to find Sesshomaru had already landed and was now setting her down. "Where the hell have you two been? And why aren't you wearing any shoes? It ain't exactly the middle of summer here you know."

"You will not speak to my mate so rudely, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh it's alright, really." Kagome smiled up at him as she rested her hand on his arm a moment before turning her attention to Inuyasha. "I misplaced my shoes on our trip and since it really isn't that cold out, I was fine without them."

"How long have you been here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A few hours. You ready to fill me in on the details here or what?"

"We will speak after dinner." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's arm and began leading her towards the shiro. "Find something to occupy yourself with until then."

"Wait what the hell are you doing?"

"Attending to my mate." He said as if it should be obvious.

"What is she sick or something?"

"Why don't you go and talk with your brother now? I'll be alright on my own for a little while." She urged, while producing a handkerchief she'd tucked away in her obi.

"Very well." He rumbled as he took it and tucked it into his haori. "We will be in my study."

"I'll be along shortly." She promised, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. Once she'd stepped back, she bowed her head to Inuyasha, turned on her heel and headed for the Shiro.

Throughout the whole process, Inuyasha's jaw was doing its best to hit the ground. _'What the hell is going on? Did I really just witness all of that or am I going crazy?'_

"Perhaps it would be prudent to close your mouth brother, as the weather is still warm enough for insects." Sesshomaru smirked at him, before making his way to another part of the Shiro.

"Hey wait up!" He darted forward to catch up. "What the hell is going on?"

"If you would be patient until we reach my study, I will tell you."

Knowing it would be pointless to argue with the stubborn ass, Inuyasha kept his mouth shut all the while, and instead tried to work everything he'd just seen and heard into how he viewed his brother. _'No way… I must have been seeing things because Sesshomaru would rather get another limb chopped off than be 'emotional' with someone, especially a human someone.'_

"Where is your mate?"

"I think she's talking to Rin." He muttered.

"I see, I trust it will be no trouble for you to remain here for the winter, or however long is necessary."

"Yeah its fine, my kids are tending to our business back home and the little ones are staying with my eldest daughter."

"Hn, your son told you what happened?"

"Just the bare bones, I kind of figured there would be more to it than that though."

"You are correct." He said, as he stepped into his study.

Of course once they were seated, they had to wait for Jaken to serve them tea before getting down to business. And during that time, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru had withdrawn the handkerchief from his haori and was running it through his fingers absently. It didn't fool Inuyasha though. He knew Sesshomaru was scenting it the entire time, while trying to not be obvious about it.

_'Now what the hell is up with that, you can't tell me he's gone and decided he likes the scent of human. Unless… oh no way.'_ "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered and shook his head. "There ain't no way in hell you would go and do a thing like that."

"A thing like what?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously, as he returned the handkerchief to his haori while is eyes flashed red.

Just when he thought Sesshomaru was about to attack him, Kagome appeared with Kikyou in tow. "Look who I found." She smiled as she entered and made her way to Sesshomaru's side.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kikyou bowed.

Sesshomaru nodded, before offering Kagome a hand to help her take a seat on the cushion next to his. She flashed him a smile, then took a moment to get comfortable before glancing from one brother to the other. "We weren't interrupting I hope?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." He murmured.

"Alright, so what did we miss?"

"Keh! Sesshomaru was just saying he wants us here for awhile."

"I'm awfully sorry about all of this. If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here." She said apologetically.

"Have you been having any flare-ups since your powers awakened?" Kikyou asked curiously.

"A few, but nothing serious and I doubt anyone even noticed." She shrugged. "I'll have to admit that it's still a little strange and haven't quite gotten used to it."

"Well if you like, we can get started on your training tomorrow."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Inuyasha said doubtfully, while shooting his brother a wary look.

"My, you don't miss out on anything, do you Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome mused.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm a little lost." Kikyou admitted.

"Did you tell him?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru instead of answering.

"Not exactly." He eyed his brother while frowning. "You have grown more perceptive over the year's brother."

"It's what happens when you grow up right?" He shrugged.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Kikyou asked.

After sharing a look with Sesshomaru, Kagome smiled and rested a hand on her stomach. "It seems I am pregnant Kikyou-sama."

"Oh." She said faintly, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Sesshomaru discovered it this morning, so we went to speak to a wise woman that I recalled my father talking about at one point in time." She told her. "I was worried about my newly awakened powers being a threat, all things considered. Luckily they were unfounded."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha inquired curiously.

"Well according to the wise woman, my powers- while untrained- are quite significant. And since Sesshomaru is as powerful as he is, there's no need to worry about the baby being harmed by either side." She smiled again. "In fact, she said that because we're both so powerful, there's a good chance I will bear full-blooded youkai sons and Miko gifted daughters- who by the way- will possess Sesshomaru's lifespan."

"Are you kidding?"

"She was quite adamant about it." Sesshomaru said.

"Well then, I should think that all that into account, it's only a matter of time before your vassals come to realize the benefits of this union and will cease their attempts in trying to end it." Kikyou mused as her thoughts turned inward.

"That was our thinking on the matter as well." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "At least we hope it's enough."

"It will be." Sesshomaru assured her.

"And what about training? That ain't gonna hurt the kid will it?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said that the baby would be fine since it is a part of me."

"Well then, how about we get started on your training tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Kikyou-sama."

xXx


	43. A New Friendship, and a Powerful Enemy

Chapter Forty-Two

Over the course of the next few weeks, Kagome and Kikyou ended up spending a lot of time together. Kagome enjoyed it immensely since out of them all, Kikyou was the only one she hadn't ever gotten a chance to know before she died. Of course she'd known the undead version, but the living version was so much kinder, gentler, and much easier to get along with.

And while it may have surprised Kikyou with how quickly they formed a friendship, Kagome took it all in stride. _She really is very different than one would expect. In fact she's nothing like a hime at all._

"What's on your mind Kikyou?" Kagome asked after watching the elder woman for several moments.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just thinking about how strange life really is."

"I hear you on that." She chuckled.

"I was also thinking that you are nothing like a hime." She said, while studying her. "At least, not like any of the hime's I've ever met."

"My family always did say I was the odd duck out. Does that bother you?"

"Oh not at all, in fact it's rather refreshing."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"It was meant to be as such. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine for once, no nausea or tiredness or anything really." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

Shortly after Kikyou and Inuyasha had arrived, the morning sickness began to set in and she was not at all comfortable with it. _Oh well, it's minor and will pass soon enough… At least I hope it will._

"It really is a bother isn't it? I used to get so sick when I was pregnant, that I didn't dare do anything but lay in bed all day."

"How many children did you have before it finally stopped?"

"Oh at least six or seven." She said and they both laughed.

"Do you think you two will ever tire of having them?"

"Well Inuyasha and I both agreed that twelve is more than enough for now. Besides, even though we're not really getting any older, it would be nice to have some time to ourselves again."

"True, and anyway don't some of your children already have children of their own? You could always just borrow them for a couple of days if you start to feel the urge to have more."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of that." She mused then smiled. "And it's a great idea."

"Well, there you go then."

"What about you, how many children would you like to have?"

"I don't know." She turned thoughtful. "I guess I've never really thought about it. But I suppose three or four would be nice."

"And your mate?" Kikyou asked slyly.

"Oh, he's recently become convinced that we're going to have dozens. Kami with the way he makes it sound I'm going to be pregnant for decades!"

Once again they both laughed then fell into a comfortable silence for a time, until they were joined by their mates. Oddly enough, for it being so late in the year, there was a warm spell, so they were currently seated in the family gardens. It made more sense to be outside as well, since the staff of the shiro were mostly youkai and wanted nothing to do with their training.

"What's all the laughter about, and why aren't you training?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped into the lotus position next to Kikyou.

"We decided to take a break to enjoy the weather, and the topic of our laughter is none of your business Inuyasha." Kagome said mischievously while Sesshomaru settled himself against the tree they were seated under. And of course, once comfortable, he pulled Kagome to him.

That had also been a shock to their visitors. While dealing with his vassals, Sesshomaru was all business. But when they were around those he considered to be family, the inu Lord had no qualms about showing a certain amount of affection towards his mate. Inuyasha knew it was in part due to his inu instincts demanding he care for her and his pup, but he also got the feeling that there was something more to it.

"You are so funny sometimes you know that." Kagome said teasingly as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Hn." He rumbled while resting his hand on her stomach.

Kagome shot the two an amused smile before shaking her head and sighing. "Sure it's all rainbows and sunshine now, but just you wait until I go into labor and start yelling at you."

"Shh don't spoil it." Kikyou chided teasingly. "That is the best part after all."

Inuyasha snorted, before giving her an un-amused look. "Of course you would think it's funny since you guys get to do all the yelling. But seriously, it sucks on our end."

"To what are you referring brother?" Sesshomaru rumbled distractedly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he was talking about, but fell silent the moment the two women shot him glares that promised pain. "Keh I think I'll just leave you to figure it out on your own." He muttered as his ears flattened against his head.

"There's a good boy." Kikyou cooed as she rubbed one of the fuzzy appendages approvingly.

Kagome couldn't help but cover her mouth with her sleeve in attempts to silence the laugh, but in the end it was hopeless. After a moment, Kikyou joined her while Sesshomaru remained oblivious and Inuyasha hunched down in embarrassment.

xXx

"So can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked later on that night.

Once their mates had come to join them in the gardens, they decided to relax for the rest of the day, while enjoying what Sesshomaru said would most likely be the last warm spell they would have that year.

"It's still too early." He said softly as he continued to listen to the sound of their pup.

It had become a routine of sorts for them, once they were ready for bed. Kagome would prop herself up with some pillows, then relax while Sesshomaru rested his head on her stomach.

"When will you be able to tell?" She put a hand behind her head while she continued to run strands of his hair through her fingers.

"In a month or so."

"I don't know if I want you to tell me or not."

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes to peer up at her. "Why would you not want to know?"

"Because it's half the surprise?" She shrugged.

"I would think that knowing what you are having would be beneficial in that you would be properly prepared."

"I know, but still. It would be nice to be surprised."

"I thought you disliked surprises?"

"Well I used to, but right before you told me I was pregnant I was beginning to think that nothing could surprise me anymore." She sighed. "And then poof I was proven wrong, and it was nice for once."

"Very well, I will not tell you what it is." He said before closing his eyes again. "I cannot, however, speak for the rest of the youkai in my house. For even if I ordered them not to say anything, someone will surely forget and let it slip."

"Dang, I guess I forgot about that." She pouted.

"Can you not tell what it is with your own sense of smell?"

"Not in this form I can't. And since the glamour hides my pregnancy when I shift, I can't tell then either."

She chewed her lip while thinking about it. It had been hard on both of them, Sesshomaru more so than her, the first time she was forced to shift so that she might attend a soul that needed her.

But once she'd reverted and he'd told her the baby was alright, she relaxed. He hadn't for quite awhile after, but then she hadn't expected him to, nor did she ever think it was going to get easier for him. _I wonder if it's this hard for all inu males or if Sesshomaru is the exception? Come to think o__f it, Inuyasha seemed to be able to handle being separated from Kikyou for extended periods of time… I wonder._

"Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

"Was it like this for your father when your mother was pregnant with you?"

"Like what?" He opened his eyes again.

"Like this." She gestured to him. "You know, wanting me around all the time so you can take in our scents."

He was silent for a time as he mulled her question around in his head before sighing and sitting up. "My father and mother mated out of duty."

"Kind of like us?"

"Their situation was nothing like ours." He said pointedly. "There was no affection in their union. In fact, if it had not been necessary, I do not think my father would have ever impregnated her at all."

"So it was all about duty for him?"

"Yes. And in his case, it was easier for him to control his instincts." He said. "My mother once told me that aside from ensuring she was well cared for and protected, my father was hardly around. Instead he was content with traveling the countryside to ensure the well being of his lands."

"And what about Izayoi?"

"From what I am given to understand, he was with her as often as he could be up until the battle with Ryukotsusei." He said while his eyes danced with shadows of the past.

"Were you angry with him for not loving your mother like he did Izayoi?" She asked softly.

"When I was a child, yes. But when I got older and chose the path of supreme conquest, I decided that it was pointless." He said. "Besides, I had plenty of other reasons to dislike him, that being the least of them in the end."

"Do you think he regrets it?"

"It is hard to say." He snorted. "My father was always so preoccupied with ensuring he was the strongest that he had little time to consider anything else."

"I could always ask him."

Sesshomaru rocked back and blinked at her. "My father is in the afterlife?"

"Yup." She plucked at her robes while avoiding his gaze. "He was given the option of being reincarnated, but he chose not to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is he's there."

"Did the Kami tell you this?"

"Yes, but only after I asked why there was such a strong aura hanging around. According to the Kami of the Forest, your father seems to think he's needed there more than he is here." She smiled faintly. "Apparently he's taken it upon himself to 'lord over' the other youkai who've bypassed reincarnation."

"Ridiculous." He snorted.

"He certainly is full of himself, I'll give you that." She laughed.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"So, do you want me to ask him the next time I go to the afterlife?"

"It is not necessary." He said. "It is already too late to go back and change things. Therefore, how could knowing his thoughts benefit me in any way?"

"Sometimes it's nice to get closure." She murmured. "Sometimes… it can help us to better understand why things happened the way they did. And believe me when I say that is a gift few people are ever given the chance of getting."

He studied her a moment before cocking his head to the side. "I will think on it."

"Take all the time you need, there's no rush." She smiled, then beckoned for him to join her in lying down. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Once they were situated comfortably, it took no time at all for Kagome to drop off to sleep. Sesshomaru was slower in joining her however, since she'd given him a great deal to think about.

xXx

Meanwhile… high above and on another plane, the Kami of the Sky watched the proceedings on earth for a time, before shaking his head and banishing the image.

_Things would be going a lot swifter__ and more accurately if Amaterasu-sama had just left things alone._ He thought darkly. Ever since their Goddess had given them the task of changing the way things went, he'd taken it as seriously as possible.

It was after all, such a monumental change in the balance that it couldn't be left to chance. And yet, that is exactly what they were doing now. Not that they couldn't still use Death's Mistress to reach their goals, but it was now so much more complicated.

_And it's gotten even more complicated now that__ she's pregnant!_ He raged as he stalked off towards his little corner of the heavens. _It's entirely beyond me how Amaterasu-sama can think it's a good idea for our charge to be weighted down in such a way. Before we know it the girl will be demanding to be__ released of all duties so she can continue to play the housewife. Ridiculous I say! If it wasn't for us she wouldn't even have what she does, but I just know she won't see it that way. Humans are all the same… so selfish and greedy, it's a wonder they get__ anywhere at all. Well they wouldn't if it wasn't for us, but even with our guidance they're still content to rain destruction upon themselves._

But even though he knew it was going to end up causing problems, he also knew there was nothing he could do. Not at this time anyway, Amaterasu was still paying to close attention to the situation for him to tip his hand in any way. He knew that if he were to do so, she would be furious and most likely remove him from his position. And that was something he couldn't abide, not with his hopes and aspirations of becoming more than what he already was.

_So what am I to do then? Just sit around and wait for the girl to anger Amaterasu-sama enough for her to discharge her? Either way I get the feeling we're going to end u__p having to do this all over again. _He thought. _It's such a waste really, I had high hopes that this time things would be different._

There was nothing the Kami of the Sky hated more than sitting around and doing nothing, not when he had the power to make the changes the world so desperately needed. After awhile, he decided it was time to sit down and really think things through. He knew that given enough thought, he could come up with a plan that would not only ensure youkai lived to see the end of time, but also ensure that their pawn was back right where they needed her to be.

xXx

"Try it again." Kikyou commanded as she stood off to the side.

Kagome sighed and nodded before knocking the arrow and pulling the bow up, all the while drawing back on the string. _Kami I never thought it would be so hard to pretend to not know what I'm doing._ She thought as she began to focus her powers into the shaft. Usually she did it without thought, but since she was supposed to not know how to do this, it was a struggle to hold back.

"Try and focus a little bit more." Kikyou murmured as she studied the way the power flowed into the arrow. "Just a little bit more… and… there you have it."

_Thank the gods._ Kagome thought as she took aim and loosed the arrow. As with all the others, it landed just to the left of the center target, which was also done on purpose. _Can't have me hitting dead center right off the bat or Kikyou's really going to start wondering what's going on._

"Good job, that was much better than the last one."

"I think I need to take a break." She sighed while wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her practice haori. "That took a lot out of me."

"Well you are two and a half months pregnant." Kikyou mused while studying the girl's baby bump. "Though why you look so much farther along is beyond me."

"Oh, I didn't tell you that part, did I?" She asked as she moved to take a seat on the bench. "The wise woman said there was a good chance I'd only carry for 6 months. She said it had to do with how strong both mine and Sesshomaru's powers are."

"That actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it." Kikyou mused as she joined her. "Even though you are untrained you have a significant amount of power. Kami I haven't seen that much power since…"

"Since what?" Kagome prodded after she trailed off.

"Well… the only other person to have as much power as you was a girl named Kagome. She was the Shikon Miko." She said slowly.

"Wow you think I have as much power as she did?" She asked in wide-eyed surprise.

"You know who Kagome is?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru told me about her." She said then smiled wryly. "Actually he only told me after I asked him why so many people seemed to hesitate before saying my name."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but don't worry I understand." She smiled, then stiffened.

"What is it?"

"Oh suddenly I'm not feeling very well." She mumbled as she rubbed her stomach. The truth was, she was getting a summons from a soul, but she couldn't very well tell Kikyou that. "Would you mind if I went and laid down for a little bit?"

"Of course, do you need my help?" Kikyou asked worriedly. This wasn't the first time Kagome had been overcome and needed to lie down, but it was beginning to worry her.

"No I think I'll be alright. Maybe it's just because I'm using so much of my powers in training?" She hazarded as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"That might be the case, but maybe I should send for the midwife."

"Oh that won't be necessary, I'll just go and grab Sesshomaru. I think he's doing some mundane paperwork anyway and is probably just waiting for an excuse to get out of his study for awhile."

"Alright, but remember if you need anything don't hesitate to send for me."

"I won't, and thank you Kikyou."

"You're welcome Kagome." She smiled.

After that Kagome wasted no time in heading for Sesshomaru's study. And the moment she opened the screen he was on his feet. "What is wrong?" He frowned.

"I'm not feeling very well." She said while giving him a pointed look.

His features blanked for a moment before he shook himself and stifled a sigh. "I will come with you."

"Thank you." She smiled as they exited the study and headed for their chambers. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, I just need to lie down for a bit."

"Then that is what you will do."

Once they were in their chambers and Sesshomaru had left orders not to be disturbed, Kagome wasted no time in grabbing her alternative clothing so she might change.

"This is the third time in three days." He growled.

"Hey now, I know you don't like it. Shoot I don't much care for it either, but it's something I have to do." She chided.

"I understand mate, but that does not mean I have to like it." He sighed as he helped her out of her practice gear before kneeling down to breathe in the scent of their pup. "It angers my beast when the glamour is up."

"I know." She murmured as she rested her hand on the back of his head. "I promise that we'll have an extra long cuddle session when I get back."

"I will hold you to that." He mumbled against her skin.

She smiled and bent down to kiss the top of his head before stepping back so she could get dressed. And once her hair was let loose, she offered him another smile before shifting.

By then Sesshomaru was looking anywhere but at her because he knew his beast was already going to be in a tizzy over the fact she was leaving, never mind how he would feel once he saw her under the glamour.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that she swept out of the room, headed for Kami only knows where.

Once she was gone, Sesshomaru sighed and took up his usual seat on a cushion in their sitting room, hoping that it wouldn't take very long for her to return. Duty or no, he hated it when she was called away, not only because a part of him still feared she would never come back, but also because she was carrying his pup.

Logically, he knew she was strong enough to take care of both herself and the pup, it still went against his instincts to let her do so in the first place. _It should be me, not her._ He thought, not for the first time. Of course he also knew it was a pointless thought since it was impossible. Kami, she'd even told him as much when he'd suggested it.

_You should speak to the Kami about this, tell them that until you give birth I would take your place in ferrying souls._ He had said after she'd returned from her duty.

For a time all she could do was gape at him before sighing softly and shaking her head sadly. _I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but this is something you can't do for me. I know you don't like it, but this is my duty and I a__greed to do it._

_Even so, it would make _me_ feel better._

_I know, but even if they agreed to it, then that would mean you would have to die. And no matter what you say or think, that is something that _I_ couldn't live with._

That was something he'd failed to take into consideration, and the moment he saw the fear and sorrow lurking in her eyes, he vowed never to bring it up again.

_So she will continue her duty and I will remain here, waiting for her to return to me._

Life really wasn't fair, but when he thought about all the small favors they'd been granted, he realized he had no room for complaints. _At least I have been given time with her, even if it isn't all encompassing._ Sometimes you just had to accept the hand that was dealt to you, and it was high time he start doing so.

xXx

**Note from the beta: My fault this is late. RL got hectic. And Whisper -rubs mushed peas and carrots into your hair- that's for the last one you sent me. Thought I forgot, didn't ya? :p**

**A/N: **yeah as my beta said it's her fault this is late, the chapters been done for awhile but she's been busy so don't be to hard on us for it . anywho here is another chapter for you and i feel i have to say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NOMINATIONS! DNM has been nominated for five different categories and I'll have to say i was completely _ when i saw that. Thank you guys so much you are all so very sweet!


	44. A Baby & a Solution to All Her Problems

**A/N:** So check this, I got myself another computer and Squishy has finally come home! Er... well what I mean to say is that she's started to call in and... well we're working on our relationship XD. Be that as it may, I have been hard at work on this for the last two days and already have six more chapters written, which are currently with my beta, and I intend to start posting them while I work on the rest. So I'm hoping that this news will make you all happy enough to put the pitchforks and spades away and spare my life ^_^ Also I feel I must warn you that these next chapters all come with** A SEVERE TISSUE WARNING!** I had to take myself to a dark ansgty place to get these out so **Ye have been warned**! (PS this one is not cry worthy lol)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to the Inuyasha world though Death's Mistress is kind of mine... I think?

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**… Short excerpt in Kagome/Death's POV…**

Time… It is such a strange thing. Sometimes it moves so slowly, and other times it moves so quickly. I myself rarely ever paid attention to its passing, or least at, I didn't when I was alive the first time. But now… now I practically count the seconds, just as I count the beats of Sesshomaru's heart when he sleeps.

_Ba-thump._

So much can change in the time it takes for a heart to beat.

_Ba-thump._

People are born.

_Ba-thump._

People die.

_Ba-thump._

All in the space of a single heartbeat, a single second.

_Ba-thump._

The world can change, just like that.

_Ba-thump._

It seemed like only yesterday I was making my wish upon the jewel. It seemed like only a heartbeat ago that my life was taken and I became Death's Mistress. And then, in the blink of an eye, I was given a second chance to live in it once more.

_Ba-thump._

Time is not as trivial as people believe it to be. In fact it is the most important part of our lives. The part where we actually live, and love, and do everything we can to ensure we get the most out of this existence.

_Ba-thump._

I ignored the passing of time once, but no longer. Now I take pleasure in every second it has to offer. Perhaps it is because I know it can be such a fickle thing, something that is easily squandered and most of all it is something that can be taken from you.

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

In the span of a heartbeat, everything can change…

…

For the next few months, Kagome was busy with training, getting to know her friends all over again, and slipping out to ferry souls. And as her belly grew, Sesshomaru became more and more insistent on spending time with her, almost to the point that she was wondering if he had been invaded by an alien.

She knew better than to question it however, simply because she knew he wasn't entirely certain why his behavior had changed so much either. At the same time, he also seemed to come to terms with her having to leave occasionally to tend to a soul and stopped arguing with her about it.

She hated having to leave just as much as he did, but she also knew that it couldn't be helped and she had a duty to perform. Even though she wanted nothing more than to revel in every moment of her second chance at life, she knew things would go south quick if she neglected the duty bestowed upon her.

Luckily, the Kami of the Forest had promised that when the baby came she'd be granted a small amount of free time to spend with her family, and Sesshomaru had been thrilled when she told him. And though he hadn't admitted it, she knew that he had been unsettled with the idea of her being called away so soon after giving birth.

And one morning, roughly six months after he announced she was pregnant, Kagome went into labor.

…

"Oooh." She groaned as her muscles contracted once more.

"How are you doing Kagome?" Kikyou asked while Rin and the midwife continued to prepare things.

"I've been better, Kikyou." She sighed as the pain ebbed, allowing her to take a breath. "How long is this going to take?"

"It takes as long as it takes, child." The midwife shrugged. "And only the Kami know exactly how long that is."

_'Too bad I can't go and ask them, because this is seriously not how I planned on spending my day.'_ She thought ruefully then shook her head. _'What am I saying? This is the moment I've been waiting for.'_

"How's Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sure he's just as impatient as you are." Kikyou mused. "Would you like me to check?"

"No, it's alright. He'll probably think that it's over and done with the moment he sees you."

"You're probably right." She chuckled and shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Well, it's just that he's Sesshomaru." She shook her head. "For as long as I've known him, he's walked the path of supreme conquest. I guess I just never imagined him settling down with someone and having a family."

"True, but he didn't have much of a choice if you think about it." She said softly.

"It's not like that though, he genuinely cares for you Kagome." Kikyou said. "Sure it may have been a duty to him in the beginning, but now… I don't think he sees it that way anymore."

"I hope your right."

"I am, you've been a wonderful influence on him and I'm so very happy for you."

"Thank- ooooh." She moaned as another contraction hit.

"Perhaps we should walk you around a bit, it might help to speed things up." The midwife suggested while waiting for the contraction to end.

"Anything that will get this over as fast as possible works for me." She said once it ended.

"Alright then, up you go."

Once Kagome was up, she held onto Kikyou as they made their way around the room. "Thank you, by the way."

"What for?" Kikyou asked.

"For teaching me how to shield the sex of the baby. I really wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you're quite welcome." She grinned. "Although I can't imagine Sesshomaru has been overly thrilled about it."

"Oh he wasn't, but once the baby is here I'm sure he'll forget all about it." She laughed then winced as another contraction hit. "Ooooh."

"They're getting closer together." Kikyou noted. "Soon it will be time, and you will get to meet your pup."

"I can't wait." She panted with a strained smile.

…

_Several hours later…_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wince and snap his fangs in irritation as his mate screamed again. _'Why is this taking so long?'_ He thought irritably as he resumed his pacing once more.

"Settle down would ya, these things take time." Inuyasha huffed as he watched from his spot against the wall. "Shit, Kikyou was in labor for two days straight with our fourth kid."

"This is ridiculous." He ground out. "I should be in there."

"Oh no you don't." He darted in front of his brother to bar his path. "Trust me, you do not want to go in there. Besides, Kikyou and the midwife will have your head if you set so much as a foot in that room, so just be patient."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother a full minute before huffing and turning to look at their silent companion.

"Hey don't look at me, I don't have a clue as to how these things work." Shippo shrugged. "I'm still single remember?"

"Keh, it's about time you found yourself a mate." Inuyasha snorted. "After all, you aren't getting any younger."

"I'm not exactly getting any older here either, Inuyasha." His smirked, only to grimace when Kagome screamed again. "Damn, does she have a set of lungs on her or what?"

"You'd understand if you were a woman, Shippo." Rin said as she rounded the corner. "Giving birth isn't easy by any means."

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's alright, and just as eager to be done as you are I'm sure." She smiled wryly. "But she's also worried about how you're taking this, so that's why I'm here."

"I am anxious for this to be finished." He said, gnashing his fangs when she screamed again. "I do not enjoy this feeling of helplessness."

For a moment, all the three could do was gape at him before Rin finally shook her surprise off and smiled knowingly. "That's normal as well Sesshomaru-sama. But don't worry, things are going smoothly and Kagome is doing well."

"Thank you Rin."

"You're welcome. I'm going to head back now." With a parting smile of reassurance, she turned on her heel and headed back to the birthing room.

…

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she braced herself against Rin to push anew.

"Shh, it's alright Kagome. You're doing wonderfully." Kikyou soothed as she rubbed her friend's stomach.

"You tell that overgrown dog that if he _ever_ touches me again I'll kill him!" She ground out.

"Now, now you know you don't mean that." Rin chided.

"Oh right now I most certainly do, gah!"

"The head is crowning." The midwife said.

"Thank Kami, it's about damn time." She growled as the contraction subsided, allowing her to catch her breath. "I don't understand why women would want to do this more than once."

"You will sooner or later." Rin replied knowingly.

"I sure hope your right about that, because as of this moment now I do not want a repeat performance of this." She grouched, then tensed and groaned again. "Here comes another one."

"Alright child, just push when you feel the need." The midwife told her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the pain lanced through her like a hot knife.

"And the head is free." The midwife said several moments later.

"Oh my." Kikyou murmured as Kagome panted in an attempt to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing… it's just that the pup has elfin ears like Sesshomaru. It also has his markings." She said. "It would seem your wise woman was correct Kagome, your pup is full blooded youkai. And that means that it's a boy."

"Really?"

"Really. Now what do you say to pushing just a bit more and we'll get him out the rest of the way to be sure." She grinned.

"You got it."

…

The moment the pup was free, he let out his first wail and it took everything Inuyasha and Shippo had to keep Sesshomaru from barging into the birthing room right then and there.

"Damnit Sesshomaru, calm down! They have to clean it first and take care of Kagome." Inuyasha growled while clinging tighter to his arm.

"Let me go or I will kill you, Inuyasha." He growled as his eyes flashed red. "I must go to my mate and pup."

"Not yet you don't, now fucking chill out!"

But having to listen to his mate scream for hours on end, and now hearing his pup cry for the first time was just too much for him to take. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to go to them, to see his pup for the first time, to hold his mate and tell her how wonderful she was. True it was out of character for one such as him, but he hadn't been himself from the moment he detected her pregnancy.

And now after six months of waiting, his pup was finally here and these imbeciles were preventing him from meeting it. It was just too much.

With a feral growl, his beast took over and sent both Inuyasha and Shippo flying, and by the time they shook the shock and debris of the shattered wall off, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah shit." Inuyasha muttered while hauling himself to his feet. "My mate is gonna kill me."

"Good luck with that, I'm going to go train." Shippo waved with an about-face before disappearing down the hall.

"Some friend you are!" Inuyasha hollered after him, turning his attention to the hall as Kikyou and Rin appeared. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright, we got them cleaned up and Sesshomaru's already taken them to their room to bond." She smiled.

"So what was it?"

"It's a boy."

"And he's so adorable." Rin gushed. "I can't wait until the bonding period is over so I can spend some time with him."

"Keh, go figure it'd be a boy," He snorted. "Don't suppose he named him?"

"Unfortunately no, but I'm sure Kagome will see to it he does quickly, she has been rather anxious as to what he chose after all." She mused. "And I'm completely famished so how about we go and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Rin chirped, following them down the hall.

…

"He's so beautiful." Kagome murmured as she traced the small crescent moon on her son's forehead while he nursed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted in agreement as he nuzzled the crown of her head.

Since she figured Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to hold off after hearing their pup cry, she'd had them double time in getting them cleaned up. The moment he swept into the room to take in the sight of her with their son in her arms, he scooped her up and retreated to their chambers.

"So did you think of a name yet?"

He leaned over her shoulder to study his son for several moments before speaking. "His name is Kazuki."

Kagome tilted her head to the side to think that over a moment and smiled. "I like it."

"I am glad you approve." He rumbled before kissing her cheek. "You did well."

"Better than you I imagine." She teased. "No doubt I'm going to hear all about it from Inuyasha later on."

"An inu cannot tolerate when his mate his in pain." He shrugged.

"I know that." She rolled her eyes. "But you have to admit your behavior for the last six months has been way out of character."

"Perhaps it is simply a part of me no one has ever seen?" He mused.

"Even so, you're known for your impeccable control." She said pointedly. "You're only lucky you managed to contain yourself around your vassals or we'd be scrambling to put out a lot of fires."

"If that had been the case then it would have been a small matter." He waved it off. "I am still quite capable of putting down any threat that may arise."

"True." She conceded as she shifted the pup to the other side and winced when he latched on. "Hey take it easy huh? You already spent three months beating my ribs and bladder up, so cut me some slack here."

Sesshomaru rumbled in amusement before closing his eyes to take in their scents fully. "You do realize he cannot understand you, correct?"

"Obviously, but it still makes me feel better."

"Hn."

Once Kazuki was fed, she burped him and stretched out to take a small nap with him wrapped tightly in her arms. Sesshomaru perched nearby to keep an eye on his little family with a new feeling of content spreading through his being.

Eighty years ago, if someone had told him this was where his life was headed, he would've decapitated the fool and melted the head before seeking a way to ensure it never happened. Yet now that it had, he couldn't help but be glad. Kagome was singly the most intriguing person he'd ever met and he had little doubt that even if she'd never become Death's Mistress, she would have still turned out the way she had.

_'And she has given me the one thing I never thought I would have.'_ He mused while reaching out to brush the back of his fingers along his pups head. '_The one thing I was never entirely _certain_ I wanted until I detected the shift in her scent. I can only hope that I will be a better father to my son than my father was to me.' _

That was the one thing he withheld from Kagome, his fear on whether he would make a good father or not. His own childhood was less than pleasant and helped to shape him into the cold blooded being Kagome had first met. And even though he wanted his son to become powerful, he did not want him to become exactly like him.

He shifted his gaze to his mates face so he might study her features as she slept. _'She will ensure he is raised well while I will teach him what it means to be a good ruler. And together we will raise our son to be the kind of leader I could only dream of being.'_

…

Kagome was given a reprieve from her soul collecting duties for a full month, but shortly after she was called to collect a soul and was slightly dismayed when it turned out to be one of many over the next few months.

Sesshomaru became more than irritable every time she was called, for Kazuki was at the age where he wanted no one else but her and while she was away he was inconsolable.

Aside from being forced to ferry souls, she'd also had to attend to the treaty because the youkai and humans were having problems in adjusting to it. There were several squabbles over the littlest things and by the time Kazuki was eight months old, she was wrung out to the point of tears.

It wasn't until she took a trip to the afterlife to see if anything could be done that her saving grace came in the form of the Kami of the Sky.

"You have handled your tasks admirably and I feel I must apologize for treating you so harshly child." He said once greetings were out of the way.

"It's alright, I know your only concern is to ensure this timeline is different." She replied once the surprise wore off. "But as it is, I'm afraid I can't keep all this up much longer. I feel like I'm a chicken running around with my head cut off and I don't want to disappoint anybody."

"We understand, and as such we've come up with a way to help you." He smiled while producing a small vial. "This potion will enable you to split your soul and also your personalities."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She frowned, but accepted it nonetheless.

"What it means, is that you will essentially become two halves of a whole. One being the human hime that is mated to the Lord of the West and the other, Death's Mistress." He explained. "Not only that but you will be able to share thoughts with one another to keep apprised of your situations. We would ask however that you refrain from telling anyone about it as I doubt they'd understand."

"You don't know the half of it." She sighed. "So what do I do, just drink it all?"

"No. Once you are back in the West, you must take no more than a drop. It will enable your living half to 'peel away from you' so to speak." He instructed. "After that you must take another drop when you feel as though your two halves are preparing to merge once more to prevent it from happening."

"What happens when I run out?"

"I will see to it you receive more before that occurs to ensure you don't merge with your living half."

"What if I do? Merge I mean, what then?"

"Then the potion will cease to work. This is a one time thing and once begun it cannot be stopped." He told her, finality ringing in his voice. "You may take some time to think about it, if you wish."

"I don't think I'll need to." She smiled wryly. "This is the best solution to all my problems and if your sure it won't screw me up and no one will catch on, then I'm all for it."

"I assure you that you will be unscathed, though the initial separation may be a tad unpleasant." He smiled.

"Understood. Well then I had best get back so my living half can get on with living while I return to my duty."

"If the inu asks why you are no longer ferrying souls, you will need to come up with some explanation."

"I'll tell him that since things are settling down you've given me another reprieve and if I have to, I'll kidnap my living self for awhile to make it seem like she's going off to tend to Death's business."

"That is acceptable, now run along."

"Thanks."

"You are quite welcome child." He smiled again.

If not for the fact that she was at her wits end and not thinking clearly, Death may very well have stopped to question him and this neat little solution to all her problems. But being as he was a Kami and she'd been doing her best, she really had no reason to think his intentions were anything but pure.

Too bad that wasn't a trait forgotten from her first life for she very well could've done without it this time around.

…

**A/N:** Kazuki means 1) Harmonious Hope or 2) One/First Shine (I thought it fit) And please don't forget to leave a review, they will help me to get this thing finished!


	45. Secrets, Sango, and Panic

**A/N:**Yeah I know what you're all probably thinking 'OMG she updated again, I never thought I'd see the day!' Mwuahahahaha. If you hadn't noticed, I like to drive people crazy in all kinds of ways tee hee hee. Anywho this is the first of many tissue worthy chapters, and as I said I have more chapters but after I get them back from my beta, I like to go through them to double check and occasionally change things. Plus it's not fun if I give them all at once :3 Anywho, I hope you enjoy this and a HUGE thank you to those who were kind enough to leave a review in the last one, and thanks for not giving up on me *hugs all around*

**Disclaimer:**Yeah still don't own Inuyasha and Co.

**Chapter Forty-Five**

When Kagome returned after speaking with the Kami, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be worried since she appeared dazed and even winced in pain as she stumbled into their sitting room.

"What happened?" He growled.

"I pulled my powers back in too quickly and twisted my ankle." She said sheepishly. "I guess I'm even more tired than I thought when in this form. How's Kazuki?"

"He sleeps." He scooped her off her feet and carried her into their bedroom.

"Oh good, I was afraid he'd refuse to go to sleep and scream your ear off again." She sighed in relief.

"He did that before he managed to wear himself out." He grumbled.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. But I do have good news." She grinned as he set her down on the edge of the bed then knelt to remove her bindings so he might look at her ankle. "I worked things out with the Kami and they're going to give me more time away from my Deathly duties. They said I'd earned it since I've been working so hard the last few months and things are settling down with the treaty. That doesn't mean I won't ever get called on again, but they promised it would only happen if it was incredibly important."

"That is what they said when Amaterasu promised you would no longer be required to ferry any other souls than those of your friends." He rumbled. "And yet the Kami still called on you to handle the souls of others when they were too difficult for the imps."

"I know, but this time they swore they wouldn't do that again." She promised. "Just trust me Sesshomaru, everything will be alright."

"Very well." He paused. "Your injury already appears to be healing."

"Well duh, I'm not your average human being after all." She teased while tweaking his nose then glanced over her shoulder when their son shifted. They'd been attempting to keep their voices down, but Kazuki could never sleep for long when he first detected the return of his mother. "I'd better get changed before he's completely awake."

"Very well." He replied, mulling everything until he discovered that something wasn't right, though he couldn't pinpoint just what it was. _'__I will figure it out later but for now our son requires attention and my mate needs her rest.'_

…

Sesshomaru was highly skeptical concerning the deal the Kami made with his mate, but as the days turned into weeks and then months, he began to relax. Though at the same time, he began to feel discontent. After several hours of seeking out the source, he finally realized that it was the bond he shared with Kagome.

From the moment he'd taken her as a mate he'd been able to feel her presence within his mind, no matter the distance between them at any given time. But for some reason that feeling was muffled and it was curious to say the least. When he asked, she had claimed to have no idea what he was talking about since she couldn't feel what he felt.

Even stranger, were the times Kagome would sequester herself with their son in his playing room for some private time while asking him to leave them be for awhile. He always hovered during those times and while he couldn't detect anything, whatever they were doing amused his son to no end.

When it got to the point that he was completely overcome with curiosity, he would enter the room to find Kagome sitting off to the side to watch as her son played with one toy or another. But the moment she spotted him, she'd always scramble to her feet and scoop Kazuki up while saying play time was over. And, though his pup seemed put out at that, she'd whisper something in his ear and he'd settle down.

Finally it was all too much, so he pulled her aside while Rin watched their son and demanded an answer.

"You have been acting strangely since your return from the afterlife." He stated. "And I will know what is going on."

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"What is this business with you secluding yourself with Kazuki?"

"I just like to spend one on one time with him Sesshomaru." She frowned. "My mother did that with me all the time before and even after my brother was born. It was her way of showing me that she loved me and I was important to her. Besides, there were so many moments I missed out on while I was ferrying souls that I want to make up for that."

He studied her for several moments, then sighed. "If I find you are keeping something from me Kagome, I will not be pleased."

"You don't have anything to worry about." She rested her hand on his arm and smiled slyly. "And do you realize our son is currently being occupied?"

"What of it?" He arched an eyebrow.

"It has been a very long time since we got to spend time together without Kazuki." She then lowered her voice while running her hands down his chest. "So what do you say to taking me to bed, hm?"

Granted it was in the middle of the day, but they had not been intimate since before Kazuki was born simply because he refused to leave his mothers side when she was present and he still insisted on sleeping with them. And the moment she put the idea into his head, all other thoughts became meaningless. So without further ado, he swept her off her feet and hightailed it to their room.

…

High above the Kami of the Sky observed these events through the looking waters, and as he watched the inu carry the living half of his mate to their bed, he couldn't help but smirk. _'__This is working out better than I thought it would, already the inu is restless and beginning to suspect that something is off.'_

The other Kami had been aware of his proposal and after a time of consideration, they'd agreed to give it a test run. But what they didn't know, was that he had every intention of ensuring things went wrong. If they did and when the inu found out, chances were he'd send her away. And when that happened, there would be no more distractions to keep her from shirking her duty.

The plan was perfect and he had every intention of seeing it through. With that in mind, he swiped his hand across the water to Death and watched as she ferried another soul to the underworld. For the most part she was behaving exactly as he'd expected her to, with a few exceptions. She would take some time here and there to go to the shiro to spend time with her living half and the offspring they'd produced.

He'd been displeased when he discovered that she'd set up the special times with her living half so she could get to know their son, but since they were rare and it wouldn't do to raise a fuss about it, he kept his mouth shut. _'__It doesn't matter anyway, for sooner than later things will go wrong and then we'll have her right back where we want her.'_

…

In the end, it took longer for the Kami of the Sky's plans to be realized, for Death was doing such a good job that the Kami had taken to watching her regularly and offering their guidance if needed.

With so many eyes upon their charge, there was no way he could do anything more than poke at the bond she held with the inu to disrupt it further. But that did little as the living half began to find numerous ways to keep her mate occupied so he would stop asking pesky questions she wasn't willing to answer. And Sky couldn't believe that it was actually working, for the inu always willingly went along with whatever she desired and pushed his unsettling thoughts aside.

But a time was coming that he hoped would unsettle her enough to upset her balance, and he awaited it with ever growing anticipation.

…

"Good, again." Sesshomaru ordered as he circled around his opponent.

Kagome was standing off to the side with an amused expression on her face as she watched her now five year old son poke his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. True, she felt he was too young to start learning how to wield a sword, but Sesshomaru assured her it would not be rigorous and they were using wooden sticks. So it wasn't that bad.

Besides, as she watched, she came to realize they were doing more playing than practicing and it amused her immensely. _'__And he said he never played any games when he was a child.'_

A moment later, Kazuki darted forward while bringing his stick up in an attempt to land a hit on his father. Just when the pup thought he was going to win, Sesshomaru easily slid out of the way and brought his own stick up to deflect the blow.

Kagome watched them a minute longer, then turned her head to the side when she felt the other half of herself approach. She blinked then looked at her family to find they had stopped and were both watching her.

"I'm sorry, there is something I have to take care of." She said apologetically as she picked the hem of her yukata up. "I'll be back in a few."

Kazuki shrugged and returned his attention to his father only to quirk a brow at him. At the moment, he was frowning while watching as his mother made her way through the garden to a secluded corner.

"Father, is something wrong?" He prodded.

Sesshomaru shook his head and focused on his son, "Everything is fine."

"Do you want to continue?"

"Hn." He nodded sharply and took his stance up once more. But even as he defended against his son's attacks he couldn't help but try to center his other senses on his mate.

Throughout the past five years, there had been instances where he would feel their bond return in full force. Which, only alerted him to the fact that it was muffled more often than not and seemed to be growing weaker and weaker as time went by. Kagome continued to maintain she had no idea what he was talking about since she couldn't feel anything, and suggested that maybe it was just a fluke and would get better over time.

He highly doubted that was the case, but held his tongue and instead let her distract him to prevent himself from mulling over the uneasy feelings. It wouldn't do to worry about them anyway, since there was nothing he could do.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered once she was alone with her other half.

"The time approaches for Sango." Death murmured sorrowfully.

Kagome reeled back in surprise, then sighed. "I knew it had to be coming soon, but I was hoping-"

"I know." She rested a hand on her shoulder. "But, you know I have been going to her when time permits and she has come to find peace."

"Your right." She shook her head. "How do you want to do this? I want to be there, but I'm guessing that's not a good idea."

"You have to come with me." She said pointedly. "Sesshomaru will learn of Sango's passing by way of Inuyasha and if you remain behind he will begin to suspect."

"Good point. When then?"

"Go and prepare yourself and ask him to let you do so in private. He will not like it, but he will understand when you tell him it is Sango you must go to. And if he asks who you were speaking with, tell him it was an imp you had placed near to keep an eye on her."

"Alright. You'll come to our room?"

"Yes."

Kagome nodded and offered a weak smile before turning on her heel to go and speak to her mate while Death watched with a morose expression. When she got back to the practice grounds, she beckoned Sesshomaru to join her.

He quirked a brow as he approached then frowned when he detected her sadness. "What is wrong?"

"It's Sango." She wiped at her watering eyes. "I have to go."

"How can you be sure?"

"You mean aside from the fact her soul has begun calling to me?" She sighed. "I ordered an imp to keep an eye on her and he just came to tell me that it's time. I have to go."

Sesshomaru studied her for several moments. "Very well."

"Will you stay with Kazuki?" She stopped him from taking her arm to lead her to the shiro.

"You do not wish for me to accompany you to our room?" He asked curiously.

"I… just need some time alone right now." She replied apologetically. "Please understand, she was my best friend back then and I haven't gotten a chance to get to know her at all this time around. This is something I just have to do."

He studied her a moment longer then nodded and released her arm. "We will be here when you return."

She offered a small smile then turned her attention to Kazuki. "I have to go for a little while and I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"Alright mother." He said. Sure he was only five years old, but Kagome and Death had explained everything to him as soon as he was old enough to understand. And since they'd extracted a promise from him not to tell his father, they weren't worried about him knowing of the things she did. Besides, a time would come when Death would need to start teaching him the art of necromancy so he'd have to know it all sooner or later anyway.

She smiled and winked at him then headed for their home on her own while her son did his best to distract his father once more.

When she was changed into her Death personae as the clothes had been duplicated when she'd split her soul in two, she moved to stand on the balcony to await her other half.

"I will shield you and make myself visible so he can see me leave." She said the moment she'd appeared.

"Alright."

"Come." She wrapped an arm around her living half and put a shield around her to prevent anyone from detecting her, and once they were ready she took to the sky.

They both spotted Sesshomaru as they flew over head and knew he was watching while Kazuki's attention was turned away. Death offered a wave, then used her superior speed to vanish from sight.

…

When they reached the outskirts of Edo, Death found a clearing to set Kagome down then turned to look at her. "Wait here while I go and collect her soul. And after we will return to speak to her."

Kagome nodded then took a seat on a fallen tree to wait for her return as Death turned on her heel and headed for her dearest friends hut.

_'This promises to be interesting.'_ Death mused as she followed the ever increasing pull from Sango's soul. _'__I only hope she has truly come to grips and can accept this for what it is. She is smart and she will understand.'_

By this time, Sango had been bedridden for days and her family knew it was only a matter of time before Death came to claim her. Her family had already said their goodbyes, but they remained by her side along with Kikyou and Inuyasha.

Out of all of them, Kikyou was the only one to see her when she appeared and after sucking in a breath, she bit her lip as tears wound their way down her cheeks.

"Take heart Kikyou, she will find peace in the afterlife and one day she will be reunited with Miroku." She murmured.

She nodded then took her mates hand. "It's time, she's here."

Inuyasha's head snapped up at that so he might look around. "How come I can't see or hear her?"

"Because she doesn't wish you to." She squeezed his hand. "Please just let it go, she is here for no one else but Sango."

He bit back the words he wanted to say as he slumped. "There's nothing she can do?"

"Only provide her a relief that we can't." She glanced at each of her friends' children as she spoke, hoping that they could understand.

"Goodbye mother." Her eldest sniffled before placing a kiss on an aged hand. "May you find peace in your next life."

"She will." Death promised, nodding to Kikyou in appreciation as she relayed her words. After that, the time for comforting the living was over. It was time to comfort the dead. "Come to me."

Though the living failed to notice the small orb of light as it was pulled free of Sango's chest, it was impossible to miss the signs that she had passed. Her breath had been rattling in her lungs since she'd taken ill and the moment it had stilled, they knew she was gone.

Death clasped the orb in her hand, inclined her head to Kikyou, then turned on her heel and left so they might mourn her passing. Her own features remained blank as she made her way back to the clearing where her living half awaited and once Kagome spotted her, she released the orb and directed her will.

Kagome climbed to her feet then watched as the orb took the shape and form of her friend then waited for her to get a good look around until her sights landed on both of them.

Sango frowned in confusion as she looked each of them over until understanding dawned. "Kagome?"

"Hello Sango." They both said, startling her.

"But- I don't- all this time-" She shook her head as her thoughts ran rampant.

"We would have told you if we could." Kagome said.

"But it is not the place of a mortal to know the identity of Death." Her counterpart said.

"I think you'd better start from the beginning right this minute." She demanded then blinked. "Wait, I was sick… wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were." Kagome bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears.

"You are a smart woman Sango, do not play dumb now." Death chided.

She shook her head then lifted her hands to find they were not solid and instead made up of blue light. "I'm dead?" She asked in disbelief.

"We wouldn't be here otherwise." Kagome said softly.

"Come and take a seat and we will explain everything."

Sango eyed them warily for a moment, then huffed as she took a seat to listen to their story. It was long in the telling and nearly too much for her to take in all at once. After they finished, she turned her gaze to the grass to think it all over.

"Do you understand?" Death asked.

"Oh I understand alright, it's just that…" She shook her head. "It all seems so impossible."

"Considering the events of your life, it really should not be all that surprising." She mused.

"It's still kind of hard for us too, if that makes you feel any better. Even more so now that we split our soul in half." Kagome plucked a long shoot of grass and began to twirl it between her fingers. "But we've learned to make do with what we have."

"But... why?"

"Because it was the only option we could live with." Death shrugged.

"All this time I've hated my best friend." She shook her head then buried it in her hands. "Oh, how can you ever forgive me for that?"

"Because we understand how it works." Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder. "We knew the time would come when we would be able to tell you everything and if it meant enduring your hate while you lived, then it was worth it."

"The living always hate the things they do not understand, but there is little to be done for it." Death said. "If it had not been forbidden I would have told you, though if you had not repressed the memory of what it had been like to die, you could have seen me just as Kikyou does."

"It was such a horrible memory that I couldn't bear to think about it." She admitted. "But if I had known it was you…"

"Hey now none of that." Kagome chided. "It's alright Sango, I also remember what it was like to die and that was something I couldn't bring myself to think on either."

"I still feel awful."

"It is in the past, so leave it there." Death said. "And the time to ferry you to the afterlife quickly approaches."

"I don't suppose I could see Miroku again, could I?" She asked hesitantly.

"He is not Miroku any longer, but if you wish to see the form he is in now, I will take you." Death said.

"I think I would like that but… will we ever be together again?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Though waiting will be the hardest part."

"It already seems like I've been waiting forever." She smiled sadly. "But If you're sure I'll see him again, then I think I can wait a little longer."

"You will, now come and I will take you to see Miroku in his new form."

"What about you?" Sango asked Kagome as Death climbed to her feet.

"I will return her to the shiro before we go and tend to your business." Death said. "As it is, she cannot come with us to the afterlife."

"And if I'm gone much longer, Sesshomaru will start to worry." Kagome climbed to her feet as well.

Sango nodded as she joined them, and once Death had a good grip on them she took to the sky with the intent of carrying out her duty.

When they returned to the shiro, Death deposited Kagome in their sitting room before taking Sango to see Rin's eldest as he sparred against Shippo.

"He doesn't look anything like Miroku." Sango murmured as she watched the boy shake tousled brown locks out of his eyes.

"Nor would he, this is a new life for him." Death said, then frowned as something twanged inside. Deciding whatever it was could be handled later, she shook it off and turned her attention back to Sango. "But watch."

Sango tilted her head to the side to watch the boy for several moments until he paused and turned to stare directly at her in confusion. "Can he see me?"

"No, but his soul recognizes yours and knows that you are near." She smiled faintly. "If you had not noticed, you and Miroku were destined for each other and so your souls call out in hopes of being able to come together. It has happened over countless lifetimes and will continue until the end of time."

"Do we always end up together?"

"Not always. But when you do, your souls sing."

"Hey Sora what's going on?" Shippo finally asked, drawing all three of their attention to him.

"Sorry Shippo, I thought I felt something." He shook his head and settled into his stance once more.

"Feh, maybe your 'nee-chan' is lurking around here somewhere." He snorted.

"Come on, Shippo you know she can't help what she is." He rolled his eyes in a familiar manner. "Now let's go, I'm going to kick your butt."

"Says you."

"Shippo can't know, can he?" Sango asked sadly.

"No, he cannot." She took her by the arm and began to lead her away. "Someday he will and then all will be well."

"It must be so hard."

"Not so hard as you may think. After all, I have been given a second lease on life as thanks for performing this duty. And while this half only gets a few moments at a time with our son, it is enough." She replied, smiling wryly. "Kagome and I are connected, as you well know, so through her I get to experience the rest."

"I'm so sorry about all the hurtful things I said to you back when Miroku died." She said apologetically.

"Come now, I know you did not really mean them and that it was an extenuating circumstance for you." She chided. "I assure you I am quite accustomed to bearing the brunt of people's hatred and sorrow. Besides, knowing that I will be given a chance to have this final conversation with each of you makes it bearable."

"What did you and Miroku talk about?"

"I apologize, but I never share the conversations I have had with other souls." She said. "They were meant for me and me alone, I hope you understand."

"I do, and it's alright." She smiled, then sighed reflexively. "I suppose it's time for me to go?"

"That it is, and do not worry for your family. I will continue to keep an eye on them."

"Thanks for that. I can't imagine my passing will be easy for them."

"They will get through it and before long the sorrow will fade. That does not mean they will ever forget about you, and you will feel it in your soul when they spare a few moments here and there to think about you while in the afterlife."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." She pulled her to a stop and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You were my best friend during my first life and I will never be able to thank you for staying by my side no matter the situation. And know that if I could have spared Miroku and your daughter, I would have done so. You deserved to have a good life after all the hardship you endured during the hunt for Naraku. You will never know how sorry I am that it was beyond my powers."

Sango smiled softly at that. "It really wasn't so bad. True I missed them with everything I had, there were still several moments filled with happiness and I lived a full life. So don't beat yourself up. I understand now and it's alright."

Death smiled then pulled her into a hug. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you to." She murmured while returning it.

After a moment, Death released her then call…ed her scythe to cut an opening into the afterlife. "Go on now, your peace awaits you."

"Take care." She offered another smile then waved before turning to step into the portal.

Death watched as she vanished from sight before the portal closed and for several moments all she could do was stare at empty space while she and Kagome mentally supported one another.

Before long they were both distracted by the earlier disturbance and as soon as they realized what it was, Death reached into her sleeve to retrieve the vial. But the moment she held it up to discover it was empty, panic set in.

Quick as lightning she was spinning on her heel while calling her power forth to carry her to the realm of the Kami, but she'd barely managed to begin when the pull became insistent and she realized they'd run out of time. And before she knew it, she was flying through the air to be reunited with her living half.


	46. Her Secret is Revealed

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The moment Sesshomaru detected Kagome's return, he made his way to their chambers to check on her. He found her leaning against the balcony rail as she stared at nothing, her attention completely absent to the world around her as a few tears wound their way down her cheeks.

He stilled in his approach, and simply watched as she internalized over something he doubted he'd ever understand. He knew she and the slayer had been close in her first life and she'd always regretted not being able to reconnect with her this time around.

As it was, he was surprised she'd returned as quickly as she had, but then he supposed it wouldn't do to keep a soul from entering the afterlife for any great length of time.

Finally she seemed to shake herself from her daze, then gasped as her hand rested over her heart while she gripped onto the rail with her other hand to keep her balance.

"Kagome what is wrong?" He frowned and quickly closed the distance.

"Sesshomaru!" She gaped at him with wide eyes. He watched as her mouth worked for several moments then quicker than the blink of an eye she was getting yanked away by an invisible force.

His eyes widened as he took off after her, not stopping to think what could be the cause of it, only intent on getting her back. With the way she was flying through the air, it looked as though an invisible hand had wrapped around her waist to tug her along so she was facing him and no matter what he did or how much power he used, he couldn't get close enough to snatch her to safety.

Her features were pinched, though she seemed to be in no real distress. _'What is going on?'_ He thought, while ideas ran so rampant that he couldn't make heads or tails of them. But the moment he glanced past her, his thoughts came to a screeching halt and his heart nearly lodged itself in his throat.

For not only was there another version of Kagome headed directly towards them, but she seemed to be under the same effects as his Kagome. Only instead of being pulled, she was being pushed so he could see her features just as clearly and she was staring at him with wide eyes laced with panic.

Time seemed to move to a crawl as the two Kagome's headed straight for each other but the moment they impacted, time sped up and enough force was released to send him flying off course. He managed to control his descent by flipping, then bracing himself as he hit the ground feet first before sliding back until he came to a stop.

He looked up just in time to watch as the now singular version of Kagome in her guise as Death hit the ground with enough force to create a crater on impact. And once the dust had settled, he darted over to her side.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded as she struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. No sooner had the words left his mouth, did all kinds of internal warnings go off and he discovered that because the bond had been so weakened over time, their collision had snapped it.

She sucked in a useless breath as she attempted to regain her wits, for splitting her soul was nothing compared to it being reunited so forcefully. Her mate grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her like a rag doll did nothing but make matters worse.

"You will explain to me what is going on right now." He growled.

"Give- minute." She managed to get out.

He ground his teeth in irritation as he let her go, stepping back to glare down at her. "Make haste in sorting yourself out woman, for my tolerance is well past the breaking point and I **_will_** know what it is you have done."

She shook her head and forced herself into some semblance of control then began explaining everything that had happened. "…You have to understand I was at my wits end and needed to do something. And I would have told you, but I was forbidden from doing so."

"Do you realize that this is the reason the bond was weakened?" He growled. "And thanks to that, it was not strong enough to handle the reunion of your soul."

"What do you mean?"

"Our bond has snapped and we are no longer mates." His tone was so harsh and cold that she couldn't help but shiver.

"Sesshomaru please, you have to believe me I never meant for that to happen." She scrambled to her feet but the moment she approached him, he growled ferociously and she flinched. "I did it for us, so we could be together while carrying out my duty at the same time. I didn't know it was going to affect the bond and when I asked the Kami they said it was a side effect but it should strengthen the longer I was split. They assured me this couldn't happen."

"Then it seems you have been lied to, just as I have." He spat while clenching his fists at his side.

"Please, I didn't want to lie to you." She pleaded. "But I did what was best for us."

"Making decisions without first discussing them with me is **_not_** what is best for us." He snarled. "You have countermanded everything it means to be mates by keeping secrets from me while making choices that would affect the outcome of our union."

"What are you saying?" She asked shakily while her heart began to break.

"I cannot trust you anymore." He raged, and each word hit her like a physical blow. "As such, I cannot be certain I want such a deceitful creature around my son and heir."

"What! You can't keep me from him, he's my son too!" By this time, true panic was setting in.

Sesshomaru darted forward to grab her by the neck before lifting her up by it until their noses were almost touching. "Watch me."

"Sesshomaru please." She cried while gripping onto his arm. "Please don't do this."

"As I cannot kill you and your living guise is required to keep the treaty viable, I will tell the other lords that I have sent you to live with my mother." He snarled. "And if you want what is best for my son, then you will present yourself to Ah-Un so he might take you there in a timely fashion. There you will remain for the rest of eternity to ensure the treaty remains intact, and where I will not have to look at you. Believe me, if it was not necessary to hide the fact our bond has been broken I would do away with you completely, but as it is you are needed."

"But he's a necromancer, he'll need training!"

"No, from this moment on my son will have nothing to do with you or your despicable talents!" He thundered. "You brought this on yourself and by Kami, you will live with it or I will do whatever I can to ensure their lives as well as yours will be a living hell for the rest of eternity."

She blinked her eyes to clear them of tears but it was in vain because they kept falling. "Sesshomaru-"

"I grow tired of your prattling. Return to the shiro and gather your things." He let her go and watched as she crumpled to the ground, then turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving her to stare after him.

Finally she curled into a ball and let her tears flow free while she grabbed handfuls of grass and tore at them. '_How did this all go so wrong so quickly? What can I do?'_

Knowing he was completely serious in doing as he had promised, she could do nothing more than retreat to their chambers to shift to her living guise and change. Her tears refused to stop falling as she tucked her Shinigami clothes into the bottom of a pack before moving to pack whatever else she felt she would need. And when a distraught Jaken appeared to collect her, her heart finally shattered into a million pieces.

_'I should__'__ve told him.'_ She thought sorrowfully as she shouldered the pack and followed him. _'It wasn__'__t supposed to be like this, we were supposed to be happy.'_

They'd only just gotten to the door when a ruckus down the hall stopped her in her tracks and she turned to find her son barreling down on her so without stopping to think, she dropped to her knees to catch him.

"Do not go." He mumbled against her neck as he clutched onto her.

"I'm so sorry Kazuki, I never meant for any of this to happen." She sobbed. "And I promise I'll do what I can to make things better."

"But-" He never got the chance to finish for Sesshomaru had appeared to rip him away from her. "No, let me go. Mother!"

"Kazuki!" She tried to reach for him, but only succeeded in tipping forward as Sesshomaru hauled him back. "Please Sesshomaru, please don't do this!"

"Silence wench!" He snarled. "You brought this on yourself."

She bit her lip and turned sorrowful eyes on her son. "I'm so sorry."

"No, stop." He begged as she struggled to her feet. "Don't go mama!"

"Leave." Sesshomaru demanded while ensuring he had a good grip on his son.

"I'll figure it out." She promised her son. "Until then, know that I love you and I'll think about you every day I'm gone."

"I love you too, mama." He sniffled while attempting to free himself once more.

She smiled shakily then turned on her heel to follow Jaken to where Ah-Un was waiting in the courtyard. Kazuki watched after them until they were gone, then with a trick his other mother had taught him, he twisted to wrench himself free from his fathers already loosening hold.

"Know this." He growled while glaring at his father though it was hardly imposing as his growl was still weak. "Until you bring my mother back, I will hate you, and I want nothing to do with you."

"In time you will come to see that this is for the best." He replied stoicly.

"You're an idiot!" He exclaimed, tearing off down the hall.

Sesshomaru watched after him for several moments before retreating to his study. Once he was ensconced inside his true anger finally broke free and in no time at all the room was in shambles.

**…**

Sesshomaru's honored mother had been furious to find she was being forced to watch after his human mate, but at the same time she knew there was nothing to be done for it. So, she had the woman instilled in a set of rooms as far away from her own as possible.

Kagome didn't much care what the lady thought about her, nor did she care what she did. Instead, she used the opportunity the enforced exile presented to shift to her alternate state before making her way to the realm of the Kami.

Forest was there and obviously waiting for her, but before she could speak, Death beat her to it.

"Did you know this would happen?" She ground out.

"I am afraid not child." She said sympathetically. "Everything was going so well that we never thought something like this could happen."

"There was still some potion left in that bottle after the last time I took it." She said, effectively surprising Forest. "Someone ensured the rest of its contents would vanish before I realized it was too late."

"I will look into it." She vowed.

"As for everything else?"

"We are working to guarantee the treaty will remain intact, though I am sure things will be a bit more difficult from here on out." She said. "And since your mate's mother will do her best to ignore and all but forget about you, it will be easy for you to tend to your other duties."

"He is not my mate anymore, and I assume you will be aiding the lady and her vassals in forgetting I am there?"

"Yes." She said. "Take heart Kagome, we will do everything we can to help you get your family back."

"What is the point? For surely something else will go wrong somewhere along the line." She said bitterly. "And I am not Kagome, I am Death's Mistress."

"What about your son?"

"Sesshomaru can think to bar me from him till the cows come home, as I am Death he will never even know I am there and I **_will_** teach my son what it means to be a necromancer." She swore.

"But wouldn't that only make certain he will never trust you again?"

"Kazuki knows to keep his mouth shut and I cannot imagine he is overly eager to please his father." She smirked mirthlessly. "He has chosen and so I must now choose as well, and I will always choose my son. He is the brightest light in either of my lives."

Forest knew she was doing her best to bottle up her emotions concerning her mate and she knew that only reconciliation would bring them to the fore once more. At the same time, she knew it would be harder for her to cope with in her mortal state so assumed she would be donning the mantle of Death as often as she could.

"Alright, I understand." She finally said.

"Then if there is no more business to discuss I shall be on my way. I do have a duty to perform after all."

Forest nodded in understanding then watched as she left before heading for her own corner of their realm. _'What being could do this?' _She had a feeling she already knew, but as they were on even footing, there was nothing she could do save for one thing. _'I must send a message to Amaterasu-sama and inform her as to what has happened. I only hope that her other duties aren__'__t so occupying that she can come quickly to rectify this wrong.'_

**…**

As promised, the Kami made sure the Lady and her vassals remained largely unaware of Kagome and her whereabouts, allowing her to don her Shinigami mantle to perform her duty. It made dealing with Sesshomaru's treatment of her easier to bear, though it wasn't long before word spread of her living half's exile. And soon, it was the talk of the land.

It was irritating, but there wasn't much she could do about it other than keep a close eye on the proceedings to ensure the treaty remained intact. And when Sesshomaru met with the Shogun, she couldn't help but eavesdrop to learn what his reasoning was for sending her away.

"My daughter has dishonored you in some way?" Tokugawa asked once greetings were out of the way.

"She thought to hide things from me that could have threatened my heir." He intoned, his stoic and unfeeling mask firmly in place. "Do not ask what it was she was keeping secret, for as a human you would not understand."

Tokugawa eyed him a moment, then nodded. "My apologies that she has failed to perform her duties to the letter."

"It is of no consequence."

"I trust the treaty will remain intact despite this situation?"

"Yes."

After that she checked out and used the opportunity Sesshomaru's absence provided to check in on her son. Luckily, he was in his room alone, so she felt it safe enough to drop her concealment. The moment he detected her, he rushed into her outstretched arms.

"I miss you." He mumbled.

"And I you." She closed her eyes and ran a hand over his pewter colored locks.

"I take it I'm not supposed to tell father you're here?" He asked once he'd pulled away to look at her.

"While I'm loath to keep even more secrets from him, I'm afraid I don't have a choice right now." She said regretfully. "But I will not tolerate being banned from you completely, no matter what he's decreed on the subject."

"Why don't you just kick his butt?"

She couldn't help but laugh before pulling him into a hug again. "Oh my son, if only it were that easy."

"What about your other half?" He asked.

"Here sit down and I'll explain what happened."

Once he was seated on her lap, she told him what had happened to land them in their current situation. And after she finished, he craned his head to peer up at her.

"I'm sorry mama."

"You do not have anything to apologize for Kazuki, it was my own fault for not telling him in the first place." She said. "Now, since we do not have a lot of time, how about you tell me what you have been learning while I have been gone."

He told her everything that he'd been doing in her absence, and that Rin had been very upset when she discovered Sesshomaru had sent her away.

"He told her to butt out of his business and has been avoiding everyone ever since." He finished.

"I can't say I'm surprised, he always did like to keep his emotions hidden and only let them out where others can't see." She sighed, turning her attention to the door. "Someone comes, so I must be on my way."

"Alright, I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it." She winked and planted a kiss on his head as she set him down then vanished before she could be detected.

She knew she should just leave then but opted to take a bit of time to seek Rin out so she could explain everything to her. The woman had been surprised to say the least, but she told her she understood.

"I know your position doesn't always allow for filling the rest of us in on your plans." She said sympathetically. "At the same time I'm glad it was you all along and that I got to know you all over again."

"Thank you." She smiled. "And now, I must leave."

"I promise I won't say anything to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Perhaps that would be for the best until he can come to terms with this and cool down enough for me to speak to him rationally."

Rin nodded, then bid her farewell. Once she'd left the shiro, she returned to the floating castle to make sure she wasn't missed.

…

Over the course of the next few years, Death spent as much time with her son as she was able to and succeeded in training him in the art of necromancy, while being sure to warn him that he should not use it recklessly. But even though he was only ten years old, he was much more mature than his age and promised to be careful with his powers.

In all that time, she never got a chance to talk to Sesshomaru. Each time she attempted to approach him, he would snarl and reinstate his previous vow. She couldn't help but be irritated about the whole thing, all things considered, but at the same time she knew he was still hurting over her deception.

_'For pretending to be so emotionless, he feels things so very deeply.'_ She mused as she went about her way after another such encounter. _'I guess it is no surprise that it is taking so long for him to come to grips with it.'_

What she failed to consider however, was the fact that his feelings were being influenced by a certain Kami to ensure they would not get back together. For that simply would not do, as she was exactly where he wanted her to be. And, since Amaterasu-sama had yet to make an appearance to check in on things, he opted to use the advantage of their separation to the fullest.

It was shortly after they'd been separated for six years that he reasoned the best way to bring her to heel was by seeing to the disposal of those who kept her tied to humanity. After a time of putting his plans together, he began taking the first steps to weed them out, starting with the weakest of them all.

**…**

**A/N: **Yeah so things are about to get super angsty, just to warn you. But this is a story about death and all that it entails, so don't be to surprised lol. And you can hate me for what I just did and what I'm about to do, I kind of hated myself when I was writing it lol. Also if you hadn't noticed, my writing style has changed yet again, but I think it's for the better. I just need to get my beta to go back and edit the rest of the story to make it all as awesome. And I've pretty much killed any filler chapters and am now getting straight to the point so like I said, there's not a whole lot left. I've got a few more chapters still being beta'ed and plan on getting the rest done by the end of next week, so stay tuned and please drop a review!**  
**


	47. Rin and Reconciliation

******A/N: **In this chapter you will come to discover that splitting her soul had a rather unique affect on her, in that the two halves are now present even though they only share one body. When either Kagome or Death says 'we' they are talking simultaneously, and when one or the other says 'I' it means she is talking about a decision she made on her own (Ex. Death made the decision to split her soul so when she talks about it, she says 'I' and not 'we'.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **still don't own.

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

The first time Sesshomaru knew something was wrong with his ward was when he detected the subtle shift in her scent. And since his mate was no longer at his side, he was forced to seek out a healer to tell him what was wrong with her.

"There is nothing that I can find to signify she is ill Sesshomaru-sama." The aged woman said apologetically.

"I feel fine." Rin pressed.

"Your scent would suggest otherwise." He intoned.

"Well, I'll stick around for awhile and perform regular check-ups, but other than that there is not much I can do."

"Very well."

But as the days turned into weeks it was obvious that something was very wrong with her. For shortly after the first trip to the healer, Rin began to lose her appetite. Before long she was growing increasingly exhausted and soon spent the majority of her time sleeping.

And in all that time, Death failed to show up to tell him what was wrong with her. He supposed it was his own fault for that, but he wasn't so sure there was anything she could do anyway.

He wasn't above admitting that he missed her terribly and life seemed pointless in her absence. His son had also kept his promise to hate him until he agreed to return her, so their conversations and time spent together were stilted and awkward. But, what she had done was a serious blow to his pride and it was not an easy thing to get over. Sure he'd come a long way from the cold and unfeeling being he'd once been, but that did not make the sting of her betrayal any easier to bear.

Finally, when it was apparent that his ward was in a headlong rush to meet her grave, he took Tenseiga in hand and summoned her.

"I wondered how long it would take before you finally decided to summon me." She said right on the heels of his summoning, causing him to start in surprise.

"How long have you been here?" He frowned.

"Do you really think I could bear to be anywhere else during this time?" She asked softly. "They do not know, so please do not be angry with them."

He straightened to his full height then relaxed his grip on his fang. "You cannot do anything?"

"Do you not think I would have already done so if I could?" She asked pointedly then turned her gaze to the door. "She has a sickness that cannot be cured."

"How long?" He asked after a moment of digesting that.

"A matter of weeks." She murmured.

"So soon?"

"It is an aggressive illness, but do not worry, it is not contagious so the others are safe."

"I see." He moved to take a seat behind his desk to put some distance between them because the urge to take hold and never let her go was simply too great just then. "From the reports I have given by my mother it seems you confine yourself to your rooms more than anything."

"Kagome is not welcome there." She shrugged. "And it gives me ample time to perform my duty as she has become no more than the symbol to uphold the treaty. Besides, she does not like to be alone and would rather I take the time to carry out our duty."

"You can communicate with her?" He asked curiously.

"When Amaterasu-sama granted me my second life, she took advantage of the fact my soul is so large and split us internally." She explained. "We were not fully made aware of it until we split our soul, however, and ever since that happened the barriers originally separating our minds have begun to erode. We were not even aware of that part for quite some time, as our thoughts usually coincide with one another. It was only recently we have developed a standing link between us."

"I see." He said absently as his thoughts turned inward. "So you were truly aware of everything she did?"

"Of course, it was a way of enabling me to partake in her life just as it enabled her to partake in my duty." She said. "It was very effective in that we accomplished twice as much in half the time with very little stress. Not only that, but it permitted you to have your mate and a mother to your son without the fear of her being called away to handle the matters delegated to me unless it was absolutely necessary. For example, she was required when it came time for Sango to pass into the next life."

"You did not intend for the spell to end." He said as understanding set in.

"It was not supposed to happen like that." She sighed as she made her way to peer out the window. "But certain forces made it happen to guarantee you would send us away."

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because this way I am truly at the disposal of the powers that be." She turned back to arch an eyebrow at him. "We both played into one of their hands quite nicely, and even though nothing has been declared officially we are not idiots and have come to figure it out."

"Explain." He demanded.

"There is a certain Kami that has been struggling to make certain I return to my 'proper place' in the scheme of things." She smiled, though it held no emotion. "In fact, he is the one who gave me the potion to begin with and I believe he is the one who tampered with the bond to prevent it from strengthening like it was supposed to."

"Why did you not tell me this beforehand?" He demanded.

"Because I only recently put it all together, and you were not exactly welcoming." She sighed and shook her head. "If there is one downside to being split in two, it was that my senses were not as quick to pick up on the deception in time. But Kagome and I have spent several hours as of late mulling it all over and believe we have finally found all the answers."

"Who is this Kami?"

"It does not matter, as there is nothing you can do about it." She arched an eyebrow. "In fact no one can, save for Amaterasu-sama and as it is she is occupied with other matters at the moment. Given time, we are certain she will return and see to it he is punished for his transgression."

"And in the meantime?"

"I will stay nearby to keep an eye on Rin, then return to my duty once it is done." She shrugged.

"Can…" He trailed off then huffed. "Can you not split your soul again?"

"For what purpose?" She asked curiously.

"I have had ample time to ponder over everything that has happened these past six years." He began somewhat hesitantly. "For a long time, I allowed myself to be blinded by my anger but recently have come to see beyond it to consider everything logically. My treatment of you was harsh and unacceptable and I handled myself poorly when I realized the bond had been broken. I suppose you could say that I ove-reacted, and did not stop to consider everything before sending you away."

She blinked in surprise at that, then turned her attention back to the view. "The spell was a one time thing and cannot be performed again."

"I see." He couldn't stop his shoulders from slumping slightly.

"Perhaps it was always meant to be this way." She murmured. "It is not the place of the deceased to attempt to live a life in the realm of mortals. And even if all of this had not happened, I cannot help but think something else would have transpired to pull us apart."

"Speak plainly." He demanded.

"I am Death's Mistress and have several duties to perform, and while our being together has been destined from the start, something has always happened to keep it from being so." She replied, effectively surprising him. "Perhaps there is something even greater destined to be and in order for it to come about, it is necessary for us to be torn apart."

"We are destined for each other?" He asked, amber orbs widening minutely.

"Amaterasu-sama probably would not be happy with me for telling you that." She said dryly. "But yes, we are. She also told me that each time life has cycled, something has always come about to insure we were kept apart."

Sesshomaru studied her for several moments before shaking his head. "I am not certain I understand you."

"That is alright, I did not expect you to, as it is something you cannot hope to comprehend on this plane." She said, then cocked her head to the side as a thoughtful look crossed her features. "I wonder though… could he be behind it?"

"Pardon?" Since she'd spoken so lowly he hadn't caught her words.

"It is nothing." She waved it off. "Now if it is alright with you, I think I will go and spend some time with Rin."

"I will accompany you." He said. "Though I should warn you, Kazuki is with her."

"That is fine and he will not be alarmed." She replied, arching an eyebrow when he frowned. "Really, did you think I would let anyone keep me from my son? I do not care how many threats you issue or how many promises you make, nothing could ever hope to stop me from that."

Knowing he probably deserved that, he shook it off. "I had not considered it."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "You are the great and terrible Sesshomaru-sama, and heaven forbid anyone even **_think_** about countermanding your orders. You are lucky I was as disoriented as I was when the halves of our soul collided. or I would have reminded you exactly who it was you were dealing with."

He couldn't help but wince internally at that. Apparently being mated to her living half for so long, he had managed to forget just who she really was. "Why did you not immediately after you sorted yourself out?"

"Because as it was, we knew you were upset and deserved some time to figure it out." She shrugged. "And now that we are back in one piece, we needed some way to be able to slip away and since Kagome is ignored almost completely, it provided an exceptional opportunity to tend to my business."

"I see."

"We will finish discussing this later." She said as they neared Rin's room and before Sesshomaru could reach out to pull the screen open, someone did so from the inside.

"Mother." Kazuki blinked in surprise before grinning as he darted forth to wrap his arms around her waist. "You came."

"You couldn't have kept me away with superglue and duct tape." She teased as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Can you do anything?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, my son." She said apologetically. "For as much power as I have, this is something that is beyond my skill."

"It's alright, I understand." He smiled up at her, then pulled back and tugged on her hand. "Come on, Rin's been missing you."

"And I have been missing her." She allowed him to pull her into the room while Sesshomaru remained behind to watch.

_'Her speech pattern reverted the moment Kazuki appeared and now she sounds more like her living half.'_ He noted. Nor did he fail to realize that when she was dealing with him, her patterns were proper, which meant he'd been dealing completely with Death's Mistress.

"I really hope you aren't right on time." Rin said softly after her nee-chan had hugged her.

"You have some time left." She smiled sorrowfully. "And I wish there was something I could do but-"

"No it's alright." She smiled and patted her hand. "You forget, I know how these things work."

"Of course." She smiled then turned her attention as little Kagome tugged on her sleeve.

"Are you going to take mama to see papa?" She asked softly.

"Soon." Kagome wrapped an arm around her, then turned her attention to her brothers. "You'll get some more time to spend with her before then."

"It won't hurt, will it?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"Of course not." She promised.

"Nee-chan, will you tell us a story?" Ryo asked.

"What story would you like to hear?" She asked in surprise.

"How about the one where our mama met our papa," Sora suggested.

Death turned her gaze to Rin to get a nod. "Alright then I will tell you how your mother and father met."

Once the children were settled comfortably around their mother and Kazuki was nestled under her arm, she began the tale of how Rin had met Kohaku. Granted it wasn't the most pleasant of stories, but the children had heard all about the hunt for the jewel shards over the years, so they weren't frightened.

Out of everyone who knew her, Rin and her children were the only ones to have been told that she was also the living Kagome that had come into their lives. And since they knew how important it was to keep the secret, they kept their mouths shut.

"…And the rest is for another day." She trailed off once she was sure they were asleep.

"You've always had a remarkable gift for telling stories nee-chan." Rin smiled tiredly.

"Well I do my best." She said lightly. "Now try and get some sleep, we will talk later."

She nodded in understanding then closed her eyes, and within moments she was fast asleep. Death remained seated for some time after then shook herself from her musings and nudged Kazuki gently to rouse him.

"Come." She murmured.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes then climbed to his feet and trailed after her. Sesshomaru had remained next to the door the entire time and only moved aside so they could emerge before he pulled the screen shut.

"It is time for bed."

"Is mother staying for good?" He asked while eyeing him.

"Why don't I get you tucked in so we can talk?" Death suggested.

He looked from one to the other then slumped. "Alright."

She smiled sorrowfully and rubbed his shoulders before nudging him to get moving.

"I will be in my study." Sesshomaru said.

She nodded her understanding then moved to trail after her son while Sesshomaru retreated to the place he said he'd be. He wanted to go with them but knew now wasn't the time for that, so he quashed the feeling of discontent.

"What's going on?" Kazuki asked once he'd changed into his sleeping attire and crawled into bed.

"I'm afraid things aren't as simple as you'd like them to be." She said regretfully as she perched on the edge and brushed his bangs off his forehead.

"Will you shift?"

"Of course, Kagome would very much like to spend some time with you." She smiled then called her powers back to revert to her living personae.

"It's not that I don't like your other half, because she's my mother too, but I like hearing your heartbeat." He said once the staccato sound reached his ears.

"It's alright, she understands and to be honest, she likes hearing it beat just as much as you do." She smiled.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think your father is going to prevent me from seeing you openly anymore." She said. "And even if he does, Death will not stand for it considering the current situation."

"Good, but I still wish you were coming back."

"Well perhaps I will be able to someday."

"Well I hope it's soon."

"I know, and try not to be too hard on your father. He loves you very much."

"He was supposed to love you too, but that didn't stop him from sending you away."

She blinked and rocked back at that, then sighed and shook her head. "He's never going to send you away Kazuki so you have nothing to fear."

"How can you be sure?"

"Things are different with children than it is compared to significant others." She explained. "You could burn the shiro down and your father would still love you. He may be incredibly cross with you, but he would never send you away."

"I kind of wish he would so I could come and stay with you." He admitted.

"You don't want to come stay with us, you would die of boredom in no time at all." She said wryly. "And besides, I'm not there very often anyway since Death has been using the time in exile to tend to her other duties."

"Oh." He replied. "But your going to stick around until it's time to take Rin, aren't you?"

"We promise we will be here as much as we can." She vowed before kissing him on the forehead. "Now try and get some sleep alright?"

"Alright. I love you."

"We love you too." She smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair to help him fall asleep.

Once he'd fallen into the land of dreams, she stayed with him a few moments longer before silently climbing to her feet and heading for Sesshomaru's study.

The moment the screen was closed, she turned to find him giving her a curious look. "What is it?"

"You have shifted." He noted. "And I hope no one saw you, for there would be a great many questions concerning your choice of attire."

She rocked back and peered down to find she was still in her Shinigami get-up. "Oh damn, I guess I didn't even stop to think about it."

"Why did you revert?"

"Kazuki likes to hear my heartbeat." She smiled wryly, releasing her powers to still it once more.

"I see." He grunted, wishing she hadn't done that since he also liked to hear the sound of her heartbeat, and it had been entirely too long since he'd heard it last.

"Well I suppose I should go and make sure the rest of Japan is faring well while everyone sleeps."

"Do not leave."

She stalled her steps and turned to quirk brow at him. "Why?"

"I would speak with you, if you are willing." He gestured to the cushions placed before his desk.

She eyed him curiously as she moved to take up the lotus position on one of them and once she was settled she gestured. "Well go on then, say what you have to say."

"I would seek a reconciliation between us."

"Oh so you are finally ready to forgive me for trying to make your life easier?" She arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"And to seek your forgiveness for my transgression."

She studied him for several moments and sighed. "Kagome cannot simply up and return, it would raise too many questions and we have been separated for far too long to simply pick back up where we left off."

"I am aware of that." He said. "What I propose is to come and visit to 'check up on you' once Rin has been tended to and use that as a means to an end. No one will think anything of it if I do such a thing, as it is my duty to ensure your wellbeing even if we are not currently together."

"It will take more than one visit." She said pointedly.

"I am aware of that as well."

"And you will bring Kazuki to see us?"

"Perhaps not on the first visit, but I will the second." He agreed.

"We need to think about this."

"What is there to think about?"

"You tossed us aside without any hesitation even **_after_** we had told you why I had done what I did." She said flatly. "What reason do we have to believe you will not do such a thing again?"

"I give you my word-"

"Your word means very little to us considering you have already broken it once, and threatened to make our lives a living hell if we even thought about approaching our son right on the heels of it." She leaned forward as her eyes blazed. "When you entered into this you knew what you were getting yourself into and I warned you that there would be things I could not tell you because you would not understand or I would not be permitted to do so. Not only that, but you agreed to take it into consideration only to turn your back on it the moment you discovered we were hiding something from you."

"You should know better than anyone what breaking a bond would do to an inuyoukai." He snarled. "They are supposed to last for eternity."

"And instead of reinstating it you decided to throw a temper tantrum and broke our heart in the process." She hissed. "You let your emotions cloud your judgment, which is something we never thought we would see for as long as we existed. Of course we understood how it would affect you, but we were only trying to make things easier for everyone."

He blinked and shook his head at that. "I do not know why I reacted as I did, all I can surmise is that the lost of the bond was more painful than I believed it would be."

She studied him for a moment then huffed. "Oh I do not doubt that is the only reason you reacted the way you did."

"Explain."

"I cannot be sure, so I am not going to say anything." She rubbed her forehead with a hand. "Suffice it to say it has to do with the meddling of a certain Kami."

"How can you be certain he is not watching you now?"

"There is another Kami doing her best to keep him occupied." She shrugged. "And since things are going the way he wishes them to, he really has no reason to check in as frequently as he was before."

"So what happens now?"

"We need to think and I need to return to my duties." She gracefully climbed to her feet in one fluid movement. "I will return in the morning and give you our verdict."

"Very well."

She nodded once then vanished to hightail it to the realm of the Kami. _'This split personality is giving me a headache, and I never thought that would be possible.'_

_'Me too when it comes to that.'_ Kagome agreed. '_Do you think Forest can do something so we can activate it when we want then shut a side out depending on what personae we__'__re in?'_

_'I do not know, but I intend to find out.'_

_'Alright, but even if we do manage that, we__'__re still going to have to talk about this thing with Sesshomaru.'_

_'I am aware of that as well.' _Death drawled sardonically.

_'Right, I knew that.'_ Kagome replied sheepishly.

When she arrived, Forest and Water were waiting to greet her and once she was sure they were alone, she turned her attention to them. "Where is he?"

"He is currently occupied with tending to another one of our charges." Water smiled.

"Another Shinigami?" She asked in surprise.

"No, but that is not why you have come." Forest said.

She nodded, then explained the current problem she and her other half were having, and after a time of consideration they agreed that it should be dealt with.

"Great. Now the only question is, can you two do it on your own?"

"Amaterasu-sama gave me the ability to help you in just about every way possible." Forest smiled. "So yes, I can do as you ask."

"Splendid." She sighed in relief, turning her attention to Water to quirk a brow at her. "I thought you were on the other side?"

"You have to understand that we have all been working tirelessly on this for millennia and when Sky approached me with his initial plan, I thought it the best way to go about it all." She explained. "But when Forest told me he was trying to ruin the happiness you so richly deserve, I couldn't allow myself to turn a blind eye any longer."

"I see. And thank you, for your help."

"You are quite welcome." She smiled.

"Alright let us see what I can do here."

In the end, Forest could do nothing but mesh the two personalities together until they were one cohesive unit once more and while Death hadn't been particularly happy with that, she supposed it was for the best.

"I am sure each of your inherent traits will continue to make themselves known depending on what form you are in." Forest said apologetically.

"I understand and it is alright, this is for the best." She smiled a tad cynicaly. "I already had enough problems with one of me in my head and having two, while fascinating, ended up causing me more headaches than not. And I know my counterpart felt the same."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Well as that was my only reason for coming, I suppose I should return to my duty." She inclined her head. "Thank you for your aid."

"You are quite welcome child."

She nodded, pivoting slightly to return to the realm of mortals.

As she did a sweep of the land to confirm all was well where her charges were concerned, she mulled over everything that had transpired within the last twenty-four hours.

Granted her soul was still split so she could transition between personae, but her mind was now a singular unit. That didn't stop her,however, from being able to detect the traits Kagome had possessed while continuing to be aware of her own. Nor did they miss the fact they were currently at odds concerning Sesshomaru's proposal.

She believed it would only end up causing more heartache if they were to get back together and she'd already had several lifetimes' worth of that. But what remained of Kagome urged her to give him a second try. Thankfully, she was no longer able to experience headaches in this form, as they'd been leaking from Kagome's part of their brain. So that was one less worry on her mind.

_'I suppose the only thing to be done is concede. We will give him another chance and use the time to get to know him once more, while continuing to weigh all the pro__'__s and con__'__s of it all.'_ With that decision, she turned on her heel to return to the shiro to speak to him before giving her attention to Rin.

_'She is the reason why I am there in the first place and she deserves to spend the rest of this life the way she wishes. Sesshomaru can wait until that is finished.' _

**…**


	48. My Imouto and Together Again

**A/N: **Ok so I decided to be nice and give you guys another chapter tonight. I'm having a rough time of it and needed a pick me up, and me posting another chapter helps. Just to warn you, the first half is** TISSUE WORTHY! **But since I started it in the last chapter I added more into this one, so the angst won't last long. Also there is a slight** LEMON involved, **it's nothing grand but it's there so I figured I'd warn you all ahead of time. It'll be marked accordingly so you can skip over it if that's not your thing.** And I'm going to say this now, the next chapter is the holy mother of all angst in this story so get ready for it now. **

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.**  
**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Sesshomaru hadn't been happy to find she was willing to agree to meet with him, but was unwilling to make any promises concerning the outcome. He knew now wasn't the time to press however, as his ward required her attention. So he held his tongue.

Death only left when it was vitally important that she do so, otherwise she was never far from Rin's side. Kazuki was also present, though he made no attempts to steal his mother's attention away from the ailing woman. He understood she needed her more.

They spent their time telling stories while musing over the way things had turned out, and on the evening that her soul began to call, her family and friends gathered to say goodbye.

Sesshomaru had summoned Inuyasha and Kikyou, and although they had arrived only three days ago, they nonetheless spent the time wisely and caught up with her.

"I know Sango would be here too, but all things considered I'm willing to bet she's waiting to greet you with her brother in the afterlife." Kikyou smiled tearfully.

"She is." Death said. "She was always very thankful for you being there to help Kohaku through his trials, and I know she was ecstatic when you two were married."

"She was always very kind." Rin murmured breathlessly. "And while I will miss my children, I am happy to know that I will be seeing Kohaku shortly. I have missed him terribly."

"Then let me take you to him imouto." Death whispered.

"I think I would like that." She smiled.

After her children and family said their goodbyes, they stepped aside to watch as Death leaned down and extended her hand.

"Come to me."

In no time at all the small orb was resting in her palm, so she climbed and turned her attention to them. "She is at peace now."

Kikyou nodded while biting her lip as she hugged little Kagome and Ryo tightly to console them. Inuyasha and Shippo shared the same stony expression while Sora did his best to be strong for his younger siblings. Kazuki was just as saddened, but like Sora he was trying not to cry. The last person she looked to was Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but feel her heart reach out to him.

Rin had always been like a daughter to him and she knew how much this was hurting him, though his blank features revealed nothing. Not that they had to where she was concerned, for she knew him that well.

She inclined her head then turned on her heel to vanish through the wall. It was time to tend to her little sister and while they'd had many talks over the years and even more over the last few days, the last conversation was always the best.

"Well that was weird." A younger version of Rin mused once Death had willed her soul to take shape.

"Only you would say something like that." She smiled sadly.

"I hope the kids will be alright." She sighed, never realizing she no longer needed breath.

"They will be fine." She promised.

"So how about you tell me what's keeping you from returning to Sesshomaru-sama." She urged while wrapping her arm around hers as they walked.

"I am not to certain I have it in me to put my heart on the line again." She admitted freely, since there was no one else to hear them. "True there were other forces that aided in the breaking of the bond and true those forces even influenced him to a certain degree, I still cannot help thinking that if he had actually taken the time to listen rationally, then this never would have happened."

"Oh nee-chan, you know Sesshomaru-sama rarely ever does what he's supposed to do." She said pointedly. "It's one of those irritating quirks of his that you wish he would get over, but at the same time you can't help but love him for it."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." She mused.

"What does Amaterasu-sama have to say about it?"

"She is currently in the realm of the gods handling another matter, so she does not yet know what is going on here." She sighed.

"I see. Well take it slow, it's not like you have to jump right back into it." She stated matter of factly. "And whether you believe it or not, I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama has already taken everything into consideration while promising himself he will never do what he did to you again."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I suppose it would be wise to defer to your judgment, as you are the only one who's ever gotten him figured out completely. Kami, not even I in all my Deathly glory have been able to completely understand him."

Rin couldn't help but giggle at that. "He's not that hard to understand once you know what to look for. He's always done as he pleases and as far as emotions are concerned, well he's always been stunted and has never been able to process or handle them properly."

"Truer words were never spoken imouto." She smiled warmly.

"I am glad you didn't let his temper deter you from coming to spend time with me before now." She said. "I've always missed you terribly."

"I am glad too." She smiled. "And I have felt your absence in my life as well. You are the only one next to Kohaku that ever understood me and never judged me for what I am. I know Kikyou tries, but there are times even she has difficulties with it. And for his part, well Sesshomaru has always been very good at forgetting I am not a true occupant of the mortal realm."

"It's another one of those pesky quirks." She giggled for a moment before sobering. "Without you, I never could've survived the loss of my Kohaku. And you will never know how thankful I am for your presence in our lives."

"I know." She pulled her to a stop and smiled down at her. "You deserved to have a good life and I am glad that it was so. Now you will be reunited with your love once more, and I pray to the Kami that your time in the afterlife is filled with happiness."

Rin smiled tremulously, hugging her tightly. "No matter where I end up, I promise I'll never forget you and I can't wait to see you again so you can tell me the story of your life."

Death's eyes slid shut as a single tear worked its way down her cheek while she returned the hug just as fiercely. "I look forward to that day, more than you can possibly imagine imouto."

They embraced a moment longer, when Death nudged her. "Time to go?"

"Yes, Kohaku is waiting for you." She wiped at her eyes, spun and called her scythe to open the portal. And once the initial flash of light faded, she looked beyond the edges of the gateway to find two figures waiting. When they both waved she held a hand up in greeting then turned her attention to Rin.

"Run along now and say hello to your husband." She tilted her head in the direction of the portal.

Rin turned to look and the moment she spotted him, she lit up and took off to run straight into his outstretched arms. Death watched the happy reunion for a moment then raised her hand to shut the entrnce, but stopped when Kohaku's words echoed across the distance.

"Thanks for looking out for her nee-chan."

"You are quite welcome, and now it is your turn to look after her, for me."

"You can count on it."

Death inclined her head, waving her hand to close the portal, and without so much as a second glance she turned on her heel to attend to the soul that had begun calling to her the moment Rin had passed.

**…**

The soul in desperate need was none other than Sesshomaru's and it proved to her how badly he was taking this. She found him in the ruins that had once been his study, but said nothing and simply moved to rest a hand on his bowed head. He reacted automatically by wrapping his arms around her waist while burying his face in her stomach and for a time they remained like that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She finally asked after a time.

"Is she happy?"

"Kohaku and Sango were there to greet her." She soothed. "So yes, she is happy and he will look out for her."

He grunted his understanding then hesitantly asked. "Will you shift?"

She nodded though he couldn't see it and pulled her powers back to revert to her living half. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

"It is not your fault."

"I know, but I also I know you've always loved her like a daughter." She used her free hand to wipe at her watering eyes. "And I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

"Can you ever forgive me for pushing you away?"

"Of course I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean it's so easy to forget." She said softly.

"But Death does not feel that way?"

"I forgot to tell you that the Kami combined our minds again."

He leaned back a bit to peer up at her. "What do you mean?"

"We tried to see if they could put a shield up to give us some privacy from each other but it didn't work." She sighed while running a few strands of his hair through her fingers. "Instead they had to force our minds back together so we're one in the same once more, with the exception of being able to shift personae. Well that, and we each still possess a few traits that become more prominent depending on which side is in control."

"I see."

"So I am Death just as Death is me."

"And yet you will not return." He stated.

"I told you I agreed to meeting with you to see if we can work something out, but no I can't come back just like that." She said. "You hurt me deeply Sesshomaru, and it's going to take me some time to get over that."

"I understand." He sighed. "And it is no less than I deserve."

"What about Rin's children, have they decided on what they want to do?"

"They are moving to Edo with Inuyasha and Kikyou." He finally released her and climbed to his feet. "I am not happy to see them go, but I also understand that it would be painful for them to remain."

"Well they are Higurashi's, so it's only logical they move to Edo sooner or later." She said. "And Sora's already begun training his spiritual powers so it's only a matter of time before he takes up his post as monk. And I'm assuming Kirara will be there to help them."

"Inuyasha said the neko returned shortly after Sango passed." He said. "She was saddened to discover that she was too late but Kikyou told her it was alright and that Sango understood."

"Well her kittens have to be fully grown by now." She mused. "I try to check up on them whenever I can, but it has been awhile since I've been able to do so."

"Whatever the case, I am sure she will want to stick around to make sure Kohaku and Rin's children are well cared for."

"That's my thinking as well." She said, sighing when she felt the internal twinge. "I have to go, someone's about to check up on me at your mothers. It's been awhile since I've made my presence known."

"I will be there in two days time." He said. "After Rin's funeral."

"I'll be there for it." She promised.

He nodded then watched as she reverted to her true form before vanishing from sight, leaving him to deal with the wreckage in his study, and his heart.

…

As promised, Death was there for Rin's funeral but couldn't stay. Sesshomaru's mother had taken a sudden interest in her, no doubt because he'd sent a missive to inform her of his pending arrival.

So as soon as she'd returned, she changed and stashed her Shinigami gear, then made her way to the ladies throne room.

"It took you long enough." She snapped irritably.

"My Lady?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I summoned you over an hour ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought this was the time you wanted me to come." She said sheepishly.

"Stupid girl, I cannot believe you are what my son was forced to mate to keep this alliance with the humans." She huffed. "You are only lucky you managed to produce a pure blooded heir, for if that had not been the case I would have dealt with you the moment you arrived."

"Kill me and the treaty ends."

"A minor inconvenience at most." She waved it off, smirking. "Or do you really believe the humans would not seek another way to continue the peace? I am quite certain your father has another bitch that could just as easily take your place."

"Speak to my mate like that again and I will cut out your tongue." A third voice intoned, forcing both of them to turn their attention to their newest guest.

"Sesshomaru," His mother inclined her head then arched an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you would not be arriving until tomorrow."

"I concluded my business early." He shrugged. "And your missive gave me reason to believe you are mistreating my mate."

"Look at her, she is the epitome of health and has not been mistreated in any way." She gestured.

For her part, Kagome had bowed the moment she laid eyes on him and was now keeping her head down as she fiddled with her sleeves. Sure she knew he was coming, but they were still supposed to be at odds and it wouldn't do to treat him as though they weren't.

"Hn, I will speak with her just the same to ensure all is well."

"By all means."

"I would do so without an audience." He said dryly.

"Oh, very well. I had her put in the suites in the east wing and I am certain you will find her sitting room more than acceptable. I wish to keep the stench of human confined to a bare minimum of places within my home." She leaned back in her throne and began stroking her fur.

Sesshomaru shot her a dark look while Kagome bowed to her before turning to lead the way to her sitting room.

"One of these days I'm going to roll around in a mud pit then run all over this place to infect it with my supposed stench." She muttered once they were out of hearing range.

Sesshomaru couldn't repress his smirk or the rumble of amusement. "I would pay to see that."

"Knock yourself out."

Once they got to her sitting room a servant appeared with a tray of tea, so they waited until Sesshomaru was certain they were alone before speaking.

"I trust you have been treated well when you are here?"

"They treat me just fine." She shrugged. "But I doubt we really need to talk about that all things considered."

"No, I do not suppose we do." He mused before turning serious. "Since you are the one in need of assurances, I would have you take the lead."

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I've forgiven you, but I'm still not sure I'm ready to trust you with my heart again."

"I have given a great deal of thought towards this matter and believe I have come to a solution."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Since I have proven that my word is not as honorable at I once thought it to be, I believe the only thing I can do is make you a promise on my soul that I will never treat you so harshly again."

"No." She shook her head. "I won't let you."

"I was not aware I needed your permission." He said dryly.

"You don't understand, a soul promise is never to be taken so lightly." She told him. "If you were to go back on it, then your soul would be taken to the underworld and trapped for a thousand years of penance."

"This is no small matter Kagome, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get you to see that I am worthy of you once more."

She studied him for several moments, then sighed. "I just can't let you do it, not when there are other forces doing their best to keep us apart."

"I have already upped my vigilance and intend to be prepared to face any challenge the Kami set before me." He said seriously. "You belong with me and from now on I intend to do whatever I can to secure your place by my side."

She turned her gaze to the table while tracing a small scratch in its surface with a finger. "I'm afraid of what can happen if I don't stay where I am in the scheme of things. It would be nothing for the Kami to kill any one of the people I love to punish me, and while he would face serious consequences for his actions it would be small consolation as the deed will have already been done."

"Do not trouble yourself with that." He said. "We are not so weak as to be taken lightly, Kami or no. And I highly doubt he would resort to killing those you love for fear of losing his power. Surely your goddess would strip him of it should he go beyond his station."

"I need to think about it." She replied after a moment.

"Very well, I will return in a few days time." He climbed to his feet. "But before I go, I must speak with my mother to remind her of her proper place in life."

"I might just have to transform so I can watch that." She giggled.

"I would prefer you do not, as I can guarantee a few of my more unsavory traits will be coming to the fore in the process."

"Alright I won't. Just don't kill her huh? I don't feel like ferrying her soul right now." She made a face. "As it is I am still stuck on ferrying Rin's soul and I would like to remember that for a bit longer before I have to perform my duty again."

"I understand." He murmured.

"Besides, if you kill her then I'll get stuck listening to her complain about the indignity of it all before I can get her to the other side." She grinned, while forcing her sorrow to retreat to the confines of her mind.

"And I would rather you not be plagued by that." He smirked.

"Thank you."

With that, he left to put his mother in her place while she turned her attention to other matters. The first and foremost being her conversation with Rin, and the things he'd said to her concerning the Kami.

**…**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sesshomaru returned to speak to her as often as he could and even brought Kazuki to spend some time with her. His mother had been intrigued by her grandson and demanded to be given some time with him, but Kazuki absolutely refused. When she thought to strike him for his insolence, she got her first taste of purification powers.

"You ever dare to lay a hand on my son again, and that will be the least of what I'll do to you." Kagome hissed as she shielded her son from the seething woman.

"You would let your mate treat me like this?" She raged at Sesshomaru.

"You got no less than you deserve woman, and be glad she was the one to exact justice. I would not have been so lenient." He rumbled.

"That is it, I do not care if you do not want her home or not, I want her out of here!" She screeched.

"As that is the reason I have come, it is but a small matter to take her off your hands." He smirked. And it was true, for Kagome had finally agreed to return to the West after four weeks of intense negotiation.

His mother simply huffed and stomped out of the room, while Kagome checked her son over to find he was no worse for the wear. "Alright just let me grab my things and we'll be on our way."

"Sounds good to me." Kazuki grinned.

The shiro's occupants were surprised, yet relieved to see their Lady had returned and Sesshomaru had even gone so far as to invite her friends and Rin's children so they might welcome her back.

**…****Very minor citrus alert****…**

And that night, when all was said and done, he carried her to their chambers to claim her as his mate once more. Afterwards, she lay contentedly in the safety of his arms, tracing patterns on his chest.

"I'm surprised you managed to wait as long as you did." She mused.

"It was quite the nuisance, let me assure you." He rumbled while tangling his fingers in her blue/black locks.

She couldn't help but laugh, scooting up to claim a kiss from him. "Well I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." He smirked, then flipped them around until he was perched over her. "And now it is time to make up for lost time."

She laughed again. Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled him down to kiss him even as he shifted to rest between her legs, sliding into her once more. "Oh how I missed this."

"Hn." He grunted before nipping at her bottom lip. He picked up the pace until they were both panting.

"Sesshomaru!" She moaned as her nails dug into his back, while her ankles locked behind his thighs.

With a snarl he moved even faster until she couldn't take it anymore, and announced her release with a cry. Moments later, he roared as he joined her in ecstasy.

"Keep it up and we'll never get any sleep." She mumbled once he'd pulled out and moved to hold her again.

"We will rest when we are dead." He shrugged.

"That is so not funny."

He chuckled lightly, then planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Go to sleep Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered dreamily.

**…End of Citrus Alert...  
**

In no time at all, it seemed as though she had never even left to begin with, which was just fine where everyone was concerned. And while the shiro seemed bigger since Rin was gone and her children had gone to live with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kagome didn't mind it so much.

She spent as much time with her mate and son as she could and when she wasn't ferrying souls and left to her own devices. She was also doing her best to get Shippo to come around.

In the whole time that she'd been there, she'd never gotten him to warm up to her and while she understood why, she couldn't help but be irritated by it.

"Ooh you are so stubborn!" She squealed in irritation after he'd averted her attempts once more. "Kami, how Kagome could ever get you to do anything is beyond me."

"How do you know Kagome?" He'd popped up so suddenly that she jerked back and promptly landed on her butt.

"Ow." She grumbled while rubbing her hip before shooting him a dirty look. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry. Now, what do you know about Kagome?" He demanded again.

"I know everything." She shrugged. "Sesshomaru and Death's Mistress told me all about her shortly after I came to live here."

"Why?"

"Because they felt it only fair since we share the same name and people had such a hard time saying it at first when they were addressing me." She sighed and used a hand to brush her hair off her face.

"So why do you keep trying to talk to me?" He'd been more than fed up with it and decided the only way he was going to get her to leave him alone, was to find out why she was so interested in him. And once he figured it out, he'd tell her to take a long walk off a short dock before going about his business.

"Because I wanted you to know that I'm not trying to take her place." She said to his surprise. "I know having me around his hard for you, just as it was for Rin and the others. But they've all managed to see past that, and I was hoping that maybe you would too."

"Why?"

"Because I see how alone you are." She told him softly. "And I know you miss her with everything you have. I guess I'd just like you to know that I'm a really good listener and I'm tougher than I look, so you won't hurt my feelings any. So if you ever want to talk… well I'm here."

"It isn't your place to worry about any of us." He said pointedly.

"I know, but I can't help but think your Kagome would want me to, since she can't be here to do it for you." She replied, smiling faintly. "I also happen to be very good at worrying about people, even if I don't know them and vice versa."

Shippo studied her for several moments before shaking his head and sighing. "What is it with girls named Kagome?"

"I couldn't tell you." She giggled. "But is it really so bad? I mean I know you know you'll see her again, so why not try to live life to the fullest so you'll have a lot to tell her when that time comes?"

"I'll think about it." Was all he said before he went on his way.

Kagome watched him go with sorrow shining in her eyes, but she knew she'd done her part and now it was up to him. And shortly after that talk, he seemed to come to some sort of decision, for he would pop up randomly to talk to her.

In the early stages he stuck to the boring and mundane, almost as if he was testing the waters to see how things would go and she handled it with the utmost patience and care. Within three months, he finally began to relax and started opening up to her. Those days were one of the high points of her life and she made sure to take it all in stride while ensuring she savored every moment of it.

Later on down the road, she would be more than glad she had, because all good things must come to an end. And his end was sooner than she would realize. Not only that, but it would become the catalyst to the end of her dreams as she knew them, and once all was said and done, she would be irrevocably changed because of it.

**…**


	49. Shippo & The End of the Dream

**A/N: **I hated, truly hated myself when I wrote this chapter, and halfway through I was bawling to the point where I could barely see what I was typing. I took myself to a very dark and angsty place to get this out and it took me awhile to get out of it when I was done. So it's alright if you hate me for it, but it** HAD **to be done. This story is drawing to a close and there's only about five or six chapters left, with the last one being the** VERY LONG Epilogue **to make up for all the hurt and sorrow I've caused. I'm also doing it like that because I want you, my readers, to feel like it was worth reading all the sadness once this is over. I started this story with no real idea where it was going to go, and if i had put more thought into it, I probably would've done it somewhat differently. Over all I am pleased, however, so it's going to stay the way it is.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**  
**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

He was incredibly displeased with the way things were turning out. _'All of my hard work wasted!'_ He raged in his mind. _'That foolish girl attempts to thwart me at every turn and I have had enough! It is because of us that she ever drew breath to begin with, she should be happy to serve us in what ever way we wish!'_

Everything had been going exactly as planned before he'd been called to tend to other matters, for she wasn't the only being they had to worry about. When he left, he'd been certain things would continue on as they had been so wasted little thought on it. But, the moment he returned to discover that all had not gone according to plan, he demanded to know what had happened.

"It's quite simple really, we helped her to get back to where she belongs." Forest had told him frostily. "And do not think we will not be watching over this situation closely from here on out."

"You fools, everything was perfect just the way it was! How do you expect her to perform her duty now?" He'd roared.

"In the same way that she's been doing it all this time." Water had said pointedly. "She has never once sidestepped her duty nor does she intend to, so just leave her be. Everything will work out exactly how we want it to. It's already on the right track and the more you meddle, the higher the chances of throwing it all off balance are."

He had retreated after that to vent, all the while thinking of a way to get everything back to the way it was before the other Kami had begun sticking their bothersome noses in it. But never once did he stop to think that in all the time she'd been at her post, had she ever attempted to shirk her duty and that the times she had been given a reprieve had been by the grace of his peers.

So consumed with his beliefs, he'd managed to convince himself that it would all fall apart if he didn't have a hand in the proceedings and so he continued to plot and plan.

**…**

Two years after she'd returned to the West, the first signs of trouble began to stir. It seemed that the human lords had taken to feuding over certain bits of land and they would not be content until they had them. Before anyone knew it, armies were forming that consisted of both human and youkai.

While many humans still had issue with the youkai, the lords were not so stupid to think they wouldn't make great additions to their forces, and sought to get as many on their sides as they could. In response, several of the youkai lords were driven to put a tighter leash on their own armies to keep them from running off, while ensuring their borders were well guarded to protect what belonged to them.

And, because Kagome had such an uneasy feeling about it, Sesshomaru took care to assure their lands were safe. He'd even gone so far as to invite his brother's and the Slayer and Monk's families to guarantee they would be protected. It was a huge relief for his mate because she wouldn't have to worry about them in the scheme of things.

But when the fighting began, they'd been forced to concoct an illness for her, having to hide the fact that she was being called away regularly to tend to the hundreds of souls that were lost. So great were the numbers, the imps simply couldn't handle it.

Since she'd apparently suffered from an illness when Sesshomaru 'met' her, the others believed it and left her be. Kazuki even went so far as to spend a great deal of time in their room, just to make them think he was visiting her.

"Come on Sesshomaru, why can't we go out to make sure everything's alright?" Shippo huffed.

"I made a promise to keep you away from the fighting." He shrugged. "And I will not go back on it."

"A promise to whom?" He frowned.

"The first time I made the promise, it was to Kagome by way of Death." He smirked at the kitsune's surprise. "The second time I made it, was to my own mate, who seems to have developed a fondness for you and would suffer should something happen to you."

"Feh, it's not like she's got anything to worry about. I know how to protect myself." He muttered while shuffling from foot to foot.

"Nevertheless, I refuse to go back on my word no matter the subject. You will remain here to ensure the protection of the shiro."

Knowing he'd catch hell for disobeying, Shippo returned to his duties, all the while mulling over the whole thing. He was unhappy about it, to say the least. But since Kagome had obviously gone to such great lengths to make sure he stayed away from the fighting, there wasn't much he could do about it.

_'She__'__d be so pissed at me if I got myself killed.'_ He mused then sighed. _'Even if it meant I__'__d get to see her again.'_

But the temptation was just too great. Lucky for him, Death appeared to ream him up one side and down the other before he got the chance to do something stupid.

"Do you have any idea whatsoever, as to what could happen if you go out there?" She exclaimed. "Those fools have gotten themselves so worked up over a few measly scraps of land that they have completely lost their reasoning and are simply out for blood. You are trained but untried, and not even the battles you took part in when you were a kit will be enough to prepare you for the bloodbath you will find yourself in."

"I just hate feeling so helpless!" He exclaimed. "Everyone's doing their part, so why can't I?!"

"Sesshomaru trusts you to guard the beings in his home, Shippo." She said pointedly. "That is your part in this, and you know it is not easy for him to trust people with the care of those he has claimed as his."

"I guess your right." He mumbled after a few moments of thinking that over.

"Of course I am right." She rolled her eyes. "Now I have to go and tend to those stupid enough to fall while being caught up in this, and if I so much as hear a whisper concerning you leaving the shiro, I will return and give you the trouncing of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He ground out.

"Good." With that she vanished.

He tried harder to curb the desire to rush off to partake in the fight but two weeks later there was nothing for it because one of the battles had spilled onto Sesshomaru's lands and everyone was needed to push them back. On that first day of battle, Shippo began to understand just what Death had meant when she said he wasn't ready to face this.

Something in him broke that day, but there would be no chance to try and fix it. For the moment Sesshomaru retreated to assure the occupants of his shiro stayed well, they were hit with a surprise attack. And with the fearsome inu being absent, they had no chance to defend against the onslaught that rushed headlong for them.

Shippo fought as bravely as any seasoned soldier, but there were just too many and he was already exhausted from fighting to keep the enemy forces at bay for the last three days. After the first day, his dreams had been haunted by the most gruesome of things, so what sleep he got was fitful.

As the sword he'd failed to deflect broke through his guard to implant itself in his chest, he could do nothing more than gape at the smirking bear youkai that held it. As he pulled it out, he felt his lifeblood pour out too quickly for his youki to handle properly.

_'I guess I__'__ll be seeing you sooner than I thought nee-chan.'_ He thought absently as his knees buckled. Just before the world faded completely, a scream filled with heart wrenching pain and sorrow reached his ears.

By the time he hit the ground he was dead, and with Sesshomaru at the shiro there was no hope of his resurrection. Thanks to the outcry that managed to reach even the farthest reaches of the fight, the opponents had stilled in their attacks, looking around to seek out its source.

For the first time in a long time, Death made herself visible and while her blazing eyes darted around to take in the sight of those around her, her anger and rage boiled forth.

"You will pay for what you have done." She hissed, bringing her scythe up. "But first I must attend to his soul."

With that she brought it down and as her power arced outward, time seemed to slow until it was standing completely still. It was a technique she'd only recently learned and had yet to put it to good use, simply because she had no reason to freeze the whole of Japan and its occupants.

But she used it freely now. Once she was certain they would not be able to escape her wrath, she dismissed them from her mind and turned her attention to the crumpled body of the boy she'd always considered to be a brother.

"Oh Shippo." She sobbed mournfully as her scythe vanished so she could roll him over to take in his sightless turquoise eyes. "Why are you here? I told you not to join the fighting, what happened that you disobeyed me?"

As she had yet to pull his soul free, he had no answer to give her, and when the thought of carrying him to Sesshomaru so he might resurrect him crossed her mind, she felt hope well up within her. But it was quickly dashed by the voices of the Kami as they told her that it was his time, and she must perform her duty.

"Very well." She said brokenly, before climbing to her feet so she might pull his soul free. "Come to me."

Once the orb of his soul was in her palm, she took to the sky to put as much distance between herself and the battle as she could. And as soon as she landed in a clearing, she willed her power into giving him shape.

She watched as he blinked in surprise before frowning.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Yes Shippo, it has always been me." She smiled sorrowfully.

He reeled back at that, then threw his arms around her shoulders. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry! If I had known I never would've joined the fighting."

"Why did you?" She sobbed. "I told you not to."

"Sesshomaru needed every sword he could get, and after three days of fighting they pulled back so he went to go check on the shiro." He told her. "We didn't expect to be attacked so quickly after we'd pushed them back."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I understand, you were doing what you could to keep the others safe."

"But I don't understand Kagome, why are you Death and why didn't you tell us?" He pulled back to look down at her.

She couldn't help but laugh weakly at that. "It's a long story."

"It's been ages since I've heard one of your stories." He smiled lopsidedly.

"I will tell you. Come, let us walk." She took his arm and began walking while telling him her tragic tale. Once she finished, they fell into silence as he mulled it all over.

"You know, sometimes I couldn't help but think the other Kagome was really you all along." He finally said. "She has a lot of your quirks."

"Some of them have been hard to subdue." She admitted. "But I wanted to use the opportunity my second life offered to get to know all of you again. And you will never know how badly I wanted to tell you, but I was forbidden."

"It's alright, I understand now why you had to keep it a secret." He said.

"I am glad then." She smiled up at him, even as a sigh passed her lips. "I feel pain in you Shippo, pain that was not there before you went into battle."

"I-" He stopped short and bowed his head. "You were right, it wasn't like I thought it would be."

"It rarely ever is." She murmured, cupping his chin to lift his head so he would look at her. "But fear not, that pain will subside when you go to the afterlife."

"Couldn't I stay with you?" He asked wistfully.

"I am sorry Shippo, but my journey is not yet done and you are needed elsewhere." She replied apologetically.

"Will I ever see you again?" He choked.

"Yes, you will." She told him firmly as she pulled him into a hug. "Not a day goes by that I do not think about all of you. When I was alive the first time, I always considered you to be like a little brother to me."

"I've missed you so much." He mumbled.

"And I you." She said shakily as her tears broke free.

"So what happens now?"

"Now you go to the other side." She released him and stepped back to form the portal. "No doubt the others are waiting for you."

"All of them?" He asked in surprise.

"All save for Miroku and Kaede." She smiled faintly. "They were required for other tasks, but you will see them again."

He nodded in understanding then turned to gaze into the portal. "It's so warm."

She smiled tremulously and gave him a small shove to get him walking. "Go and enjoy it."

He stopped before crossing over and turned back to peer at her. "I'll never forget you, no matter what happens."

Kagome smiled and as he completed his trek to the afterlife, sucking in a deep breath that was not needed. Then, allowed her anger and rage to boil to the surface once more. _'They will pay.' _Her mind seethed.

Her grip on her scythe was so tight that her knuckles turned white as the portal closed. And once it had, she took off to lay waste to those that were foolish enough to kill someone she loved. _'And for no other reason than to own more land__…__ the cretins.'_

**…**

Sky watched the events unfold with barely contained glee. _'Yes it is all going to plan and the others don__'__t suspect a thing!'_ He cackled gleefully in his mind. _'That__'__s right girl, slay them all and seal your fate.'_

**…**

By the time she was finished, she was the only thing standing within a three mile radius. Not only had she done away with the bear youkai that had killed her Shippo, she'd killed them all. Even Sesshomaru's forces, something she immediately regretted once she had realized it. After the rage faded, she felt immense pain for her actions.

"What have I done?" She asked, bringing her hands up to stare at them.

**…**

Sesshomaru had just finished meeting with his generals and dismissed them, when he felt an unfamiliar presence join him. When he turned, he couldn't help but eye the newcomer warily. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing?"

"I am here to exact recompense for a grave mistake made by our charge." He intoned.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow then took in the robes to find that like the Kami of the Forest, these were depicted to resemble the sky. "So you are the Kami that has been meddling in things he has no business with."

"You are the one who meddles mortal!" He hissed. "And I will do whatever it takes to ensure our pawn is put back where she belongs."

Knowing this was one battle he would not be able to walk away from, Sesshomaru faced his opponent with every shred of dignity while he began to call to his mate with every fiber of his being.

"Go ahead and call for her, she will be too late." He grinned wickedly then darted forward to seal the inu's fate.

**…**

Death had barely managed to finish ferrying the souls when she was hit abruptly with that frantic call. She never even realized she was flying through the air like an arrow loosed at its target. 'P_lease let him be okay. Please dear Kami do not take him from me for what I have done. Please punish me instead.'_ Were her only thoughts.

The smell of blood that had not been spilt in so long reached her nose long before she reached its origin. And the moment her eyes landed on the torn, sanguinary mess that was once her mate and Lord of the West, she felt something snap.

"Do you think this punishment too harsh for what you have done child?" Sky asked so gently she would've thought he was offering his condolences for what he had just done.

"Why would you do this?" She asked numbly as Sesshomaru's soul began calling to her in another way.

"It is no less than you deserve for wiping out an entire army."

"He was not the one responsible!" She thundered so viciously he involuntarily stepped back. "You had no right to chastise him for my transgression, now bring him back to life and punish me instead!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He shook his head, smirking. "And trust me, this is more than enough punishment for you."

She reeled back, and clenched her fists at her sides. "You have pulled my strings for the last time." She told him, dark intent glowing in her eyes. "Now let us see how you feel being on the receiving end of the duty you so heartlessly foisted upon my shoulders."

His eyes widened as she brought a hand up, and for a moment, he was terrified at the prospect of her being able to rip his soul free of his body.

"Come to me." She hissed.

"No!" He exclaimed while backpedaling.

"I will have it one way or another, so you might as well just give in." She ground out as her scythe appeared in her free hand. "Now come to me, you wasteful excuse of a Kami."

"Halt." A third voice called out.

Both turned to watch as none other than Amaterasu appeared before their very eyes.

"What do you do here child?" She asked a vengeful Death curiously.

"His soul is mine." She growled.

"Actually, it is mine to do with as I see fit." She arched an eyebrow. "Now explain what is going on here."

It was almost impossible to rein in her fury and grief, but she managed to pull the majority of it back before letting everything that had been happening in the Goddesses absence burst forth. Amaterasu listened carefully to everything that was said and once she had finished, she turned her attention to Sky.

"You have disobeyed every single one of my orders. Now tell me why I should not let her take your soul, as she seems so intent upon doing." She demanded.

"My Lady, I simply did what I thought was best." He demurred. "There were too many risks to let her continue as she was, and the whole of the youkai race depends on her actions for survival."

"The way I see it, she was doing just fine with that before you decided to go above your station to intervene in things you had no business with. Because of you, the humans are at each others throats and if something is not done to rectify this, they could very well turn against the very beings we are trying to protect." She snapped. "You are not worthy of your post."

Death watched as she held out a hand to recall the power bestowed upon him when he accepted the position as Kami of the Sky. Once he was bereft of his power, a vicious storm began to build overhead.

"I think the lowest level of hell is deep enough for him, do you not agree?" Amaterasu arched an eyebrow at her.

"My Lady, there is no level abysmal enough for the likes of him." She inclined her head. "But as there is no such thing, I suppose it will have to do."

"Then by all means."

"My Lady please!" He quailed.

"Silence! This is the very least that you deserve for what you have done!" She roared.

He could do nothing more as Death approached him with her namesake gleaming in her eyes, nor could he stop her from slapping a hand to his chest.

"Come to me." She whispered.

"No-" He gasped, then went still and as she removed her hand to pull the glowing orb free, his body crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap.

"May you burn in hell for the rest of eternity." She murmured as the portal to the underworld opened. She cast his soul into the chasm without a second glance. Once it was done, she turned a broken gaze onto her Goddess. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"As he is not one of my creations, I cannot right this wrong." The immortal replied apologetically.

"I see." Her shoulders slumped and she couldn't help but wish Amaterasu would release her so she could join him in the afterlife.

"Tend to your mate's soul Kagome. And when you return, we will talk to see what might be done about the rest."

She nodded in understanding, then bit her lip as she held a hand over his ravaged body. When she spoke, her normally strong voice cracked. "Come to me."

Amaterasu watched as the orb broke free of its shell and floated up to rest in her palm. Death gently closed her hand around it and brought it to her heart.

"I will return." She said before disappearing.

Death didn't know how long she walked before she finally found a suitable place to give his soul shape and form, and the moment their eyes locked she crumpled and began sobbing uncontrollably. As he wrapped his arms around her, rumbling soothingly, she could do nothing more than cry harder while clutching onto him.

"Oh why did it have to end up like this?" She managed to get out. "It was not supposed to be this way."

"Do you not always say plans are subject to change?" He asked pointedly.

"But this- Sesshomaru you are dead and you were not supposed to die for a very long time." She sobbed. "How can I go on without you?"

"By remembering that our son needs at least one of his parents to support him."

"Oh no, he has no idea." She groaned. "How am I going to tell him?"

"If I could be there to help you, know that I would." He ran his hand along her hair. "I did not expect things would happen this way either, but when the Kami of the Sky appeared I knew my end was at hand."

"He killed you to punish me."

"He told me as much, but he did not give me the reason as to why he was punishing you."

She sighed and wiped at her eyes before telling him everything that happened up to the point where she released his soul from his body.

"You have exacted justice on my behalf, and I thank you for that." He said with approval.

"It is a small consolation all things considered." She pulled herself up to gaze into his eyes, cupping his face in her hands. "I am not ready to let you go."

"I am not ready to be let go of. But we have the bond and as I said, not even death can end it." He said with a smirk. "However, please refrain from attempting to split your soul or doing something else that could cause damage to it. For I will be able to feel you even in the afterlife."

"I wish I could feel you like that."

"Perhaps your goddess might be able to do something about that?" He suggested.

"Maybe." She agreed. "But what am I supposed to do now? Kazuki is not old enough to rule and without you things could very well fall apart."

"You must take my place until he is old enough." He sighed. "Though there is much he needs to learn that you cannot teach him, and I doubt Inuyasha knows much of it, if any at all."

"Well… he is a necromancer so maybe I could work something out with Amaterasu so he can summon you to teach him." She dropped her gaze to try and get it all worked out in her head. "I can easily teach him the rest, but that would be the best way for him to learn."

"Then ask your goddess, for I am more than willing to return." He smiled, and for once it was the true smile that rarely ever graced his features.

"I love you so much." She said shakily as her tears began to fall once more. "And my end cannot come fast enough so I might be with you again."

"For the sake of our son, I hope it does not come too quickly." He reached out to gently wipe her tears away. "And I have loved you for far longer than I ever led you to believe that I did."

"Somehow that fails to surprise me." She smiled sadly.

"Pity." He teased, then sobered. "I cannot remain much longer, for the balance could shift."

"I know but first, what about your swords?" She asked.

"I would have you hold onto them until Kazuki is strong enough to wield them."

"Alright, and I will be sure to take good care of them."

"I never doubted you would." He cupped her face and watched as her eyes fluttered while she nuzzled his hand. "Time is almost up."

"You cannot leave yet."

"Why?"

"You have to kiss me first."

He smiled again then caught her lips in a gentle kiss and clutched onto her just as tightly as she to him. _'We were supposed to have centuries and dozens of pups to go along with them. But at least she has Kazuki and should her goddess agree, then we will be able to steal moments from time to time.'_

Finally they parted, albeit reluctantly, and he helped her climb to her feet so she could open the portal to the afterlife. They both gazed beyond the entrance to find that there were two figures waiting for him, and neither could hide their surprise when they realized one was none other than the great Inu no Taisho.

"Well it looks like you will get to have that talk with him after all." She murmured.

"So it would seem." He mused before glancing at Rin, only to find a sympathetic look on her face. Finally he shook himself and turned to peer down at her. "Go to our son."

She bit her lip and nodded then pulled him down to steal one last kiss before nudging him. "Run along now and try to stay out of trouble."

"Will you come to the afterlife to punish me if I refuse?"

"I am not permitted to enter that part of the afterlife." She said regretfully. "It is not yet time."

"Very well then, I will endeavor to behave myself." He sighed.

"See that you do."

"I love you. You and no other until the end of time."

"And I love you, until the end of time and beyond." Her voice wavered.

He nodded once then turned on his heel to take his place amongst the heavens, leaving her to watch until he was safely across.

"Goodbye." She whispered as the portal winked out of existence.

**…**

It took some time for her to gather the strength needed to return to the shiro where Amaterasu had patiently waited for her. Luckily, her goddess was more than sympathetic to the situation and listened intently as her charge relayed her ideas.

"I would be more than happy to open the bond on your end. And I am quite certain I can make arrangements for your son to be able to call upon his father so he might teach him what he needs to know." She smiled.

"Thank you." She couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"I have also decided that you will take up your living personae from now on, save for when is it time for your friends to go to the other side." She said. "I would spare you from that as well, but I know it helps you to have one last conversation when they know who you are, and you can speak freely."

"You are correct, and thank you."

"From now on you will be the ruler until your son is ready to take up his post, and I will see to it the Kami aid you in any way they can. Combined, I believe we will be able to set things right while ensuring the treaty remains intact so my goals can be realized."

"I understand."

"Come now, let us see about opening the bond so you may feel your mate in the way that he feels you, and do not worry I will make certain it can never be broken again."

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this." She said fervently while bowing.

"Do not worry child, I am very well aware." Amaterasu winked, then rested a finger on her charge's forehead.

Once the task was finished, Death gasped when she felt Sesshomaru's presence for the first time. And the moment he discovered she was able to feel him, he sent his love through it until she felt like he was there and holding her in his arms.

She wiped at her watering eyes and smiled gratefully at her goddess.

"I will let you speak to your son now, and once you are finished I would have you come to the realm of the Kami so we might see what we can do about aiding him in summoning his father." She said, then held up a finger. "However I feel I must warn you that there will be stipulations involved, as we do not want to upset the balance."

"I understand." She nodded, steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have with her son.

"Perhaps it might be best if you revert beforehand, so he knows that he still has a living parent." The goddess suggested.

"Good idea." Once she'd transformed, she reverently removed the swords secured in Sesshomaru's obi to tuck them into her own.

"Run along, and do not worry about the bodies. I will tend to them, with the utmost care for your mates."

"Thank you." She smiled, vanishing to return to her room then moved into the bedroom so she might speak to her son. "Kazuki, are you awake?"

"Yes." He sat up and blinked at her. "How are things going?"

"Oh, Kazuki!" She couldn't help but burst into tears once more, effectively startling her son.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He darted over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this." She sobbed. "Your father is gone."

"Gone? Where did he go?" He asked as panic overtook his features.

"He- he's dead Kazuki."

"But... how? I don't understand. What happened?" He demanded as his own eyes filled up with tears.

The moment she saw them, she pulled him into her lap though he was getting to be much to big for it. That mattered little however, in light of the current situation. And as she rocked him, she told him everything that happened.

"He wanted you to know that he loves you very much and will miss you terribly." She sniffled. "And Amaterasu-sama is going to work something out with the Kami so you'll be able to summon him so he can train you periodically."

"So I'll get to see him again?" He perked up.

"Yes, at least until you're fully trained." She smiled weakly.

"I understand." He replied, hugging her. "Don't worry, you can sit in on my training sessions so you can see him too."

"Thank you." She returned the hug, then pulled back to look at him. "As much as I hate to leave you alone right now, I really need to get to the realm of the Kami so we can get this figured out."

"That's alright." He said with a brave smile. "I'll wait here until you get back."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, then climbed to her feet and set him down. "I'll return as quickly as I can."

With that, she reverted to her Deathly personae and headed for the realm of the Kami to discover if they'd come up with a way for her son to be able to summon his father. Luckily, they had. Kazuki would be able to summon his father twice a month, but for no more than an hour each time to ensure the balance remained intact.

It was better than she had hoped for, and her son was just as relieved.

The first time he summoned his father's spirit, she was in attendance and they used the whole hour to spend time together, as permitted by the Kami. It also gave them the opportunity to get his lessons worked out and when the hour was up, Sesshomaru was forced to leave. Though this time, it wasn't as heartbreaking as his initial departure had been.

And since they could send and receive their emotions through the bond, Kagome came to feel like he was always there. It took her a bit of time to get his emotions figured out however, and she couldn't help but be curious as to the reason why he would become disgruntled or irritated so often. That is until Forest told her that his father spent a great deal of time riling him up.

"They keep it up and the whole of the afterlife will be destroyed thanks to their machinations." She'd said teasingly.

"Well, you be sure to tell them that I am keeping track and when I get there, I will exact revenge on behalf of all those other souls forced to put up with them." She'd grinned wickedly.

Forest promised to do just that, then finished filling her in on everything that had been going on with the rest of Japan. It had taken some time to get things sorted out, since Sky had managed to muck a great many things up before he was disposed of. Not only that, but the youkai in the West ended up having a hard time dealing with the loss of their lord. But Kagome exhibited a strength they'd never known she had, and before long they followed her just as willingly as they had Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had taken the news of his brothers death just as hard as she had, and it was then they gained a friendship much like the one she'd had with him in the past. It helped to know that he missed his brother, even if it was not as much as she did.

Within a year things had settled down and the treaty remained intact, much to the pleasure of all involved in attempting to keep it that way. But if there was one thing time could not do for Kagome, it was lessen the pain of the loss of her mate.

Perhaps it was because she had never really been affected by its passing to begin with, so unlike others living in the mortal realm the hurt she felt remained just as strong and fresh as it had the first day she'd been afflicted with it. When she thought about it though, she discovered that she really didn't mind, and that it wasn't so bad to miss him.

**…**


	50. The Wolves & Kirara

**A/N:** So... I know a lot of you aren't happy about Sesshomaru dying, but it had to happen. I've no doubt that I've been put on his hit list because of it, but oh well. With that said, I only have a couple more chapters written that are currently with my beta with a few more to write before this is finished. Not only that real life has decided it's time for me to say goodbye to a friend who's end is rapidly approaching, so I'm warning you now that **updates may be sporadic** depending on how things go. It's an unavoidable thing and it sucks, but it is what it is and if I've learned anything writing this story, its that death is something that's out of our hands and there's nothing we can do but accept it. Still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, but I know she'll be in a better place and she won't be hurting anymore.

**With that said, I dedicate this chapter to my very dear friend, Nita. May your afterlife be filled with happiness and joy and I know I'll see you again one day.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.**  
**

**Chapter Fifty**

In the decade that followed after Shippo and Sesshomaru's deaths, Kagome strove to ensure the treaty remained in place while doing her best to foster friendship between the two races. It wasn't easy, and more often than not she would fall into bed completely exhausted yet unable to sleep without her mate by her side.

It always took several nudges through the bond for Sesshomaru to get her to fall asleep, but he never minded. In fact, he spent most of his time concentrating on her instead of partaking in frivolities the afterlife had to offer. Not that she was aware of that, but he was just fine with that as well.

Aside from trying to keep the treaty intact, Kagome also used the time to get to know Kouga and Ayame once again. She'd kept an eye on them as well while she'd been ferrying souls, but since she'd gained her second life the opportunity to get to know them again had always failed to present itself.

However, when they learned of Shippo's death, they sent word that they would be coming to visit. It ended up taking them a good four years to do so. But, after they'd arrived and Inuyasha had chewed Kouga out for making them wait so damn long, they discovered that Ayame had been pregnant at the time and had given birth to triplets.

Kagome had barely managed to contain herself for she'd never thought she'd see the day when Kouga matured enough to become a father. And while he still exhibited some of the roguish traits he had in the past, he'd done a great deal of growing up over the years. Ayame still possessed her sass as well and she did a very good job keeping her mate and cubs in line, even though the eldest of the three did his best to drive her crazy.

Mikio was a chip off the old block and acted much like his father had in his younger days. He had proved it quite spectacularly just shortly after they'd arrived.

Inuyasha had finished introducing them to the 'new' Kagome and she'd smiled, inclining her head before turning her attention to the boy as he strode right up to her.

"Hello there, which one are you?" She had asked while crouching down to bring herself to his level.

"I'm Mikio." He'd given her a fang filled grin, puffed out his chest, and planted his fists on his hips all at once. "You're pretty and I think I'll make you my woman when I get older."

Kagome had been so surprised that she reeled back and promptly tumbled over. When she glanced around, she noticed that everyone who knew about Kouga's interest in the old Kagome were all giving him equal looks of shock and surprise.

"Oi! What the hell are you teaching your cubs you mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha had exclaimed.

"Shut up Inu-trasha, and don't you tell me how to raise my kids!" He had glared, then turned sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, I didn't teach him that."

Needless to say, their visit had been interesting and throughout it all, Mikio maintained that she was going to be his woman. It was incredibly amusing for her while the others had been slightly uncomfortable. But, luckily they managed to get over it.

After that, the wolves made it a point to visit regularly and Kagome so enjoyed having everyone present at the shiro. Without them, she only had Kazuki and his twice a month lessons with his father to look forward to. Otherwise, she was alone and she realized it was much harder to deal with when she wore the guise of a living being. But without having a valid reason, she couldn't just revert as a means to escape her sorrow.

In those years, Kazuki did a lot of growing up as well. Before she knew it, he was as tall as she was and it wouldn't be long before he reached the impressive height his father had. They were spitting images of each other, save for the small flecks of blue in her sons eyes. But the more he came to look like his father, the more she missed him.

They spent a great deal of practicing with one another in secret, as there was no way to explain her skill with weapons. But when it got to the point that she was no longer able to keep up with him in her human form, she'd gained the blessing of the Kami to revert so she could continue to train him.

Those lessons provided a reprieve from her sorrow and she relished in being able to use her abilities to the fullest. Kazuki had been less than impressed however, because it meant he was once more the weaker instead of the stronger.

"Do not feel bad son, I was stronger and faster than your father too." She grinned as they exchanged a fury of blows. "Of course he never cared for that either, but he learned to live with it. Besides you may very well beat me one day and then you can boast that you faced off against Death herself, and won."

"Now that would give me the bragging rights of the millennia, now wouldn't it?" He mused.

"That it would. So come on then, let us see if you can claim it." Her eyes glittered.

Shortly after, it was time for Kazuki's lesson with his father, so Death became Kagome once more to attend with eager anticipation.

"And what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as he glanced at one then the other.

"As mother can no longer keep up with me, Death has agreed to further my skill with the sword." He grinned lopsidedly.

"Is that so?" He turned to eye his mate.

"It's only fair if you think about it. She has more skill than I, therefore more to teach." She said pointedly then grinned. "Besides it'll give him something special to show off, and **_if_** he can manage to defeat her than no one will ever want to risk facing his wrath."

"You think you will one day defeat Death?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, it does have a certain appeal to it." He smirked.

"Ridiculous." He huffed and narrowed his eyes at his mate. "Death never sparred against me."

"And for good reason too, because we both know your pride wouldn't be able to handle such a defeat." She winked.

"Hn." He grunted. "Kazuki, it is time we begin your lesson. We do not have long."

Kagome bit her lip to repress the giggle that wanted out, simply because she knew her mate was opting to pretend she hadn't said what she had. He never had been able to get over the fact that he wasn't the strongest and fastest being to grace the mortal realm. He just did his best to ignore anything that stated otherwise.

_'And not even death can change his views on that.'_ She mused, watching as he explained something or other to their son. During these times, she never really listened to what he was actually saying. She was simply content to hear his voice as she watched him.

As always, the hour was over before she was ready for it to be and after they'd touched fingertips while conveying their feelings through their bond, he returned to the afterlife

**...**

About thirty years after Shippo and Sesshomaru's deaths had occurred, the other lords began to ask for her hand in the hopes that they could come to rule the West. She never agreed, always stating that Kazuki would soon be ready to rule and she had not yet been able to get over the loss of her mate.

That sparked some dissension in the ranks and it even came to blows a time or two, with Kazuki taking his fathers place to defend her. Each time he was proclaimed the victor and she was ridiculously proud of him. Though after the first time it happened and they'd told Sesshomaru, they agreed to never speak of it to him again. He'd lost it and attempted to leave so he might put the fools in their proper place.

It had taken the entire hour to get him calmed down while Kagome assured him she was his and would never love another male besides her son.

"Do not think I will not seek an audience with the Kami about this." He rumbled.

"They're only going to tell you no." She said pointedly. "But go ahead and give it a shot because I know your going to anyway."

Of course he did and of course they said no, which had him in a tizzy for some time. He finally managed to come to grips with it, and before long things went back to normal.

But sixty years after their deaths, Kagome was called to don the mantle of Death once more. It had been an accident, but Kouga and Ayame still lost their lives.

"Are you alright?" Kazuki asked once she emerged in her Shinigami gear.

"Not right now, but I will be." She smiled faintly and brushed her fingers along his cheek. "I knew it would happen sooner or later, and at least they were not killed in some stupid war like Shippo was."

"But still, an avalanche?"

"Well it is winter and though they are youkai, even they have their limits." She replied. "I must go."

"I will be here when you return."

She smiled and nodded, then took to the sky to tend to their souls.

Being as they had died together, she claimed their souls at the same time and opted to hold her last conversation simultaneously. And like their friends before them, they were both surprised and saddened to discover just what had become of her.

"Do not be sorry for me, I made my choice and have never regretted it." She said.

"But it's just… this isn't you Kagome." Ayame gestured sorrowfully.

"I have not been the Kagome you knew for over a century now." She smiled wryly. "I am Death now."

"But what about the other you that is Sesshomaru's mate?" Kouga frowned.

"It is a long story as to how I ended up with a second life." She responded.

"Will you tell us?" Ayame asked.

"Of course." And so she told them everything that had brought her to this point in her existence. "It never much bothered me before Sesshomaru was killed, but now I find myself growing ever more ready to be done with my duty."

"So how long until you're done?" Kouga asked.

"I must remain at my post until the last of my family in the future passes into the next life." She sighed. "Only after that will I be able to set my scythe aside and join everyone in the afterlife. However I do intend to return when it is time for my son to join us."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know that?" Ayame hazarded.

"You are correct. He would not want me to, but it is something I must do." She smiled faintly. "Now it is almost time and I have not yet conveyed how grateful I am to have been given the chance to know you once more in this second life of mine."

"You know, I feel I have to admit that we always wondered if you weren't a reincarnation of yourself." Ayame grinned sheepishly. "Especially since Mikio tried to claim you as his woman."

"I do not doubt that the others felt the same way." She mused then shook her head. "It would seem your mate's blood carries some inherent trait that makes them claim women named Kagome whether they are willing or no."

"Hey it's not like we made that decision lightly." Kouga huffed indignantly. "Or well, at least I didn't when I first claimed you. And you have to know by now that later on it became more of a joke than anything to get under Inuyasha's skin."

"Oh I was quite aware of that, though he still has yet to figure it out." She smirked.

"Go figure." He snorted.

"And besides, you have found an excellent mate in Ayame who gave you three beautiful cubs." She held up a finger. "And do not worry for them because I will see to it they are well cared for."

"Thank you, that means a lot to us." Ayame said softly.

"I have always taken the time to watch out for you and yours. I do not tell you this because I expect your gratitude, but because I want you to know that you always held a special place in my heart."

"We want you to know that we thought about you from time to time too." Kouga murmured.

"Thank you." She inclined her head.

After that there was nothing more to say, so she sent them through the portal and watched after them until it closed. 'H_ow much longer will it be before I am called to this post once more to ferry one of my friends?'_ She wondered as she turned to make her way back to the shiro. _'The sooner it is done, the sooner I can go to my mate. But the sooner it is done, the sooner they will die and I could never wish for that.'_

She was stuck in a conundrum of epic proportions just then, until she felt her mate through their bond once more and the decision was easy to make. She could wait however long it took until the Kami chose to call them, because she knew Sesshomaru was willing to wait with her.

**…Death's POV...  
**

Time… I have spoken of it often throughout this tale of mine. And yet, I have only spoken on how quickly it can pass. How quickly things can change, and how quickly it snatches away your loved ones. But I do not yet think I have spoken on how slowly it can move if given the chance.

While Sesshomaru was alive I relished every second we were given, and yet those seconds compounded much to quickly for me. Now, he has been gone for over a hundred years. I can tell you each of those years seemed to last for an eternity, no matter what I did to occupy myself.

Though even with the days moving so slowly for me, it has not done so for the rest of the world. Industry has been brought to our lands and things are changing far too quickly for my liking. Yet, the races are moving forward to greet it, side by side.

To be honest there have been several instances when I thought this plan of Amaterasu-sama's would never come to fruition, though I am glad I was wrong. The outsiders were shocked and amazed to discover that Japan was home to many beings who are so unlike the rest of humanity, and there were wars fought over it. But the humans of Japan united with their youkai brethren to push their enemies back, until treaties were signed to ensure their survival.

For just as the youkai have come to depend on their human counterparts, so have the humans come to depend on the youkai. And I have been witness to it all. A rock amidst the ever running current of the temporal river.

My son is a man now, and you will never know just how proud I am of him. He dove into the river of change with an intense fervor and has brought greatness to his father's people. I only recently gave him his inheritance as his father bid me to, and when he accepted them he was not ashamed to let the tears of sorrow and loss drip from his eyes.

He has taken over the rule of our people now, which gives me even more time to myself. Time I have no use for, because I already have more than enough to wallow in. I feel as though I am drowning, though I do not need air, and no matter how hard I try to break the surface, the river continually beats me back.

This is the second time since the death of Shippo and my mate that I have been called to take another friend to the afterlife. She died protecting my ancestors from some humans not borne of this land. And while their punishment has already been meted out at Inuyasha's hands, I still feel the anger boiling just under the surface.

Kirara was as brave and noble as any companion I have ever come across. She is survived by her many kits, but they are spread over the whole of Japan. They will not come to mourn her passing, and her mate was taken to the afterlife a handful of years prior to this.

No word was sent of her passing, as they already assumed I would come for her. While Inuyasha does not know me, he knows as well as his mate that I will be the one to come. He has never been able to figure out my identity, yet I cannot help but think that deep down he really knows it has been me all along. He is just to afraid to believe it.

Kikyou is the first to see me as I approach and after she nods her head, she tells her mate I am there. For a single instance, my eyes lock with his and I am once more convinced he can see me, until they slide effortlessly past and he declares he still cannot see me.

"Won't you reveal yourself?" Kikyou asks.

"There are too many humans here not of this land for me to do so." I say apologetically. "Revealing myself would only cause mass panic, and you have enough to deal with."

"I understand." She says before relaying my words to her mate.

"Keh, it'd be better off if they just went back to where they came from." He muttered while shoving his hands in the sleeves of his red fire rat. "And who cares? Shit, you revealed yourself to all of us when Rin died."

"That is because there was no one there who did not know of my existence." Death said pointedly.

"Keh, whatever."

It is then I realize that out of all of the people I had known in my first life, he is the only one to not be mentally changed by time. True, he has gained some maturity over the years but he very rarely lets it out, and instead behaves just as he did when I was alive the first time.

"It will only get worse, and you of all people should know that as you have been to the future."

After Kikyou relays my words, he stiffens then slumps.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want me to show you where we buried her?" Kikyou asks as her sorrow makes itself known once more.

"There is no need. She is calling to me." I respond gently.

She nods in understanding, then waves her goodbye and I incline my head. I then begin to make my way to their backyard to collect yet another soul belonging to one of my friends.

**…**

Death found they put her to rest at the base of a beautiful tree that looked nothing like the Goshinboku. She was glad for that, because in her opinion there were only two people who had the right to be buried beneath its magnificent boughs. As it was, they were the last two of her friends that remained among the living.

She knew Kikyou had moved to watch her, but paid the woman no mind as she held her hand out. "Come to me."

And once she had the small orb in her hand, she turned on her heel and retreated into the foliage so she might hold their last conversation in private.

When Kirara's soul had taken shape and form, it only took her a moment to realize who she was, before she was leaping into her arms purring.

"I have missed you too, old friend." Death murmured, running a hand along her fur. "And I thank you for looking out for my ancestors. I know it has also meant a great deal to Kohaku that you took it upon yourself to look out for his children and their descendants."

The neko meowed then butted her head against the underside of her jaw.

"It is a long story as to how I came to be in this position, and as each year passes it grows even longer in the telling." She sighed. "But I will tell you just as I have told the others."

Kirara nodded, and waited for her to take a seat so she might curl up in her lap while giving Death her full attention. And like she said, the tale was very long, but the feline made sure to remember every word. She did not doubt the others would wish to know how she was doing on the other side.

"…Inuyasha and Kikyou are the only two that remain of the original Inu Tachi." She finished. "But even when they go, I will remain at my post until the time comes that my family passes into the other life."

Kirara meowed sadly, then nudged her hand.

"Do not pity me, it is alright." She smiled faintly. "Come now, it is your turn to tell me of your life. I have done my best to check up on you, but have not always been able to watch the events of your life as they unfolded."

Kirara nodded and began meowing as she told her friend her tale. Though they were different species and she had never been able to understand her when she was alive, she had no troubles now.

Kirara and her mate had thirty-two kits before they decided they'd had enough, and her mate's life ended thanks to some unknown illness. And Death wasn't surprised to find he'd been buried under the same tree as she had.

"I am glad you have had a fulfilling life." Death smiled. "And now it is time for you to go. I have no doubt that Sango and Kohaku are anxious to see you. And now that I think about it, Sora has been dead for many years as well, so I am certain Miroku is also there and waiting for you."

Kirara nodded then hopped out of her lap to prance around as Death climbed to her feet to open the gate. And sure enough, there were four beings waiting to greet her on the other side.

Death smiled faintly and inclined her head when she caught their waves, then turned her attention to the neko. "Run along now and give everyone my love."

Kirara nodded, rubbed against her leg once and trotted towards the portal. In no time at all she was being scooped into loving arms while the other three greeted her warmly.

Death watched the happy reunion a moment, then turned to walk away even before the portal had a chance to close. One day she would be allowed to cross through that doorway and the closer that time came, the harder it was for her to watch what took place beyond it.

**…**

A few years after Kirara had passed, Ah-Un died of old age and Jaken followed not long after, as there was no one left to give him a reason to remain. Kagome had never been able to get him to warm up to her, and so she left him be, knowing that once the two-headed dragon had passed, he would not be long in following.

She'd gotten consent from the Kami to ferry their souls and was glad that she had, for while their last conversations were short, they were still meaningful. Not only that, but her mate and Rin had been waiting to greet the dragon when he crossed so she got to see him for at least a moment.

She also got to see him again when she ferried Jaken's soul to the afterlife and was not surprised to see the dragon waiting with them. Other than that, she only got to see him a few more times before Sesshomaru declared he had nothing left to teach his son.

The last lesson hadn't even been a lesson. Instead the time was spent together as a family. One last hour. Though halfway through, Kazuki had excused himself so they might have some time to themselves.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now." Kagome sighed morosely. "Time seems to be moving at a snails pace for me and while I am not anxious to ferry anymore souls, I am anxious for this to be over and done with."

"You must be patient. I know you have the strength to endure this." Sesshomaru said. "And once it is done, you will be glad to have experienced it all. You should know better than anyone that the afterlife knows no bounds, nor does it have a limit. When you join us we will be able to have a happiness we never could have known in this world."

"Eternal happiness and peace." She mused. "Well when you put it like that, I think I can kick it around here awhile longer."

"Of course you can, you are the mate of the Western Lord." He sniffed and she couldn't help but laugh.

However in no time at all, the laughter was joined by her tears and she clung to his corporeal form as she cried all her pain and heartache out. He held onto her just as tightly, knowing that nothing he said would make her feel any better.

When she managed to pull herself together, she leaned back to peer up at him with eyes made brighter by the unshed tears she tried to hold in. "You have to go soon."

"I know." He released her to wipe her cheeks free of moisture.

"Kiss me please." She all but begged.

He was only too happy to oblige her and as he did so, they closed their eyes to avoid seeing the moment when he was pulled back to the afterlife. Being she was who she was, she felt the stirrings at the same time he did. And even though she was holding onto him, the power at work was much stronger. And so he was pulled away and returned to where he now belonged ,while she was left with nothing more than the memory of that last moment together.

**…**


	51. The End of an Era

Chapter Fifty-One

In the next hundred years, a great many changes came to Japan by way of the outsiders. Kagome dimly remembered the history lessons she learned way back when she'd been alive the first time and from what she recalled, she realized that things really were different this time around.

Thanks to youkai being more open minded than humanity in general, several advancements were made long before they had been the last time around. Not only that but they were more conscientious about the environment and made certain that whatever they did wouldn't have a detrimental effect on it.

She couldn't help but be amazed by the advancements they made and even began implementing several of the designs into the shiro. Of course that meant it pretty much had to be torn down in order to put in the additions, but she was more than okay with that and her son was just as ready for a change as she was.

In the meantime they stayed in Edo with her friends and in that time, she was happier than she'd been in a very long time. It gave her a chance to revel in their presence for she knew their time was running out, Kikyou would be the first to go with Inuyasha to follow not long after.

If he had been a full blooded demon then they probably would have lived much longer, but Inuyasha was hanyou and so there was only so much he could do in extending his mates life. And Kagome knew he'd never be able to live without her.

"I can't imagine these past centuries have been easy for you." A now elderly Kikyou mused one night over tea. The guys were out doing something or other so it was just them for the moment.

"It hasn't and if it hadn't been for Kazuki I'm sure I would've given up long ago." She admitted while absently running her finger around the rim of her cup. "But I made a promise and so here I am."

"But what's keeping you now?" She asked curiously. "Kazuki is fully grown and he's done an excellent job of ruling and I just know he'd understand if you chose to go."

"I know and he would, but as it is I'm still needed here." She smiled faintly. "I know hardly anyone even remembers that the treaty was solidified by my joining with Sesshomaru, but that doesn't mean I don't have a duty to guarantee it stays in place. And Sesshomaru understood that and told me to stay as long as I felt I was needed."

Kikyou studied her for several moments then sighed. "You are a far stronger person than I could ever hope to be Kagome."

"Oh I'm not so sure it's strength that keeps me going." She laughed softly. "In fact I think 'sheer stubborn will' is much more suitable to explain why I am still here."

She wasn't sure what it was, but either it was something in her statement or the way she spoke that caught Kikyou's attention and as soon as she gasped, Kagome knew she knew.

"Kagome? I don't understand… how-"

"Kikyou please," She rested her hand on her arm. "Don't tell Inuyasha."

"What? But why-"

"Because it'll only make all of this so much harder," She said softly. "And I can't explain it to you either, at least I can't explain it yet."

The elder woman's mouth worked for several moments before it finally snapped shut and she sighed. "I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner."

"You weren't supposed to." She said wryly. "And I would love to know how you did."

"I'm not certain myself." She admitted with a shake of her head. "But in that moment just now… I _knew_ and it was almost as if I'd known all along."

"I suppose it's because sometimes things just work out that way or perhaps it's because you remembered me when in my other form." She mused. "And don't worry about it or spend a lot of time thinking about it. You'll only succeed in giving yourself a headache and you'll still be no closer to understanding than you do now."

"Alright, and I won't tell Inuyasha." She said then laughed. "Although I can't imagine he's going to be happy with you when he does figure it out."

"No I don't suppose he will be, but he will come to understand just as everyone else has." She murmured while her eyes took on an absent gleam. "He will be the last just as he was the first."

Kikyou's expression took on a sympathetic tone as she covered the hand that still rested on her arm. "Do you think they meant for it to work out that way?"

"I don't know," She shook her head to return to the present. "But I don't think so because Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to die when he did. And if he hadn't then he would've been the last."

"I see." She said. "Will you tell me about it?"

She cocked her head to the side then shook her head. "I will later."

She opened her mouth to say something then snapped it shut as Inuyasha and Kazuki entered the house. And just like Kikyou, the hanyou now looked to be a great deal older. She'd noted the passing of time each instance she saw them, though in the beginning there had been no signs of aging. But over the last century they'd begun at an almost alarming rate.

"Oi what are you two still doing up?" He asked gruffly, which was pretty much how he always sounded now.

"I guess we lost track of time while we talked." Kagome released her hold on Kikyou's arm and climbed to her feet. "But now that you are back I think I will try to get some sleep."

"Alright, see you in the morning." He waved as he headed down the hall.

Kagome watched after him a moment then turned her attention to Kikyou and shook her head. "No, so please don't ask me again."

She bit her tongue on what she wanted to say and simply nodded then gratefully accepted Kazuki's offered hand to climb to her feet. "I swear I still don't know when all this aging business managed to sneak up on me."

"You still look as beautiful as you did the first time I met you." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you," Her eyes softened in an apologetic tone.

"Run along to bed now Kikyou, we will talk more in the morning." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Kazuki watched as she slowly made the way down the hall before turning to his mother and arched an eyebrow.

"She figured it out," She murmured then shook her head. "And I can't for the life of me figure out why or how."

"I see." He cocked his head to the side. "Will she tell him?"

"No." She scrubbed her face with her hands. "Well I'm going to head to bed now, and I hope for once I'll be able to fall asleep quickly."

"For your sake, I hope you do." He planted a kiss on the crown of her head then nudged her. "Run along now and I love you."

"You are the child so it's not your place to tell me what to do." She stuck her tongue out at him then laughed. "And I love you to son."

He simply shook his head in amusement then began to douse the lights as she finally retreated to her room. And while he worked the only thought to cross his mind was a prayer. _Please aid her in getting to sleep quickly so she isn't forced to lay there while being bombarded with memories of the past._

…

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Kagome and Kikyou spent a great deal of time talking about life and all that it entailed. All of their children had already passed onto the next life as they were only a quarter hanyou and so couldn't sustain their life-spans for as long as their parents.

They still had plenty of descendants though, since their twenty-three children had had just as many children a piece, and so on and so forth, to the point where they now had great-great-great-great grandchildren.

"I'm glad you two had as many children as you did." Kagome smiled.

"Me to though it was hard when each time one of them passed." She sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll see them all again."

"I have to admit I am looking forward to the prospect of that." She smiled. "After all I've already lived a very long time and there is nothing left for me to do here."

"Well if my informants are to be believed, you pretty much get to do it all over again on the other side. Though I don't think it's possible to have children there." She smiled wryly.

"As the ones we've had will already be there, I am more than okay with that." She laughed. "And this is somewhat off topic, but when do you think that son of yours will find someone to settle down with?"

"I'm not so sure he will as long as I'm still here." She sighed. "He worries about me a lot and says it's his duty to look out for me in Sesshomaru's stead. Though I really wish he would find someone so I can meet any children he might have before I cross over."

"I suppose that would be nice." She agreed.

"We were supposed to have dozens of children." Kagome said softly. "Remember the time when I told you he was convinced that that was how it was going to be?"

"I do and I'm sorry you never got the chance, but at least you managed to be gifted with Kazuki before he was taken."

"There is that and I love my son with all my heart and could never imagine life without him." She smiled faintly. "He's the spitting image of his father and I know Sesshomaru is incredibly proud of the man he's become."

"He'd be an idiot if he wasn't." She said pointedly. "And we both know Sesshomaru is anything but an idiot."

"Well he did have his moments let me tell you." She laughed. "Kami sometimes I just wanted to brain him for some of the things he did because he'd make me so angry."

"And your temper has always been legendary."

"Heh well _my_ temper is much cooler than it used to be." She snickered. "Though the other half of me… yeah lets just say she's the one who inherited that particular trait."

"Now that I don't doubt for a moment," She laughed. "I remember seeing it in action a time or two if you recall."

"That's right, you all witnessed it during the fight with Tsubaki."

"That we did and if you want my opinion, I think it's gotten much worse."

"Gee thanks." She huffed then joined her in laughter.

"Why did you wish me back to life?" Kikyou suddenly asked after a few moments of contented silence.

"I can't tell you that right now." She said apologetically.

"I understand." She smiled. "It's going to be a part of our last conversation?"

"Yes and you will never know how much I look forward to those." She murmured. "I have had too many to count, but I have yet to forget a single word spoken during them."

"So how long do I have left?"

"A few days."

"Well then if it's alright with you I think I would like to spend them with my mate."

"I had hoped you would." She said then smiled wryly. "After all we have done more than enough talking for now and the rest can be continued later."

She nodded in understanding then went in search of her mate while Kagome remained behind to bury her head in her hands, all the while doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

…

This time, he was able to see her when she came and the moment understanding set in, he interposed himself between her and his slumbering mate.

"You can't have her." He rumbled harshly.

"Listen Inuyasha," She said softly. "If you do you will know that it is already too late."

He whipped around to face his mate while his ears strained to pick up the signs that would signal she was still alive. And when he failed, he couldn't help but wonder how long it had been and how on earth he ever could've missed it.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha." She apologized. "But as it is, you know you will not be long in joining her so please let me take her to the other side so she can be prepared to meet you."

"Take me now." He said dully as his shoulders slumped.

"I cannot as you still need to inform your descendants of the situation." She said.

"When then?"

"I will come for you in a week's time."

"I'll be ready."

"I know you will." She turned her attention from him then to focus on the task at hand. And this time Inuyasha made no move to stop her because he knew it was hopeless.

And once she had the elder Miko's soul in her hand, she inclined her head to him then stepped through the wall to retreat to a secluded place, leaving behind a broken-hearted hanyou who could do nothing more than howl his pain to the world.

Once Kikyou had herself acclimated to the situation, she turned to look at her. "How did he take it?"

"As expected and he will be joining you within a weeks time." She murmured.

"I see. Well then shall we have our last conversation?" She asked while taking a seat.

"Yes, we will."

"Will you tell me how it is you gained a second chance at life and couldn't tell anyone?"

Death nodded and hooked some hair behind her ear then settled into the telling of her tale once more. She held nothing back and blocked everything else out save for the words that spilled from her lips.

"Only you Kagome," Kikyou said once she'd finished. "Only you could handle such a task as that."

"Sometimes I wish I had not been given it." She admitted. "But it is what it is and it is too late to regret anything now."

"I understand." She cocked her head to the side. "So why did you wish me back to life?"

"I wished you to life along with the others because I felt you deserved to have a real second chance. You were a good person and did not deserve to have your life taken in the way that it was." She said then smiled wryly. "Besides Inuyasha loved you and I know he never would have had a good life without you by his side to share it with, and I really wanted all of my friends to have fulfilling lives."

"We owe you a debt we can never repay." She said softly.

"It was never a debt I intended to collect," She smiled again. "You know I could never have lived with myself if I had not done something to guarantee you received the rewards you all so richly deserved for aiding me in defeating Naraku."

"Well perhaps when it's time for you to join us, we can think of a way to repay you then."

"Just being able to join my friends and family in the afterlife will be more than enough for me." She smiled wistfully.

"Just you wait and see, the time will fly by and you'll be there before you know it."

"Well I cannot help but hope that the time between Inuyasha's passing and the time of my origin moves more quickly than the last few centuries have." She admitted. "For some reason time has been moving incredibly slowly."

"Perhaps it's a way of teaching you how to enjoy the time given to you?" She suggested.

"I have already learned that lesson." She said pointedly.

"Yes I suppose you have." She mused.

"Indeed," She sighed. "Well the time has come for us to part ways."

"I wish we had been given more time, because I know how alone you will feel once Inuyasha and I are gone." She said sorrowfully.

"I will have Kazuki to keep me company." She smiled weakly. "Besides Amaterasu-sama opened the bond on my end so I can feel Sesshomaru the same way he feels me."

"Good, I'm glad she was able to do that for you."

"Me to, now come."

Once they'd climbed to their feet, Death opened the portal then turned to face her. "It has been an honor to get to know you."

"The honor was mine and I can't thank the Kami enough for giving _me_ the chance to know _you._" She said. "I feel special to have been given the opportunity to know you in each of your forms."

Death laughed then pulled her into a hug. "Take care and enjoy spending time with your children again and fear not, your mate will be by your side once more before you get the chance to miss him."

"I hope you two have a wonderful last conversation."

"We will." She promised then turned to see that her children were waiting for her. "Now run along and greet them."

Kikyou nodded and smiled then turned to step into the portal so she might greet those who were waiting for her. And once more Death turned her back on the joyous sight while mentally preparing herself for the coming days.

…

Kagome and Kazuki helped Inuyasha get messages sent to his descendants so they would know that Kikyou had passed and he was not long in following her. Not only that but they helped him bury her beneath the boughs of Goshinboku and prepared the space next to her for when it was done. And once the messages were delivered she sat with him in an attempt to console him.

"You two had a good life full of love and laughter." She said. "And I just know that it will be even better in the afterlife."

"How would you know that?" He asked, his tone vacant of any of the gruffness she'd come to associate with him.

"Well it is the afterlife." She said pointedly. "That means it's supposed to be better. And you will get to see your children again."

"Yeah," He perked up a little bit then turned to eye her curiously. "Why are you still here?"

"Here as in your house here or here as in still alive and not with Sesshomaru here?" She asked curiously.

"Why didn't you follow after him?"

"I made a promise to stay and take care of Kazuki. He was still so young when Sesshomaru died that he needed me."

"And now?"

"I have reasons that I doubt you'd understand or agree with." She said dryly.

"Try me."

She opened her mouth then sighed and shook her head. "I'm still worried about the treaty, and Sesshomaru understands that. He's promised to wait for me for however long it takes until I can go to him."

"Keh your right, I don't understand." He snorted.

"You will sooner or later." She said cryptically then turned the conversation to the topic of his descendants. "Kazuki and I will keep an eye on them and help them if they need it."

"Thanks." He sighed. "Granted I hardly know half of them, they're still my blood and I worry about them."

"And here I thought you'd never be capable of worrying about anything." She teased.

"I worry about a lot of things." He sighed.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"I worry about Kagome." He said a moment later. "Her life was cut short and it wasn't fair."

"No it wasn't, but sometimes things don't always go as planned." She mused. "And I'm sure she'll tell you that it ended for a reason and that she doesn't regret her decision. And I don't doubt she'll tell you that you never had any cause to worry about her because she's very capable of taking care of herself."

"Keh you wouldn't understand." He snorted.

"If you say so," Since he wasn't looking at her he managed to miss the way her eyes twinkled with amusement and sorrow.

After that they fell into silence and as the time drew closer for Death to come and claim him, he drew further and further into himself.

"Take care Uncle." Kazuki murmured.

Inuyasha simply grunted without bothering to take his attention from the random point he'd been staring at for the whole of the day.

Kazuki repressed a sigh then retreated into the house to check on his mother, already she was clothed in the robes of her alternate personae's station and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Is it time?" He asked.

"Yes." She said before reverting. "Will you tend to his body while I tend to his soul?"

"I will take care of it." He promised.

She smiled and cupped his face in her hand a moment then moved to step past him to make her way to where he waited. When she emerged from the house, he gave no indication on whether he detected her presence or not and so she simply stepped forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Come to me Inuyasha." She murmured.

He shuddered once then tipped to the side as she removed his soul to hold it close to her heart as she turned on her heel, leaving her son to tend to his body so she might say goodbye to the last member of the Inu Tachi.

The first thing he did once she'd given him shape and form was look around before turning to look at her and the moment recognition dawned, he flinched.

"Take a moment to process it all Inuyasha." She smiled faintly.

"You know… I always kind of wondered," He sighed. "But…"

"You were afraid." She finished for him then held up a hand to forestall his outburst. "Come now Inuyasha you should know by now you cannot lie to me when in this form, and I know you better than anyone save for your mate."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you my story, but I warn you that it is very long." She smiled wryly.

"Keh I suppose Kikyou can wait a little bit longer." He huffed and dropped into the lotus position.

She shook her head and joined him on the grass then began telling him her tale, but unlike the others, he was more than willing to interrupt her throughout it all because he had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"If you interrupt me one more time I will say _it_ for old time's sake." She finally chided while staring pointedly at the transparent beads that still rested around his neck.

"Keh go figure that would still work," He muttered while hunching down as his ears flattened against his hair.

"Even if they did not, I am _Death_ so I possess many other means to make you kiss the ground." She smirked. "Now be patient and let me finish."

"Fine."

She quickly finished the rest then sat back to watch as he processed all of it and when the explosion she'd been expecting finally occurred, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. _Oh kami I never thought I would see the day where I realized that I have missed his yelling at me._

"What the hell were you thinking wench! Are you a fucking idiot or something I mean really the four of us were _dead_ and so we already would've been together in the afterlife!" He never even realized he'd hopped to his feet to glare down at her. "Not only that but then you have to go and get yourself turned into this… thing that you are. You don't have the strength to handle everyone's bullshit-"

"Is that so?" She said so calmly that he couldn't help but trail off. "I assure you Inuyasha I have been strong enough to handle all of this and surely my presence here is enough to prove it?"

"Keh, I guess." He admitted reluctantly.

"Seriously Inuyasha if I had not died when I did, then you never would have been able to choose Kikyou completely because you would still be worrying about me." She chided. "And that would have caused more harm than good. You were made for Kikyou and you two deserved to have the life denied to you when you first met, and I… well… I was made for wishing and was chosen to become Death's Mistress to aid the kami in forging peace between the two races. I do not regret my decision and while certain times have been less than pleasant, I have learned how to deal with them. And I know that someday I will be finished with my duty and that my place in the afterlife will be waiting for me."

"It's just…" He trailed off then shook his head. "It isn't fair damnit, you didn't deserve to die."

"Not everyone deserves to die when they do, but sometimes that is just the way it is. Besides I was given my second life to partake in all the things I missed out on the first time around." She said pointedly. "And I cannot imagine my life without my son nor would I be willing to give up the gift of being able to get to know all of you once more without the baggage of the past to hold us back."

"You know I really didn't want to get to know you." He said. "You reminded me to much of the old Kagome. Keh I guess that shouldn't surprise me all things considered."

"No it should not and it is alright. I know that it was hard for everyone to accept the fact there was a new Kagome in their lives." She said then smirked. "Luckily I just so happen to be incredibly stubborn and refused to let you push me away."

"You were always stubborn." He admitted with a faint smirk. "And irritating and volatile and-"

"You can stop now, I get the point."

"Look I'm not going to sit here and say I understand all of this." He said once he'd dropped into a crouch in front of her. "Because I really don't, and we missed you a lot."

"I understand and I missed all of you as well." She said softly then reached up to stroke one of his ears. "But I promise I will make it up to you when I get to the afterlife."

"Well when is that going to be? Can't you just come with me now?" He frowned.

"My family has yet to be born so it is necessary for me to remain at my post until the last of them passes."

"Damn wench." He muttered softly.

"I share your sentiment."

"Well you be sure to tell that kid to take good care of you because if he doesn't, Sesshomaru and I _will_ find a way to come back and kick his ass."

She laughed then because she didn't doubt for a second that if anything happened to her, they would seek a way to return. And the statement was just so _Inuyasha_ overall that she couldn't help but feel centuries old emotions rise to the surface of her mind once more. "Oh how I am going to miss you Inuyasha. Yours and the others happiness helped me to keep putting one foot in front of the other and I just do not know what I am going to without you."

"Keh you'll figure it out and you still have the kid." He said gruffly. She knew it was his way of attempting to comfort her and she loved him all the more for it.

"Thank you, for letting me in even though you did not want to." She murmured before leaning forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Silly wench, sure I may be slow on the uptake, that doesn't mean I won't ever get it." He murmured while returning her embrace.

She closed her eyes to take in the moment with the hope that when she wanted to pull it out to examine it, she would be able to remember it clearly. As soon as she was certain she had it, she nudged him. "It is time for you to go home to be with the rest of our friends and your family."

"Alright," He released her then offered her a hand to help her to her feet. "So I guess I'll see you later."

"Count on it." She smiled and waved a hand to open the barrier. And like Kikyou, his children were there to greet him with her at the forefront. But unlike Kikyou there were three additional figures waiting alongside her.

"Well would you look at that." He mused while taking in the sight of his brother, mother, and father.

"I had always hoped you would one day get to see them again." She smiled. "So run along and get to it, I will be expecting a full report when I decide to make my appearance."

"Keh sure thing wench," He winked then stepped through the portal.

She watched him a moment then turned her attention to Sesshomaru, not in the least bit surprised that he was watching her and not Inuyasha. She smiled and sent a burst of love through their bond which was quickly reciprocated as a small smirk settled on his features. _One day we will be together again, until then I pray the Kami give me strength to endure._

When the portal closed she took a moment to let it fully sink in that the end of the Inu Tachi was truly at hand, and she couldn't help but feel more alone than she ever had before.

…

**A/N:** So check it out, I'm still alive! Lol I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this, but I promised to finish it, and finish it I will, though it still might take a bit of time. Lots of stuff has been going on in life to keep me busy, I got married and have been working a whole heck of a lot, along with a bunch of other stuff. Anywho here's another chapter for you, and YES it had to be all sad and angsty lol, yanno how I love to drive you all crazy tee hee hee. So please drop a review to let me know I haven't lost all of you just yet, and thank you to those who haven't given up on me. QW


	52. Musings, Memories, and Family

**A/N: **So... check it out... I posted another chapter... can you believe it? LOL Anywho this one was fun for me though I couldn't exactly say why. For the most part, things are wrapping up and there should only be about 5 or 6 chapters to go, with the Epilogue being as ridiculously long as I can make it. But there are some things I just have to put in here before I get to that point, because it wouldn't be fair to certain characters if I just left them by the wayside. Even with that though, the story will continue to progress towards its conclusion. **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I know that one was a kicker lol) **and please feel free to drop another one once you're finished with this one :)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah even after all this time, I still don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Chapter Fifty-Two

... A short excerpt from Kagome…

I was the first, and now I am the last. It's strange to think of it like that, but that doesn't make it any less true. Inuyasha's death signaled the end of an era in which the largest part of the story of my life was played out. Now all that is left is to wait for time to circle around once more, to return me to my place of origin.

The outside world has no idea what meaning his death held because they weren't there to experience it all first hand, they'll never know how truly extraordinary our journey really was. It's because of this that I started to write about my tale with the hope that others might discover the people who helped to shape their world into what is, and will one day become. I don't really expect anyone to ever believe it, but if they at least stop to consider the possibility of it all then I will know it's served a purpose.

I feel bad for my son, he tries so hard to take care of me that he's essentially put his own life on hold, and that's something I never wanted him to do. I try my best to hide my pain from him and constantly assure him that I'll be alright and that he should start living his own life. But it doesn't matter what I say because he won't listen. Let me tell you that while he looks like a carbon copy of his father, he inherited several of my traits. I won't lie and say they were all the good ones either, people used to say I was so stubborn that I'd beat the mule. Well it pales in comparison to his stubbornness, and I can't help but think he acquired his father's to go along with mine.

Otherwise, things are peaceful for the most part, and the two races now live in harmony. It's fascinating to see how differently things really are this time around, and I'm glad I got to witness it all firsthand instead of learning it from the pages of a book. You know, after having said that, I can't help but wonder how many people will wish they could have been there when they read my narrative? Talk about irony at its finest.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Over the course of the last few decades, my part in the forming of the treaty has begun to fade into history and legend. I don't really mind in the least because I know there are still several people out there who remember. For that, I am grateful to them and for sharing their knowledge with anyone who is willing to listen and believe.

Sesshomaru and I can still feel each other through the bond, but it has dimmed over time, even though Amaterasu-sama promised me it could never be broken. I think it's because he hasn't been brought to this plane since he concluded his lessons with Kazuki, and because I don't have any more souls to ferry. I can tell he's not happy about it, for he knows as well as I that it's the only thing that really keeps me going, and it was the only way for us to be together after he'd gone to the afterlife.

I'm coming to terms with it however, just as I am with everything else. I know that someday I will be able to shed the mantle of Death's Mistress to join him and the others. All it's going to take is a little bit more time.

Well I think I'll stop for now, my time of origin is quickly approaching and it won't be much longer before I'm called to take another soul.

…

She couldn't help but bask in the foreign rush of excitement when it stirred as they came to the year 1982, simply because it was the year she'd been born. And as the time drew near, Amaterasu-sama requested her presence so they might cast the part of her soul given to little Kagome so long ago, into its newest host.

"I can feel it calling to me." She murmured while studying the brightly glowing orb in her Goddesses hand.

"Of course it would call to you, it is a part of you." She smiled. "Now the time approaches to cast it into the new version of you."

"Well I certainly hope she manages to keep herself out of trouble better than I did." She said wryly.

"She will have a normal life compared to the one you led."

"Good, she deserves it."

Amaterasu smiled at that. "You just be sure to tell the cat to stay away from the well house, even if this new version of you will be bereft of the Shikon no Tama, it is always wisest to err on the side of caution."

"Buyo will not make an appearance until after Souta is born, but I will remember to tell him."

"Your cat may surprise you this time around."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow.

"His soul belongs to one of your friends, in fact this friend was also of the four footed variety and an offshoot of the same species."

"Four footed- you mean Kirara?" Both eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, it seemed only fitting and she was very willing to aid you in watching over your family."

"Unbelievable, first Miroku is reborn to guarantee this Kagome is born with spiritual powers and now Kirara is not only willing to have herself turned into a common housecat, but she will also be a boy!"

"You know that it is not uncommon for the soul of a male to be born within a female's body and vice versa, you should also be aware of the fact that they could possibly end up being an entirely different species." She chided.

"You are right, I did know that. I simply forgot for a moment." She smiled. "What about my friends and family, will they choose to be reincarnated again before my time is up?"

"No, aside from Kirara the rest have declined to be reincarnated until you join them. However, I seriously doubt any will be so willing to leave once you are there."

"Well that is sweet of them but tell them I do not mind if they should choose to be reincarnated, as it will give me a chance to speak with them again."

"I will pass it on but I believe they will still decline as they do not want to run the risk of missing your arrival."

Death knew she was probably correct in that assessment but let the matter drop and instead turned her attention to the matter at hand. She watched as Amaterasu let the part of her soul sink into the depths of the viewing pool to make its way to the child her mother carried.

"In two days time she will be born." She turned to look at her charge. "If you wish, you may don this guise to be present for it."

"I think I would like that." She smiled.

"Then by all means."

…

Witnessing the birth of the new Kagome had been the first highlight of her life since Inuyasha had passed, and she reveled in taking in the experience of it all. Not only that but it was nice to see her mother and father again, though they had no idea she stood only a short distance from them. And after it was done, she returned to her own life.

In the years that followed, Kagome and Kazuki made several trips to the shrine as a way of keeping an eye on her family. It amused them because the new Kagome would always detect her presence while never understanding just why it was she could feel her. Of course they were never inclined to tell her that they were aware of the fact because that was the way it was meant to be.

"It's been so long but now that I'm finally here, I'm starting to remember what it was like." Kagome murmured as they walked arm in arm around the shrine. "I had so much fun with my friends, I went to school, I played with my brother, I would sit and listen to my jii-san tell stories, and I would help my mother in the kitchen."

"It seems to me that you lived a full life here long before you fell down the well." Kazuki mused.

"I guess I did without ever even realizing it." She said after a moment of thought. "But when I fell down the well, I learned that there was so much more to life and couldn't stop myself from going back. Plus I had to help the others stop Naraku."

"Father was right."

"About what?"

"You really do have an irritating sense of duty that compels you to put yourself into harrowing situations that most normal people would avoid."

"When did he say that?"

"He told me that shortly before the war with the humans." He sighed. "I think it was just after you proposed the idea of going to visit with the other lords with the hope that things could be settled peacefully."

"Ah, I remember that." She mused. "When we got word that war was on the horizon I suggested that. And when he asked me why, I told him that since I was who I was, it was my duty to do something about it. He was furious and refused to let me go running off into a dangerous situation."

"Well can you blame him? It was his duty to protect you and he couldn't do that if you were running off to face unseen dangers."

"And just like him, you also seem to forget that I'm not always what I seem to be." She said pointedly. "I don't need protection Kazuki and have always been able to take care of myself."

"What about all those times you were kidnapped and had to be rescued during the hunt for Naraku?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll admit I couldn't do squat for myself back then, but after I died I became quite capable of taking care of myself." She rolled her eyes. "And we should probably get going before they start to catch onto us."

"I highly doubt they're paying any attention to us just now." He tilted his head to the left.

She looked to find her mother was currently resting under the boughs of the Goshinboku with a hand on her distended belly while her Father played a game of tag with a five year old Kagome.

"I remember this day." She said reverently. "Mama was tired so Daddy told her to rest under the shade of the tree while he kept me occupied by playing tag. Shortly after we started, I fell and skinned-"

She stopped short just as the new Kagome fell and skinned her knee.

"We really should be going." She said urgently. "I can't be here right now."

Kazuki nodded in understanding and began leading her towards the stairs, but when her mother started singing to calm the crying girl, his mother stopped short. He turned to find her eyes were as big as saucers and were rapidly filling up with tears. So city rules or no, he scooped her into his arms and leapt into the air, clearing the stairs in no time at all.

By the time he got her into the car that was waiting for them, she was sobbing uncontrollably and the only think he could think to do was hold her until it subsided.

"She used to sing that to me every time I got hurt or scared." She mumbled out as the tears began to slow. "I can't believe I forgot, oh how could I forget?"

"Well it has been a long time since you were little." He murmured.

"I know, but still… I used to think I would never forget that one thing over anything else. And I did." She closed her eyes. "Can we go home please?"

"Of course."

After that, she refrained from visiting the shrine until Souta was born, and then she went in her alternate form so she might witness it the same way she had the birth of the new Kagome. But shortly after, she was forced to perform her duty once more, and this time it was for her father.

She hadn't been permitted to see the crash when it happened the first time, but as she was now Death's Mistress it was her duty to collect his soul. He'd been on his way home from work in the middle of a thunderstorm and the oncoming car lost control, swerved into his lane, and hit him head on. He died upon impact.

She stood there to take in the gruesome sight as a single tear worked its way down her cheek. After a moment, she shook her head and held out her hand. "Come to me."

With her father's soul in hand, Death left the scene to find a more serene place where she could have her last conversation with him. Once he'd gained shape and form, he blinked at her then frowned curiously.

"You look like my daughter." He finally said.

"Because once, long ago in another place and time, I was." She smiled faintly.

"Oh?" He titled his head to the side. "Would it be too much for me to ask you to explain that?"

"As we have a bit of time, I would be more than happy to tell you of my biography."

This time, instead of starting where she died, Death began at the very beginning of her existence. Her father listened intently as she poured her heart and soul out to him, revealing everything that had brought her to this point. And because she knew he would believe her, she held nothing back and was unafraid that he would judge her or call her a liar.

"…And here we are now." She trailed off.

"That is extraordinary." He mused. "I always knew you held greatness in you."

"There were many times I wished you were still a part of my life so I could talk to you about all of this." She admitted. "We were all so heartbroken when we lost you and mom and I never really recovered from your loss."

"And you've all lost me again." He sighed. "I knew it was foolhardy to head home before waiting for the storm to end, but I was anxious to go home and see you all."

"It is alright, events happened the way they were supposed to." She said then laughed morosely. "True I did not fathom it at the time, but since coming into my post, I have come to realize a great many things."

"If only we had the time for you to help me in understanding it all now." He smiled and reached out to take hold of her hand. "I'm so glad we got to have this talk Kagome, even though it pains you to be barred from the afterlife."

"I will be there soon enough." She squeezed his hand in return. "Until then you may take the time to get to know the others, for they are all there, save for our family."

"And what will happen to my little Kagome when her time comes?" He asked.

"Her soul will return to me as it was mine to begin with." She said. "Besides, if there was more than one of me running around in the afterlife, I doubt anybody would know what to do with it."

He laughed, it was full and hearty and she relished in the sound of it once more. He'd always had the best laugh and sometimes, after he'd died, she could've sworn she'd heard it in the wind. "You always did have a penchant for trouble."

"Thus the reason I am currently at this post." She said dryly then sobered. "The time approaches."

"I don't suppose I'll have anybody waiting to greet me?" He asked as they climbed to their feet.

"I cannot be certain, but let us see." She called the portal then gazed beyond it to find a lone figure waiting, and when she realized who it was, her heart swelled. "It looks as though my mate will be the one to greet you. Try to go easy on him will you? He did his best."

"Well since I raised you to trust in your own judgment and know you would never settle for anything less than the best… I'm sure I can manage that."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief then pulled him into a hug. "This has been a wonderful conversation and I look forward to the rest when it is time for me to join you."

"We'll be waiting anxiously." He murmured. "I love you Kagome, and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you to daddy." She said shakily then blinked her eyes and released him. "Go on now."

He knuckled her chin and winked then stepped through the portal to be greeted by Sesshomaru. She watched as they nodded to one another then turned to look at her once more, she held up her hand in a wave and remained rooted to her spot until long after the portal had closed.

…

After the death of her father, her mother struggled for a time with raising two children while working to provide for them. When Kagome saw that, she had Kazuki donate a very large chunk of money to the shrine anonymously to help them out.

It eased a great deal of her mothers stress and allowed her to spend more time with the new Kagome and Souta. And when they got Buyo, she and Kazuki made another trip to visit the shrine so she might talk to him.

"I can't imagine you like being a boy that much." She smiled while cuddling the kitten that had yet to become the roly-poly cat she remembered.

Buyo meowed then butted the bottom of her chin.

"Yes I know this was your decision and I'm incredibly grateful to you for coming here to look after them for me." She murmured. "With that said, stay away from the well house. I'm sure you already know that but Amaterasu-sama wanted me to remind you just to make sure nothing weird happens, even though Kagome doesn't have the Shikon no Tama this time around."

Buyo nodded in agreement then turned his head when he heard the new Kagome call out for him. He turned back to peer up at her and meowed again.

"Alright, run along and behave yourself." She pressed a kiss to his furry head then set him down so he could answer his owners call.

"It's hard to believe that's really Kirara." Kazuki mused.

"Wait until he gets bigger and fatter." She laughed. "Then you'll really have a hard time believing it."

"Well you know what they say, seeing really is believing."

"That it is, now come along." She wrapped her arm around his and led him towards the stairs so they might be on their way.

Since it was going to be quite some time until she was called upon to take another soul, Kagome turned her attention to other matters. Feeling much better about her position after the talk with her father, it was a lot easier to put all the sorrow from her mind.

Those years were happy and Kazuki couldn't help but sigh in relief because of it. He knew his mother was a strong and capable person, but she really did have a big heart that made it easy for her to love too much, care too much, and miss too much. He knew he should be getting on with his own life, but at the same time, he wanted to partake in the last years of her life since once she was done, she would be going to his father. And only the kami knew how long it would be before he joined them.

…


End file.
